


Leben in der Akademie oder Die Zeit unseres Lebens

by somnitri



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alltagsleben, Angst, Annette kann nicht kochen, Ball, Blow Jobs, Casphardt - Freeform, Claude ist einfach Claude, Deutsch, Dimitri und Claude haben ne weirde on-off-Beziehung-Freundschaft, Dorothea singt Karaoke, Edelgard ist sanftmütig, Es gibt Elektronik wo ich sie brauche, F/F, F/M, Felix und Sylvain sind wichtiger als gewollt well, Gay ships, Geburtstagsfeier, Gen, Homoerotische Schwertkämpfe, Ignatz malt, Implied Relationships, Ingrid ist bissig, Kapitel in den Notizen, Keine Story-Spoiler, Lorenz ist der Typ den keiner leiden kann, Lysithea wird 16, M/M, Masturbation, Mercedes ist ein Engel, Mini-Spoiler, Moderne Einflüsse, Normal Life, Party, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psychische Probleme, Reiten, Sauna, Sexszenen, Slow Romance, Teasing, Tänzer Claude, Tänzer Ferdinand, Tänzer Sylvain, Vaginal Fingering, alle Charaktere treten auf, das meiste ist sfw aber ich enjoye die nsfw-Parts, ferdibert, sylvix - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnitri/pseuds/somnitri
Summary: ---Großes Update vom 26.04.! Fehlerkorrektur und Überarbeitung---Inhalt:---Kapitelübersicht in der ersten Anmerkung ---Es geht um das Leben in Garreg Mach, zu keinem bestimmten Zeitpunkt (Pre-Timeskip). Hauptfiguren sind die Blue Lions, Claude und einige mehr. Plotlinien sind: Felix und Sylvain, Claude und Dimitri, die Sauna und Lysitheas Geburtstag sowie der bevorstehende Ball. Eigentlich gehts im wesentlichen um die alltägliche Interaktion der Charaktere und ihre Beziehungen!Warnung:> Kleinere Spoiler zur Azure Moon Route möglich, detaillierte Charakterinformationen zu Dimitri> Kennzeichnung als Explicit, E-Content wird in der Kapitelüberschrift sichtbar> SFW bis Kapitel 9Setting:> Moderne Einflüsse im klassischen Akademie-Setting des Klosters aus Three Houses> größtenteils Canon-kompatibel> direkte und implizierte Shippings> Story-Verlauf nicht vorausgesetzt
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 19





	1. Die Sauna-Verschwörung

**Author's Note:**

> WIP, deswegen ist alles noch sehr rudimentär. Updates folgen täglich. Viel Spaß!  
> Zuletzt geupdated: 07.05.2020  
> SFW bis Kapitel 9
> 
> _Kapitelübersicht:_  
>  Kapitel 1: Die Sauna-Verschwörung  
> Kapitel 2: Die Geister, die ich rief (#Sylvix)  
> Kapitel 3: Krisensitzung  
> Kapitel 4: Schlechte Träume (#Sylvix, #Dimiclaude)  
> Kapitel 5: Ein Engel wie gerufen  
> Kapitel 6: Gestreute Gerüchte  
> Kapitel 7: Schweiß und Hitze (#Dimiclaude)  
> Kapitel 8: Verzeih mir (#Sylvix)  
> Kapitel 9: Heilende Hände  
> Kapitel 10: Hitzige Diskussionen [E] (#Ferdibert)  
> Kapitel 11: Familienbande  
> Kapitel 12: Stille Nacht  
> Kapitel 13: Tanz mit mir [E] (#Sylvix, #Dimiclaude)  
> Kapitel 14: Der besessene Prinz  
> Kapitel 15: Eine unerwartete Begegnung  
> Kapitel 16: Stets der Deine [E] (#Sylvix)  
> Kapitel 17: Privatvorstellung [E] (#Ferdibert)  
> Kapitel 18-21: Lysitheas Geburtstag I-IV  
> Kapitel 22: Wie ein Gemälde [E] (#Pegnatz??)  
> Kapitel 23: Schachmatt mein Prinz [E] (#Dimiclaude)  
> Kapitel 24: Der Morgen danach  
> Kapitel 25: Reitstunde (#Sylvix)  
> Kapitel 26: Eine flauschige Überrqaschung (#Sylvix)  
> Kapitel 27: Küchendienst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get kicked off! Claude zieht aus der Bibliothek die Strippen, als ihn eine interessante Nachricht erreicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist eine persönliche. Ich habe die Charaktere so geschrieben, wie ich sie sehe. Kleinere Spoiler zu Supportgesprächen kann ich nicht ausschließen, Hintergründe zur Tragedy of Duscur (Blue Lions) spielen eine Rolle. Ansonsten ist es eine atmosphärische Fanfic mit dem gewissem Etwas ;)  
> Update: ich habe Kapitel 1.5 ergänzt, um den Fortlauf der Geschichte etwas flüssiger zu gestalten. Viel Spaß!

# Leben in Garreg Mach

### Kapitel 1: Die Sauna-Verschwörung

#### Bibliothek

Ein schrilles Kreischen hallte durch die hohen Hallen der Bibliothek und brachte das Fensterglas zum Beben. "Claude, du schamloser Verräter!"

Claude war schon seit Beginn der Akademie für seine geschäftliche Raffinesse bekannt, doch seine neusten Ideen setzten dem die Krone auf. Jeder Student wusste, dass er schon länger abseits der kritischen Augen der Professoren ein Wettbüro betrieb, dessen Zweck sich einzig und alleine darin erfüllte, die Gerüchteküche am Brodeln zu halten. So nahm er Wetten zum Beziehungsstatus jeder Person an der Akademie an, und platzierte zudem immer einige raffinierte Sonderwetten. Das machte ihn stets zum Angelpunkt jeden Geredes, denn wenn jemand gut informiert war, dann der Anführer der Goldenen Hirsche. Bei ihm war man an der richtigen Adresse, wenn man entweder Geld oder Informationen loswerden wollte. Und Claude verstand es meisterhaft, aus jedem genau das heraus zu kitzeln, was er zu Gold machen konnte. Natürlich war nicht alles Gold was glänzt - manche Wetten ließen sich einfach nicht auszahlen, da die Beteiligten schwiegen wie ein Grab, aber wen kümmerte das. 

Nur auf sich selbst akzeptierte er keine Wetten, denn man könnte ihn vieles nennen, aber nicht zurückhaltend. Nun, eigentlich wäre promiskuitiv das richtige Wort. Vielseitig interessiert, falls man es nett ausdrücken wollte. Nahezu jedes sexuell interessierte weibliche Wesen der Akademie war schon bei Claude im Bett zu Gast gewesen, und auch das eine oder andere männliche. Das hatte den netten Nebeneffekt, dass er die Erfolgschancen einer Wette direkt abschätzen konnte, da er von jedem die Bettvorlieben kannte - nicht, dass er dieses Wissen mit seinen Kunden teilen würde. Generell war Claude eher verschwiegen, was seine eigene Person anging, denn so nah er Menschen körperlich an sich heran ließ, so verschlossen war er im Bezug auf sein Privatleben.

Jedenfalls war Lysithea bei ihm, um ihm wutschnaubend mitzuteilen, definitiv kein Interesse an einer Top-Wette über sie und Raphael zu haben (ja, der Realismus musste in dem Fall dem Bild von Maus und Elefant weichen, das jedermanns Fantasie ausreichend befeuern dürfte, um die Geldbeutel zu lockern), als Hilda, seine mehr oder weniger offizielle Helferin, in den Raum stürmte. Ihre pinken Zöpfe flogen um ihre Schultern, als sie sich über den gigantischen Schreibtisch lehnte, den Claude in der Bücherei okkupierte.

"Schon das Neuste gehört?", unterbrach sie Lysitheas Gezeter, und ohne Claude den kleinsten Raum für eine Antwort zu lassen, platzte sie heraus: "Wir haben jetzt die Sauna, direkt neben dem Trainingsplatz!" Erwartungsvoll lächelte sie Claude an, in dessen Augen es funkelte. 

"Also sind die Gerüchte wahr", schnurrte er und wechselte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Hilda. Lysithea verschränkte die Arme und verkündete mit ihrer kindlich-hohen Stimme: "Ich rieche deine Verschlagenheit drei Kilometer gegen den Wind, Claude! Du bist unmöglich!" Sein charmantes Zwinkern prallte wirkungslos an ihr ab. Je wütender sie wurde, desto weniger nahmen die Leute sie ernst, vielleicht sollte Claude ihr das mal sagen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er dann als Aschehäufchen enden. 

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", beschwerte sie sich und schlug mit ihrer kleinen Hand auf den massiven Holztisch, was ein dumpfes Geräusch erzeugte. Ihre roten Augen sprühten Funken.

Claude wandte sich ihr zu und verbeugte sich mit übertriebener Höflichkeit, ohne das charmante Lächeln abzulegen: "Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest, Prinzessin. Ich arbeite nur schon an einer Geschäftsidee, die nun plötzlich möglich gemacht wurde und mir," er gestikulierte ausschweifend Richtung der Listen an der Wand, "jetzt offen steht. Nichts weiter." Hilda kicherte. 

"Lass sie direkt mal zusammen einweihen," bot sie im Scherz an, und als Lysithea wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen den Mund öffnete, ergänzte sie grinsend: "Du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen, Lys - ach nein, ich vergaß" und sie knuffte Lysithea in die Seite, "dein 16. war ja noch gar nicht. Da müssen wir natürlich noch warten!"

Die Reaktion kam wie erwartet, Lysithea schnappte ein und stürmte beleidigt aus dem Raum. Es funktionierte immer, und es tat ihnen schon fast leid, aber auch nur fast. Bald wäre das Problem ja schon aus der Welt geschaffen, und wenn Lysithea sechzehn war, würde sich hoffentlich auch ihr Minderjährigkeitskomplex erledigen. Die Jüngste würde sie bleiben, aber immerhin war sie dann kein Kind mehr. Claude konnte durchaus sagen, dass er diesen Tag herbei sehnte, denn Lysithea war im Moment ein so angenehmer Umgang wie ein Hornissennest.

"Hast du Sylvain schon wegen der Party gefragt?", fragte Hilda unschuldig und deutete mit dem Kinn Richtung Tür, durch die Lysithea verschwunden war. Claude griff sich mit einem Seufzer theatralisch an den Kopf und raufte seine perfekt auf Lässigkeit gestylten Haare. 

"Hilda, du weißt genau, das war dein Job. Kannst du einmal das machen, was man dir aufträgt?" Die Angesprochene verschränkte unschuldig die Hände im Rücken und wiegte sich in den Hüften.  
"Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, also konnte ich ihn gar nicht fragen", redete sie sich raus und blinzelte Claude aus großen Kulleraugen an. Der seufzte nur und wandte sich ab, dergleichen Krokodilgehabe hatte schon lange keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn. Das war Hilda natürlich bewusst, es schadete aber nicht, es ab und zu mal zu versuchen. Steter Tropfen...

___________________________

Die Bibliothek war nahezu leer, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten und sich durch die Papiere arbeiteten. Beziehungsweise, Claude arbeitete. Hilda betrachtete die Staubflocken, die von einem sanften Luftzug von den Schränken geweht wurden und in den Lichstrahlen des beginnenden Tages zu Boden schwebten. Wer auch immer die Aufgabe gehabt hatte, hier sauber zu machen, war entweder nicht sehr fleißig oder nicht sehr groß gewesen. Auf Hilda traf beides zu. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal ihre Pflicht erledigt hatte, und scheiterte. Das letzte Mal jedenfalls hatte sie es erfolgreich an Marianne abgetreten, die es nach dem dritten Mal auch verstanden hatte, nicht die halbe Bibliothek zu zerlegen. Das Licht sank langsam und fiel nun auf die endlosen Buchreihen, die die Bibliothek in mehreren Ebenen umrundeten. Irgendwo in der unteren Ebene saß sicherlich Linhardt und las, wie immer. Darauf musste man keine Wetten abschließen. Doch das störte sie nicht, sie hatten genug Platz auf der Empore. 

Hilda linste zu Claude hinüber, um zu schauen, ob er bemerkt hatte, dass sie mit den Gedanken woanders war. Hatte er natürlich, aber er zwinkerte ihr nur zu, als er eine neue Liste erstellte. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und schielte auf den Titel:

_Sauna_

stand da schlicht. 

"Tja,", meinte Hilda, "ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich will sie auch mal in echt sehen. Ob sie auch hält, was sie verspricht. Kommst du mit?" Der letzte Satz hätte flirty klingen können, aber so war er nicht gemeint. Claude schaute auf und lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich warte, bis sich die Wogen geglättet haben", antwortete er. "Der Ansturm wird groß sein. Vergiss deinen Bademantel nicht." Hilda verdrehte in ihrer typischen Art die Augen und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie mit einem Winken die Treppe herab stieg und aus der Bibliothek lief. Ihre rosa Zöpfe verschwanden aus der Tür und Claude war wieder alleine. 

Bevor er darüber allzu lange nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Cyril kam herein. Er ignorierte Claude, wie immer, und begann, mit dem Staubwedel die Tische abzuwischen. Cyril war einer der wenigen, die Claude nicht umwarb, zum einen natürlich, weil er ein Kind war, aber selbst wenn er ein gestandener Mann gewesen wäre, war da immer noch die Tatsache, dass Cyril ihn zu hassen schien. Jeder Versuch eines Gesprächs wurde abgeblockt, ohne dass Claude sich einer Schuld bewusst gewesen wäre. Vielleicht missfiel Cyril sein Lebensstil, aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das Problem woanders lag. Innerlich seufzte er. Vielleicht hätte er mit Hilda mitgehen sollen. Andererseits konnte er sich schönere Sachen vorstellen, als sich mit verschwitzten Mitstudenten in einem engen Raum zu drängen und sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu schwitzen. So paradox es wirkte, er konnte Schwitzen nicht allzu viel abgewinnen. In manchen Situationen war es natürlich ganz anregend, wenn Schweiß über nackte Haut rann, aber-

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, und rasch setzte er ein schelmisches Lächeln auf, als Dimitri in die Bibliothek schritt. Ja, Dimitri war außerstande, sich normal zu bewegen, jede seiner Bewegungen wirkte königlich und erhaben. So wie seine Stimme, die nun zu Claude herauf tönte.

"Claude, bist du da?"

So unterschiedlich sie auf den ersten Blick wirkten, so gut kamen sie am Ende miteinander aus. Claudes Fähigkeit, sich aus allen Situationen zu winden wie eine eingeölte Katze, und Dimitris eingefleischte Steifheit schienen sich zu ergänzen, natürlich nur, sofern sie sich nicht als Feinde auf dem Übungsfeld gegenüber standen. Dort waren sie sich ebenbürtig, was man allerdings im eins-gegen-eins nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Dimitri hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit in zwei Hälften brechen können, insofern war Claude froh über die Tatsache, dass sie gut miteinander standen, und das, obwohl er Dimitri einst, nun, verführt hatte. Dieser war überraschenderweise auf seine Avancen eingegangen, und nach einer stürmischen Nacht hatten sie sich in der Übereinkunft getrennt, dass diese unter allen Umständen unter ihnen bliebe. Es kam nicht zu einer Wiederholung, und Claude war irgendwo froh darum. Dimitri konnte in allen Belangen einschüchternd sein, selbst für ihn, den Meister des Reißbretts. Welch schwachsinniger Titel.

"Hallo Dimitri, was liegt an? Brauchst du ein passendes Gift, um Felix zu sedieren? Oder darf es lieber etwas sein, das Edelgard für drei Tage außer Gefecht setzt?", scherzte er. Dimitri hob nicht mal eine Augenbraue. Sein Sinn für Humor blieb wohl morgens im Bett.

"Professor Byleth hat angeordnet, dass nur Angehörige", er setzte kurz ab und errötete leicht, "des gleichen Geschlechts die Sauna gleichzeitig benutzen mögen. Zu unser aller Sicherheit, so sagte sie."  
Nun war es an Claude, seinerseits die Augenbraue zu heben. "Was genau, Eure Prinzlichkeit, betrifft Euch das?" Dimitri runzelte die Augenbrauen und erwiderte: "Lass die falschen Förmlichkeiten. Es gibt natürlich Beschwerden von den Studenten, sie verlangen, dass wir als Haussprecher einen offiziellen Widerspruch einlegen. Nun ist es so," er räusperte sich, das Thema schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, "dass ich weiß, womit du hier umgehst", eine vage Geste in den Raum umschrieb Claudes Geschäft, "aber wir dürfen unseren Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Wenn wir uns mit unserem Namen dafür einsetzen, dass die Regel aufgehoben wird, so wird es", nun wurde er wirklich rot", zu Situationen kommen. Du weißt das. Andererseits können wir auch nicht nichts tun", hilflos öffnete er die Hände und ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Claude verstand, warum er damit zu ihm gekommen war. Sein moralisches Dilemma machte es ihm unmöglich, zu handeln, und so wollte er Claudes Hilfe, um das Problem aufzulösen. 

"Das ist natürlich ein Problem", stellte er nach kurzem Mustern seines Gegenübers fest. Die Uniform schmeichelte seiner Figur wie üblich, und diese Oberarme konnten auch einen Mann aus dem Gespräch reißen. Er ließ die Augen zurück zu Dimitris Gesicht wandern und stellte Blickkontakt her. Dimitri hielt dem Blick stand, trotz seiner noch leicht roten Ohren. Unfassbar, wie solch ein Mann so prüde sein konnte... 

"Hast du denn schon unsere Prinzessin gefragt?" Natürlich sprach er von Edelgard, aber den Namen nahmen sie beide nicht gerne in den Mund, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Dimitri reagierte wie erwartet, er schnaubte nur verächtlich. 

"Wir brauchen auch ihr Veto, wenn wir Erfolg haben wollen", stellte Claude fest. Dimitri verschränkte die Arme, nickte aber.  
"Rede du mit ihr", sagte er in einem befehlsgewohnten Ton. Claude grinste nur. 

"Nicht in dem Ton, Eure Hoheit. Sag bitte." 

Dimitri spießte ihn mit den Blicken auf und knurrte: "Ich krieche nicht vor dir, Claude", aber sein Ton hatte nicht die Schärfe, die er hatte, wenn er mit Edelgard redete. Claude war kurz davor, ihm die Strähnen aus der zusammengezogenen Stirn zu streichen, aber selbst er kannte seine Grenzen. 

"Dann versuche es doch mal mit Nettsein", bot er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Dimitri seufzte und die gestellte Strenge wich von ihm.  
"Na gut. Claude, wärst du so nett, mit Edelgard zu reden, während ich Manuela suche?"

"Geht doch", erwiderte Claude und willigte ein. Schließlich betraf es ihn auch, und wenn jemand wusste, wie man die komplizierte Thronfolgerin und Anführerin der Schwarzen Adler anzupacken hatte, dann er. 

_____________________________________

### Bonus: Kapitel 1.5

#### Trainingsplatz

Claude wusste bereits, was Lorenz von ihm wollte, bevor sein Gegenüber nur den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Er zog seine Pfeile von der Schießscheibe ab und ging zurück zum Schießstand. Lorenz folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und baute sich neben ihm auf, als er erneut die Sehne spannte und ein Auge zusammen kniff.

"Claude, ich bestehe darauf, dass du meine Einladung zum Tee annimmst!", empörte Lorenz sich und gestikulierte affektiert neben seinem Gesicht. Seine lila Haare lagen perfekt gescheitelt an seinem Kopf an und ließ sein schmales Gesicht mit der aristokratischen Nase noch spitzer wirken. Claude hätte die Karikatur eines wappentragenden Adeligen genau so gezeichnet: die Blume im Knopfloch und das Einstecktuch in der Brusttasche. Er ließ den Bogen sinken, bevor ihm noch ein Pfeil ausrutschte. 

"Lorenz, ich muss gleich dringend ein hochgiftiges Mittel gegen aufdringliche Kommilitonen mischen, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit", entschuldigte er sich augenzwinkernd und stellte seinen Bogen in die Halterung zurück und den Köcher an die Wand. Lorenz ließ nicht locker und folgte ihm aus dem Schießstand.

"Ich akzeptiere keine Ausrede! Wir müssen Dinge von höchster Relevanz für die Zukunft der Allianz diskutieren, unter zwei Augen. Mein Vater..."

Claude verdrehte die Augen, während er sich mit einem Handtuch Staub und Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte. 

"Ich entschuldige mich, aber ich wüsste nicht, was wir besprechen sollten", wehrte er ab und wuschelte sich kräftig durch die nussbraunen Haare. "Wir sind hier an der Akademie, nicht im Rat der Hohen Lords." Vergeblich, er hätte genau so gut der Wand erzählen können, wie schön sie war. Lorenz war Experte darin, auf Durchzug zu schalten, wenn er seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte.  
"Ich erwarte dich um drei in meinem Zimmer", kündigte sein Hausmitglied ungerührt an und warf mit einer affektierten Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wer hatte ihm eigentlich diese alberne Frisur empfohlen? Claude zog die ledernen Armschoner ab und warf sie in den Korb zurück. 

"Ich sagte doch, ich habe keine Zeit!", erwiderte er, langsam am Ende seiner Geduld. Kein Wunder, dass die Mädchen sich regelmäßig über ihn beschwerten, wie konnte ein Mann nur dermaßen penetrant sein? So gut Lorenz erzogen worden war, so sehr schien ihm jegliches Taktgefühl zu fehlen. 

"Daraus wird nichts", ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Dimitri trat an die beiden Hirsche heran und legte Claude eine behandschuhte Hand auf die Schulter. Er drückte zu, gerade so fest, dass es leicht schmerzte.

"Du denkst an unser Treffen mit Professor Byleth?" fragte er gemessen. "Sie hatte uns gebeten..." Er ließ die Hand von Claudes Schulter gleiten.

Claude wandte sich Dimitri zu hob eine Augenbraue. Dann glitt Verständnis über sein Gesicht. "Natürlich", rief er und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Danke für die Erinnerung, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen." Er zwinkerte Dimitri zu und drehte sich zu Lorenz um. "Wir müssen unser Treffen leider verlegen", sagte er bedauernd, aber mit einem süffisanten Unterton. "Zu schade. Aber ich muss mich um wichtigere Angelegenheiten kümmern. Guten Tag!" Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger tippte er sich an die Stirn und schenkte Lorenz ein ironisches Lächeln.

Der Versetzte verschränkte die Arme und zupfte pikiert an der albernen künstlichen Rose. "Nun gut denn, Claude. Die werte Professorin darf man als Mitglied des Adels nicht warten lassen. Ich werde erneut auf dich zukommen." Er deutete ein Nicken an, das Dimitri an Claudes statt höflich erwiderte.

Claude marschierte dicht gefolgt vom Kronprinzen aus dem Raum. "Bloß nicht", stöhnte er leise. Dimitri verzog den Mund zu einem Schmunzeln. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass du Hilfe benötigen könntest. Damit sind wir quitt."

"Das hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet, Hoheit", neckte Claude. 

"Ich lerne von dir", antwortete Dimitri trocken. "Lorenz hat mir kürzlich eine halbe Stunde lang erklärt, welch großartiger Mann sein Vater für die Politik von Fódlan und wie wertvoll er selbst für die Zukunft der Allianz ist. Ich befürchte, er kann noch länger über Politik reden als Ferdinand." Er warf Claude einen bedeutsamen Seitenblick zu.

Claude lachte, während sie die Stufen zu den Wohnquartieren hinauf stiegen, und Dimitri stimmte verhalten ein. 

"Ich werde mich revanchieren", meinte er, als sie vor den Quartieren ankamen. "Das Angebot mit der Sauna steht. Komm einfach auf mich zu." Beim letzten Satz beugte er sich leicht vor. 

Dimitri legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. "Ich werde daran denken", versprach er. "Guten Tag, Claude. " Dann wandte er sich ab und stieg die Treppe wieder herab, während Claude ihm nachdenklich nachsah.

\--------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

Es war nicht so, dass Sylvain Felix bewusst nachstellte, zumindest redete er sich das erfolgreich ein. Aber es machte ihn nervös, dass Byleth seinen Freund in ihr Zimmer zitiert hatte, und wenn er ehrlich war, war das der Grund, warum er sich vor ihrem Quartier herumtrieb. Byleth war eine faire Professorin, aber sie war streng, und sie duldete keine Verfehlungen. Ihm fiel zwar nichts ein, das Felix sich letztlich hätte zuschulden kommen lassen können, aber ausschließen konnte man es bei ihm nie. Felix war zwar nicht solch ein kopfloser Kämpfer wie Dimitri manchmal, aber es geschah seinem Geschmack nach zu oft, dass er sich in brenzlige Situationen manövrierte. Und Sylvain gab es nur ungern zu, aber seine eigenen Fähigkeiten reichten nicht aus, um wie ein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung zu seiner Rettung zu reiten.

Apropos Reiten. Er war noch zum Reittraining eingeteilt, aber vielleicht würde Ingrid tauschen, damit er noch etwas trainieren konnte. Sylvain trainierte nicht gerne, es sei denn, mit Felix. Was, wenn man es genau betrachtete, wenig Sinn ergab, denn keiner zerlegte ihn so zuverlässig in seine Einzelteile wie Felix. Aber er war der einzige, der Sylvain überhaupt zum Trainieren brachte, da konnte Dimitri noch so oft die Augenbrauen drüber runzeln. Sylvain lächelte es weg und erklärte etwas von 'Rivalität am Leben halten', aber wenn er ehrlich war, ließ er sich gerne von Felix vermöbeln. 

Möglicherweise, weil es die einzige Gelegenheit war, Felix wirklich in seinem Element zu erleben. Er schien sich an der Akademie nicht so wohlzufühlen wie Sylvain, er vertrödelte oft den Unterrichtsbeginn, hielt die Zeit knapp, die er im Speisesaal verbrachte, und mied Gesellschaft im allgemeinen. Nun, eigentlich hatte er das früher auch schon gemacht, vor allem Zeit mit Dimitri, Ingrid und ihm verbracht. Sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen, hatten alle Probleme und alle Freuden miteinander geteilt, schon als Kinder. Und oft hatten sie auch einfach zu zweit gespielt, sich mit kleinen Holzschwertern duelliert (Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten beide so getan, als seien sie ihre älteren Brüder, denen sie nacheiferten). Das war gewesen, bevor Miklan sich in ein von Neid zerfressenes Monster verwandelt hatte, innerlich. 

Sylvain wollte wirklich nicht daran erinnert werden, aber er war beinahe froh, dass Miklan tot war, auch wenn es sein Herz in Stücke riss, wenn er sich an die unbeschwerteren Tage seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Felix würde ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen, er hatte den Tod von Glenn nie verkraftet, und das war auch der Grund, warum er sich so zurückgezogen hatte. Glenn war ein fröhlicher Mann gewesen, auch wenn Sylvains Erinnerungen an ihn schon verschwammen, in seinem Kopf mischten sich immer die Gesichter von Rodrigue und Felix, wenn er versuchte, sich Glenns Gesicht vor Augen zu rufen.

Jedenfalls hatte Miklans Tod sie näher zusammen gebracht, während es ihn gefühlt von allen anderen entfernt hatte. Felix war ein miserabler Tröster, aber genau das war es, was Sylvain gebraucht hatte. Das falsche Mitleid seiner Klassenkameraden widerte ihn an, auch wenn sie es nur gut meinten, aber wer von ihnen verstand wirklich, wie es ihm damit ging? Wer verstand den jahrelangen verbalen Missbrauch, den er erlitten hatte, die Enttäuschung des kleinen Bruders, der nicht verstand, warum er derart gehasst wurde, je älter er wurde? Und alles wegen eines Wappens, wegen einer Mutation seines Bluts, die ihn begehrter machte als seinen Bruder, obwohl er doch nur dessen Liebe gewollt hatte.

Mit einer Handbewegung verscheuchte er die Gedanken und schaute auf die Uhr. Felix war sicherlich schon eine halbe Stunde bei Byleth. Sprach sie ihn vielleicht gerade auf den Umstand an, dass er sich einigelte? Nur mit ihm traf Felix sich regelmäßig, und Sylvain versuchte wirklich, sich nicht allzu viel darauf einzubilden. Unruhig rutschte er auf den Stufen hin und her. Es war ein warmer Tag, und die Sonne schien auf das fleckige Gras vor seinen Füßen, wärmte seinen Rücken. Kein gutes Wetter zum Trainieren, aber er würde Ingrid trotzdem fragen.

Die Tür zu Byleths Quartier öffnete sich un Felix trat hinaus. Tief in Gedanken versunken stieg er die paar Stufen herab, und Sylvain sprang von seiner kleinen Treppe auf und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit ein paar eiligen Schritten.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und versuchte, nicht zu besorgt zu klingen. Felix schaute leicht erschrocken auf, dann erkannte er Sylvain.

"Was machst du hier", fragte er statt einer Antwort, und Sylvain widerstand dem Bedürfnis, etwas wie 'Nach dir schauen' zu antworten. Stattdessen sagte er: "Ich suche Ingrid, ich will gleich mit ihr tauschen, damit wir später zusammen trainieren können." Täuschte er sich, oder leuchteten Felix' Augen auf? Natürlich, schalt er sich direkt, Trainieren war quasi Felix' Lebensinhalt.

"Eben wollte sie mit Ashe in der Bibliothek recherchieren", sagte Felix, ein leicht verächtlicher Ton begleitete das Wort recherchieren. 

"Dann suche ich sie dort. Danke. Sehen wir uns später?", fragte Sylvain, und um den hoffnungsvollen Ton auszugleichen, fügte er schnell hinzu: "Es wird mir nicht schaden, mal wieder an meiner Fitness zu arbeiten, nicht dass die Damen mich verschmähen." 

Er bereute den Kommentar im gleichen Moment, Felix' Miene verdüsterte sich direkt. Sylvain wusste auch nicht, warum er ständig von seinen zahlreichen weiblichen Bekanntschaften anfing. Sie interessierten ihn nicht mal, nicht auf die Art, wie seine Freunde es taten. Er kam zu dem (schmerzhaften) Schluss, dass es eine Kompensation war. Es fiel ihm schlicht schwer, zuzugeben, wie wichtig Felix ihm geworden war. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, packte sein Freund ihn im Nacken und zog ihn so dicht heran, dass er gezwungen war, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wütende, kupferbraune Augen mit einem leichten Goldstich.

"Konzentrier' dich", zischte Felix ihn an. "Einmal in deinem Leben." Er ließ Sylvain ruckartig los und glitt an ihm vorbei, und Sylvain blieb etwas perplex hinter ihm zurück.

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel gehts weiter mit Sylvain und Felix, dem zweiten Haupt-Erzählstrang. Lasst einen Kommentar da, wenns euch gefallen hat!


	2. Die Geister, die ich rief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Episode von Felix und Sylvain, die sich einen heftigen Kampf auf dem Trainingsplatz liefern. Die Story bringt es nicht voran, aber wen schert's.  
> Updated am 26.04. (Absatz ergänzt und Fehler behoben)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel passiert wieder mehr, ich schwöre. Und jetzt ist es auch fertig.

### Kapitel 2: Die Geister, die ich rief

#### Trainingsplatz

"Komm her, war das schon alles?"

Lauernd umkreisten sich Sylvain und Felix auf dem Trainingsplatz. Die Sonne ließ den sandigen Boden leuchten, und Sylvain spürte schon die ersten Schweißtropfen in sein Hemd sickern. Es würde ein warmer Tag werden. Er machte aber nicht den Fehler, sich die Stirn abzuwischen, das würde ihn ganz schnell in den Sand befördern. Felix war nicht der Typ Mensch, der so einen Moment höflich verstreichen ließe.

In einem Blitz war besagter Felix bei ihm und führte mit dem Schwert eine Attacke auf seinen Bauch aus. Sylvain blieb gerade noch die Zeit, den Hieb abzublocken und einen Schritt zurück zu springen, bevor der nächste Wirbel an Attacken folgte. Himmel, Felix machte heute keine halben Sachen. Noch bevor Sylvain ein einziges Mal angreifen konnte, wurde er über den halben Trainingsplatz getrieben. Professor Jeritza sah dem Kampf mit unbewegter Miene zu, gerüchteweise hatte noch nie jemand eine Emotion über diese regungslosen Züge huschen sehen. Unheimlich. Sylvain hatte allerdings nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, wortwörtlich. Der ganze Frust, der sich bei Felix anstaute, trieb ihn zu Höchstleistungen an, während Sylvain sein Training eher vernachlässigt hatte, nicht dass das etwas Neues gewesen wäre. 

"Langsam, Felix", keuchte er und blockte einen Hieb gegen seine Schulter, der hart genug war, ihm das Schlüsselbein zu brechen. Seine Griff am Schwert ließ nach und er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er nur noch wenige Angriffe abwehren konnte, bevor er sein Schwert fallen lassen würde. Und in seiner momentanen Laune würde Felix ihn sicher verletzen, er musste dringend den Schaden gering halten. Er war später noch verabredet, und blaue Flecken störten da nur.

Felix schien zu spüren, dass Sylvain am Limit war. Mit einem beinahe verächtlichen Lächeln täuschte er eine Attacke an, schob dann ein Bein an Sylvains Knöchel vorbei und hebelte seinen Stand aus. Im Fallen versuchte Sylvain gleichzeitig, sich abzufangen und einen letzten Treffer zu landen, stattdessen wurde ihm das Schwert mit einem gezielten Schlag aufs Handgelenk entwunden. Felix trat an seine Schulter und legte ihm das Schwert beinahe zärtlich an die Mulde in seinem Hals, die schon so viele Mädchen liebkost hatten. Reichlich unpassende Gedanken schossen Sylvain durch den Kopf, er verscheuchte sie und konzentrierte sich auf seinen raschen Atem. Der Sieger ihres ungleichen Duells schien nur wenig angestrengt.

"Du bist langsam", spie Felix aus. "Du trainierst nicht genug, stattdessen hurst du herum und lächelst jedes einzelne Mädchen an der Akademie an. Du bist weich geworden." 

Es war nun nicht das erste Mal, dass Sylvain solche verbalen Attacken von Felix zu hören bekam, im Gegenteil war er sie sogar gewöhnt. Es tat trotzdem weh, mehr als sein Rücken, der unsanft den harten Boden geküsst hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Felix mal wieder eine seiner Launen. Er schob das Schwert beiseite und setzte sich auf, um sich mit den schmutzigen Händen die roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

"Felix, lass gut sein", bat er und streckte seinem besten Freund die Hand entgegen. Dieser verzog unwillig das Gesicht, ergriff aber die Hand und half Sylvain auf die Beine. Der klopfte sich das weiße Leinenhemd und die leichte Schnürhose ab und hob sein Schwert auf. Felix verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte ihn mit seinen schmalen, rostbraunen Augen, nicht gewillt, ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen. 

"Ab sofort üben wir alle zwei Tage", forderte er mit eisiger Stimme, seine unterdrückte Wut ließ die drückende Hitze plötzlich kalt erscheinen. "Du wirst nicht jammern, du wirst nicht schwänzen, sondern hierher kommen und kämpfen." Der Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Sylvain seufzte und verabschiedete sich schon mal innerlich von seinen Plänen für die nächste Woche, aber selbst er konnte einsehen, dass er sich seit seinem Eintritt in die Akademie nicht gerade verbessert hatte. Noch konnte er in der Schlacht mithalten, aber seine Übungskämpfe gegen Felix fielen von Mal zu Mal eindeutiger aus. 

"Gut, unter einer Bedingung", verkündete er. "Du begleitest mich danach zum Abendessen." Er wusste, wie ungern Felix in Gesellschaft aß, es war ihm aber wichtig, er wusste gar nicht genau, warum. Vielleicht, weil ihm Felix zu entgleiten schien, unaufhaltsam. Sein Gemüt schien dunkler zu werden, je länger der Tod seines Bruders zurück lag. Die Spannungen, die seitdem zwischen ihm und Dimitri lagen, hatten sich nur verschlimmert. Eine Aussprache der beiden war in weiter Ferne. Umso wichtiger schienen diese Momente der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit. 

Felix schnaubte nur, nickte aber widerwillig. Die Aussicht auf Training mit Sylvain schien ihn etwas aufzumuntern, er nahm ihm das Übungsschwert aus der Hand und brachte sie zurück in die kleine Kammer. Dabei passierte er Professor Jeritza, der ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab, die höchste Anerkennung, zu der diese Statue von einem Mann fähig war. Sylvain würdigte er nicht mal eines Blickes. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Seite. Plötzlich freute er sich gar nicht mehr so sehr auf den Abend-

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Hilda auf den Übungsplatz trat. Sicherlich war sie nicht zum Üben gekommen, und als sie ihn entdeckte, ignorierte sie die Übenden und steuerte zielsicher auf ihn zu. "Sylvain", säuselte sie, "du musst etwas-"

"Nein, Hilda, mach es selbst", unterbrach Felix sie, der ohne Schwerter zurückgekommen war. Er frostete Hilda mit einem seiner kalten Blicke, aber sie drehte ihm völlig ungerührt die Schulter zu und fuhr in Richtung Sylvain fort: "Es geht um Lyssies Geburtstagsfeier, und da dachten wir, du könntest bei der Planung helfen." Mit engelsgleicher Unschuld blinzelte sie ihn von gesenkten Lidern an und zupfte an ihren langen Zöpfen. Sie spielte wirklich alle Karten, aber der ermüdende Kampf hatte Sylvain kurzzeitig immun gegen ihre geschickt eingesetzten weiblichen Reize gemacht. 

"Und jetzt willst du alles auf mich abwälzen? So spielen wir nicht, Lady Goneril." Er lächelte sein Tausend-Watt-Lächeln und ergänzte: "Ich helfe natürlich trotzdem gerne, aber es schadet dir nicht, die Hauptarbeit mal zu machen. Vielleicht beginnst du dann die ganzen armen Typen zu wertschätzen, die du immer alles für dich machen lässt. Ganz zu schweigen von Marianne." Den letzten Satz murmelte er beinahe verschwörerisch. 

"Wovon redest du?", spielte Hilda auf empört. Sie hatte aber die Güte, aufgrund der Worte zu erröten, und Sylvain zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie seufzte laut. "Na gut", wobei sie das gut in die Länge zog, "ich komme dann noch mal zu dir, wenn ich die Einladungen plane. Ich habe jede Menge fantastische Ideen! Vielleicht kann Mercedes ja was backen! Sie backt wirklich fantastisch, ich hab neulich zusammen mit Lyssie ein ganzes Blech-"

Felix packte Sylvain beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich, bevor Hilda ihre Geschichte beenden konnte, und sie ließen die Verdutzte am Eingang des Trainingsplatzes stehen. Statt den Speisesaal anzusteuern, schubste er Sylvain Richtung Wohnquartiere. Dieser protestierte gar nicht, sondern folgte seinem Freund bis zu dessen Zimmer. 

"Bleib hier und wasch dir den Staub ab", befahl er dem Rothaarigen. "Ich hole uns Essen." 

Sylvain runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt, dass das so nicht gedacht war, als ich meinte, wir essen zusammen zu Abend, oder?" Anstatt einer Erwiderung riss Felix sich das Haarband aus den mitternachtsblauen Haaren und schüttelte sie kurz aus, Staub und Sand rieselten zu Boden. Sylvain folgte seinen Bewegungen schweigend und wartete ab. Schließlich ließ Felix sich zu einer Antwort herab. 

"Hier ist so gut wie überall. Ich ertrage diese schnatternden, kichernden und tratschenden Menschen heute nicht", spuckte er aus und knotete seine Haare wieder grob zusammen. Sylvain hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, die Hand auszustrecken und Felix' Hände davon abzuhalten, die eigenen Strähnen auszureißen. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Hände über dem Kopf und lächelte charmant darüber hinweg. "Na gut, für heute soll es okay sein, du hast mich ja auch nicht grade sanft angefasst." Er fasste sich demonstrativ an die Seite, ohne auf Mitleid zu hoffen, und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

"Als hättest du das nötig", knurrte Felix und ließ ihn in der Tür stehen. Sylvain schaute ihm etwas perplex nach und trat dann in das offene Zimmer, um sich mit einem Seufzen auf den einzigen Stuhl fallen zu lassen. Es war nicht einfach, der beste Freund eines giftspritzenden Kaktus' zu sein. 

\-----------------------------------

Felix kehrte mit einem Tablett voll mit Tellern, Schüsseln und Besteck zurück und knallte es auf den Schreibtisch. Sylvain beugte sich herüber und schnupperte. "Das riecht wie Hirsch-Gulasch", urteilte er und nahm sich einen Teller. Der Duft von zart geschmortem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Felix öffnete seinen Schwertgurt und warf ihn neben sein Bett. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Stiefel und zog sein schmutziges Shirt über den Kopf, das achtlos neben dem Rest landete. Er drehte Sylvain den Rücken zu und zog ein frisches, weißes Hemd hervor.

Gedankenverloren starrte Sylvain auf die Narben auf Felix Rücken, Zeugen unzähliger gefährlicher und harmloser Kämpfe. Die größte war rot, wulstig und verlief quer über sein Schulterblatt, das war damals passiert, als er mit Dimitri losgezogen war, um, wie der es nannte, "aufzuräumen"...

Felix drehte sich um, mit zugeknöpftem Hemd, und Sylvain wandte den Blick ab. Er nahm einen weiteren Löffel des zugegebenermaßen sehr guten Eintopfs. "Die Hirsche sind sicher nicht sehr glücklich über das Gericht heute", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund. Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich in Felix Mundwinkel. "Raphael war der einzige, der da zugeschlagen hat", erwiderte er und nahm sich seinen Teller. Statt wie sonst aufs Bett setzte er sich vor das Bett auf den Teppich und nahm den Teller auf den Schoß. Sie aßen kurz schweigend, bevor Felix wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Der Keiler hat für morgen ein Klassentreffen einberufen", wechselte er das Thema abrupt. Sylvain sah von seinem Teller auf. "Weswegen?", fragte er. "Doch nicht wegen der Sauna?" 

Felix zuckte die Schultern. "Ingrid hat es mir gesagt, und die hat es von Ashe, der hat es von Dedue... zu Unterrichtsbeginn im Löwensaal." 

Sylvain lachte. "Also wenn es wirklich die Sauna ist, schlägt die jetzt schon mehr Wellen als der blöde Ball!" 

"Interessiert mich eins wie das andere", murrte Felix und wandte sich dem Reis zu. Mit der Gabel matschte er einen Löffeln in den Eintopf und rührte lustlos darin herum. Für ihn schien das Thema abgeschlossen zu sein. Aber Sylvain ließ nicht locker. "Ich finde schon, dass sie gemischte Besetzung erlauben sollten." 

Felix verdrehte nur die Augen. "Ich gehe ganz sicher nicht in die Sauna, weder mit irgendeinem Mädchen", er spuckte das Wort aus wie faules Fleisch, "noch mit einer Horde stinkender Männer. Einer davon reicht mir." 

Sylvain brauchte kurz, um zu realisieren, dass er gemeint war. "Hey!", protestierte er mit vollem Mund und schluckte sein Fleisch herunter, "Ich kam leider noch nicht zum Duschen, nachdem du mich fertig gemacht hast!" Er grinste, froh, durch Felix Barriere aus Wut und Frust gebrochen zu sein, aber er merkte schon, wie dieser sich wieder in die Muschel zurück zog. Sylvain ließ ihn, manchmal bewirkte Drängen genau das Gegenteil und dann redeten sie stundenlang gar nicht mehr miteinander. Stattdessen beendete er seine Mahlzeit in Schweigen und warf sich dann aufs Bett. Felix protestierte nicht, sondern lehnte den Kopf ans Bett, um aus dem kleinen Fenster zu starren. 

\--------------------------------


	3. Krisensitzung und Zum Tee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einer Krisensitzung lädt Dorothea zum Tee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwei meiner absoluten Lieblingscharaktere treten auf und ich hatte großen Spaß daran, sie zu schreiben.

### Kapitel 3: Krisensitzung und Zum Tee

#### Wohnquartiere

Es war schon seit Stunden hell, aber das schien Caspars Freund nicht zu stören. Linhardt kuschelte sich tiefer ins Kissen, seine grünen Haare fächerförmig auf der Decke ausgebreitet. "Hnnnggnnh", murmelte er, als Caspar ihn unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, zog er die Decke höher und drehte sich weg. Es war absolut bewundernswert, wie er einen solch tiefen Schlaf haben konnte, obwohl er den halben Tag mit schlafen verbrachte. Andererseits hatte Caspar ihn auch schon abends in der Bibliothek verlassen und morgens dort unverändert über Büchern brütend vorgefunden.  
"Linhardt, du Siebenschläfer, wir kommen zu spät!", brüllte Caspar, dass die Wände bebten. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass das wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee war, man würde im Nebenzimmer alles hören. Aber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war Petra eine Frühaufsteherin und bestimmt schon weg. Und sie war zudem eine sehr angenehme Zimmernachbarin in dieser Hinsicht.

"Steh auf, Faulpelz", versuchte er es erneut dicht an Linhardts Ohr. Wenn sie die Nacht zusammen verbrachten, schlief dieser immer besonders tief, und Caspar hatte schon alles versucht: Wasser, Licht, Lautstärke, physische Gewalt. Aber im Endeffekt half nur Ausdauer. Er rüttelte ein weiteres Mal an Linhardts schmaler Schulter, bis dieser sich tatsächlich bequemte, nachzusehen, wer da seinen Schlaf störte. Manchmal fragte Caspar sich ernsthaft, ob Linhardt über Nacht einfach alles vergaß und jeden Morgen sein Leben neu begann, so wirkte es nämlich, als dieser verwirrt nuschelte: "Er beißt an, warte kurz, mein Köder..." Er grapschte schon wieder nach der Decke, die Augenlider nur halb geöffnet.

Caspar stöhnte. Ohne Rücksicht riss er die Decke weg und warf sie in die Raumecke. Zum Vorschein kam ein nur mit Unterhose bekleideter Linhardt, der sich plötzlich fröstelnd am Kopfende zusammenrollte und sich wie ein Äffchen an das verbliebende Kissen klammerte. Gut, dass Caspar mit einigen Muskeln mehr ausgestattet war, es bereitete ihm wenig Mühe, den schmalen Körper hochzuheben und seinen Freund auf die Füße zu stellen. Er ließ die Arme um Linhardts Mitte geschlungen, legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter und wartete, bis sein Freund laut gähnte.  
"Hast du vergessen, dass heute morgen ein Treffen einberufen wurde?", fragte er und ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, schob er den sehr verschlafenen Linhardt Richtung Nassecke. Mit Blick auf die Uhr riss er die Kleidertruhe auf und wühlte sich an der Schmutzwäsche vorbei, während vom Becken prustende Geräusche kamen. Linhardt klang trotz seiner geringen Körpermasse immer wie ein Wyvern bei der Paarung, wenn er sich das Gesicht wusch. Woher auch immer er wusste, wie ein Wyvern bei der Paarung klang.

Schließlich zog er ein halbwegs sauberes Hemd und die Uniformjacke hervor und legte sie auf den Stuhl zu der Pluderhose. Er selbst trug immer noch nur eine Unterhose, seine Klamotten lagen rund ums Bett verstreut. 

"Danke, Caspar", kam es aus dem Wasserbecken. "Ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich aufgeweckt hast." Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte Linhardt sein Gesicht trocken und sah endlich halbwegs wach aus.  
"Zu gütig", grummelte der Kleinere und strampelte seine eigenen Hosenbeine frei, während er versuchte, hinein zu steigen. 

"Kannst du mir die Haare kämmen?", bat Linhardt, und natürlich brachte Caspar es nicht übers Herz, dieses Ritual ihrer gemeinsamen Morgen abzuschlagen. Sie würden zu spät kommen, dessen war er sich sicher, als er mit gleichmäßigen Strichen die Bürste durch Linhardts dunkelgrünes Haar führte. 

\--------------------------------------

#### Große Halle

Als Linhardt mit Caspar im Schlepptau in die Große Halle stürzte, waren viele Stühle schon besetzt. Die Studenten sammelten sich um den zentralen Gang, in dem die drei Hausführer standen und sich gedämpft mit Professor Byleth unterhielten. Es war noch früh, nicht wenige sahen aus, als wären sie gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen, nicht so allerdings die Hausanführer. Edelgard hielt sich streng aufrecht, ihre bleichen Haare wie immer perfekt frisiert, und stand in maximalem Abstand zu Dimitri neben Byleth. Claude fungierte zwischen den beiden als Puffer und lächelte und gestikulierte zu beiden Seiten, während er Professor Byleth irgendetwas erklärte. Byleth hörte ihm mit unbewegtem Gesicht zu, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie bemerkte das Eintreten der Nachzügler und richtete sich auf. "Sind wir vollständig?", übertönte sie das Gemurmel mühelos.

Linhardt lächelte entschuldigend und rief: "Wir sind erst zum Adler-Saal gelaufen, Caspar hatte den Ort vergessen. Entschuldigung." 

"Was? Hab ich gar nicht", zischte der Beschuldigte empört, aber die Professorin reagierte gelassen.

"Kein Problem", antwortete Byleth mit sonorer Stimme. Sie schob Claude sanft beiseite und wandte sich den Studenten zu. Das Getuschel verebbte, als sie zu reden begann.

"Wir haben uns entschlossen, eine Sitzung aller Häuser abzuhalten, weil das Problem", ein Seitenblick zu niemand bestimmten, "uns alle betrifft. Wie ihr wisst, ist die Sauna seit gestern offen, und uns haben Beschwerden erreicht, dass keine geschlechtergemischten Saunagänge erlaubt sind. Das hat seine Gründe", sie erhob die Stimme etwas, um das anschwellende Gemurmel zu übertönen, "nämlich dass auch die Ritter der Seiros, die Lehrer und vor allem Lady Rhea die Sauna nutzen möchten. Wir möchten aus dem Grund Skandale möglichst vermeiden." Sie verengte die Augen und fixierte Claude, der ihren Blick unschuldig erwiderte. Als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. 

"Ich wüsste nicht, was..." begann er zu seiner Verteidigung, aber Byleth würgte ihn ab.

"Du weißt es. Ich bin nicht blind", setzte sie milder hinterher. "Ihr seid aktive junge Menschen, die sich ausprobieren wollen, und ich weiß, was das heißt. Professor Manuela ist der Meinung, man solle euch die Freiheit lassen, Professor Hannemann ist dagegen. Also hat Lady Rhea durchgegriffen und ein Verbot erteilt, wie ich finde, etwas übereilt. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass ein solches Verbot wenig wirksam sein wird. Also suchen wir einen Kompromiss." Sie atmete kurz durch, um sich nach der ungewöhnlich langen Rede zu sammeln. Für gewöhnlich war Byleth eine eher schweigsame Professorin.

Selbst Claude wirkte leicht überrascht, als hätte Byleth vorher nicht durchblicken lassen, wie sie zu der Problematik stand. Dimitri nutzte die Gelegenheit und ergriff das Wort. 

"Also bekommen wir die Erlaubnis, wenn wir uns zu tadellosem Benehmen verpflichten?", hakte er mit bestimmter Stimme nach. 

"Das wird nicht reichen", erwiderte Professor Byleth kühl. "Wir brauchen ein Kontrollsystem. Deswegen werdet ihr euch in eine Liste eintragen, wer wann mit wem in die Sauna gegangen ist, und ihr werdet euch daran halten! Ich werde Kontrollbesuche durchführen." 

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erhob sich erneut, einige schienen regelrecht begeistert ob dieser Aussicht, andere eher entsetzt. Mercedes tauschte einen Blick mit Annette, die unbeteiligt neben ihr saß und ihre Haare in den Fingern drehte. Annette lächelte, und Mercedes erwiderte es engelsgleich. Caspar bemerkte es nur am Rande, er war damit beschäftigt, Dorotheas Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihn durchbohrten. Seit sie dieses seltsame Gespräch geführt hatten, in dem er sie am Ende "Große Schwester" genannt hatte (was er, wenn sie es jemandem erzählte, ihr nie verziehe), schenkte sie ihm überdurchschnittlich viel Aufmerksamkeit. Caspar hatte noch nicht heraus gefunden, ob es aus einem gesteigertem Interesse an seiner Person resultierte oder ob sie ihn aus reiner Neugier observierte. Dorothea kennend, tippte er allerdings auf letzteres. Nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte, aber Dorothea war eine Tratschtante sondergleichen. Was sie wusste, wusste bald die ganze Akademie. Und vor allem natürlich Edelgard, Caspar war sich sicher, dass sogar beim Bettgeflüster Dorothea noch die neusten Neuigkeiten in Edelgards Ohren hauchte, bevor sie sie abkaute. Wortwörtlich. Und er hatte keine Lust, seine Geheimnisse bei der nächsten Gelegenheit von Edelgard unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen, nur weil sie der Meinung war, er würde zu wenig für den Unterricht tun. Dabei lagen seine Stärken nun mal im körperlichen Bereich, für das Denken war Linhardt zuständig. 

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als die Veranstaltung sich auflöste und alle unter widerhallendem Getuschel und Gerede die Große Halle verließen. Hatte er das Wichtigste verpasst?

"Was ham' sie entschieden?", wandte er sich an Linhardt, der schläfrig ins Leere starrte und sich nicht bequemte, sich zu erheben. Der hatte sicher auch nicht mehr mitbekommen.

"Im Prinzip haben sie die totale Kontrolle entschieden", materialisierte sich Dorothea neben ihm, bevor Linhardt zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. Sie strich sich durch die dunkelbraunen Haare und rückte an ihrer schwarzen Kappe. "Nicht dass mich das von irgendwas abhalten würde..."

"Du hast Professor Byleth gehört", kommentierte Linhardt trocken. "Sie reißt uns den Kopf ab, wenn jemand davon Wind bekommt."

"Oh ja," kicherte Dorothea, "ihr traue ich das sogar zu." Sie lachte auf ihre typische sprudelige Art. "Ich traue ihr eigentlich alles zu! Auch unangekündigte Kontrollbesuche in der Sauna..."

Linhardt sah leicht genervt aus. "Bekomm mal deine Hormone in den Griff, Doro", sagte er in seiner typisch kurz angebundenen Art. "Ich dachte, du seist glücklich mit Edelgard."

Dorothea errötete und lächelte gottgleich. Wäre Caspar dafür anfällig, läge er jetzt sabbernd zu ihren Füßen. Glücklicherweise musste er sich diese Blöße nicht geben, das war Ferdinand vorbehalten, der nun in ihrer illustren Runde auftauchte.

"Ah, der Hochadel", Linhardt winkte unbeteiligt nur zum Abschied und griff Caspar beim Arm, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Er hatte Caspar mal gestanden, dass Ferdinand einer der wenigen Menschen war, der es wirklich schaffte, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Caspar hatte wenig Argumente gehabt, um Ferdinand zu verteidigen.

"Warte", insistierte Dorothea und griff Caspars anderen Arm. "Ich lade euch zum Tee ein. Kommt ihr mit auf mein Zimmer?" Sie schaute ihn bittend an, was Caspar gefährlich an ein hungriges Kätzchen erinnerte.

"Tee macht mich immer schläfrig", lehnte Linhardt ab und tauschte einen Blick mit Caspar, bevor er knapp in die Runde nickte und Richtung Bibliothek davonschlurfte.  
"Wunderbar", flötete Dorothea, als hätte Caspar bereits eingewilligt, und zog ihn und Ferdinand mit sich. Es machte keinen Sinn, zu protestieren, Dorothea war eine Naturgewalt. Ferdinand schien kein größeres Problem damit zu haben und so folgten sie Dorothea vorbei am Teich zu den Wohnquartieren. 

\-----------------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

"Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit mal machen!", sang Dorothea vor sich hin, als sie den Tee eingoss und auf dem Sessel platznahm. Ferdinand und Caspar hatten je einen Stuhl bekommen, einer davon war mit Sicherheit aus einem Klassenzimmer geklaut. Irgendwie beschlich Caspar das Gefühl, in ein Verhör geraten zu sein. Dorothea zelebrierte die Abnahme ihrer schwarzen Kappe, hängte sie über die Stuhllehne, nahm schließlich einen Schluck aus ihrer geblümten Teetasse, und stellte sie mit einem Knall wieder hin.

"Erzähl, Caspar. Ich will alles wissen!" Sie beugte sich vor, sodass ihre Brüste fast seine Knie berührten. Caspar wurde heiß und kalt, wenn auch nicht aufgrund dieser Aussicht.  
"Was- ich meine, woher-" druckste er. 

"Na also bitte", lachte sie glockenhell auf und tippte mit den Fingern Muster auf der Stuhllehne. Ferdinand lehnte sich zurück und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee, die Beine vornehm überschlagen. Er wirkte gänzlich unbeteiligt, was Caspar nur noch mehr verwirrte. Worum ging es hier eigentlich?

"Du und Linhardt, das sieht doch eine blinde Bettlerin!", antwortete Dorothea und studierte aufmerksam seine Reaktion. Also hatte sie es herausgefunden. Caspar hatte mit Linhardt darum gewettet und soeben verloren. Er hatte ihr drei Tage mehr gegeben, jetzt schuldete er Linhardt etwas.

"Du weißt doch schon alles", gab er zu und warf einen Seitenblick zu Ferdinand. Der musterte ihn mit neu erwachtem Interesse, aber ohne diese Sensationsgier, die allzu oft in Drotheas Augen leuchtete.   
"Ich will aber alles wissen", lachte sie und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. "Wie oft habt ihr schon? Wer dominiert? Mag Linhardt es, wenn du seinen-"

"Dorothea", rief Caspar und spürte das Blut nicht nur über sein Gesicht, sondern auch über seinen Hals kriechen. Er rieb mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, als könnte er die Farbe damit vertreiben. "Ich werde dir garantiert keine pikanten Details verraten, die du dann brühwarm an Claude weitergeben kannst. Wer weiß, wieviel Geld du gesetzt hast!"

"Aber Brüderchen, als würde ich wetten", empörte die Angeklagte sich, "Ich will das alles nur wissen", und nun wurde ihr Lächeln wirklich verschlagen, "weil ich unserem Karottenhaar hier aus der Patsche helfen will." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte dankenswert von Caspar über zu Ferdinand, der nun die weiß behandschuhte an die Brust legte.

"Ich?, fragte er mit der ihm eigenen affektierten Betonung. Er wirkte allerdings ehrlich überrascht, als hätte er sich mit der Zuschauerrolle schon abgefunden. 

"Ach Ferdie", kicherte Dorothea, "manchmal muss man dir die Dinge wirklich heiß gebrüht in der Teetasse servieren. Du hast dich schon wieder mit Hubert gestritten, nicht wahr?" Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und zwinkerte Caspar verschwörerisch zu. 

Ferdinand legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten, während Caspar sich langsam vorkam wie ein Bataillon auf einem sehr unübersichtlichen Schlachtfeld. Genau genommen war es ein einziger Hinterhalt. Das hatte Dorothea geschickt eingefädelt, Strippenziehen konnte sie offensichtlich noch besser als Singen. 

"Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit bezüglich des Absatzes im Buch zu magischer Schlachtenführung, richtig, aber ich wüsste nicht-", antwortete Ferdinand schließlich irritiert.  
Dorothea unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm einen schlanken Finger auf den Mund legte. 

"Du streitest dich mit ihm, nur um mit ihm reden zu können, um ihm nahe zu sein", den letzten Satz betonte sie besonders. "Jeden Tag findest du einen neuen Grund, um ihn in eine hitzige Diskussion zu verwickeln. Sag nicht, das ist dir nicht längst schon aufgefallen!"

Ferdinand verstummte, er öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch. Ein seltener Anblick. Damit Ferdinand von Aegir seine Sprache verlor, musste man schon schwere Geschütze auffahren. Nach einem Augenblick fand er seine Sprache wieder.

"Eine solche Anschuldigung ist vermessen und meines Standes völlig unangemessen, werte Dorothea! Ich schätze dich, aber deine Worte queren eine Grenze des guten Geschmacks", entrüstete er sich und warf seine orangen Haare aus der Stirn, nur um sich dann fahrig durch dieselben zu streichen. 

"Nimm es als guten Rat einer guten Freundin", erwiderte Dorothea unbeeindruckt. Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas triumphierendes. "Und vielleicht kannst du dich ja mit Caspar austauschen, wenn du Tipps brauchst. Ich habe gehört, er verfügt über einiges an Erfahrung im Umgang mit schwierigen Magiern." Sie warf Caspar einen weiteren verschwörerischen Blick zu, der seine Röte auf die Ohren übergreifen ließ.

"Nur meine Freundschaft und Bewunderung, Dorothea, hält mich davon ab, diese haltlosen Gerüchte weiter zu kommentieren." Ferdinand stellte seine Teetasse ab und erhob sich. "Danke für den Tee. Ich denke, das wird in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so schnell wieder nötig sein. Entschuldigt mich." Selbst im Zustand höchster Empörung vergaß Ferdinand nie seine Manieren, sondern verbeugte sich knapp und hastete aus dem Raum. Dorothea wandte sich mit einem glucksenden Lachen Caspar zu. 

"Na, das war ja eine perfekte Teestunde", schmunzelte sie.

\-----------------------------------------------


	4. Schlechte Träume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird spicy! Sylvain liefert sich ein hitziges Trainingsduell mit Felix, während Claude in Dimitris Träume stolpert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich nähere mich dem Kern der Story an, aber die Geschichten müssen organisch wachsen, also gieße ich fleißig.  
> Updated: 26.04.20

### Kapitel 4: Schlechte Träume

#### Trainingsplatz

Sylvain musste Felix nicht lange suchen. Natürlich war sein Freund auf den Übungsplatz geflüchtet, um sich mit Sparring abzureagieren, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Es machte ihm ein wenig Sorgen, dass Felix immer weniger mit Versammlungen klarzukommen schien. Stattdessen kultivierte er den schwarzen Hass in seinem Herzen, ließ niemanden außer Sylvain an sich heran und verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, seinen Geist durch Training zum Schweigen zu bringen. Auch wenn er nie über Nacht bei ihm blieb, wusste er doch, dass Felix nachts nicht lange schlief. So liederlich Sylvain sich normalerweise verhielt, so sehr spürte er seine Verantwortung für Felix in dieser Situation. Manchmal schien es ihm, als wäre sein ganzer Lebensstil ein Ausgleich zu Felix' isoliertem Dasein, als wären sie zwei Teile eines zerbrochenen Ganzen. 

Er beobachtete, wie Felix mit dem Schwert eine Strohpuppe bearbeitete. Sonst war keiner auf dem Trainingsplatz, dafür war es noch zu früh an einem frischen Sonntagmorgen. Felix' Keuchen hallte an den leeren Torbögen wider, das Klirren des Schwertes klang übernatürlich laut. Die Bewegungen waren nicht so fließend, wie Sylvain es gewohnt war, offenbar war Felix schon länger dabei. Er trug nur sein Übungshemd, das schon erste Schweißflecken aufwies, und seine dünne Trainingshose. 

Sylvain ging zum Holzstand mit den Waffen hinüber und warf seine Uniform-Jacke achtlos über den Holzstapel, bevor er sich eine Lanze griff und sie ein paar Mal in der Hand wog. Schließlich machte er ein paar Schritte Richtung Mitte und stellte sich in eine lockere Abwehrposition. Felix hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, so verbissen drosch er auf dem Dummy ein. 

"Felix", rief er halblaut und hob vorausschauend seine Lanze.

Die Reaktion folgte wie erwartet. Sein Freund fuhr beim Klang seiner Stimme herum und ging unvermittelt auf ihn los. Sie tauschten eine Reihe rascher Schläge aus, bevor Felix plötzlich zu reden begann.  
"Du bist tatsächlich gekommen", stellte er fest, während er eine Reihe Finten auf Sylvains schwache linke Seite ausführte. Sie waren präzise wie immer, aber nicht mit letzter Konsequenz zu Ende gebracht. Sylvain hatte dennoch Mühe, der schnellen Abfolge von beidseitigen Hieben zu folgen.

"Natürlich, Felix. Dafür sind Freunde da", erwiderte der Rothaarige und sprang einem Hieb auf seine Beine aus dem Weg. Felix setzte nach und drängte ihn wie letztes Mal mit wirbelndem Schwert Richtung Rand. Sylvain ließ sich aber nicht erneut überlisten und blockte die schlimmsten Hiebe ab, um an Felix vorbei Richtung Mitte zu schlüpfen und seine schwächere linke Seite anzugreifen. Felix zog anerkennend einen Mundwinkel hoch, obwohl er mühelos parierte.

"Danke." Es kam ganz leise und schnell, und Sylvain fragte sich schon, ob er es wirklich gesagt hatte, so gänzlich untypisch war ein Dank für seinen unbeherrschten Freund. Aber Sylvain hatte sich nicht verhört.

Wie bei einem komplizierten Tanz bewegten sie sich über den leeren Übungsplatz. Im Licht der Morgensonne wirkte alles wie verschleiert, ihre Bewegungen verschwammen vor dem sanften Glühen des Sandes. Die Schläge von Holz auf Holz bildeten einen schnellen Rhythmus, der die Bewegung ihrer Beine akustisch begleitete. Sylvain fokussierte Felix hochkonzentriertes Gesicht, um die Angriffe vorherzusehen, und fühlte einen Schauer seinen Rücken herab laufen. Ihre Blicke kreuzten und verschränkten sich. Sylvain vergaß die Bewegung seiner Arme und Beine, sein ganzes Dasein fand in Felix pumpenden Atem und seinem glühenden Blick statt. Ihre Choreographie war perfekt, orchestriert wie von der Mittelfränkischen Opernkompanie, und Sylvains ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie aus den Bogensehnen eines Scharfschützen. Ihre Schläge, Konter und Ausweichschritte waren im Einklang, selbst ihr Atem schien synchron zu gehen. Schwert und Lanze trafen sich immer wieder und wirbelten im nächsten Augenblick auseinander. Es hatte beinahe etwas poetisches.

In einem Wimpernschlag schoss Felix an seinem etwas zu schlampig geführten Seitenhieb vorbei, drückte die Schulter in Sylvains Waffenarm und hebelte die Lanze aus seinem Griff. Sie fiel scheppernd zu Boden, während Felix das Schwert an Sylvains Seite drückte, die andere Hand lose auf seiner Hüfte. Sachte stieß Sylvain mit dem Rücken an einen Steinpfeiler. Während des Kampfes hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie nah er dem Rand tatsächlich gekommen war. Felix hatte ihn in allen Belangen entwaffnet, seine Arme hingen schwer an seiner Seite herunter. Mit träger Überraschung spürte er, dass er erregt war, und Felix war nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. 

Endlose fünf Sekunden lang starrten sie sich an. Sie atmeten heftig, die Magie des Augenblicks zeichnete immer noch alles weich. Sylvain spürte Felix Atem an seinem Schlüsselbein. Wo Felix' Hand auf seiner Hüfte lag, brannte seine Haut und er war sich sicher, dass seine Trainingshose seine Erektion nicht verbarg, aber er vermied es, hinunter zu sehen. Felix' Blick war undurchdringlich, aber sein Schwert glitt ab und landete knirschend im Sandboden. Sylvain widerstand dem Bedürfnis, die Augen zu schließen und den kleineren Körper an sich zu ziehen. Aber seine Hand machte sich selbstständig und legte sich flach auf Felix Bauch, er konnte unter dem schweißnassen Shirt die Muskeln zittern fühlen.

Mit einem Ruck löste Felix sich aus der Starre und drehte sich weg. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, als hätte er Sylvain einen Arm abgerissen, so sehr vermisste er die intime Nähe. Ohne einen Kommentar oder einen Blick zurück flüchtete Felix vom Trainingsplatz.

\--------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

"Dimitri?", rief Claude gegen die verschlossene Tür. "Mach auf, ich bin's, Claude!"

Es rumpelte kurz, dann schwang die Tür auf. Dimitri stand in der Tür, einen wirren, gehetzten Blick in den aufgerissenen Augen, die unfokussiert hin und her flirrten. Er sah aus wie gerade aus dem Bett gefallen, und je näher Claude ihn sich besah, desto sicherer war er, dass genau das passiert war. Dimitri erkannte ihn nicht, seine Hände krallten sich in den Türrahmen. Das Holz ächzte unter dem Griff.  
"Glenn?", keuchte Dimitri, der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Claude fackelte nicht lange, sondern schob Dimitri ins Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Er nahm das Gesicht des Kronprinzen in beide Hände und fixierte seine Augen. 

"Du hast geträumt", sagte er eindringlich. "Das ist nicht real. Wach auf." Mit den Daumen rieb er über die Wangen, versuchte ihm Halt in der Realität seines Zimmers zu geben.

Seine Worte oder seine Berührungen schienen etwas zu bewirken, denn Dimitris Blick klarte auf. "Claude?", murmelte er mit Erkennen in der Stimme. Claude nickte und zog den paralysierten Dimitri zum Bett. Er holte einen Waschlappen, tauchte ihn kurz in das Waschbecken und setzte sich neben den desorientiert ins Leere starrenden Prinzen, um ihm die Stirn abzuwischen. Zärtlich strich er die verklebten blonden Strähnen aus dessen Gesicht. Dabei redete er pausenlos auf ihn ein, um die erdrückende Wirkung der Traumbilder zu vertreiben, die Dimitri peinigten. 

Dieser zitterte, holte mit einem erstickt klingenden Laut Luft. Es begann in seinen Händen, griff über auf seine Schultern, bis sein ganzer Körper sich spastisch krümmte und wandt. Von dem stolzen Thronfolgen von Faerghus war nichts mehr übrig, das hier war ein zutiefst gebrochener Mann, gezeichnet von den Gräueln eines sinnlosen Krieges. Claude warf den Waschlappen beiseite und schlang die Arme um den Kronprinzen. Wie ein Kind wiegte er ihn hin und her, ungeachtet des einen Kopfes Größenunterschieds, und erzählte sinnlose Geschichten, bis das Zittern abebbte. Er ließ ihn auch nicht los, als Dimitri einen erstickten Seufzer herausbrachte und beide Hände über das Gesicht legte. Er verharrte für eine Weile so, während Claude die Umarmung löste und ihm mit kreisenden Bewegungen den Rücken rieb.

"Danke, Claude", murmelte er nach einer Weile. 

"Keine Ursache", erwiderte der schlicht. Er wartete geduldig, bis Dimitri sich genug gesammelt hatte, um reden zu können.

"Ich habe diese Träume immer mal wieder, aber letzte Nacht war es besonders schlimm. Ihre verfaulten Finger-" er brach ab und drehte sich leicht weg. "Du solltest mich nicht so sehen", stieß er hervor.  
Claude strich ihm sanft durch die strähnigen blonden Haare. "Du brauchtest jemanden, der da ist. Ich bin da. Ich weiß um meinen Ruf, aber ich kann Dinge auch ernst nehmen. Ich verspreche, keiner Menschenseele etwas zu erzählen, was du mir in diesem Raum anvertraust, oder was hier passiert. Du musst hier nicht stark sein." Er lächelte, sein ehrliches Lächeln, was fast niemand sonst zu Gesicht bekam.

Dimitris Emotionen flackerten über sein Gesicht, von Verzweiflung über Wut bis Angst war alles dabei. Schließlich blieb die Verzweiflung hängen und er gestand:

"Ich kann sie nicht loslassen. Die Toten, meine ich. Sie verfolgen mich, tags und nachts. Ihre Gesichter suchen mich heim, wann immer es ihnen gefällt. Ich schlafe nächtelang nicht, habe Kopfschmerzen und bin unkonzentriert. Nur in der Schlacht kann ich sie vergessen, nur im Rausche des Blutvergießens kann ich klar sehen. Darum hält Felix mich für ein Monster, er weiß, was in mir vorgeht. Und er hat recht. Ich bin ein Monster. Ich sollte nicht unter euch leben." Schmerzerfüllt schloss er die Augen, umklammerte seinen Brustkorb.

Claude schwieg ob des emotionalen Ausbruchs und strich Dimitri über den Rücken. Dieser schmiegte sich unbewusst in die Umarmung und schloss die Augen. 

"Was immer du brauchst", bot er an. "Reden, Kuscheln, Sex. Ich bin für dich da. Ich höre auch einfach nur zu. Du musst diese Last nicht alleine tragen. Du verdienst es, auch mal zu vergessen."

Dimitri zögerte. "Das ehrt dich. Aber ich glaube, manche Fehler sollte man nicht wiederholen." Claude wusste, worauf er anspielte. Ein Schmunzeln erfasste seine Mundwinkel und er klopfte Dimitri leicht auf die Schulter.

"Du findest, es war ein Fehler? Komm schon, mach dir nichts vor, es hat dir gefallen", er lächelte süffisant ob der Erinnerung. "Als du gekommen bist, sahst du so friedlich aus wie lange nicht mehr. Wenn es hilft, zu verdrängen, ist jedes Mittel recht, nicht wahr, Eure Hoheit?"

Dimitri errötete. "Claude", rief er empört. "Schämst du dich für gar nichts?"

"Nein", antwortete der ehrlich. "Wieso sollte ich?"

Es verschlug Dimitri sichtlich die Worte. Unschwer zu erkennen, dass er sehr konservativ erzogen worden war. 

"Hör zu", begann Claude, das berühmte Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber es war nicht geschauspielert. "Ich mag dich, und ich will nicht, dass du leidest. Deswegen biete ich dir Entspannung an. Was auch immer du daraus machen willst." Er überlegte kurz. "Lass uns doch mal zusammen in die Sauna gehen. Vielleicht beruhigt das die Stimmen in deinem Kopf."

Dimitri rang mit sich, nickte aber am Ende. "Nun gut", sagte er und lächelte zum ersten Mal, "das klingt nach einer Idee." Und erneut setzte er hinzu: "Danke, Claude. Ich weiß deine Freundschaft zu schätzen."

Claude erhob sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Gerne, Eure Hoheit. Stets zu eurer Verfügung", er verneigte sich scherzhaft und tippte zwei Finger an die Stirn. Dann verließ er den Raum und überließ Dimitri wieder sich selbst.

\--------------------------------------


	5. Ein Engel wie gerufen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes und Ashe finden Sylvain völlig aufgelöst und versuchen herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprünglich hatte ich noch mehr geschrieben, splitte es aber in zwei Teile, weil es sonst wirklich zu lang wird.

### Kapitel 5: Ein Engel wie gerufen

#### Wohnquartiere (oben)

Ashe und Mercedes fanden Sylvain auf der Treppe im Flur vor den Wohnquartieren sitzend. Sie stiegen lachend und plaudern die Treppe hoch, tauschten sich angeregt über die gestrige Lektion in Weißer Magie aus, da sahen sie Sylvain zusammengekauert auf den Stufen. Und wer auch nur einmal mit ihm gesprochen hatte, konnte direkt erkennen, dass es ihm dreckig ging.

Mercedes zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern ging vor dem Rothaarigen, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen hatte. Sie löste mit sanfter Gewalt seine verkrampften Arme und fragte warm: "Sylvain? Was ist passiert? Rede mit mir!"

Ashe ging neben Sylvain in die Hocke, und nach einem unbehaglichen Zögern legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ihm war es sichtlich unangenehm, neben einem weinenden Sylvain zu sitzen, aber er gab sein bestes. Dennoch war er froh, Mercedes bei sich zu haben, sie war für solche Situationen wie geschaffen. Sie brachte Sylvain dazu, aufzustehen, und schleppte ihn unerbittlich hinunter in ihr Zimmer. Ashe folgte den beiden, er sah es als seine Pflicht als Freund an, auch wenn Sylvain ihm nicht sonderlich nahe stand. 

Mercedes schloss die Tür hinter ihm und drückte ihm den Teekassen in die Hand. "Mach das Wasser warm", bat sie ihn. Dann drückte sie den abwesend herumstehenden Sylvain aufs Bett und legte ihm fürsorglich eine Decke um. Ashe, froh, dass er etwas zu tun bekam, zündete den kleinen Gasherd an und füllte den Kessel mit Wasser. Seine Hände zitterten, er war leicht überfordert mit Sylvains apathischem Zustand, und lenkte sich damit ab, zwei weitere Tassen zu spülen und abzutrocknen. Mercedes setzte sich währenddessen auf einen Stuhl und rückte ihn dicht vor das Bett. Sie nahm Sylvains großen Hände zwischen ihre zarten und sprach ihn sanft an. "Sylvain."

Ashe überwand seine Angst und setzte sich neben Sylvain auf Mercedes' Bett. "Wir sind da", murmelte er. Sylvain zeigte kaum Reaktion, aber Mercedes gab nicht auf. Mit sanften Bewegungen massierte sie seine Hände und erzählte ihm belanglosen Nonsens, bis Sylvain plötzlich den Mund aufmachte.

"Ich habe alles ruiniert", stieß er heiser hervor. Ein Schluchzer erschütterte seine Schultern. Ashe nahm nun beide Hände zur Hilfe und massierte die blockierten Schultern, bis Sylvain sie entkrampfte. Sylvain sammelte sich kurz und sprach dann mit erstickter Stimme weiter.

"Er wird mich hassen, oder mich direkt umbringen. Ich habe es kaputt gemacht, ich habe..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und verlor sich. Der Teekessel pfiff und Ashe sprang erleichtert auf, um ihn vom Herd zu nehmen. 

Mercedes lächelte. "Nicht mal du hast die Macht, etwas komplett zu zerstören. Dazu gehören immer zwei. Und es ist nicht so schwarz, wie du es malst, da bin ich sicher. Erzähl, was passiert ist, wir hören dir zu und dann sagen wir dir, dass du überreagierst."

Sylvain lachte bitter auf und erschreckte Ashe damit so sehr, dass dieser beinahe die Teetassen fallen ließ.  
"Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es um Felix geht", hakte Mercedes behutsam nach. Sylvain wandte den Kopf unter ihrem eindringlichen Blick ab, nickte aber resigniert. Sie seufzte. "Was hat er mit dir gemacht?"

Sylvain schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Er hat gar nichts gemacht", meinte er verbittert und wandt eine Hand aus Mercedes' Griff, um Ashe eine Teetasse abzunehmen. Mercedes nahm die zweite und lächelte Ashe herzlich an, der prompt rot wurde und sich wieder aufs Bett setzte, um seine eigene Tasse zu umklammern. 

Sie warteten ab, bis Sylvain wieder zu reden begann. "Ich, wir haben trainiert, und..." würgte er hervor und unterbrach. Dann schlug er wieder die Hände vors Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht", drang dumpf zwischen ihnen hervor. 

Mercedes lehnte sich zurück. "Du musst nicht", sagte sie beruhigend mit ihrer hohen Stimme. "Aber es hilft, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Hast du Gefühle für ihn?"

Sylvain zuckte zusammen, Ashe ebenfalls, und diesmal verschüttete er wirklich etwas Tee. Mercedes nahm keine Notiz. 

"Nein, ich meine... ja, irgendwie schon, aber nicht romantisch oder so...", stammelte Sylvain verlegen. Ashe war zu einem Eisblock erstarrt, das Gespräch hatte ihn sichtlich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Mercedes ergriff die Initiative und fasste Ashe beim Arm. "Du musst nicht bleiben, wenn du nicht möchtest", bot sie an. Ashe besaß den Anstand, eine Entschuldigung Richtung Sylvain herauszubringen, bevor er fluchtartig den Raum verließ und die Tür zuzog. 

Sylvain seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Du hast den Ärmsten ziemlich erschreckt mit deinen Geistergeschichten", versuchte er zu scherzen. Es misslang kläglich, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

"Ashe ist nicht für Beziehungsprobleme geschaffen", erwiderte Mercedes nonchalant. "Das ist in Ordnung, seine Stärken liegen woanders. Du wirst feststellen, dass er ein treuer Freund in problematischen Phasen ist, solange du ihn nicht mit Details überforderst und ihm seine Bücherwelt lässt, in der der Held alles mit Treue und Ritterlichkeit bewältigt." Sie kicherte. "Er läuft jetzt bestimmt zu Ingrid und beichtet ihr alles."

"Um Gottes Willen", stöhnte Sylvain. "Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er die Klappe halten soll." Er vergrub die Hände verzweifelt in seinen roten Haaren und raufte sie, bis sie in alle Richtungen abstanden. Es war längst nichts mehr von dem attraktiven Charmeur übrig, das hier war Sylvains wahres Wesen. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er Ingrid von deinen Problemen erzählt", beruhigte sie ihn. "Er könnte vermutlich nicht mal, wenn er wollte, in mancherlei Hinsicht ist er schlimmer als Bernadetta." Das Lachen in ihrer Stimme brachte ein leichtes Lächeln in Sylvains Mundwinkel. Aber dann kehrte die Verzweiflung in seine Mimik zurück. "Er wird mir nicht verzeihen. Nicht das."

Mercedes hob die Hände. "Ich kann nur spekulieren, was passiert ist, aber das überlasse ich anderen. Mein Rat ist: Versuche normal mit ihm umzugehen. Wenn er dich meidet, lass ihm Zeit, zur Normalität zurück zu kehren. Sicherlich gibt es Hoffnung und ihr könnt eines Tages darüber reden."

"Mit Felix?", fragte Sylvain bitter. "Eher wirft sich Rhea mir in die Arme." 

"Sylvain!", rief Mercedes entsetzt und mehrere Tonhöhen zu hoch. Der Delinquent hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich wollte keine Gotteslästerung betreiben."

Sie lächelte schon wieder so sanft und engelsgleich. "Ich verzeihe dir, aber auch nur aufgrund deines Zustands. Und jetzt mach dich frisch, wir gehen etwas essen." Sie wuschelte Sylvain liebevoll durch die Haare, der ihr ein müdes Lächeln schenkte. "Danke, Mercedes."

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und wartete draußen, während er sich die Haare nass machte und mit einem Lappen über sein Gesicht fuhr. Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel ergab zwar nicht das gewünschte Resultat, aber immerhin sah man ihm jetzt nicht mehr an, dass er geweint hatte. 

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes ist wahrhaft ein Engel.


	6. Gestreute Gerüchte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe sucht Rat bei Linhardt und Caspar, aber Claude bekommt Wind von seinen Problemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob ich es jemals hinbekomme eine etwas explizitere Szene zu schreiben mit der ich mich wohlfühle? Ich glaube nicht, deswegen alles SFW.  
> Spoiler: Ich bekomme es hin. Stay tuned!

### Kapitel 6: Gerüchte

#### Bibliothek

Ashe wanderte ziellos durch die Gänge und landete schließlich in der Bibliothek, wo er auf Caspar und Linhardt traf. Die beiden fläzten sich in der Sofaecke auf eine der Liegeflächen und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Linhardt hatte, wie könnte es sonst sein, ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen. Beide blickten auf, als Ashe an die Couch herantrat. 

"Ashe, du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen! Was ist los?", fragte Caspar den üblichen Tick zu laut. Seine Stimme war etwas zu schrill für die bedachte Stille der Bibliothek, aber niemand schaute über die Brüstung der Empore, um ihn anzuraunzen. Ashes Ohren wurden rot. "Leiser", bat er und setzte sich ans Fußende. Caspar rappelte sich auf und platzierten sich ihm gegenüber, die Arme erwartungsvoll in die Seiten gestemmt. Linhardt blieb liegen, richtete aber seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf Ashe, der sich verlegen räusperte. Was sollte er eigentlich sagen?

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch das erzählen kann", gestand er. Caspar lachte auf. "Komm schon, Ashe, du bist doch nicht hergekommen, um zu schweigen wie ein Grab!" Sein Lachen schepperte durch die Bibliothek, und Linhardt legte Caspar mahnend die Hand auf den Arm. Er betrachtete interessiert seinen Ärmel und fragte abgelenkt: "Hat es was mit Claude zu tun?"

"Nein, ich-"

"Mit Dimitri?"

"Nein-"

"Mit Dedue?"

"Dedue? Warum soll-"

"Dann wahrscheinlich mit Felix, oder? Hast du mit ihm wieder einen Streit über deine Lieblingslektüre angefangen?" Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte schon wieder zu dem Buch in seinem Schoß, während Caspar breit in sich hinein grinste.

"Nein, zur Göttin", rief Ashe und raufte sich die Haare. Er erschrak, weil es jetzt seine Wortewaren, die in der stillen Bibliothek widerhallten. Claude steckte den Kopf über die Brüstung und schaute nach unten. Anscheinend war er die ganze Zeit am Arbeiten gewesen.

"Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

"Alles bestens, Claude", rief Ashe mit unsicherer Stimme, und das schien den Anführer der Hirsche nicht zu überzeugen, denn er kam die Wendeltreppe herunter gestiegen und quetschte sich mit einem fröhlichen "Darf ich?" neben Ashe auf das Sofa. Ashe wurde schon wieder rot, noch mehr Zeugen konnte er eigentlich nicht gebrauchen, schon gar nicht Claude. Wie jeder wusste er um dessen zweifelhaften Ruf, sobald es um Gerüchte ging, und das letzte, was er brauchte, was, das bald die ganze Akademie um Sylvains Zusammenbuch wusste.

"Also, Ashe, was gibts?", fragte Claude und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Probleme bei den Frauen?" Er stützte die Hände hinter sich ab und legte neugierig den Kopf schief, was seine geflochtene Strähne baumeln ließ. Es war die personifizierte Unschuld.

"Claude! Nimm die Dinge einmal ernst!", brach es verzweifelt aus Ashe heraus, bevor er sich schuldbewusst die Hand vor dem Mund schlug. Aber der Appell schien anzukommen, Claude legte seine charmant-fröhliche Miene ab, richtete sich etwas auf und erwiderte mit Ernsthaftigkeit: "Also ein Streit unter Freunden? Wie können wir helfen?" Mit einer kreisenden Handbewegung schloss er die beiden anwesenden Adler mit ein. 

Ashe vergrub den Kopf in den Armen und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches. Caspar und Linhardt tauschten einen Blick. 

"Hat es mit dir zu tun oder mit jemand anderem?", tastete Claude sich zum Kern des Themas vor. Ashe atmete einige Male tief durch, schließlich hob er den Kopf und erklärte hektisch: "Ich weiß gar nicht genau, was eigentlich passiert ist, aber Mercedes und ich haben heute morgen Sylvain völlig verstört gefunden, und er war gar nicht richtig bei sich. Mercedes hat sich wie eine Mutter um ihn gekümmert, aber ich konnte gar nichts tun. Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen!" Den letzten Satz stieß er gequält hervor. 

"Hast du nicht", beruhigte Claude ihn sofort. "Du hast getan, was du konntest, Mercedes hat sich ja schon um ihn gekümmert. Mach dir keine Gedanken, er wird dir das nicht nachtragen." Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. Neugierig lehnte er sich näher an Ashe heran. "Aber sag, warum war er denn so niedergeschlagen?" Ashe wich sofort an den Rand des Sofas aus und schüttelte nur den Kopf, dass seine grauen Strubbelhaare flogen.

"Keine Chance, das ist privat. Sylvain soll das selbst mit Fe-", er riss die Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Linhardt nickte nur, nicht überrascht, während Caspar verwirrt von einem zum anderen schaute. "Mit wem?", fragte der Blauhaarige ratlos. 

"Na mit Felix", konstatierte Claude und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Nichts neues soweit, wann macht der Kerl mal keine Szene", kommentierte Caspar. Ashe ließ sich stöhnend nach vorne fallen. "Ich bin ein Versager", brummelte er irgendwo zwischen Linhardts Hüfte und Caspars Oberschenkel. Caspar strich ihm unbeholfen durchs Haar, als wäre Ashe eine Katze, und schlug vor: "Dann trainier mit ihm, hilft ihm bestimmt, wenn er ein bisschen Dampf ablassen kann. Mir gehts immer besser nach einem deftigen Gekloppe!" Er lachte wiehernd. Wie üblich, betrachtete er die Dinge positiv - es war nahezu unmöglich, Caspar von seiner naiven Einstellung, dass sich alles mit Muskeln, Essen und Lachen lösen ließe, abzubringen. 

"Caspar, nicht alle schlagen sich gerne den Schädel ein, nur um ein Gespräch zu vermeiden", murmelte Linhardt. "Das bist nur du."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Dimitri die Bibliothek betrat. Er schaute sich kurz um und erblickte dann die Ansammlung auf dem Sofa. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln trat er heran und nickte Claude kurz zu, der ihm ein keckes Zwinkern schenkte, bevor er fragte: "Ashe? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ashe rappelte sich hastig auf. "Ja, eure Hoheit! Dimitri. Alles bestens." Verlegen strich er sich durch die Haare, als wäre er bei etwas unanständigem ertappt worden.

"Er kam, weil deine beiden Turteltäubchen eine kleine Auseinandersetzung hatten", verriet Claude träge, aber augenzwinkernd. Dimitri nahm es irritiert zur Kenntnis, ignorierte Claude aber und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den nervösen Ashe. "Stimmt das? Was ist vorgefallen?" Wenn er so bestimmt auftrat, konnte er schon sehr hoheitlich wirken, und Claude schmunzelte ob Ashes Reaktion.   
Ashes Sommersprossen stachen umso deutlicher aus seinem Gesicht hervor, je nervöser er wurde. "Ich schlage vor, ihr fragt das Sylvain selbst, eure Hoheit", brachte er heraus. Dimitri warf hilfesuchend einen Blick zum Himmel. "Ich frage mich, ob der Tag kommen wird, an dem keiner dieser beiden Hitzköpfe Probleme macht. Wahrscheinlich ist das das Tag, an dem ich sterbe." Ashe erbleichte, aber Claude lachte leise auf. Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf und tat das Thema mit einer Handbewegung ab. 

"Nun, darum werde ich mich später kümmern. Claude? Ich habe die Sauna für heute abend reserviert. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, du hattest angeboten, mich zu begleiten. " Es schien ihm nicht weiter unangenehm zu sein, auch wenn Claude durchaus bewusst war, dass er das sehr gut zu verbergen wusste. Ashe dagegen schon, sein Gesichtsfarbenwechsel von weiß zu rot war schon fast lustig anzusehen. Claude begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seine Gesundheit zu machen.

"Ashe? Setz dich lieber wieder hin, bevor du umkippst", mahnte er spöttisch. "Wir gehen uns nur etwas entspannen nach einem anstrengenden Tag." Er warf Dimitri einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, den der ungerührt erwiderte. Er ließ es unkommentiert und war mit den Gedanken offenbar schon wieder woanders. 

"Dann gehe ich Sylvain mal suchen, bevor ich versuche, etwas aus Felix heraus zu quetschen", überlegte er laut. Er klopfte Ashe sanft auf den Rücken.   
"Danke für den Bericht, Ashe. Du weißt, du kannst immer zu mir kommen." 

"Danke, eure Hoheit", haspelte Ashe ungeschickt, was Dimitri zu einem weiteren Seufzen veranlasste. Dann drehte er sich mit einer Abschiedsgeste und schlängelte sich durch die Tische zum Ausgang. Seine breite Gestalt verschwand durch die Tür. Claudes Augen folgten dem Kronprinzen gedankenverloren. Nicht mehr viel erinnerte an den verzweifelte Dimitri vom Morgen, aber ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Dimitri genauso gut schauspielerte wie er selbst. Es war eine dicke Schale, die sie sich beide aufgebaut hatten, und Claude schätzte sich glücklich, einen Einblick in die wahre Persönlichkeit Dimitris bekommen zu haben. Es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie starr das Korsett war, das Dimitri sprichwörtlich in Gesellschaft anderer trug. Kein Wunder, dass er stets so gefasst und höflich und steif agierte. Bevor seine Gedanken zu düster werden konnten, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

Linhardt war in der Zwischenzeit eingedöst, sein Kopf ruhte auf Caspars Arm. Ashe starrte immer noch verzweifelt zu Boden, während Caspar die Hand auf seinem Arm hatte, aber ganz offensichtlich nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Zeit, sich einzuschalten. Er stupste mit der Schulter gegen Ashe.

"Ashe, du kommst jetzt erst mal runter", befahl Claude. "Du hilfst niemandem, wenn du das gejagte Reh spielst." Er schmunzelte. "Lass dir das von einem Hirsch gesagt sein." So ganz konnte er die Witze nicht lassen, seine Ernsthaftigkeit hielt nie länger als notwendig. Caspar lachte prompt auf, und weckte damit Linhardt auf, da sein Gelächter durch die ganze Bibliothek schallte. Ashe musste schmunzeln, als Linhardt ausgiebig gähnte.

"Sei still, du Biest", grummelte der Geweckte und fuchtelte mit der Hand blind in Richtung Caspars Gesicht. Caspar wehrte den Arm lachend ab und schlang die Arme um Linhardts Rücken, um sich zwischen die Schulterblätter zu kuscheln. Es wirkte so vertraut, dass Claude seine Quelle bezüglich dieser offenen Frage nicht länger hinterfragen musste, Dorothea hatte fraglos ins Schwarze getroffen. Gut, dass sie selbst nicht wettete, sie hätte ihm fraglos das Geld aus der Tasche gezogen. 

Ashe schien das Geplänkel gar nicht zu bemerken, er starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, bevor er zu einem Schluss kam und sich aufrappelte. 

"Danke euch, ich gehe mich jetzt bei Sylvain entschuldigen. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann." Er straffte sich, verabschiedete sich und verließ die Bibliothek. Auch Claude tippte zwei Finger an die Schläfe und verließ das Sofa Richtung Empore, um noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen. Die Bibliothek versank wieder in Stille.

\---------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

"Felix? Bist du da drin?" Annette hämmerte etwas verzweifelt gegen Felix' verschlossene Zimmertür. "Wir haben Küchendienst zusammen! Komm raus, wir sind schon spät." Etwas verzweifelt lehnte sie den Kopf an die Tür. "Ich schaffe das doch nicht alleine", flüsterte sie. Keine Antwort, nicht mal ein Geräusch. Aber wo könnte Felix sonst sein? Auf dem Trainingsplatz war er schon mal nicht, aus der Küche kam sie gerade. Bei Sylvain war er auch nicht, dessen Tür war verschlossen. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Hatte er das Kloster verlassen? Was sollte sie denn nun machen?

"Annette?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und schaute zu dem Mann auf, der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. Blaugrüne Augen schauten unter tief liegenden Augenbrauen auf sie herab, der Ausdruck stoisch, aber sie wusste, dass Dedue der hilfsbereiteste Mensch der Welt war.

"Dedue!", rief sie erleichtert. "Weißt du, wo Felix ist? Ich brauche ihn in der Küche, alleine kann ich nicht kochen!"

Dedue nickte ernsthaft. "Seit heute morgen hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Er hatte Streit mit Sylvain."

Annette erschrak. "Verdammt", jammerte sie. "Was mache ich denn jetzt? Normalerweise übernimmt er das Schneiden, ich kann mit Messern nicht umgehen. Ich bin so tollpatschig, dass ich mir fast meine eigenen Finger abgeschnitten hätte." Sie stützte verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hand und schaute aus großen blauen Augen zu Dedue hoch.

"Du fragst um Hilfe", erwiderte Dedue trocken, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Ich... Das kann ich nicht, jeder hat doch seine eigenen Verpflichtungen, und es muss wirklich schnell gehen", haspelte sie. Ihre roten Zöpfe hüpften aufgeregt, als sie verzweifelt von einem Bein aufs andere sprang. 

"Ich helfe dir", bestimmte Dedue. "Dimitri hat derzeit andere Verpflichtungen, da kann ich ebenso gut dir behilflich sein." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und schaute sich nach ihr um. "Begleitest du mich in die Küche?"

"N-natürlich, ich- danke, Dedue! Mit deiner Hilfe könnte es noch rechtzeitig klappen, ein Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen, das niemanden umbringt", witzelte Annette erleichtert. Sie war sehr dankbar ob des Angebots, zumal Dedue ihr immer auch etwas Nützliches über Kräuter oder die Zubereitung von Fleisch beibrachte. Seine besonnene, ruhige Art war stets ein Gegenpol zu ihrer Überdrehtheit. Sie folgte Dedue in die Küche und gemeinsam begannen sie die Zubereitung des Abendessens.

\--------------------------------------


	7. Schweiß und Hitze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri und Claude besuchen die Sauna, und Ashe schließt sich ihnen an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally safe for work, versprochen.

### Kapitel 7: Schweiß und Hitze

#### Sauna

Dimitri traf Claude vor der Sauna, nach einem köstlichen Abendessen, von dem er leider nur das Lob der anderen mitbekommen hatte. Seine Geschmacksnerven würden wohl nie zurückkehren, er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Er wusste, dass Dedue beim Essen mitgeholfen hatte (oder genauer gesagt, er hatte den Großteil gemacht, wie Annette ihm beschämt gestanden hatte) und ihm war auch bewusst, wie viel Wert Dedue darauf legte, dass ihm seine Mahlzeiten schmeckten. Aber für ihn war alles gleich. Die Konsistenz gab ihm noch am meisten Befriedigung, wenn die Komponenten miteinander harmonierten, aber er wusste nicht mehr, wie Fleisch oder Süßes schmeckte. 

"Alles in Ordnung, Dimitri?", fragte Claude mit unüblicher Sorge in der Stimme. Dimitri sammelte sich kurz und drückte den Rücken durch. 

"Ja, danke", erwiderte er höflich. Claude hatte bereits begonnen, seine Kleider in den kleinen Schränken im Vorraum der Sauna zu verstauen. Dimitri drehte sich weg und vermied jeden Blick, als er es ihm nachtat. Schweigend zogen sie sich aus und legten die dünnen Leinenhosen an, die in der Sauna Vorschrift waren. Dann verließen sie den Vorraum und traten auf den Saunameister zu, der mit einer Handbewegung zu der Liste deutete. Claude seufzte, fügte sich aber und trug mit schwunghafter Handschrift seinen und Dimitris Namen ein.

"Wartet!", rief eine Stimme und jemand kam die Treppe herauf gehechtet. Es war Ashe, der jetzt auf die beiden Hausanführer zueilte. 

"Kann ich mitkommen, Eure Hoheit?", fragte er hastig. Dimitri wechselte einen Blick mit Claude, der an seiner statt antwortete. 

"Natürlich, es gibt genug Platz. Wir warten." Er nickte Ashe zu, der sich beeilte, ebenfalls die Kleidung zu wechseln, und strich sich nachdenklich über die nackte Brust.

"Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung", murmelte er zu Dimitri vorgebeugt. Dieser nickte. "Er braucht etwas Ermutigung, oder er hat noch etwas auf dem Herzen", erwiderte er mit gesenkter Stimme. 

"Im Gegensatz zu dir?", fragte Claude und zwinkerte. Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine blonden Strähnen um sein Gesicht wirbelten, und griff Claudes Arm, dass es schmerzte. Unsanft zog er ihn näher heran und zischte: "Vergiss das endlich, verstanden, Claude? Ich darf mir keine Schwäche erlauben, wenn ich die Blauen Löwen anführen möchte." Claude wand seinen Unterarm aus dem Griff und legte eine Hand auf Dimitris Bizeps.

"Du führst sie bereits an", besänftigte er den aufgebrachten Prinzen. "Auch du bist nur ein Mensch. Du hast das Recht, dich mal fallen zu lassen. Und meine Schultern sind immer da zum Anlehnen. Auch wenn sie weniger breit sind als deine." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, das Dimitri garantiert wieder in Verlegenheit gebracht hätte, aber in dem Moment verließ Ashe den Vorbereitungsraum. Sein schmächtiger Körper wirkte noch kleiner neben den beiden Hausanführern, auch wenn Claude nur einen Kopf größer als der andere Bogenschütze war. 

Der Saunameister öffnete die Tür und ließ die drei in die feuchte Hitze eintreten, bevor er einen Löffel des duftenden Wassers auf die glühenden Kohlen schöpfte. Ein intensiver Geruch nach Piniennadeln breitete sich aus, und Claude schnupperte unbewusst die brennende Luft.

"Es riecht wie mein Lieblingstee." Er schloss genießerisch die Augen.

"Almyra-Pinientee, richtig?", fragte Dimitri. Claude hob eine Augenbraue und öffnete die Augen wieder.

"Ja, aber wer-"

"Ich habe ihn in deinem Zimmer gerochen", antwortete Dimitri schlicht. Claude schürzte anerkennend die Lippen. "Nicht schlecht, Euer Prinzlichkeit."

Dimitri setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, schluckte sie dann aber herunter. Er wollte Claude wirklich nicht erklären, dass ein rudimentärer Geruchssinn alles war, was ihm geblieben war, und der reichte gerade, um Rosen von Tannennadeln zu unterscheiden. Die Teesorte hatte er geraten, die Antwort bestätigte aber das kursierende Gerücht, dass Claude ausländische Wurzeln hatte. Sofern er nicht gerade haltlose Theorien auf tönernen Füßen aufbaute. Eigentlich war er sicher, zumal Claudes Körper einen intensiven Bronzeton aufwies. 

Ashe lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen das helle Holz der Bänke und schrak mit einem Aufschrei hoch. "Heiß!", rief er und rieb sich schmerzverzerrt den Rücken, bevor über sich selbst lachen musste. Claude stimmte ein, und sein melodisches Lachen entspannte Dimitris Nacken. Er rollte seine Schultern und spürte die tiefsitzende Verspannung darin. Vielleicht sollte er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, Claudes Angebot anzunehmen, einfach nur, damit er sich einmal wieder wie ein Mensch fühlen konnte und nicht wie ein fest verschnürtes Bündel Verantwortung. 

"Dimitri?", fragte Ashe zaghaft. Dimitri schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Ja, Ashe?"

Der Junge mit den Sommersprossen knetete seine Hände. "Sylvain hat mir verziehen, er meinte, es gäbe gar nichts zu entschuldigen, berichtete er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder gedrückter. "Aber er wollte nichts weiter sagen. Und Felix war nicht beim Abendessen." 

Dimitri unterdrückte das Verlangen, die Holzbank mit seinen bloßen Händen zu zerdrücken, und atmete stoßartig aus. Claude bemerkte seine Wut und ohne einen Kommentar rückte er heran, um seine Hand auf schweißnasse Dimitris Schulter zu legen. Er begann, sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren, und Dimitri ließ es geschehen.

"Er hat das Kloster verlassen", knurrte er. "Ich hoffe, er ist morgen wieder zurück, sonst handelt er sich eine Ermahnung bei Hannemann ein. Was auch immer zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist..." Dimitri verstummte und überließ sich den knetenden Händen. Seine eigenen lagen kraftlos auf seinem Schoß. 

Ashe räusperte sich und rutschte auf der kantigen Bank hin und her. "Ich kann es wirklich nicht erzählen", entschuldigte er sich verlegen und zupfte an seiner grauen Leinenhose. "Frag ihn oder Mercedes."  
Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag eine Verantwortung für meine Studenten haben, aber private Probleme sollen sie unter sich klären. Es wissen bereits zu viele Leute, Felix wird nicht gerade umgänglich sein in den nächsten Wochen." Claude bearbeite seinen Nacken und er hätte beinahe aufgeseufzt. Die geschickten Hände lösten den Knoten und schickten eine wohltuende Hitze durch seinen Rücken. Hätte Dimitri nicht schon geschwitzt, so finge er nun damit an. Mit unerbittlicher Präzision arbeitete Claude jede Verspannung aus seinem Rücken und rutschte näher heran, um auch Nacken und Hals zu massieren. Dimitri konnte seinen Schweiß riechen, da war eine Note von Wald und etwas Tieferes, Wilderes...

Ruppiger, als er gewollt hatte, wischte er Claudes Hände von seinem Körper. Mit einer resoluten Bewegung rückte Dimitri ab, strich durch seine Haare und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Den Kopf lehnte er an den Holzbalken und starrte ins Leere, die beiden Mitstudenten neben sich ignorierend. Vielleicht sollte er den Abend noch für ein Trainingsprogramm nutzen, das hatte er heute im Zuge der ganzen Vorfälle vernachlässigt. Er sollte dringend den Kopf freibekommen! Claude grinste in sich hinein, als hätte er Dimitris Gedanken gelesen, und schloss seinerseits die Augen.

Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend, während ihnen der Schweiß über die Gesichter lief, bevor die Tür sich öffnete und einen Schwall kalter Luft herein ließ. Wortlos verließen sie die Sauna und zogen sie sich im Nebenraum wieder an. Dimitri spürte seine Beherrschung wiederkehren, als er die vertraute Uniform am Körper fühlte. Er machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür und nickte Claude und Ashe steif zu. 

"Ich bedanke mich. Das war durchaus angenehm." Ashe schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch Claude lächelte ihn an, einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen. 

"Für den Kronprinzen doch stets zu Diensten", spöttelte er, beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Dimitris Lippen. "Meine Tür ist immer offen", flüsterte er in Dimitris Ohr, als er an ihm vorbei glitt. Ohne Raum für eine angemessene Antwort zu lassen, warf er den gelben Umhang über die Schulter und ließ die beiden perplexen Löwen auf dem Vorplatz stehen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jetzt schau mich nicht so an, Ashe", murmelte Dimitri, als die Röte aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Ashes hatte ihn für eine halbe Ewigkeit entsetzt angestarrt, bevor er den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen gesenkt und sich verlegen geräuspert hatte. "Da ist nichts mit... uns."

"Verzeihung, Euer Hoheit", stotterte der Kleinere. Er straffte sich und suchte zaghaft Dimitris Blick. "Ich wusste nur nicht, ich meine... Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich stets treu an Eurer Seite stehe. So wie jeder von uns. Ihr seid unser Anführer, wir vertrauen Eurem Urteil." Er rieb über seine leuchtend roten Wangen, hielt dem Blick aber stand.

"Lass die Förmlichkeiten, Ashe", seufzte Dimitri erschöpft. Der Tag forderte seinen Tribut, mit einem Schlag kehrten seine Kopfschmerzen zurück. Das Training musste er wohl ausfallen lassen, diese Schmerzen kannte er zu Genüge.

"Alles in Ordnung, Eu- Dimitri?", fragte Ashe auch prompt besorgt nach. Der Chor aus misstönenden Schreien in seinem Kopf wurde lauter. Dimitri zwang sich zu einem Nicken und flüchtete zu den Wohnquartieren.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Verzeih mir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain findet Felix auf dem Trainingsplatz und nach einem Duell bricht Felix bewusstlos zusammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das gerät langsam außer Kontrolle, eigentlich wollte ich gar keine Sylvix-Fanfic schreiben... Aber ich denke mal, das hat sich verselbstständigt, also let it go!

### Kapitel 8: Verzeih mir

#### Wohnquartiere

Sylvain wälzte sich herum und linste aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ließ sich noch nicht blicken, aber hell war es schon. Die ganze Nacht schon drehte er sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, ohne Schlaf zu finden. Hatte er eines der austauschbaren Mädchen in seinem Bett, schlief er immer den Schlaf der Toten, aber letzte Nacht wollte die Erlösung nicht kommen. Felix war nicht in sein Zimmer zurück gekehrt, so aufmerksam er auch gelauscht hatte. 

Mit einem verzweifelten Fluch stemmte er sich aus dem Bett und klaubte seine Klamotten zusammen. Irgendwas musste er tun. Vielleicht sollte er es mit Training versuchen und sich danach wieder hinlegen. Dimitri würde hoffentlich Verständnis haben, und wenn nicht, nun, dann schlief er eben heute nicht. 

Leise verließ Sylvain sein Zimmer. Der Wohntrakt lag noch in vollkommener Stille und so hallten seine Schritte auf der Treppe, die nach unten auf den Hof führte. Er schlug den Weg Richtung Trainingsplatz ein, sein Kopf schien allerdings ein Eigenleben zu haben und er stolperte. Mit einer Hand fing er sich an der Wand ab und lehnte die Stirn gegen die rauen Steine. Was hatte er nur angerichtet.

Der Sand des Trainingsplatzes leuchtete unschuldig im Licht des beginnenden Tages, als Sylvain zwischen den Torbögen hervortrat und auf die Übungswaffen zusteuerte. Er erstarrte zu Stein, als er eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf der ledernen Ablage erblickte. Unter einer groben Pferdedecke lag Felix, die Beine wie eine Katze an den Körper gezogen, und schlief. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte tiefe Augenringe. Sylvain löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und trat auf Felix zu. Dessen dunkelblaue Haare hingen strähnig über das schmale Gesicht. 

Als er in die Hocke ging, stockte Felix' Atemrhythmus kurz. Sylvain konnte nicht anders, er streckte die Hand aus und legte die Fingerspitzen an das Gesicht seines Freundes. Es war eiskalt. Er zog die Hand zurück und öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn dann wieder zu schließen. Was würde Felix sagen, wenn Sylvain derjenige war, der ihn jetzt weckte, wenn er offensichtlich der Grund für diesen Zustand war?

Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er ihn immer noch berühren wollte. Die Kinnlinie lockte danach, sie entlang zu streichen, aber Sylvain verbannte jeden Gedanken daran aus seinem Kopf.

"Felix?", fragte er leise. "Wach auf! Es ist kalt, du solltest zurück ins Warme."

Blaue Lippen zuckten, als das Bewusstsein in Felix zurück kehrte. Seine Augenlider flatterten und es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis sein Blick Sylvain erfasste und erkannte. Sylvain hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Aber Felix sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich nur auf. Er schwang die Beine in den gleichen Stiefeln, wie Sylvain sie auch trug, über die Kante.

"Nimm dein Schwert", befahl er heiser. Sylvain wich einen Schritt zurück und erhob sich aus der Hocke.

"Wie bitte? Ganz sicher nicht! Was hast du überhaupt vor, du bist völlig unterkühlt?"

"Wir trainieren. Dazu bist du doch gekommen", erwiderte Felix mit rauer Stimme. Sylvain war ganz und gar nicht nach Trainieren, er wollte Felix anschreien, ins Bett schleifen und ihn in sämtliche Decken einwickeln, die er besaß. Aber seine Vernunft siegte. "Nicht in diesem Zustand. Geh dich erst mal aufwärmen und etwas essen."

Felix sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Sein Blick brannte sich in Sylvains Augen und der sah verlegen zur Seite.

"Nimm dein Schwert", wiederholte Felix und diesmal fügte Sylvain sich. Es hatte doch keinen Zweck, seinem sturen Freund in diesem Zustand zu widersprechen. 

Er griff ein Schwert aus dem Holzständer, trat zwei Schritte zurück auf dem Sandplatz und beobachtete Felix, dessen Bewegungen deutlich träger waren als sonst. Er nahm das Schwert, als hätte er noch nie eines gesehen, und hob es hoch, als wäre es eine giftige Pflanze. Dann schien er sich zu erinnern, wozu er es in der Hand hatte, machte zwei Schritte nach vorne und griff mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. Sylvain merkte sofort, dass es ihm richtig schlecht ging. Der Angriff war nicht nur miserabel gezielt, sondern auch viel zu langsam und vorhersehbar. Er blockte den Schlag, wartete aber erst einmal nur ab, statt anzugreifen. Felix holte erneut aus, mit weiten Bewegungen, die Sylvain alle Zeit der Welt ließen, den Schlag erneut zu parieren. Beim nächsten nachlässig geführten Hieb, den er blockte, schlug er Felix das Schwert aus der Hand. Sie sahen beide zu Boden, wo es im Sand lag, dann bückte Felix sich, um es erneut gegen Sylvain zu erheben. 

So ging es weiter, ein langsamer Schlagabtausch, den Sylvain zu jedem Zeitpunkt kontrollierte, aber er unterließ es, seinen Gegner zu besiegen, bis Felix irgendwann das Schwert aus der Hand glitt. Er rang mühsam nach Luft und taumelte dann nach vorne. Sylvain machte einen Schritt vorwärts und fing Felix ab, der sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. Die Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf dessen bleicher Stirn und seine Wangen waren stark gerötet. Er ließ sich in Sylvains Griff fallen, der die Arme um Felix legte und ihn aufrecht hielt. Felix schnappte nach Luft, sein Atem ging pfeifend. Sylvain konnte die Hitze spüren, die sein Gesicht ausstrahlte.

"Felix, du glühst," murmelte er an dessen Stirn. Es kam keine Antwort. Felix hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sylvain stieß einen Fluch aus. Er fasste um Felix herum und ging in die Knie, um einen Arm in die Kniekehlen einhaken zu können. Dann hievte er seinen Freund hoch und richtete sich auf. Wie ein Sack hing Felix in seinen Armen, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Wohin nun? Würde er es zu seinem Zimmer schaffen? Hatte er eine Wahl?

Sylvain begann, Felix Richtung Wohntrakt zu tragen. Bei jedem Schritt spürte er seine eigene Schwäche, die aus dem Schlafmangel und dem zusätzlichen Gewicht resultierte. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und schaffte es bis zu den Treppen. Dort musste er kurz pausieren, da ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Mit Felix auf dem Schoß kam er wieder zu Atem, bevor er die Treppen erklomm. Nun waren es nur noch wenige Schritte bis zu seinem Zimmer. Sylvain dankte dem Himmel, dass er nicht abgeschlossen hatte, und stieß mit einem Ellenbogen die Türklinke herunter und die Tür mit der Schulter auf.   
Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er Felix auf sein Bett fallen. Dieser bewegte sich nicht, atmete aber, soweit Felix das am Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs ablesen konnte. Sylvain schloss die Tür und riss sich das schweißnasse Hemd herunter. 

Felix murmelte etwas, aber es war nicht zu verstehen. Sylvain streifte die Stiefel ab und zog sie auch Felix von den Füßen. Dann deckte er eine Decke über den kalten Körper seines Freundes, schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke und schlang die Arme um den Bewusstlosen.

Seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er selbst in die Schwärze abglitt, war, dass er Manuela verständigen musste. 

\--------------------------------------

Das Erwachen war wie das Auftauchen aus einem sehr tiefen See. Der Eindruck von Licht war das erste, was in Sylvains Bewusstsein drang, dann kehrte sein Gehör zurück. Schließlich konnte er auch seine Gliedmaßen wieder spüren und wunderte sich. Warum hatte er jemanden im Arm? Nicht dass das etwas außergewöhnliches gewesen wäre, aber er hatte doch gestern abend - 

Mit einem Schlag kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz, als er realisierte, dass der Körper, den er so innig umschlungen hielt, Felix war. Felix, der offenbar noch bewusstlos war, sonst hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich schon wach geprügelt. Felix, dessen Körper wunderbar an seinen eigenen passte. Felix, der wunderbar warm war...

Sylvain erschrak. Felix war viel zu warm, selbst für einen normalen Menschen, der nicht ständig kalte Hände und Füße hatte. Er nahm eine Hand von Felix' Hüfte und fühlte seine Stirn. Sie glühte. Richtig, er hatte Fieber und war vermutlich ernsthaft krank. 

Sylvain rollte sich aus dem Bett und landete erst einmal mit den Knien auf seinem Teppichboden. Ein heftiger Schwindel erfasste ihn. Er tastete nach dem Bettrahmen und richtete sich daran auf. Vorsichtig durchquerte er das Zimmer und dachte fieberhaft nach. Alleine konnte er Felix nicht zur Krankenstation bringen, ihn alleine lassen aber auch nicht. Jemand musste Manuela für ihn holen, bis dahin musste er sich so gut es ging um den Kranken kümmern. Felix musste zuallererst etwas trinken. 

Sylvain schöpfte sich selbst Wasser ins Gesicht und mied den Blick in den Spiegel. Er nahm einen Krug und füllte ihn zur Hälfte mit Wasser. Gierig trank er alles aus und füllte noch einmal nach. Er stellte den Krug neben das Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig schüttelte er Felix' Schultern und bekam nur ein mattes Stöhnen zur Antwort.   
"Felix", flehte er. "Komm schon." Er drehte das Gesicht seines Freundes in seine Richtung und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Wange. Diesmal hatte er Erfolg, Felix öffnete die braunen Augen. Sein sonst so wacher und scharfer Blick war verhangen und trübe. Sylvain atmete auf.

"Du musst etwas trinken, warte." Er beugte sich vor und legte einen Arm um Felix Schultern. Dieser knurrte unwillig, als er in eine aufrechtere Position gehievt wurde. Sylvain nahm den Krug und führte ihn an Felix Lippen. 

"Bitte, Felix. Trink etwas, du hast hohes Fieber. Ich habe Angst um dich", flüsterte Sylvain. Er neigte den Krug und tatsächlich öffneten sich Felix' Lippen eine Fingerbreit. Er schüttete ein wenig Wasser in seinen Mund und wartete ab, bis Felix geschluckt hatte. Dann wiederholte er das ganze, bis Felix den Kopf abwandte. Sylvain stellte den Krug zurück und bettete Felix wieder auf die aufgetürmten Kissen seines Betts.

"Ich muss Manuela holen", redete er mehr mit sich selbst als mit dem Anwesenden. "Hoffentlich ist sie schon wach. Dann müssen wir dich zur Krankenstation bringen."  
Felix murrte. "Lass mich", würgte er hervor. "Verschwinde einfach."

Sylvain schüttelte getroffen den Kopf. "Ganz sicher nicht. Ich mag ein nutzloser, sprunghafter, unbedachter Freund sein, aber ich bin immer noch dein Freund. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine."  
Felix' Blick durchbohrte ihn, zumindest dazu war er wieder in der Lage. Sylvain hielt dem Blick stand. Felix schloss die Augen wieder. "Hmpf", war alles, was er herausbrachte. Und dann brach es aus Sylvain heraus.

"Es tut mir so leid, Felix. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Es ist meine Schuld, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht geht..."

Felix zeigte keine Reaktion, und Sylvain war nicht sicher, ob er ihn noch hörte. Mit leiser Stimme fuhr er fort.

"Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Du bist der beste Freund, den ich habe, der einzige, auf den ich mich blind verlassen kann. Lass mich nicht alleine." Seine Stimme brach weg und hinterließ eine Stille, die nur Felix' mühsames Atmen füllte. 

"Irgendwer muss ja meine Süßigkeiten essen", kam es nach einer halben Ewigkeit halblaut von Felix. Sylvain lachte erleichtert auf. "Soviele du loswerden willst, Fe", erwiderte er zärtlich und nutzte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, den Spitznamen, den Glenn damals Felix gegeben hatte. Sein bester Freund zuckte zusammen und Sylvain schalt sich einen Idioten, als er die Tränen aus Felix' geschlossenen Augen rinnen sah. 

"Nicht weinen, Felix", bat er und griff nach dem ihm zugewandten Arm. Felix stieß ihn weg, aber Sylvain ließ sich nicht abschütteln und setzte seine körperliche Überlegenheit ein, um Felix in den Arm zu nehmen. 

"Lass mich, du rothaariger Vollidiot", zischte Felix, die Arme vor dem Körper fixiert. Er wand sich in Sylvains Griff und setzte trotz seines schlechten Zustands erstaunliche Kräfte frei. Sylvain bekam einen Tritt gegen seinen Oberschenkel und einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"Nicht bevor du schwörst, mich nicht mit dem Dolch unter deinem Kissen zu erstechen", antwortete Sylvain lächelnd. Er war froh, überhaupt mit Felix reden zu können. Es war noch nicht alles verloren.  
Felix gab den Widerstand auf. Sein ganzer Körper erschlaffte in Sylvains Armen und er fiel förmlich in die Umarmung. "Du wirst nicht vor mir sterben", drohte er und spielte auf das Versprechen an, was sie sich als Kinder gegeben hatten. In unbeschwerten Zeiten.

"Und ich hole jetzt Manuela, damit heute keiner stirbt. Bleib genau da." Sylvain ließ Felix frei und stand auf. Er schaute an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er immer noch kein Hemd und seine schmutzige Trainingshose trug. Rasch warf er ein sauberes Hemd über und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Dann verließ er im Laufschritt das Zimmer.

\-------------------------------


	9. Heilende Hände

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain braucht einen Heiler für Felix und begibt sich auf die Suche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzes Kapitel, ich konnte nicht widerstehen, Caspar und Linhardt wieder einzubauen, die zwei sind einfach das süßeste Couple.

### Kapitel 9: Heilende Hände

#### Wohnquartiere

Natürlich war Manuela nicht in der Krankenstation. Sylvain hatte sie oft genug abends in sämtlichen Kneipen der Stadt aufgegabelt, um zu wissen, dass sie ihren Rausch ausschlief und vermutlich nicht vor Mittag aus ihren Privatgemächern auftauchen würde. Rasch ging er seine Optionen durch. Mercedes könnte ihm helfen. Doch ein Klopfen an ihre Tür ergab keine Antwort. War sie schon am Lernen? Beten? Er beschloss, es in der Bibliothek zu versuchen, und hastete die Gänge entlang. 

Die Bibliothek war beängstigend ruhig. Er konnte keine Menschenseele sehen, und es brannte auch noch kein Licht an den Wänden. 

"Mercedes?", rief Sylvain halblaut in die düsterem Hallen. Nur das Echo antwortete ihm, es blieb still. Er machte kehrt und blieb ratlos im Türrahmen stehen. Wen könnte er noch fragen? Ihm fiel nur Linhardt ein, auch wenn er den wahrscheinlich wecken müsste.

Vor Linhardts Tür blieb Sylvain stehen und rang nach Luft. Selten hatte er sich so kraftlos und schwach gefühlt. Aber Felix musste zuerst geholfen werden. Er hämmerte gegen Linhardts Tür. "Linhardt?", rief er. "Hast du Zeit? Ich brauche einen Heiler." Er lauschte auf eine Antwort. Ein leises Fluchen war die Reaktion, dann polterte etwas. 

"Verdammt, Sylvain, wenn du nur hier bist, weil dir irgendein Mädchen einen Knutschfleck verpasst hat, bringe ich dich um", brüllte eine Stimme, die definitiv nicht Linhardts war. Dann raschelte etwas, Sylvain hörte Linhardt etwas von "Warte, das ist meins" murmeln und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Linhardt stand vor ihm, die grünen Haare hingen ungekämmt herunter. "Ist es wichtig?", fragte er schlicht. Er trug nur seine Pluderhosen, sein schmaler, hellhäutiger Oberkörper war nackt, seine Füße barfuß. Auf seinem Bett lag Caspar, ebenfalls nackt, den Unterkörper nur von einer dünnen Decke bedeckt. Sylvain räusperte sich.

"Ich wäre nicht gekommen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre", antwortete er entschuldigend. "Felix ist krank, er hat die Nacht draußen geschlafen. Er hat hohes Fieber, im Moment ist er bewusstlos und ich konnte Mercedes..." Linhardt unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. 

"Warte kurz." Er lehnte die Tür wieder an und Sylvain konnte ihn in irgendetwas kramen hören, dann kehrte er mit Hemd und Schuhen vor die Tür zurück. Er rief Caspar zum Abschied zu: "Ich gehe Sylvain mit Felix helfen. Bin später wieder da." Es kam nur ein unwilliges Grummeln als Antwort, als er die Tür zuzog.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Linhardt band sich währenddessen die Haare am Hinterkopf zu seinem Zopf zusammen. Dann begann er vor sich hin zu murmeln und seine Magie zu fokussieren. Im Gegensatz zu Dunkelmagie, die fast explosionsartig freigesetzt wurde, benötigte Weiße Magie oder Heilmagie eine gewisse Vorbereitung, da man nicht zerstörte, sondern zusammenfügte. Ein gewisses Maß an Konzentration war die Grundvoraussetzung, überhaupt einen Spruch zustande zu bringen, weswegen Heiler schon vor der Schlacht begannen, ihre Magie zu kanalisieren. Sylvain wünschte sich, besser aufgepasst zu haben, aber ihm lag Magie überhaupt nicht, seine Stärken waren physischer Natur. Und er war flink mit der Zunge, auch wenn ihm das auf dem Schlachtfeld keinen Sieg einbringen würde.

Sie erreichten sein Quartier und betraten es eilig. Felix lag unverändert auf dem Bett und Sylvain konnte sich nicht helfen, er seufzte erleichtert auf. Linhardt trat auf das Bett zu und wandte sich zu Sylvain um. "Ich muss mich konzentrieren, Krankheit ist schwerer zu heilen als eine Verletzung. Sorg dafür, dass er ruhig bleibt, halte ihm zur Not den Mund zu." So schläfrig und abwesend Linhardt im Unterricht wirkte, so fokussiert war er, wenn er seiner Magie nachging. Sylvain hätte ihm in jeder Schlacht sein Leben in die Hände gelegt, obwohl sie nicht einmal im gleichen Haus waren. Er setzte sich ans Kopfende und legte Felix Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel. Sein Freund hatte Schweiß auf der Stirn und atmete unregelmäßig. "Halte durch", flüsterte Sylvain beschwörend.

Linhardt begann die Beschwörung, ein Muster formte sich in der Luft. Es flimmerte, dann klarten die Linien auf und erhellten den Raum mit ihrem weichen Licht. Der Heiler legte seine Hände, die im gleichem Licht leuchteten, auf Felix' Brust. Dieser reagierte sofort auf den Energiestrom, bäumte sich auf und öffnete den Mund, aber Sylvain legte ihm die Hand über die Lippen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die Energie an jeder Faser des Körpers zupfte und sorgfältig zum Ziel gelenkt werden musste. Je nach Art der Verletzung konnte dieser Prozess anfangs sehr schmerzhaft sein, da die Energie für die Heilung größtenteils aus dem eigenen Körper gezogen wurde. Er spürte einen Schmerz an seiner Hand und realisierte, dass Felix ihm in die Finger gebissen hatte. Das musste nicht mal bewusst passiert sein, der Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und verkrampfte sich, als Linhardt mit geschlossenene Augen seine Heilmagie wirkte. 

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber schließlich entspannten sich Felix' Gesichtszüge. Sein Zittern ließ nach und Linhardt löste die Hände vom Körper. Mit einem ausgezehrten Gesicht wandte er sich Sylvain zu. "Ich habe das Fieber gesenkt und die Infektion eingedämmt", berichtete er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Er wird mich noch ein weiteres Mal brauchen, aber jetzt muss ich ins Bett. Er muss viel trinken und etwas essen, halte ihn warm." Etwas wackelig erhob Linhardt sich und wandte sich Richtung Tür.

"Danke, Linhardt. Richte Caspar meine Entschuldigung aus", sagte Sylvain verlegen.

Linhardt nickte nur. Ohne Federlesen verließ er den Raum.

\-----------------------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

"Du schuldest mir was!"

Caspar verschränkte die Arme, als Linhardt sein Zimmer wieder betrat. Er war noch immer nicht angezogen, seine Muskeln wölbten sich an Armen und Schultern. Dank täglichen Trainings hatte er, verglichen zu seiner Statur bei Eintritt in die Akademie, ordentlich an Masse zugelegt. Was ihm an Körpergröße fehlte, konnte er so definitiv wettmachen, und normalerweise genoss Linhardt diese Aussicht auch. Doch diesmal...

"Nicht jetzt, ich bin-" Linhardt gähnte unkontrolliert. Er torkelte mehr Richtung Bett, als dass er ging, und zerrte wenig effektiv an seinen Ärmeln.

"Was hatte Sylvain überhaupt?", fragte Caspar und half dem im Stehen einschlafenden Linhardt aus seiner Jacke. 

"Nichts Sylvain - Felix", nuschelte Linhardt. Caspar fragte nicht weiter nach, für derlei Diskussionen hatten sie später noch genug Zeit. Stattdessen befreite er Linhardt sanft von dessen Kleidung, knöpfte das Hemd auf, strich mit den Händen den Oberkörper entlang und hakte die Daumen in den Hosenbund ein. Linhardt legte ihm die Hände auf die Handrücken.

"Caspar, ich weiß, dass wir vorhin ungünstig unterbrochen wurden, aber ich kann wirklich nicht", insistierte Linhardt. 

"Als wäre das etwas neues. Lass mich einfach machen", erwiderte Caspar keck. Er zog die lange Pluderhose herunter und ließ Linhardt aus den Hosenbeinen steigen. Dann hob er Linhardt hoch, ein Vorteil, wenn man so eine Muskelmasse aufbaute, und legte ihn ins Bett. Er selbst kraxelte über seinen Freund hinweg und legte sich neben ihn. Linhardt gähnte und riss den Mund so weit auf, dass man Angst um seinen Kiefer haben musste. Caspar schlang beide Arme um ihn. 

"Das wird das beste Erwachen, was du jemals haben wirst", hörte Linhardt noch, dann glitt er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

\-------------------------------------------------------


	10. Hitzige Diskussionen [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand und Hubert geraten sich über die Musikprobe etwas anders in die Haare, als man denken würde... [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung, NSFW-Warnung! Wen das nicht interessiert, kann das Kapitel überspringen, für die Handlung passiert sonst nichts.

### Kapitel 10: Hitzige Diskussionen [E]

#### Gemeinschaftsraum

"Nochmal."

Hubert machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung mit seinen schwarz behandschuhten Händen. Kurz erfüllte Stille den Raum, dass setzte die Musik wieder ein. Zuerst das sanfte Seufzen von Claudes Geige, dann setzte die Flöte von Bernadetta ein. Hubert legte beide Hände auf die Klaviertasten und begann zu spielen, als Ferdinand mit seinem Gesang einsetzte. Dorothea wartete auf ihr eigenes Solo und spielte gelangweilt an ihren Ärmeln. Manuela war noch nicht aufgetaucht, normalerweise dirigierte sie. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie noch ihren Rausch aus, oder war damit beschäftigt, ihr Zimmer wieder in einen vorzeigbaren Normalzustand zu versetzen. Seit sie vom Todesritter niedergeschlagen war, hatte sie ihr Leben nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle, darunter litt auch diese kleine Musikgruppe.

"Stopp!", unterbrach Hubert das Stück und sprang erregt auf. "Ferdinand, wenn du noch einmal diese Passage verschlampst, knüpfe ich dich persönlich an die Zinnen der Sternenterrasse! Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen", sein schlanker Finger tippte auf die Noten", du musst das A länger halten! Als würdest du es essen!" Dorothea blickte interessiert auf, als Ferdinand schon nach Luft schnappte und knallrot wurde. 

"Ich habe es gehalten, wie du es mir schon dreißig mal befohlen hast!", protestierte er gegen den Tadel. Hubert stieß verächtlich Luft durch die Nase aus. 

"Dann hast du keinen sehr langen Atem. Hol am Ende von Takt 34 Luft, dann reicht es auch für das A noch." Er setzte sich wieder ans Klavier. Ferdinand stand vor Wut kochend in der Mitte des Raums. Bernadetta zog den Kopf ein. Es war eh allen schleierhaft, wie Hubert es geschaftt hatte, sie in dieses Projekt zu ziehen, das er einst gestartet hatte. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Korrektur wirkte sie, als wolle sie sich für den Rest des Lebens als Einsiedlerin auf einer einsamen Insel niederlassen. Dorothea verfolgte das Geschehen interessiert, während es an Claude einfach abperlte. Er begann seine Geige nachzustimmen, als Ferdinand plötzlich einen Schritt auf das Klavier zumachte. Er packte Hubert am Kragen.

"Fünf Minuten", zischte er in Huberts Ohr. Dieser zuckte kaum, wandte sich aber mit kalter Wut in den Augen zu Ferdinand um. 

"Lass mich sofort los, Hund", fauchte Hubert zurück. Ferdinand löste die Hände von Huberts Kragen, auch wenn es aussah, als wolle er ihm lieber den Hals umdrehen, und stürmte vor die Tür. Hubert stand gemessen auf und verließ den Raum ebenfalls. Die Tür fiel zu.

"Das wird interessant", statuierte Dorothea und begutachtete ihre Fingernägel.

"Du glaubst, sie lassen sich am Leben?", fragte Claude beiläufig und spielte eine kleine, fröhliche Abfolge von Tönen, als entferntes Gebrüll an ihre Ohren drang. Offenbar hatten sie sich in den Rittersaal zurückgezogen, um ihr Problem dort auszudiskutieren.

"Ich bin der festen Überzeugung", kommentierte Dorothea. "Sie suchen den Streit doch. Es kann mir keiner erzählen, dass sie das nicht genießen." Sie grinste Claude an, der zurücklächelte. "So so", meinte er süffisant. "Ich rieche ein Gerücht. Erzähl."

Dorothea richtete sich auf, sichtlich in ihrem Element. 

"Ich habe neulich Ferdinand mit meiner Vermutung konfrontiert, dass er den Streit mit Hubie nur sucht, um unserem dunklen Lord nahe zu sein", legte sie dar. "Er hat wie Ferdinand reagiert", sie imitierte seine gestelzte Ausdrucksweise, "'Ich verbiete mir solche haltlosen Spekulationen!', aber er ist Hubert danach aus dem Weg gegangen. Bis heute. Das hat beiden wohl nicht gut getan." Sie legte die Hand unter ihr Gesicht und lächelte zufrieden.

Claude wog den Kopf hin und her. "Gekauft, aber ich habe trotzdem so meine Zweifel. Selbst wenn du recht hast, heißt das noch nicht, dass..." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Bernadetta, die aus dem Fenster starrte, und zog nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch. Dorothea schüttelte glucksend den Kopf. 

"Ich hab da einen Instinkt für", behauptete sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass der Knoten bald platzt. Mit einem lauten Knall." Sie wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Claude tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Stirn. "Ist notiert." Dorothea hauchte ihm einen Luftkuss zu. Manchmal waren sie schon wie ein altes Ehepaar, auch wenn sie ihre gemeinsamen Versuche im Bett schnell aufgegeben hatten, als Dorothea mehr Interesse an der königlichen Anführerin der Schwarzen Adler gefunden hatte. Bernadetta presste beide Hände auf die Ohren, blieb aber wo sie war. Gemeinsam lauschten sie den gedämpften Stimmen im Nebenraum.

\-------------------------------------

"Hör auf, mich immer bloßzustellen!", forderte Ferdinand und stieß Hubert eine Hand in die Schulter. Dieser reagierte blitzschnell und packte Ferdinand eisern am Handgelenk.

"Zügele deine Wut", drohte er eiskalt. Ferdinand wehrte sich nicht gegen den Griff, sondern funkelte Hubert nur an. "Jedes Mal hast du etwas auszusetzen! Den anderen lässt du kleinere Patzer durchgehen, ja du lobst sie sogar für ihre mediokre Darbietung, du lässt dir von Dorothea Honig um den Mund schmieren, nur mir versalzt du den Tee jedes Mal!" 

Ferdinand liebte die blumige Sprache sogar, wenn er wütend war. Es war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Mit bebenden Schultern und vor Wut zitternd stand er vor Hubert, der wie immer gefährlich ruhig blieb.

"Ach Ferdinand", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, mit einem hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, "du nimmst dich selbst etwas zu wichtig, meinst du nicht auch? Es ist keineswegs so, dass ich dich gesondert tadele, du gibst mir nur leider genug Gründe dafür. Dir fehlt es nicht an Talent, dafür umso mehr an Hingabe." 

Noch immer lag Ferdinands Hand an Huberts Brust und befand sich im Griff des schwarzen Handschuhs. Ferdinand trat einen Schritt näher. "Du provozierst mich", stellte er fest. Als Huberts gelbe Augen sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiteten, nur um sich dann wieder zu Schlitzen zu verengen, ging ihm ein Licht auf.

"Du provozierst mich, um mich wütend zu machen. Es gibt dir etwas, wenn ich wütend auf dich bin", bohrte er genüsslich tiefer in die Wunde. Huberts Wangen nahmen einen gefährlich roten Ton an. Er stieß Ferdinands Hand von seiner Brust. 

"Es gibt keinen Grund, die Aufmerksamkeit von dir zu wollen, Ferdinand von Aegir", spuckte er aus. "Du bist der unbedeutende Sohn deines lächerlichen Vaters, der sich Hoffnungen auf eine Stellung im Kaiserreich macht."

"Da wird aber jemand persönlich", stellte Ferdinand mit Genugtuung fest. "Und dasselbe könnte ich von dir behaupten, von Vestra." 

"Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, du Speichellecker", schleuderte Hubert ihm entgegen. Eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares löste sich aus dem sorgsam gewachsten Pony und fiel quer über sein Gesicht. Ferdinand verengte die Augen. "Wer hängt am Rockzipfel von Edelgard, Hubert? Mir fällt da nur ein gewisser dunkel gekleideter Typ mit schmierigen Haaren ein."

Es knisterte, und dann schlug ein Blitz nur Zentimeter neben Ferdinand ein. Die Wut war mit Hubert durchgegangen, etwas, das der Rothaarige noch nie gesehen hatte. Beide erstarrten. Es war strengstens verboten, außerhalb des Unterrichts schwarze Magie auf dem Klostergelände zu wirken, und erst recht war es verboten, diese Magie gegen jemanden zu richten.

Huberts Hände, die er locker von sich weggestreckt hatte, um den Spruch zu wirken, zitterten. Er ließ die Arme an die Seite sinken, nur um sie dann vor der Brust zu verschränken. Es wirkte statt wie eine Drohhaltung eher wie eine abwehrende Position. Beinahe schuldbewusst.

Ferdinands Mund bewegte sich, doch er brachte nichts heraus. 

"Ich diene ihrer Majestät, weil ich es für richtig halte", sagte Huberts schließlich. Das erste Mal klang er gegenüber Ferdinand aufrichtig. "Ihre hehren Ziele sind meine Ziele. Beschmutze das nicht mit dem Gift, was von deinen Lippen tropft. Ich warne dich nur noch dieses eine Mal." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Das war nicht das, was ich sagte", erwiderte Ferdinand heiser. "Ich stellte lediglich fest, dass du der erste bist, willig vor ihr im Staube zu kriechen." Er wunderte sich selbst, woher er angesichts der unverhohlenen Todesdrohung den Mut nahm, Hubert weiter zu reizen. Das war in etwa zu bequem, wie sich inmitten einer Monsterhorde einen Tee zu kochen. 

Hubert hob das Kinn. "Wie ich bereits sagte", hob er an, aber Ferdinand unterbrach ihn. "Ich habe dich verstanden, von Vestra. Lass die Lektionen."

Hubert musterte ihn. "Nenn mich nicht bei meinem Nachnamen", befahl er. "Er ist beschmutzt."

"Zu Befehl, Hubert", schnaubte Ferdinand und verbeugte sich spöttisch. Hubert nickte nur. Sie standen sich einen Moment in Stille gegenüber.

"Also", setzte Ferdinand wieder an. "Wirst du aufhören, mich zu deinem Vergnügen vor allen bloßzustellen, und dich deinem und meinen Stand angemessen benehmen?"

Feuer flammte in Huberts Augen auf. So musste der Tod persönlich aussehen, wenn er über ein Schlachtfeld rauschte und die Seelen der Fallenden aufsammelte. "Wenn es mir beliebt, Ferdinand", lachte er kalt. Er machte einen beiläufigen Schritt in Ferdinands Richtung und stand nun kaum eine Handbreit vor ihm. Eine Hand legte sich an seinen Hals, glattes Leder strich über seinen Adamsapfel. 

"Ich suche in der Tat die Auseinandersetzung mit dir, Ferdinand", murmelte Hubert, und das klirrende Eis war glühendem Feuer gewichen. Ferdinand schien mit einem Mal in Flammen zu stehen. Die Finger wanderten seinen Hals hinab und landeten der Mulde im Übergang von Brust zu Hals, übten genau soviel Druck aus, dass es leicht beklemmend war. Ferdinand keuchte auf. Hubert kam noch näher, sodass der Größenunterschied Ferdinand zwang, den Kopf zu heben, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Der behandschuhte Daumen kreiste über der empfindlichen Stelle, und Ferdinand konnte das Feuer seinen Körper hinab wandern fühlen. Er machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung nach vorne. Hubert brachte den Mund an sein Ohr und - Oh Göttin, er biss sanft hinein. Mit den Zähnen nahm er die Ohrmuschel in den Mund, streifte mit minimalem Druck entlang und - alle Götter, leckte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Ferdinand konnte nichts tun, er war wie paralysiert in Huberts Griff und bebte unter den Zärtlichkeiten. Sein Körper verlangte nach mehr, aber seine Kehle war zugeschnürt. Huberts Zunge kreiste in der Mulde hinter seinem Ohr, und Ferdinands Knie gaben nach. Blitzschnell schlang Hubert den anderen Arm um ihn und bugsierte ihn gegen den Tisch, der normalerweise von den Rittern für Besprechungen genutzt wurde. Er küsste und biss sich an Ferdies Hals entlang, ihn mit einem Knie zwischen die Beine drückend. Ferdinand öffnete seine Oberschenkel und gab sich komplett hin. Als Hubert seine empfindliche Kehle mit Lippen und Zähnen bearbeitete, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte verzweifelt auf. 

Blitzschnell lag Huberts Hand über seinem Mund, erstickte seinen Laut, er roch das Leder und fühlte die feuchte Kühle an seinen Lippen. Er öffnete sie und saugte an den schlanken Fingern. Huberts Mund an seinem Hals stockte, als er seine Finger in Ferdinands Mund schob, damit dieser daran saugen konnte. 

Längst war Ferdinands Erregung jenseits von gut und böse, und er verlangte nach dem anderen Körper. Er schob die Hüfte nach vorne und wurde mit einem scharfen Einziehen von Luft durch blasse Lippen belohnt, als die Wölbung in seiner Hose auf Widerstand traf. Hubert reagierte und nahm den Arm in seinem Rücken zur Hilfe, als er ihn ganz auf den Tisch hievte. Ferdinand legte beide Beine um Huberts Hüften, und als Hubert begann, seinen Hintern mit seinen schlanken Fingern zu kneten, initiierte er einen langsamen Rhythmus, der ihre Lenden köstlich gegeneinander rieb. Währenddessen saugte er hingebungsvoll an Huberts Fingern. Hubert machte keinen Laut, aber Ferdinand konnte die Erregung seines Gegenübers an seiner eigenen spüren. Huberts Lippen waren am Ansatz seines Hemds angekommen, wo er mit der Zunge über Ferdies Schlüsselbein kreiste. 

Huberts Hand krallte sich schon fast schmerzhaft in Ferdinands Arsch, als Hubert seine Finger aus Ferdies Mund nahm, damit Ferdinands linken Arm hinter dem Rücken fixierte und endlich seine Lippen auf Ferdinands drückte. Er nahm die Unterlippe in den Mund und biss hinein, sodass Ferdie sein eigenes Blut schmeckte. Ferdinand keuchte in den Kuss und öffnete den Mund. Huberts Zunge drang in seinen ein, wand sich in jeden Winkel, rang seine eigene Zunge nieder. Der Kuss schmeckte metallisch, und es törnte Ferdinand an.

Das Blut rauschte in Ferdinands Ohren, übertönte jedes Geräusch. Seine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen, als er spürte, wie sich seine Eier zusammenzogen. Mit einem verzweifelten, hohen Seufzen stieß er die Hüfte nach oben, krümmte sich zusammen, zog die Beine fester um Huberts Mitte und ergoss sich zuckend in seine Hose. Sekunden später spürte er, wie Hubert beide Hände in seine Haare krallte, Ferdinands Kopf zurück riss, in seine Schulter biss und sich ebenfalls ergoss. Der Orgasmus bebte in seinem Körper nach, als Ferdie nach Luft rang. Sie verharrten in dieser Position, bis Hubert ihn schließlich freigab und einen Schritt zurück trat. Er schaute auf Ferdinand herunter.

"Nun", stellte er mit heiserer Stimme fest. "Das lief nicht wie erwartet."

Ferdinand neigte den Kopf und lächelte träge. Er musste aussehen wie ein Idiot, dümmlich grinsend, mit einem Fleck vorne auf der Hose, aber Hubert schaute auf ihn herab, als wäre er die Göttin persönlich. 

"Ich finde, das war gar nicht so schlecht", bemerkte er und kam wackelig auf die Füße. Hubert fing ihn ab, als er ihm in die Arme stolperte.  
"Ferdinand", raunte Hubert ihm ins Ohr. 

"Ja, Hubie?"

"Du musst das A wirklich länger halten."

\-------------------------------

Nach einer Viertelstunde waren Dorothea und Claude so gelangweilt, dass sie begannen, Wetten abzuschließen, wer wann zurückkehren würde. Obwohl es natürlich wenig sinnig war, wetteten sie beide mehrere Male. 

"Sie kommen nach einer Stunde völlig derangiert und sagen, sie hätten bei einem Notfall geholfen, obwohl sie offensichtlich durchgef-" Claude unterbrach ihre ausufernden Überlegungen.

"Nein, Dorothea. Nur Hubert kommt zurück, und seine Entschuldigung ist, dass Ferdinand ihm Tee angeboten hat. Wir wissen alle, wie sehr er den hasst."

"Hm, okay. Nein warte, ich hab was besseres, und zwar-"

Die Tür ging auf. Dorothea und Claude hoben den Kopf und schauten auf. Hubert betrat den Raum und blieb im Rahmen stehen.

"Wir beenden für heute", verkündete er mit fester Stimme, wobei Dorothea dennoch meinte, einen Anflug von Hysterie herauszuhören.

"Warte mal, Kumpel, so spielen wir nicht", Claude erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in den er sich gefläzt hatte. "Wir warten nicht eine Ewigkeit, dass ihr euren Disput aus der Welt schafft, nur damit du alles abbläst!"

Hubert wirkte beinahe- verlegen? Dorothea kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

"Nun, dann üben wir eben nach dem Abendessen noch einmal", gestand Hubert ihnen erstaunlicherweise zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Um 8 wieder hier", hörte man noch, dann fiel die Tür zu und Schritte entfernten sich. Zwei Paar Schritte. 

Dorothea wandte ihr Gesicht Claude zu und zog die Augenbraue fast bis unter den Haaransatz. Mit dem Kinn nickte sie Richtung Bernadetta, dann meinte sie übertrieben fröhlich:  
"Bernie, Schätzchen, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend! Ich bin sicher, bis dahin sind alle Probleme aus der Welt geschaffen."

Bernie nickte, sprang auf und rannte beinahe aus dem Raum. Kaum war sie draußen, knallte Dorothea die Tür hinter ihr zu und deutete mit einem Finger auf Claude. 

"Ich hab es dir gesagt!", triumphierte sie. "Ich hab es gesaa-haaaagt!" Sie machte einige übermütige Schritte durch den Raum und schwenkte die Hüften, als sie ihre Arme in die Luft warf.  
Claude schwenkte einen Finger vor ihrem Gesicht. "Nicht so übereilt. Was deutet darauf hin, dass deine Theorie stimmt?" 

Dorothea war in ihrem Element. 

"Ich hätte es fast nicht bemerkt, aber dann fiel mir doch etwas auf", legte sie genüsslich dar. Sie senkte die Stimme.

"Hast du seine Handschuhe gesehen? Sie hatten, halt dich fest, Bissspuren!" Sie lachte glockenhell auf. "Ich fasse es nicht!"

Claude musste zugeben, dass er das nicht bemerkt hatte und applaudierte ihr für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. 

"Die Wette hast du gewonnen. Gut, dass du sie nicht offiziell abgeschlossen hast."

Dorothea zwinkerte. "Deine schmutzigen Geschäfte würden meinem makellosen Ruf doch nur schaden, Claude." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte. "Aber das wird Edelgard sicher brennend interessieren, also entschuldige mich!" Und sie rauschte aus dem Raum. Claude war der letzte, der die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums an diese Vormittag durchquerte. 

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe es hat gefallen ;) Das war tatsächlich mein erstes Mal explicit, also immer her mit Feedback!


	11. Familienbande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Familientreffen mischt die Akademie auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte Lust, Charaktere mit wenig Screen-Time zu integrieren, aka Holst, also kommt hier das große Familientreffen. Inspiriert hat mich u.a. "Learning Something New" by @Monsterultranosugar.

### Kapitel 11: Familienbande

Es war Familientag im Kloster, und das hatte unterschiedliche Auswirkungen auf die Studenten.

Einige bekamen gar keinen Besuch. Ashe verbrachte den Tag mit Dedue im Gewächshaus, da er es nicht ertrug, andere mit ihren Eltern lachen zu sehen. Lonatos Verlust war noch zu frisch. Stattdessen kümmerten sie sich hingebungsvoll um die Blumen, die sicherlich noch nie so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal bekommen hatten. 

Andere bekamen ungeliebten Besuch, so war Bernadetta tagelang nicht aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen aus Angst vor ihrem Vater, der dann doch nur kurz auftauchte und sich im Wesentlichen mit den anderen Adeligen aus dem Königreich unterhielt. Auch Ingrid hatte schlechte Laune, ihr Vater fragte sie nach den unbeantworteten Briefen und berichtete begeistert von allen möglichen Heiratskandidaten, bis Ingrid ihn genervt stehen ließ und zu den Pferden flüchtete. Dort fand sie eine völlig verängstigte Marianne vor, aus der kein Wort herauszubringen war. Später hörte Ingrid, Graf Edmund wäre sehr enttäuscht über die mangelnde Entwicklung seiner Tochter gewesen. Auch die Pferde genossen an diesem Tag eine exklusive Pflege, da Ingrid mit Mariannes zögerlicher Hilfe irgendwann den ganzen Stall gestriegelt hatte, um ihre Wut abzubauen.

Auch Felix bekam Besuch, auf den er verzichten konnte. Sein Vater, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, besuchte ihn auf der Krankenstation, wo er sich von seinem Fieber erholte, und Felix bekam beinahe einen Tobsuchtanfall, als sein Vater fragte, wie er denn so heftig erkrankt wäre. Nur Mercedes gütige Intervention verhinderte einen Eklat, als sie Duke Fraldarius aus dem Zimmer komplimentierte und eine halbe Stunde auf Felix einredete. Felix beruhigte sich schließlich, weigerte sich aber, seinen Vater noch einmal zu sehen. Mercedes selbst bekam ebenfalls keinen Besuch, ihr Adoptivvater ließ sich niemals auf der Akademie sehen. Sie wusste, warum.

Dimitri kämpfte sich tapfer durch den Tag, scherzte mit Rodrigue, begrüßte Markgraf Gautier, plauderte mit dem königlichen Adel und gab nach außen den höflichen und vorbildlichen Thronfolger, aber seine engen Freunde bemerkten durchaus, dass in ihm eine tiefe Schwärze lauerte, die ab und zu an seinen Gesichtszügen nippte. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm Dedue an seiner Seite fehlte, aber dieser wäre aufgrund seiner Herkunft nicht erwünscht gewesen. 

Sylvain ging seinem Vater aus dem Weg. Seit der Sache mit Miklan hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr nach Hause gehabt und war gelinde gesagt überrascht, dass sein Vater überhaupt gekommen war. Er vermutete, es war, um seine Stellung gegenüber Dimitri zu untermauern. 

Annette verkroch sich den ganzen Tag auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater eh an der Akademie war, schon länger beobachtete sie Gilbert aus der Entfernung, und sie wusste auch, dass ihre Mutter nichts wusste. Sie vermutete, dass Gilbert sie beide im Auge behielt, aber sie konnte nicht auf ihn zugehen. So grübelte sie den Tag in ihrem Bett, bis sie sich aufraffte und entschloss, Dedue und Ashe im Gewächshaus Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Edelgard bekam nur Besuch von ihrem Onkel, ihr Vater, der Kaiser, war zu schwach, um überhaupt sein Schlafgemach zu verlassen. Lord Arundel hielt sich allerdings im Hintergrund und verließ die Veranstaltung schon früh wieder. Daher verbrachte Edelgard den Tag in Begleitung von Dorothea damit, sämtlichen Adeligen des Kaiserreichs die Hände zu schütteln und gepflegte, aber inhaltslose Konversation zu betreiben. Da waren Ferdinands Vater, Graf von Aegir, Linhardts Vater, Caspars Vater (die beiden waren gute Freunde und tauchten gemeinsam im Kloster auf) und viele weitere, die alle der kaiserlichen Prinzessin hofieren wollten. 

Caspar und Linhardt statteten ihren Vätern einen Höflichkeitsbesuch ab, verschwanden aber ziemlich schnell wieder, wer weiß wohin. Ferdinand hatte seinerseits Mühe, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen, was dadurch erschwert war, dass Hubert im gleichen Raum war. Er stand wie ein lebender Schatten neben Edelgard und warf ab und zu einen brennenden Blick zu Ferdinand hinüber. Sie hatten seit dem "Zwischenfall" nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, und das abendliche Kammerspiel war zu einer sehr schweigsamen, merkwürdigen Veranstaltung verkommen. Ferdinand wusste, dass Dorothea wusste, dass etwas passiert sein musste, und so musste Claude es auch wissen, aber der enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars.

Apropos Claude: Auch die Allianz war zu großen Teilen vertreten. Claude selbst hatte keinen Besuch bekommen, da sein Großvater zu alt für eine solche Reise war, aber er begrüßte jedes der Allianz-Mitglieder mit großer Freude. Lorenz hatte seinen gestrengen Vater zu Besuch, Count Gloucester, der merklich Abstand hielt zu Ignatz Eltern, die etwas verloren neben ihrem Sohn standen, der wiederum in Begleitung von Raphael war. Wer um diese Konstellation wusste, den wunderte es nicht, warum Ignatz' Eltern so beschämt wirkten. Aber Raphaels kleine Schwester, die jene hierher begleitet hatte, schaffte es dann doch, den Tag zu einem angenehmen zu machen. Mit ihrer frohen, quirligen Art heiterte sie alle in ihrem Umfeld auch. 

Hilda hatte es besser getroffen, da ihr Bruder Holst gekommen war. Holst war eine Art lebende Legende, auch wenn man es ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht ansah, denn er hatte viele Schlachten an den Grenzen Fodlans gewonnen. Er war kaum größer als Hilda, sehr breit gebaut (Caspar schaute immer mal neidisch hinüber) und mit dem gleichen pinken Haar, wie auch Hilda es hatte, nur trug er es lose zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. 

Holst genoss natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller weiblichen Wesen an der Akademie, die ihn den ganzen Tag umschwärmten, was wiederum für Leonie und Lysithea eine gute Gelegenheit zum Tratschen war. Beide hatten niemanden zu Besuch, da Lysitheas Eltern verhindert waren, und Leonie hatte ihre nicht einmal informiert. "Sie wären wie Schafe in einer Gruppe Jagdhunde", erklärte sie Claude das. "Sie kennen sich nicht aus in der Welt der Adligen und Reichen." Das verstand der baldige Anführer der Allianz nur zu gut.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass auch Petra keinen Besuch bekommen hatte. So stabil die Beziehung zu Brigid aktuell war, so sehr wäre es einem Eklat gleichgekommen, hätte ihr betagter Großvater sich an der Akademie blicken lassen, ganz abgesehen von der monatelangen Reise, die er auf sich hätte nehmen müssen. Insgesamt war die Akademie aber deutlich belebter als an normalen Unterrichtstagen, und der Torwächter hatte bald einen Krampf vom freundlichen Nicken, mit dem er jeden Besucher begrüßte. Byleth selbst kam gar nicht hinterher, Hände zu schütteln und eine Vorstellung nach der anderen über sich ergehen zu lassen. 

\-----------------------------------------

#### Speisesaal

Am Abend fand im Speisesaal ein großes Festessen statt. Dafür waren extra Tische auf die Terrasse am Teich gebracht worden, und Rhea höchstpersönlich hielt eine kleine Laudatio auf den Frieden in Fodlan, die mit verhaltenem Applaus honoriert wurde. Anschließend erhoben alle ihre Gläser, und langsam füllte sich der Saal mit Gelächter und lauten Stimmen, als das Essen aufgetragen wurde. 

"Du musst unbedingt ein paar Tage bleiben, Holst!", lachte Hilda ihren Bruder an. Sie war schon leicht angetrunken und lehnte sich etwas schwerer gegen ihn, als notwendig. "Wir haben eine neue Sauna!"   
Holst kommentierte ihre ungeschickten Anpreisungen mit einem breiten Lächeln und schob sie sanft wieder auf ihren Platz zurück. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Lorenz und Claude, letzterer lehnte sich interessiert über den Tisch, während er ein Stückchen Fisch aufspießte.

"Erzähl, Holst, was ist denn los an der Grenze zu Almyra?", fragte er in einem provokanten Tonfall und führte die Gabel an die Lippen. Holst ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

"Das wird euch sicher interessieren", berichtete er und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch vor seinem bereits geleerten Teller. Er war sogar noch vor Raphael fertig. 

"Ja, im Hinblick auf die Sicherheit der Allianz sind diese Informationen von höchstem Interesse", schaltete Lorenz sich schnell in das Gespräch ein, um nicht übergangen zu werden. Mit einer affektieren Bewegung strich er die violetten Haare aus seinem Gesicht, bevor er begann, das Stück Fleisch auf seinem Teller zu zersäbeln. Holst sah ihm interessiert dabei zu.

"Nun, äh-", setzte er etwas abgelenkt an. "Genau genommen ist der wichtigste Inhalt der, das nichts passiert. Rein gar nichts. Keine aus dem Hinterhalt erschossenen Wachen. Keine durchbrechenden Banden. Keine sinnlosen Frontalangriffe. Seit Monaten ist es das verschlafenste Nest, das man sich vorstellen kann!" Er donnerte die Faust auf den Tisch, und Hilda schreckte kurz aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch. Claude lachte. 

"Vielleicht haben sie endlich eingesehen, dass sie so nur ihre Energie verschwenden, und konzentrieren sich auf sinnvolleres", spekulierte er mit einem wissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Holst zog die Augenbrauen hoch, die den gleichen Rosaton hatten wie seine Haare. 

"So so", kommentierte er und fixierte Claudes Blick. Dieser schloss die Lippen um seine Gabel und saugte den Bissen etwas auffälliger in den Mund als nötig. Holst leckte seine Lippen und fasste sich beiläufig an die Brust. Dieses Spiel spielten sie nun schon seit Jahren, und es war jedes Mal amüsant zu sehen, wie überhaupt gar nicht Lorenz reagierte. Er schien völlig immun gegenüber der Anzüglichkeiten, die die beiden spaßeshalber austauschten, manchmal war Claude sich nicht mal sicher, ob er sie eigentlich bemerkte. Er wollte nichts von Holst, sie zu dem Schluss waren sie vor Jahren einmal gekommen, als Claude bei den Gonerils zu Besuch gewesen war und sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es war nett gewesen, aber Holst war so sehr ein Bruder für ihn wie Hilda eine Schwester. Holst selbst war bisexuell, aber Beziehungen interessierten ihn bislang nicht. Noch genoss er alle Freiheit, die sein Alter und seine militärische Stellung ihm gaben. 

Lorenz brachte sich wieder ein. "Zu solch raffininiert ausgeklügelten Plänen ist dieses Volk von Wilden doch gar nicht fähig", urteilte er. Claude prustete in seinen Wein. Lorenz wand sich ihm etwas indigniert zu und hielt die Hand vor den Mund. 

"Volk von Wilden", murmelte Holst vor sich hin, plötzlich ernst. "Du weißt gar nicht wie unrecht du hast. Ich glaube sogar, wir sind zwei Seiten derselben Medaille. Gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich sitzen auf der anderen Seite von Fodlans Kehle ebenso die wichtigsten Köpfe zusammen und reden im gleichen Maße über uns." Sein Hemd spannte über dem Bizeps, als er über den Tisch nach der Schale mit Essen langte. Lorenz schüttelte nur dem Kopf. "Ausgeschlossen", winkte er abfällig ab. Claude fing Holst' Blick ab und verdrehte die Augen. 

"Wasnlos?", nuschelte Hilda.

\-------------------------------

Natürlich saß Hubert Ferdinand gegenüber. Natürlich saß Edelgard neben diesem, und natürlich hatte sich Dorothea neben ihn gesetzt. Und zu allem Überfluss waren die Plätze zur anderen Seite von Linhardt und Caspar besetzt. Ihre Eltern waren separat platziert worden, der Göttin sei dank, aber momentan wünschte Ferdinand sich sehr weit weg. Er hätte lieber neben seinem bornierten Vater gesessen als im Blickfeld des Mannes, der ihm noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Verstand aus dem Körper gesaugt hatte, mit eben jenen Lippen, zwischen denen jetzt häppchenweise Frikassee verschwand. Himmel. Ferdinand hob unwillkürlich die Hand zum Hals, froh, dass er normalerweise hochgeschlossene Hemden trug, die die Male verdeckten, welche Hubert hinterlassen hatte. Dieser bemerkte die Bewegung und seine gelben Augen trafen auf Ferdinands, brannten eine Spur hinunter zu seiner Brust, seinem Bauch. Ferdinand vergaß völlig, wo er war und ließ prompt das Messer aus der Hand rutschen. Es landete klirrend auf seinem Teller und Caspar neben ihm fuhr zusammen. 

"Verzeihung, ich war in Gedanken", murmelte Ferdinand und fühlte die Röte sein Gesicht herauf kriechen. Edelgard musterte ihn kurz irritiert, bevor sie weiter mit ihrer Nachbarin plauschte, es war Lysithea. Sofern Ferdinand das richtig interpretierte, ging es um ihre Party, die stetig näher rückte.

Der Geräuschpegel im Speisesaal war noch über dem normalen Niveau und es roch köstlich nach Essen. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte die Küche ein Gericht nach dem anderen zubereitet, um möglichst jeden Gaumen zu erfreuen, und nun standen Schüsseln voll mit Fleisch, Fisch und Gemüse auf den langen Tischreihen. Vor jedem stand ein Teller und zwei Gläser, die mit Wasser und Wein gefüllt wurden. Für ausreichend Licht sorgten eine ganze Armee von Kerzen, die das Licht an der Decke flackern ließen. 

Linhardt runzelte die Augenbrauen, als Caspar sich den Mund mit irgendeinem Fleischgericht vollstopfte. "Iss doch etwas langsamer", mäkelte er, aber es klang zärtlich. 

"Ich bin in der Massephase", erwiderte Caspar mit vollem Mund. "Raphael hat gesagt, es ist egal, wie schnell ich esse, solange ich nur genug esse." Er schluckte herunter und ergänzte: "Wenn ich langsam esse, werde ich nur schneller satt!"

Linhardt seufzte. "Du wirst mir die ganze Nacht damit in den Ohren liegen, weil dein Magen wehtut, und dann komm nicht an und jammere. Trink wenigstens etwas dazu!" Caspar enthielt sich eines Kommentars und streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus, was Linhardt mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. "Nimm wenigstens Messer UND Gabel, ich bitte dich."

Caspar seufzte. "Zu Befehl, Liebling", spöttelte er und nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Weinglas, um dann mit dem Messer einen Hühnerschenkel zu erdolchen. Linhardt musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

Edelgard hatte ihr Gespräch mit Lysithea beendet und sich ihrem Essen gewidmet, nun horchte sie auf. 

"Was geht da vor sich, von dem ich nichts weiß?", fragte sie mit milder Schärfe in der Stimme.

"Sie sind ein Paar, Edie", antwortete Dorothea an Linhardts statt. "Sag bloß, das hast du noch nicht bemerkt?" Sie warf ihr Haar in den Nacken. Edelgard schüttelte bloß den Kopf.  
"Ich mag zwar eure Anführerin sein, aber mich erreicht auch nicht alles, schon gar nicht, was ihr hinter verschlossenen Türen treibt. Glückwunsch."

Linhardt und Caspar wurden leicht rot, Dorothea rettete sie aber aus der Verlegenheit. "Darum hast du ja mich. Ich sitze quasi an der Quelle." Und dann warf sie Ferdinand einen eindeutigen Blick zu und hob eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue. Dieser wurde schlagartig knallrot. Alle Augen am Tisch richteten sich auf ihn.

"Was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen, Doro?", fragte Edelgard und lehnte sich nach vorne. "Was könnte unser braver Ferdinand denn angestellt haben?"

"Ich habe gar nichts- angestellt", verteidigte sich der Student, dessen Gesichtsfarbe nun beinahe dunkler war als seine Haare. Dorothea lachte belustigt auf. "Lüge! Aber ich lasse Gnade walten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unser guter Ferdie hier gänzlich verkocht." Sie kicherte und tätschelte seinen Arm. Probehalber ließ sie den Blick um den Tisch schweifen und blieb bei Hubert hängen, der angestrengt sein Weinglas beobachtete. 

Ferdinand wand sich kurz auf seinem Stuhl, als säße er in einem Ameisennest und sprang plötzlich auf. "Ich bin satt. Gute Nacht allerseits!", und dann eilte er davon. Die fünf blickten ihm perplex nach, als Hubert sich gemächlich erhob. 

"Er schuldet mir noch ein Buch, das ich ihm geliehen habe. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, Mylady", er verbeugte sich knapp in Richtung Edelgard und folgte Ferdinand. Edelgard zog ihre Augenbrauen bis unter den Ansatz ihres knochenbleichen Haars und drehte den Kopf in Richtung Dorothea. "Du willst doch nicht sagen-" begann sie gedehnt. "Oh doch!", brach es glucksend aus Dorothea heraus, die unverholen jubilierte.

"Nein!", rief Caspar empört und spuckte kleine Bröckchen über den Tisch. "Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben! Huuubert? Der fühlt doch nur etwas, wenn er irgendeinen Gegner pulverisieren kann!"  
Edelgard vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Nicht zu fassen", nuschelte sie in ihre weißen Handschuhe. "Was ist eigentlich verkehrt mit dieser Akademie?"

"Hormone, Edel", gluckste Dorothea. "Hormone."

\---------------------


	12. Stille Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vor dem Kloster entspannen Claude, Holst und Hilda und bereden alles mögliche. Sie bekommen Besuch von weiteren Studenten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passieren tut nicht viel, aber ich fand es atmosphärisch wichtig, dass Charaktere sich einfach mal unterhalten können. Tatsächlich gehört dieses Kapitel zu meinen liebsten.

### Kapitel 12: Stille Nacht

#### Vor dem Kloster

Es war ein milder Abend, noch war von den kalten nächtlichen Temperaturen nichts zu spüren. Claude lag mit Holst und Hilda im Gras und rauchte. Eigentlich war Rauchen streng verboten, aber außerhalb des Klostergeländes wurden sie nicht kontrolliert.

Die Familien waren größtenteils schon in das Städtchen gegangen und hatten die Pensionen aufgesucht. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und leises Grillenzirpen erfüllte die Luft. 

"Lorenz ist manchmal so ein Idiot... Er sieht ja gut aus, aber er ist in etwa so erfahren wie ein Katzenbaby", bemerkte Holst nach ein paar Minuten der Stille. Seine breite Silhouette befand sich gerade außerhalb des Feuerscheins, so dass seine Haare nahezu weinrot wirkten. Claude nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette.

"Ich glaube, er hat keine Ahnung von Liebe und Anziehung. Er hält eine Beziehung für eine gegenseitige Bekundung von geschäftlichem oder zukunftsorientiertem Interesse. Für ihn existieren Sex und Lust nicht, fürchte ich." Er klopfte die Zigarette über den Steinen aus und betrachtete versonnen die glühende Spitze. "Zumindest ist er auf meine Avancen nicht nur nicht eingegangen, er hat nicht mal pikiert reagiert, wie man es ja erwarten würde, falls er nicht schwul ist."

Holst wand etwas konsterniert den Kopf, seine kräftigen Nackenmuskeln wölbten sich und machten seinen Hals noch breiter als ohnehin schon. Für ihn schien der Begriff Stiernacken erfunden.   
"Glaubst du?", fragte er schläfrig und massierte seine Schulter, an der Hilda mit halb geschlossenen Augen lehnte. "Ich dachte, sein Vater hätte ihm einfach das Ideal der gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Beziehung eingeprügelt, dem er nun hinterher läuft wie ein Hund dem Herrchen."

Es raschelte, eine Gestalt sprang aus dem Baum und landete neben Claude im Gras. "Welcher Herr lässt sich freiwillig in eine Kleinigkeit machen?", fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Petra trat in den Schein des glimmenden Lagerfeuers. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz zwischen Claude und Hilda und bemerkte erst dann Holst, der sie neugierig musterte.

"Verzeihung, ich habe meine Vorstellung vergessen. Ich heiße Petra, ich bin von Brigid. Ich habe von deinen heldsamen, nein, heldigen Taten gehört!"

"Heldenhaft", korrigierte Claude automatisch. "Was machst du überhaupt noch hier draußen? Mal wieder deinem Lieblingsbaum einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abgestattet?"

"Ich bin Trubel und Menschen entflüchtet", zuckte Petra mit den Schultern. "Ich habe mich auf meinen Baum geschlafen." Sie zupfte etwas Moos und Zweige aus ihrem dicken, kräftigen Zopf und strich ihre Bluse ab. 

Holst lächelte, sichtlich fasziniert von der fremdländigen Schönheit mit den violetten Haaren und dem gleichfarbigen Mal auf der Wange. Wie immer strahlte Petra selbst im Sitzen eine Eleganz und Körperbeherrschung aus, die im Kampf auf dem Pegasus bereits legendär war. Und in anderen Situationen, wie Claude sich nur zu lebhaft erinnerte. Für einen Moment erlaubte er sich das Schwelgen in dieser pikanten Erinnerung, aber dann besann er sich wieder auf die Gegenwart und drehte die Zigarette in den Fingern. Hilda schnarchte auf Holsts Schoß, sie hatte definitiv zu viel Wein an diesem Abend gehabt. 

Claude bot Petra die Zigarette an, aber sie lehnte dankend ab. Auch Holst schüttelte den Kopf. "Als Ringer kann ich mir keine Laster erlauben", grinste er schief und ließ seine Brustmuskeln spielen. Claude lachte amüsiert auf. "Das habe ich aber anders mitbekommen, Cousin."   
"Ihr habt Verwandtschaft?", fragte Petra erstaunt. Beide Männer schüttelten synchron den Kopf. "Nein, aber wir sind wie Cousins aufgewachsen", erklärte Claude. Petra nickte. 

"Ich habe Verständnis! In Brigid sind oft alte Frauen und Männer wie Onkel und Tanten, auch wenn sie gar keine Verwandtschaft haben zu dir."

"Das will ich eines Tages mal sehen", meinte Claude verträumt. "Es muss schön sein, dort unten am Meer." Er stieß eine kleine Rauchwolke aus, die vom Feuerschein hellorange erleuchtet wurde. Petra haschte mit der Hand nach einer vobeitaumelnden Motte, verfehlte sie aber.

"Guten Abend!", erklang es und eine weitere Gestalt betrat ihre Runde. Es war Sylvain, der grüßend nickte und sich dann ebenfalls ins Gras fallen ließ.

"Sylvain", nickte Claude zurück. "Wie geht es Felix?" Er bot dem Rothaarigen seine Zigarette dar, die dieser dankend annahm und einen tiefen Zug tat. Er ließ sich kurz Zeit, bevor er antwortete.  
"Ich war heute Morgen kurz bei ihm, da schlief er noch. Aber Mercedes hat mir erzählt, er hätte später seinen Vater zur Schnecke gemacht, also zumindest seine Lunge funktioniert einwandfrei. Ansonsten geht es ihm unverändert mies." Sylvain reichte Claude die Zigarette zurück.

"Du weißt, warum es ihm so schlecht geht, oder?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, Claude fuhr direkt fort. "Es hat etwas mit dir zu tun. Was ist vorgefallen? Ihr hattet euch doch am Tag vorher gestritten?"  
Sylvain zog unwillig die Mundwinkel nach unten und mied die Blicke seiner drei Zuhörer. Petra sprang für ihn in die Bresche.

"Er hat keine Pflicht zum Erzählen", verteidigte sie Sylvain. Aber der winkte ab.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich glaube ich muss das mal jemandem erzählen, sonst platze ich." Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fuhr er durch seine Haare, bevor er Luft holte und die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Auch die etwas pikanteren Details ließ er nicht aus, schaute dabei aber niemanden an. 

"Und jetzt", beendete er, "weiß ich gar nicht mehr weiter. Ist er sauer? Hasst er mich? War das alles Zufall und ich zerbreche mir den Kopf über rein gar nichts?" Er stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. "Er weiß natürlich um meine Liebeleien zu Mädchen, aber... sie bedeuten mir nichts. Er ist mir viel wichtiger, ich kann ihm das nur nicht sagen, ohne ein Schwert in den Bauch zu bekommen." Er lachte bitter. "Für Felix sind Gefühle Zeichen von Schwäche."

Claude drehte seine geflochtene Strähne in den Fingern. "Tja, mit Felix hast du dir das härteste Brett der Akademie ausgesucht", kommentierte er.  
Sylvain drehte den Kopf zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. "Ausgesucht? Was meinst du?"

Claude stützte die Hände neben dem Körper ab und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Er nahm den Grashalm aus dem Mund und sah Sylvain abschätzend in die Augen.  
"Du bist verliebt, Sylvain", resümierte er schlicht und mit ungewohnter Ernsthaftigkeit. "Du bist in ihn verliebt."

Kurz war das einzige, was man hörte, das zarte Singen der Grillen und das Knistern des Feuers. Petra nickte nur ernsthaft. "Claude hat Wahrhaftigkeit gesagt." Holst war etwas zu offensichtlich dabei, sie anzuhimmeln, und hatte nicht allzu genau zugehört.

Sylvain schüttelte den Kopf, langsam, dann immer heftiger. "Nein, das ist Unsinn, Claude. Er ist nur.. ich meine... er... bedeutet mir viel, aber..." Hilflos wischten seine Hände durch die Luft.  
Claude drehte sich halb weg vom Feuer, um Sylvain direkt anzuschauen, und stützte die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel. 

"Sylvain", begann er. "Du willst das nicht hören, schon klar. Aber was du beschreibst, hört sich mehr nach Liebe an als alles, was ich dich je über eines deiner Mädchen habe sagen hören. Du nennst deine Gefühle nicht beim Namen, aber alleine Felix vom Trainingsplatz in dein Zimmer zu schleppen-" Er pausierte kurz. "Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du der einzige bist, den er so nahe heran lässt. Selbst Mercedes hat sich eine Abreibung geholt, als sie ihm heute ins Gewissen geredet hat." 

Sylvain stöhnte und rieb sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Claude betrachtete ihn kurz. "Lass ihm Zeit.", fuhr er fort. "Wenn Felix verunsichert ist, beißt er um sich wie ein wilder Hund. Als ich ihn damals angeflirtet habe, hat er im Training danach fast Dimitris Arm abgetrennt."

"Das ist mein Stichwort, glaube ich", tönte es aus der samtschwarzen Dunkelheit und der angesprochene Kronprinz trat in den Lichtschein. "Und es war nie wirklich knapp, aber genug Kraft hatte sein Schlag. Wusste gar nicht, dass das deine Schuld war."

"Langsam wird's voll", murmelte Claude, rückte aber, um zwischen sich und Sylvain Platz zu machen. Er warf die Zigarette ins Feuer und zwinkerte Dimitri zu. Der nickte ihm nur zu, begrüßte Petra, stellte sich Holst vor und setzte sich dann zu ihnen ins Gras. 

"Ich habe den Lichtschein von den Zinnen aus gesehen", erklärte Dimitri sein Auftauchen. "Der Tag war anstrengend, ich habe eine Entspannung gesucht, aber es war mir zu voll im Löwensaal, dort halten sich neben Ashe, Dedue, Mercedes, Annette und Ingrid auch noch die Adler auf." Er rutschte kurz herum, suchte eine angenehme Position und entschied sich schließlich für aufgestellte Knie, auf denen er die Oberarme ablegte.

Claude zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an und inhalierte den Rauch. Er hielt sie zwischen Zeige- und Ringfinger, als er den Rauch durch die Nase ausblies. Dann reichte er sie an Sylvain weiter, wofür er sich über Dimitri lehnte. 

"Also, wo waren wir...", setzte Claude erneut an.

"Lass gut sein", unterbrach Sylvain eilig. Eilig nahm er einen Zug und starrte in den Nachthimmel, als er den Rauch auspustete. Dimitri sah ihn kurz an und hob dann entschuldigend die Hände. "Verzeiht, wenn ich euer Gespräch unterbrochen habe. Bitte, fahrt fort." 

Sylvain errötete und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Claude seufzte. "Es ging um Felix", erklärte er an Sylvains statt. Dimitri neigte den Kopf. "Darüber wollten wir eh reden, Sylvain", erinnerte er seinen Freund. Der senkte den Kopf und umklammerte schutzsuchend seine Knie.

"Claude glaubt, dass ich in Felix verliebt bin", murmelte er. 

"Er glaubt es nicht, er weiß es", korrigierte Claude munter. Dimitri schaute etwas konsterniert. "Felix", murmelte er. Mit der linken Hand pflückte er eine kleine Blume und drehte sie zwischen den Fingern. Claude zupfte sie ihm aus der Hand und steckte sie Dimitri ins Haar, was diesen zum erröten und Sylvain zum schmunzeln brachte.

"Ich habe Ashe ja nicht geglaubt", wechselte er rasch das Thema. Dimitri griff in seine blonden Strähnen und förderte die Blume wieder zutage. "Was auch immer er gesagt hat, er hat wahrscheinlich total übertrieben", wiegelte er ab und hielt die Blume Claude hin. Als dieser sie nahm, kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und verhakten sich kurz. Das bemerkte nicht nur Sylvain.

"Claude, das hätte ich ja nicht von dir gedacht", grinste Holst über das ganze Gesicht. "Schnappt er sich einfach den Kronprinzen von Faerghus! Kein Wunder, dass Hilda bei dir keine Chance hatte." Claude schmunzelte nur schelmisch. "Sie hatte ihre Chance. Aber ich muss zugeben, Dimitris Bauchmuskeln sind außerordentlich... exquisit." Er ließ die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen und seinen Blick bewusst anzüglich über Dimitris Körper wandern. Sylvain, jetzt wieder auf sicherem Terrain, goutierte das mit einem anzüglichen Ellenbogenhieb in Dimitris Seite, der sich bemüßigt sah, das mit einem Fausthieb zu kontern.

"Autsch", jammerte Sylvain, "Das gibt einen blauen Fleck. Danke, Eure Hoheit, jetzt kann ich wieder drei Tage kein Schwert halten."

"Verzeihung", murmelte Dimitri kleinlaut. Holsts Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt: "Also stimmen die Gerüchte um die übermenschlichen Kräfte der Blaiddyd-Blutlinie. Ich würde mich ja zu gerne mal mit ihnen messen." 

Claude war begeistert, Dimitri weniger. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du mich schlagen kannst. Ich will dich nicht verletzen." Er betrachtete seine Hände wie Fremdkörper. "Diese Kraft ist eine gefährliche Waffe, gegeben in die Hände eines Monsters, um zu töten. Ich kann und will sie nicht mit ehrlichen Kämpfern messen." 

Holst war wenig beeindruckt. "Ihr müsst mich ja nicht in der Luft zerreißen. Aber einen Ringkampf lasse ich mir nicht entgehen! Ich habe Technik-Vorteile, wurde mir gesagt." Er ließ die Knöchel knacken und rollte die Schultern. Dann warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Petra hinüber, aber die schien es nicht zu bemerken. Claude lachte in sich hinein.

Dimitri starrte kurz vor sich hin, dann willigte er zu aller Überraschung ein. "Na gut, ein wenig Ablenkung schadet nicht. Aber nicht hier und heute."

Holst sprang begeistert auf. "Abgemacht!" Er reichte Dimitri die Hand, der sie ergriff. Es knackte leicht und Holst wurde eine Nuance blasser im Gesicht. Petra begann zu lachen, und Sylvain stimmte ein. 

\----------------------------------

Es war spät, die Sterne erhellten die Klostergänge, als Sylvain vom Lagerfeuer zurückkehrte. Beinahe unwillkürlich führten seine Schritte ihn zur Krankenstation, wo tatsächlich noch etwas Licht schien. Felix war der einzige Patient aktuell, die meisten Betten standen leer. Manuela hatte nicht viel zu tun die Tage, aber es herrschte ja auch Frieden in Fodlan.

Sylvain fand Felix neben seinem Bett am geschlossenen Fenster knieend. Sein Freund trug nur eine halblange Hose und ein sehr weites Shirt, das ihm klar zu groß war. 

"Felix, leg dich zurück ins Bett", befahl Sylvain halbherzig. Er griff nach Felix Arm. Zu seiner Überraschung stand der widerstandslos auf und ließ sich von Sylvain zurück ins Bett legen. Sein Haar lag strähnig und ungewaschen über seinem Gesicht und er hatte tiefe, dunkelblaue Augenringe. Sylvain setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, hatte alles vergessen, was er sich eben noch zurechtgelegt hatte. Stattdessen starrte er Felix' Hals an, an dem eine blaue Vene pochte. 

"Was", knurrte dieser irgendwann müde. Sylvain schrak zusammen.

"Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Dimitri meinte, du hättest keinen allzu tollen Tag gehabt." Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und legte Felix eine Hand auf den Arm. Felix zog den Arm nicht fort. Sylvain konnte den eigenen Puls in seinen Ohren rauschen hören.

"Mein Vater", fauchte sein Jugendfreund hasserfüllt. Es schmerzte Sylvain, auf die zerbrochenen Teile von Felix' Kindheit zu schauen.

"Ich bin sicher, er hat sich väterlich wie immer verhalten, und du hast es wie immer nicht akzeptieren können. Rodrigue ist ein anderer Mensch als du, Felix. Er meint es gut, aber er drückt es ungeschickt aus." Er ließ seine Hand zu Felix Handgelenk gleiten.

"Hör auf, von ihm zu reden. Ich habe genug von Menschen."

Sylvain zögerte. "Soll ich gehen?"

"Nein."

Es war diese schlichte Antwort, die Sylvains Herz aufgehen ließ. Er nahm Felix Hand und legte seine andere obenauf, barg sie zwischen seinen größeren Handflächen. Felix ließ es geschehen. Seine rotbraunen Augen starrten irgendwo an die Wand, oder durch sie hindurch.

"Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich immer ertragen kann", gab er mit rauer Stimme zu. "Der einzige, der mich schwach sehen darf. Ich ertrage es bei keinem sonst." Es kostete ihn sichtlich Überwindung, Sylvain spürte die angespannten Muskeln in seinem Arm. Wortlos drückte er Felix Hand. 

"Weißt du noch", fuhr Felix nach einer Weile fort, "wie du mich vor die Wahl stelltest: mein Training oder unsere Freundschaft?" Er wartete Sylvains Nicken nicht ab. 

"Ich habe immer die Freundschaft gewählt. Training macht mich lebendig, lässt mich meinen Körper spüren. Du machst meinen Geist lebendig." Er hielt inne, dann besann er sich und griff sich mit der freien Hand an den Kopf. 

"Was rede ich für einen Stuss", stieß er gequält hervor. "Dieses verdammte Fieber macht mich zu einem jammernden Mädchen." Wütend krallte er die Hand in seine dunkelblauen Haare.   
Sylvain fand keine Erwiderung, die nicht erbärmlich romantisch oder belanglos geklungen hätte. Von seiner Wortgewandheit, für die er als Charmeur bekannt und berüchtigt war, war nichts übrig im Angesicht von Felix' seltener Zerbrechlichkeit.

"Du bist kein Mädchen", sagte er lahm, etwas geistreicheres fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein. Felix feuerte einen Blick in seine Richtung ab, der einen Wyvern tot vom Himmel hätte fallen lassen, aber Sylvains Zunge war nicht aufzuhalten. "Du bist bedeutend, wichtig, du bist immer da..." 

Erschrocken biss er sich auf die Lippe. Das hier war kein beliebiges Mädchen, das er mal eben um den Finger wickeln konnte, das war Felix! Und der war weiß die Göttin der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, dem man ein Kompliment machen sollte, wenn einem etwas an der eigenen körperlichen Unversehrtheit lag. Er stammelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Felix kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sylvain, du Vollidiot, hast du wieder von Claudes Geheimvorrat genommen? Ich schwöre, ich prügel das Zeug eigenhändig aus dir heraus!"

"Habe ich nicht! Nur etwas Wein."

Felix schloss die Augen. "Gut", sagte er erschöpft. Sylvain hatte unterschätzt, wie fertig Felix wirklich war. Wahrscheinlich benötigte es tagelanges Ringen mit dem Fieber und nachtschwarze Fieberträume, um die innerste Schicht von Felix freizulegen, sein wahres Wesen. Den verwundbaren Felix, den schwachen Felix, dessen Panzerung in Brüche lag. Sylvain dachte an Claudes Worte zum Abschied.

_"Gib ihm etwas, das ihn nicht überfordert, aber stoße ihn in die richtige Richtung. Möglichst hart, sonst merkt er es nämlich nicht."_

Sylvain legte Felix Hand vorsichtig auf seine Brust und zog die Decke über ihn. "Schlaf gut, Fe", murmelte er, und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Felix auf die Lippen, nur ganz kurz, wie Nippen an einem teuren Wein. Ohne sich umzusehen, verließ er die Krankenstation.

\-------------------------


	13. Tanz mit mir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Ball steht an, und drei Tänzer wollen ausgewählt werden. Sylvain kommt endlich Felix näher. Dimitri und Claude üben das Tanzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Triggerwarnung: Blut wird erwähnt  
> Und es ist ne kleine Achterbahn, schnallt euch an!

### Kapitel 13: Tanz mit mir

#### Große Halle

##### [Einige Tage später]

Byleth wartete, bis alle sich beruhigt hatten. Sie stand in der Großen Halle in der Mitte des Flurs auf den klobigen Fliesen, über die schon so viele Füße gelaufen waren, und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter der Studenten, die sich auf ihren Plätzen arrangierten. Es wurde so ruhig, dass man draußen das Wiehern der Pferde hören konnte, die im Reittraining angespornt wurden. Dann holte Byleth tief Luft.

"Wie ihr wisst, steht am Ende dieser Woche der große Ball an!" Sie wartete die vereinzelten Jubelschreie ab, die sie unterbrachen, und fuhr lächelnd fort. 

"Jedes Haus wählt einen Repräsentanten oder eine Repräsentantin aus, die dann gegeneinander antreten werden und den gleichen Tanz präsentieren werden. Der Sieger erhält die spezielle Tänzerkleidung und gesegnete Kräfte. Bei eurem Auftritt wird die Jury auf euren Ausdruck, eure Eleganz und die Präzision eurer Schritte achten, also empfehle ich euch etwas Übung. Viel Spaß! Weitere Informationen zum Ball kommen dann im Laufe der Woche im Unterricht." Byleth nickte ihnen zu, beugte den Rücken leicht an und drehte sich um, um durch die Flügeltür zu verschwinden. Ihre Ärmel schwangen locker um sie herum. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, brandete überall Gerede auf und die Ankündigung wurde aufgeregt diskutiert.

\-----------------------------------------------

#### Adlersaal

"Ich glaube, das müssen wir nicht diskutieren, Ferdinand", seufzte Edelgard zum dritten Mal, und zum dritten Mal vergeblich. Ihre perfekt gepflegten, farblosen Haare wippten um ihr Gesicht, als sie verzweifelt die Haare nach hinten und einen Blick zur Decke warf.

"Mir ist bewusst, dass Dorothea eine grandiose Künstlerin ist, aber auf der Tanzfläche, so wage ich zu behaupten, übertreffe ich sie doch an Eleganz", insistierte Ferdinand. In seinen goldenen Augen leuchtete die Überzeugung, wirklich der richtige und unausweichliche Kandidat zu sein. Dorothea strich unrugig durch ihre Haare. Sie hielt sich zurück, als die anderen auf Ferdinand einredeten. Tatsächlich war sie unschlüssig, ob sie antreten wollte. Eigentlich hatte sie vor allem die Dunkle Magie studiert, um den Weg zur Gremory einzuschlagen. Das Schwert hatte sie schon vor Jahren aus der Hand gelegt. Der Gedanke, wieder eines anfassen zu müssen, widerte sie an.

"Er soll es machen", sagte sie leise und faltete ihre Hände vor dem Bauch. Trotzdem drehte Edelgard sich fassungslos zu ihr um. In ihren großen, violetten Augen stand Unverständnis.

"Aber das ist deine Bühne, Liebling! Wenn du nicht gewinnen kannst, dann keiner", stieß sie impulsiver hervor, als man es von ihr gewohnt war. Dorothea fasste ihre Hand und drückte sie zwischen ihren Händen. 

"Ich würde sehr gerne tanzen, aber ich will keine Tänzerin werden. Das ist nicht das, was ich mir für die Zukunft vorstelle. Ferdinand liegt das viel besser, er ist physisch und magisch stark. Er kann das. Und wenn er es nicht schafft, hat er nicht viel verloren. Ich darf nichts gewinnen, was ich nicht will." Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrer Kehle, als ihre Vergangenheit sie abrupt einholte. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. "Verzeihung", stieß sie erstickt hervor.

"Liebling", murmelte Edelgard und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie strich ihr kurz über die geflochtenen braunen Haare und wandte sich dann Ferdinand zu.

"Also gut, Ferdie. Du bekommst deine Chance. Suche dir jemanden, mit den du üben kannst. Am besten jemand, der nicht locker lässt, bis du es perfektioniert hast." Sie ließ Dorothea los, behielt aber ihre Hand auf deren Hüfte.

"Es ist entschieden: Ferdinand wird für uns antreten!", verkündete sie, und die restlichen Adler jubelten. Caspar applaudierte und pfiff, sogar Hubert ließ sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen.   
"Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen!", Ferdinand verneigte sich. "Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen." Der Stolz war ihm anzumerken, obwohl er sich verlegen durch seine karottenfarbenen Haare strich.  
"Und das werde ich persönlich überwachen", meldete Hubert sich zur allgemeinen Überraschung zu Wort. Der dunkle Magier trat hinter Edelgard und senkte dezent die Stimme. "Wenn ihr es gestattet, Lady Edelgard, werde ich sein Training übernehmen."

Edelgard schaute kurz verdutzt, nickte dann aber. "Natürlich, Hubert. Ich verlasse mich auf dich." Sie winkte ihn näher zu sich heran und senkte ihrerseits die Stimme. "Aber wehe, du lenkst ihn so sehr ab, dass ihr am Ende einen anderen Tanz tanzt." Ihre natürliche Autorität ließ Hubert unbewusst den Kopf senken, während Ferdinand heftig errötete und angestrengt in eine andere Richtung starrte.  
"Ich bin mir meiner Pflichten bewusst, Lady Edelgard", versicherte er steif. Sie nickte und entließ die beiden mit einem Wink ihrer weiß behandschuhten Hand.

"Das Treffen ist beendet!", rief sie. "Denkt an eure täglichen Pflichten, wir sehen uns morgen zum Unterricht." Dann fasste sie Dorothea sanft bei der Schulter und führte sie aus dem Klassenraum.

\----------------------

#### Löwensaal

"Ruhe", brüllte Dimitri. Schlagartig kehrte Stille im Löwensaal ein. Die Abendsonne schien schon durch die trüben Fenster, und langsam wurde Dimitri ungeduldig. Er wartete noch kurz ab, dann sagte er mit gemessener Stimme: "Könnten wir die Sache ernsthaft diskutieren, anstatt über die Konkurrenten der anderen Häuser zu spekulieren? Ich erwarte Vorschläge. Wir werden über unseren Kandidaten abstimmen." Er stützte die Arme auf den Tisch vor sich und nickte Dedue zu, der bereits einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier bereit hielt. 

Mercedes stand als erste auf. Ihr Blick flirrte unangenehm berührt umher, als plötzlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr lag. "Ich schlage Ingrid vor", sagte sie und lächelte Ingrid entschuldigend zu, die entsetzt aufschaute. "Ich glaube, sie hat gute Chancen." Ingrid sprang auf, ihr Stuhl stieß an den Tisch hinter ihr.

"Aber Mercie, ich will ein Ritter werden", wand Ingrid ein, bevor sie jedoch weitere Argumente vorbringen konnte, unterbrach Dimitri sie. "Danke, Mercedes. Dedue hat Ingrid notiert. Noch jemand?" Er fing Ingrids zornigen Blick auf und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

Anette sprang auf. In ihrer Tollpatschigkeit stieß sie dabei ihren Stiftbehälter vom Tisch, den Felix gerade noch auffing. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. "Ihr selbst, eure Hoheit!", rief sie aufgeregt und lief rosa an. "Also ich denke, ihr habt das Zeug dazu, weil ihr so elegant seid und..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie nicht mehr zu verstehen war. Dimitri fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Pferd getreten. Er öffnete den Mund, brachte aber erst einmal kein Wort heraus, bis er sich räusperte.

"Ich selbst, nun. Auch wenn ich in etwa so elegant bin wie ein Bullenkopffisch. Dedue?" Dedue bestätigte: "Notiert, Hoheit." Ein seltenes Lächeln berührte Dedues Lippen.

"Weitere Vorschläge, die vielleicht nicht unsere direkte Niederlage bedeuten?", seufzte Dimitri. 

Ruckartig stand Felix auf, der seit dem vorigen Tag aus der Krankenstation zurück gekehrt war. Er sah immer noch nicht gut aus, seine Bewegungen abgehackt statt der üblichen geschmeidigen Eleganz, aber Dimitri war schon froh, ihn auf beiden Beinen zu sehen. Felix fackelte nicht lange.

"Sylvain." Er setzte sich wieder hin. Sylvain schien wie vom Blitz getroffen, aber Dimitri nickte. "Eine gute Idee. Damit hätten wir drei. Noch Vorschläge?" Für sich hatte er bereits entschieden, Sylvain seine Stimme zu geben, und hoffte, die anderen würden das ebenfalls tun.

Es blieb ruhig, deswegen fuhr er fort. "Wir stimmen geheim ab, gebt eure Stimme bei Dedue ab. Ich erwarte das Ergebnis in einer halben Stunde." Und damit überließ er den Löwensaal wieder den Diskussionen.

\-------------------------------

#### Hört dazu: "Teeth" by 5 Seconds of Summer

Sylvain erhob sich und trat zu Felix' Tisch. Er stützte die Arme auf den Tisch und versuchte, den Blick seines Kindheitsfreundes einzufangen, vergeblich. "Felix. Wir haben seit Tagen nicht miteinander geredet. Und jetzt das. Willst du mich demütigen? Kannst du mir nicht persönlich sagen, wenn du mich hasst?" Seine Stimme bebte leicht, doch Felix ignorierte ihn. Er stand auf, drängelte sich an Sylvain vorbei und gab seine Stimme bei Dedue ab. Ohne einen Blick links oder rechts verließ er den Löwensaal. Sylvain raufte sich die Haare, doch er entschied sich, Felix zur Rede zu stellen. Im Laufschritt folgte er dem blauen Haarschopf. Keine Chance, dass er das einfach so auf sich beruhen ließ. Er holte ihn am Ende des mit Arkaden gesäumten Ganges ein.

"Felix, so warte doch!", rief er und erwischte den Angesprochenen an der Schulter. Felix fuhr zu ihm herum und schmetterte seinen Arm ab. "Was willst du?", schnauzte er. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten wie aus Mamor gemeißelt, doch Sylvain konnte es hinter diesen vertrauten Augen brodeln sehen.

"Reden", antwortete er schlicht und zog Felix in den kleinen Garten hinter den Klassensälen, der zu dieser Zeit menschenleer war. Er setzte sich auf ein Fass und deutete auffordernd neben sich. Felix reagierte nicht auf die Einladung, sondern blieb stehen und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme. Jede Faser seines Körpers drückte Ablehnung und Wut aus.

"Du bist sauer, Felix. Es tut mir leid, okay?" Sylvain öffnete die Arme, die Handflächen bittend nach vorne gerichtet. "Rede mit mir. Ich ertrage es nicht." Er lächelte, aber es geriet zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

Felix öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn mit einem Zähneknirschen wieder. "Du-", setzte er an, erstickte aber förmlich an den Worten, die aus seinem Mund wollten. Er ballte in hilfloser Wut die Hände zu Fäusten und holte aus. Sylvains Reflexe ließen ihn die Unterarme in Abwehrstellung vor den Oberkörper reißen, aber Felix schlug nur seine Faust auf das Fass, auf dem er saß. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte. Behutsam streckte Sylvain die Hand in die Richtung des Rasenden aus.

"Felix, ich glaube nicht-" 

"Sei still." Und dann schlug Felix ihm tatsächlich die Faust ins Gesicht. Sylvain sah den Hieb nicht kommen, spürte nur den Einschlag, der seinen Kopf herumwarf, und hörte seinen Kiefer knacken. Blut lief sein Kinn hinunter, als er fassunglos mit der Hand sein Gesicht betastete. Es schmerzte, doch in ihm breitete sich Erleichterung und beinahe eine hysterische Freude aus. Er sah Felix in die Augen, der zitternd vor Wut vor ihm stand, so nah, dass er die kleinen goldenen Punkte in seinen roten Augen sehen konnte.

Sylvain lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. Es war kein Kuss wie der Abschiedskuss der Krankenstation, von dem er im Nachhinein gehofft hatte, Felix hätte ihn nicht mitbekommen. Er legte all seine Inbrunst in seine blutigen Lippen, die sich auf Felix' Mund drückten, und griff seinen Freund am Kragen, um ihn an sich heranzuziehen. Für einige qualvolle Sekunden reagierte Felix nicht, presste die Lippen aufeinander. Doch dann spürte Sylvain, wie sich zwei Hände brutal in seine Haare krallten und Felix ihm entgegen kam. Ihre Gesichter kollidierten unsanft, als Sylvain seine Lippen öffneten. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut, als Felix auf seine Lippe biss und das Blut ableckte. Sylvain erschauerte. Seine ganze Wahrnehmung verengte sich, konzentrierte sich auf diesen einen Punkt in Zeit und Raum, in dem Felix ihn zurückküsste. Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Welt mit einem Mal in die richtige Position rutschen.

Felix übernahm die Kontrolle, drückte Sylvain nach hinten, als er dessen Mund erforschte, die Hände noch immer in den roten Haaren vergraben. Sylvain verschwendete eine Millisekunde auf den Gedanken, dass er normalerweise derjenige war, der einen Kuss dominierte, und dann hörte er auf zu denken. Felix Zunge fuhr durch seinen Mund, forschend, beinahe grob, und Sylvain nahm Felix Gesicht in seine Hände, als er ihn mit aller Macht zurückküsste. Sie kämpften kutz um die Vorherrschaft, dann dran Sylvains Zunge in Felix' Mund vor. Er hörte seinen Freund keuchen, als er dessen Zunge liebkoste. Es war beinahe wie ein Schwertkampf, die gleiche Anmut, der gleiche Tanz im Spiel ihrer Zungen. Sylvain schlang beide Beine um Felix' Mitte, als er mit einem Mal grob zurück gestoßen wurde.   
Felix machte einen stolpernden Schritt rückwärts und blieb außer Armreichweite stehen. Die Wut war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und durch einen funkensprühenden Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt worden, der Sylvain das Feuer durch die Adern jagte.

"Keine Mädchen mehr", befahl der Schwertkämpfer barsch. Seine Lippen waren blutverschmiert, wahrscheinlich ein Spiegelbild von Sylvains eigenem Gesicht. Der schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lachen blubberte in ihm hoch, aber er unterdrückte es, um den wichtigen Moment nicht zu zerstören.

"Es gab immer nur dich, Fe", sagte er zärtlich und streckte die Hand aus. Felix sah sie an wie ein ekliges Insekt.

"Und keine romantischen Sprüche."

"Oh."

"Und wehe, du sagst es jemanden, dann weide ich dich eigenhändig mit einem Holzschwert aus."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Felix."

"Wage es nicht. Ich warne dich."

\---------------------------------

#### Löwensaal

Die halbe Stunde war verstrichen, und Dimitri sah sich etwas besorgt um. Mit der rechten Hand fummelte er an seinem Ärmel. Dedue hatte die Stimmen ausgezählt, ihm aber berichtet, dass Sylvain als einziger seine Stimme noch nicht abgegeben hatte. Es war nicht ausdrücklich verboten, für sich selbst zu stimmen, deswegen mussten sie diese Stimme noch abwarten. Dedue hatte ihm den Stand nicht verraten wollen, wahrscheinlich, um ihn auf die Folter zu spannen. 

Gerade hatte er beschlossen, die beiden Störenfriede suchen zu gehen, da betraten sie den Raum, Felix zuerst. Dimitri runzelte die Stirn. Sylvain hatte eine blutige Lippe und eine blau-lila verfärbte Stelle im Gesicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte beinahe... gelöst. Hatten die beiden sich auf Felix-Art ausgesprochen? Diese beiden Idioten würden ihn noch ins Grab bringen.

"Sylvain", rief Dedue. "Deine Stimme fehlt noch, dann sind sie vollzählig." Sein tiefer Bass übertönte mühelos das Gemurmel. Dimitri musste ihn wirklich mal zu den Musikproben mitnehmen, auch wenn ihn das vermutlich all seine Überredungskünste und zusätzliche Bestechung bedeuten würde. Wenn er es recht bedachte, kam ihm bereits eine Idee, aber er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Darüber konnte er sich später noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

Sylvain nickte und kam nach vorne, während Felix sich hinsetzte. Rieb er sich gerade den Mund?

Sylvain stimmte ab und Dedue übergab Dimitri die fertige Liste, während der Lanzenkämpfer sich neben Felix setzte, und er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch, um sich die Aufzählung anzusehen. Erleichtert stieß der Kronprinz die Luft aus seinen Lungen, eine Demütigung blieb ihm zum Glück erspart. Er trat an das Lehrerpult und wartete, bis es ruhig war.

"Für das Haus der Blauen Löwen antreten wird: Sylvain, mit einen deutlichen Stimmenvorsprung!", verkündete er. Verhaltener Jubel kam auf, und Sylvain stand auf, um sich spöttisch nach links und rechts zu verbeugen. 

"Ich werde Professor Manuela mit meinen Küsten bezirzen, dass sie noch Jahre später von mir schwärmt", scherzte er. Felix stieß eine Mischung zwischen einem Keuchen und einem Knurren aus. Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? Dimitri trat einen Schritt heran, um den Rest der Zuhörer auszuschließen.

"Ich erwarte intensives Trainig von dir", erinnerte er seinen Freund eindringlich. Sylvain verdrehte die Augen. "Ist gar kein so großer Unterschied zum Kampftraining. Ich werde mich schon durchschlagen, Dimitri."

"Apropos durchschlagen", hakte der Kronprinz ein. "Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Hast du wieder eine der Ritterinnen angeflirtet?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sylvain wurde knallrot. "Nein, habe ich nicht", verteidigte er sich halbherzig. Hilfesuchend irrte sein Blick zu Felix, der allerdings die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte und Dimitris Blick mied. Interessant.   
"Wie dem auch sei", sein Blick bohrte sich in Sylvains Augen. "Versuche einmal, keinen Pfad der Zerstörung zu hinterlassen." Er hoffte inständig, die Warnung möge ankommen.

\----------------------------------------

#### Hirschsaal

Claude verfolgte die Diskussion mit verschränkten Armen und einem amüsierten Lächeln im Gesicht. In seinem Haus gab es keine Freiwilligen für den Pokal des Weißen Reihers, außer natürlich Lorenz, aber Hilda wehrte sich zu dessen Unmut wehement gegen Lorenz' Antreten.

"Ich bin ja wohl die erste und einzige Wahl in Punkto Grazie und Können", empörte Lorenz sich grade. Wie immer, wenn er sich aufregte, gestikulierte er affektiert mit beiden Armen. "Selbst für den Pöbel ist erkennbar, welch grandioses Talent in mir ruht! Ich bin von kleinauf dafür erzogen worden, im Tanz ein gutes Bild abzugeben."

"Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Lorenz!", rief Leonie empört und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich!" Mit einer zornigen Bewegung wischte sie die orangen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrer Kurzhaarfrisur gelöst hatten.

Lorenz wandte sich ihr mehr als indigniert zu und hob den Handrücken an sein Kinn. "Ich wüsste nicht, was DU-"

"Genug", schritt Claude ein. Es war Zeit, dieses Affentheater zu beenden. "Das führt doch zu nichts. Hilda, du bist die aussichtsreichste Kandidatin für uns." Sein Lächeln wäre hübsch, wenn es nicht so gerissen wäre. 

"Ich?", Hilda legte ensetzt die Hand auf die Brust und riss die Augen auf. "Oh nein, nein, Claude, das wirst du nicht tun. Du weißt, ich hasse schwitzen." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich in einer Idee auf. "Wie wäre es, wenn du antrittst?" 

Claude kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, da plötzlich von allen Seiten zustimmende Kommentare kamen. Selbst Ignatz lobte Claudes ausdrucksstarke Bewegungen. Lorenz hielt sich heraus, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass er die Schlacht verloren gab.  
"Das wäre damit beschlossen", zwitscherte Hilda und hängte sich an Claudes Arm. "Claude wird unser Tänzer!" 

"Langsam, Hilda, habe ich da nicht noch ein Wort mitzureden?", erinnerte der Anführer der Hirsche sie und entzog Hilda seinen Arm. Aber Lysithea fiel ihm ins Wort. "Du bist überstimmt, Claude! Keine Chance, den Ursupator heraushängen zu lassen." Und sie streckte ihm, erwachsen wie sie war, die Zunge heraus.

\---------------------------

#### Trainingsplatz

Der Himmel war verhangen, und der Sand war so trocken, dass es staubte, wenn man einen Schritt ausführte. Ein Schleier hing über dem Trainingsplatz, der das Atmen erschwerte. Dimitri kümmerte das nicht.

Konzentriert ging er den Schlag zum dritten Mal durch. Jedes einzelne Mal hing sein Bewegungsablauf an der gleichen Stelle. Er kämpfte schon immer mit Schwierigkeiten, eine Technik sauber auszuführen, seine Kraft machte der Präzision zu oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Es war seiner Technik nicht zuträglich, dass er abgelenkt war. Felix trainierte alleine an den Strohpuppen, und Dimitri war schon dreimal kurz davor gewesen, sein Training zu unterbrechen, um ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst auszuquetschen. Aber er zögerte, aus Angst, in ein Wespennest zu stechen, für das er gerade keine Nerven aufbringen konnte.

Er setzte ein viertes Mal an. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, über seinen eigenen Kopf zu stolpern, und seine Lanze landete nicht da, wo in seiner Vorstellung das Herz seines Gegenübers wäre, sondern eher in der Magengegend. Frustriert stieß er die Lanze in den Sandboden, dass der Sand spritzte. Sie zitterte, hielt aber stand. 

"Du musst die Schulter nach unten nehmen", kam es von hinten. Eine Stimme wie flüssiger Honig. Er wusste sofort, wer ihn da beobachtet hatte.

"Claude", seufzte er. "Was willst du?" Er spürte, wie ein Schweißtropfen seine Stirn herab rann, unternahm aber nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten. Trotz des kühlen Wetters war ihm auf einmal warm.  
"Nun, natürlich dir beim Training zusehen, und dir helfen, wo ich kann", antwortete der charmante Anführer, der nun um ihn herum ging und die Lanze aus dem Boden zog. "Und dann hoffentlich einen Gefallen von dir erbitten." Er reichte ihm die Waffe und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Schulter nach unten, dann geht der Schwung wie von selbst in die richtige Richtung", kommandierte er. Dimitri sah ihn zweifelnd an. 

"Seit wann bist du bewandert in Nahkampfwaffen?", fragte er halblaut, wog die Lanze aber kurz in der Hand, bevor er sich konzentrierte und die Bewegung erneut ausführte. Sein Fokus verengte sich auf die Holzspitze, die er entlang des halbrunden Schwungs führte. Trotzdem achtete er darauf, seine Schulter fallen zu lassen, und spürte direkt, dass dieser Versuch besser gelungen war. Hätte Claude einen Schritt näher gestanden, so wäre sein Herz nun von einer Holzspitze durchbohrt.

"Exzellent gezielt, Eure Exzellenz", scherzte Claude. Er packte die Lanze nahe der Spitze und ließ die Finger frivol entlang gleiten. Dimitri richtete sich überrascht auf und schüttelte seine Arme aus. "Danke, Claude! Das hat tatsächlich geholfen." Er lehnte die Lanze an einen Steinpfeiler. "Also, wofür brauchtest du meine Hilfe?" Er räusperte sich und zog seinen Hemdärmel zurecht.

Claude fuhr sich durch die Haare, plötzlich einen Hauch von Unsicherheit im Gesicht. Die geflochtene Strähne baumelte in sein Gesicht, als er seine Frisur zu einem hilflosen Chaos zerzauste. 

"Ich werde als Tänzer antreten", gab er zu und hob beide Arme zu den Seiten. "Und ich brauche einen Übungspartner. Mir bist nur du eingefallen." Eine zarte Röte kroch seinen Hals empor, ein seltener Blick bei Claude, der stets Herr der Situation blieb.

Dimitri war kurz perplex, bevor er sich fing. Er schluckte und versuchte, sich Claude nicht in der knappen Tänzerkleidung vorzustellen.

"Ich bezweifle, dass ich von Nutzen bin", antwortete er vorsichtig. "Ich kann schwerlich die Grundschritte ausführen, geschweige denn verfüge ich über Expertise."

Claude zuckte nonchalant die Schultern. "Darum geht es nicht, du sollst nur als Partner herhalten und meine Schritte kontrollieren. Ich habe eben demonstriert, dass man keinerlei praktische Erfahrung braucht, um Fehler anderer korrigieren zu können." Er zwinkerte schelmisch, aber seine Arme wanderten unruhig über seinen Körper. 

"Das hast du doch so geplant", seufzte Dimitri. Irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, in eine geschickt aufgebaute Falle getappt zu sein. Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen.

"Also gut. Wann?" Er zog sein Shirt über den Kopf, um sich damit die Schweißperlen von der Stirn zu wischen, und realisierte mit Befriedigung Claudes Blick, der wie magisch angezogen zu seinen Bauchmuskeln wanderte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte Begierde darin auf.

"Nun- am liebsten direkt", hauchte Claude und ließ einen Finger von seiner schweißnassen Schulter den Bizeps und den Unterarm herunter wandern. Dimitri bekam eine Gänsehaut, die seinen Rücken herab kroch, und seine Nippel stellten sich auf.

"Ich bin gerade fertig mit Trainieren, ich sollte mich-"

"Nein, du wirst eh schwitzen, wenn wir tanzen. Komm mit." Claude wartete keine Widerrede ab. Mit einem letzten feurigen Blick wandte er sich Richtung Ausgang. Dimitri seufzte, dann griff er seine Uniformjacke, zog sie offen über seine nackte Brust und folgte Claude. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Felix' Blicke ihm quer über den Übungsplatz folgten.

\------------------------

#### Pavillon

"Ich dachte mir, der Pavillon ist ein guter Ort für ein Tanztraining", erklärte Claude, als sie am Pavillon ankamen. Sie waren alleine, man hörte die Vögel zwitschern. Die Sonne brach zum ersten Mal durch die Wolkendecke, es schien doch noch ein warmer Tag zu werden. Claude legte seinen gelben Umhang und das Hausführer-Abzeichen ab und krempelte die Ärmel seiner Uniform hoch. Er öffnete auffordernd die Arme und zwinkerte Dimitri zu.

"Ich führe", befahl er und machte eine auffordernde Geste mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Dimitri schluckte, er war jetzt schon am ganzen Körper steif. Claude war mit einem Schritt bei ihm. Er demonstrierte die korrekte Haltung, sein Kopf auf Höhe von Dimitris Kehle. Er spürte Claudes Atem an der Kehle, als dieser redete.

"Ich lege eine Hand an deine Hüfte und die andere hält deine, hier", erklärte er. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand glitten über Dimitris nackte Haut und blieben auf seiner Hüfte liegen. Dimitri schluckte schwer und mied Claudes Blick, was gar nicht so einfach war, da er auf seine Füße schauen musste, um nicht zu stolpern. Das war gar nicht so unähnlich zu Edelgard damals, als sie ihm das Tanzen beibrachte, und doch ganz anders. Er fühlte, wie ihm seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Kontrolle aus den Fingern glitt, als Claude seinen Griff an seiner Taille verstärkte.

"Du legst deine rechte Hand auf meine Schulter", half Claude aus. Dimitri folgte dem Befehl und legte seine Hand ganz vorsichtig auf Claudes Schulter, bedacht, nicht zu drücken. Einen Knochenbruch konnten sie nun nicht gebrauchen. 

Sie nahmen die Grundposition ein. Die ersten Schritte klappte gar nichts, Dimitri verpasste wiederholt den Einsatz und stolperte mehrmals über seine eigenen Füße. Rhtythmusgefühl war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Claude wiederholte geduldig die Schritte, bis Dimitri sie konnte und die Augen von seinen Füßen lösen konnte. Fehler. Er kreuzte Claudes Blick aus braunen Augen und schluckte.

"Ich gebe dir Kommandos über meinen Griff, achte darauf", erklärte Claude. "Du musst fühlen, was ich will. Wenn ich drücke, gibst du nach. Passe deine Bewegungen an meine an." Er hob schelmisch eine Augenbraue.

Dimitri konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, als er Claudes Blick auf seinen Lippen brennen fühlte. Redeten sie noch über das Tanzen? Prompt geriet er aus dem Takt und kollidierte mit Claude in der Vorwärtsbewegung, der reflexhaft die Hand von der Hüfte in seinen Rücken bewegte, um ihn am Fallen zu hindern. Dimitri fing ihn ab, sodass Claude in seinen Armen lag. Er war der größere von beiden, daher brachte es ihn technisch gesehen nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber Claudes Atem an seiner Kehle und das sanfte Lachen, was durch ihn durch vibrierte, setzte ihn gründlich außer Gefecht. 

"Verzeihung", murmelte er und ließ Claudes Hand los. Seine Wangen brannten. Sein Gegenüber legte die freie Hand auf seine Bauchmuskeln und zeichnete die Rillen nach. Er ließ den Zeigefinger um Dimitris Bauchnabel kreisen.

"Ich meinte, was ich neulich sagte", murmelte er. "Deine Bauchmuskeln sind exquisit." Seine Stimme war dunkel und verlangend.

"Claude", stöhnte Dimitri, als Claudes Lippen seinen Hals streiften. "Das ist-- keine gute- Idee- ahhh." Er biss sich auf die Wange, als Claudes die Hand über seine Brust wandern ließ und der weiche Mund seinen Hals herabwanderte. Die Hand auf seinem Bauch wanderte nach oben, bis beide Hände seine Brustmuskeln umfassten. Dimitri versuchte verzweifelt, sich daran zu erinnern, was er sagen wollte. Mehr als "N-nn-nnnhhhh-" brachte er nicht heraus. In Claudes Augen lag ein Funkeln, als er nach oben schaute.

"Eure Hoheit", murmelte er, als er die Lippen von Dimitris Haut löste. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, das Tanztraining fortzusetzen." Ein teuflisch schönes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. "Im Privaten, versteht sich."

Dimitris Kopf drehte sich. In seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen, und sein Sichtfeld verengte sich. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, und die Hände auf seinem Körper drohten ihn zu ersticken. Mit einem animalischen Grunzen stieß er Claude weg. Es drang kaum zu ihm durch, dass Claude mit dem Rücken gegen den Pavillon stieß, das Kreischen in seinem Kopf übertönte jedes Geräusch. Stimmen, Schreie, eine Schlacht, das furchtbare Knacken von Knochen, Metall auf Metall. 

Der Geruch von Blut stieg in seine Nase, so überwältigend, dass er würgen musste. Eine Hand griff seinen Arm, und er schlug blind um sich. Dann gaben seine Knie nach und er knickte unter der Wucht der Eindrücke ein. 

\------------------------------------------


	14. Der besessene Prinz

### Kapitel 14: Der besessene Prinz

#### Wohnquartiere

Mercedes saß mit Annette und Ingrid beim Tee in ihrem Zimmer, als es an die Tür hämmerte. 

"Mercedes!", rief es durch die geschlossene Tür. Sie erkannte die panische Stimme von Ashe. "Dimitri hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch und wir kommen nicht zu ihm durch. Bitte, komm schnell!" Seine Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten ein. Mercedes erschrak. Sie sprang auf und hastete zur Tür. Als sie die schwere Holztür öffnete, stolperte Ashe ihr entgegen. Auf seiner Wange zeichneten sich Tränen ab. Annette drängte sich an Mercedes vorbei und nahm Ashe wortlos in den Arm, der laut aufschluchzte und nach Luft rang. "Er- er- ist einfach- und schreit-" Sein Atem kam stoßweise und seine hervorgestoßenen Worte waren kaum zu verstehen. Annette streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken.

"Ach herrje. Ich komme sofort", sagte Mercedes und riss ihr Tuch von der Stuhllehne. Sie legte es um ihre Schultern, scheuchte die drei aus ihrem Raum und versperrte rasch die Tür, bevor sie und Ingrid sich im Laufschritt zur Krankenstation aufmachten. Annette folgte langsamer mit Ashe, der vor lauter Tränen nicht sah, wo er hinlief.

Die Krankenstation wirkte düster im fahlen Licht des schwindenen Tages, das durch die kleinen Fenster kroch. Dimitri lag schweißüberströmt auf dem Bett, sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde graue Farbe. Seine Finger waren wie Klauen in den Bettrahmen gekrallt, der zum Glück aus stabilem Eisen bestand, sonst wäre er mit Sicherheit bereits zerbrochen, so weiß, wie Dimitris Knöchel hervorstaken. Seine Augen waren zugepresst und sein Mund zu einer Fratze verzogen. Seine Uniform-Jacke war geöffnet, darunter trug er nichts. Auf seiner blanken Brust standen Schweißperlen, die im schwachen Licht glänzten.

Neben dem Bett knieten Claude, der sich die Rippen hielt, Dedue und Sylvain, von Felix war nichts zu sehen. Alle drei fuhren herum, als Mercedes in den Raum eilte und sich ans Bettende setzte. Sie griff in die Schale neben dem Bett und tupfte routiniert Dimitris Stirn mit einem nassen Lappen ab. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn und lauschte auf seinen Atem. Er ging schnell, aber gleichmäßig.

"Dimitri", sprach sie leise auf den Bewusstlosen ein. Es kam keine Reaktion vom Anführer der Löwen.

"Was ist passiert?", flüsterte Ingrid entsetzt, als sie sich neben Sylvain kniete. Der zuckte nur die Schulter und deutete mit dem Kinn zu Claude, um Ingrid zu signalisieren, dass sie lieber ihn fragen sollte. Ingrid zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Sylvain schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mehr wusste er auch nicht. 

"Und wo ist Felix?", fragte sie gedämpft weiter. "Manuela und Byleth suchen", wisperte er zurück. 

Mercedes sprach weiter beruhigend auf Dimitri ein. Sie setzte nicht bewusst Heilmagie ein, aber wer sich in dem Raum zwischen den beiden befunden hätte, würde einen Kraftstrom spüren, der von ihren Händen ausging. Dimitri zuckte, sein Rücken bog sich durch, und dann schrie er, so laut, dass Ingrid sich beide Hände auf die Ohren presste. Dedue packte Dimitris Hand, löste sie von der Bettkante und umschlang sie mit seinen Pranken. Dimitris Schrei ebbte in ein Wimmern ab, aus seinen Augen sickerten Tränen. Sein Körper wurde weiter von spastischen Krämpfen geschüttelt, während er den Kopf hin- und herwarf. Mercedes legte die kleine Hand an Dimitris Wange und wischte die Tränen ab, während sie beruhigende Laute von sich gab. 

Sylvain saß da wie erstarrt und schrak regelrecht zusammen, als Ingrid seine Hand packte. Ashe und Annette betraten den Raum ebenfalls und blieben betroffen hinter den beiden Freunden stehen, Annette hielt immer noch Ashes Hand, aber jetzt war sie es, die ihn umklammert hielt und er der, der sie im Angesicht von Dimitris Leid tröstete.

"Euer Hoheit", bat Dedue erschüttert. Dimitris Hand müsste gemessen am Kraftaufwand eigentlich sein Handgelenk brechen, aber er registrierte es gar nicht. 

"Glenn", entglitt es Dimitris Lippen. "Nein, verlass mich nicht..." Sein Gesicht verzog sich gequält. Er warf den Kopf nach hinten, sein Arm zuckte in Dedues Griff, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. "Blut... So viel Blut..." Sein Knurren war kaum zu verstehen.

"Das reicht", Mercedes sprang auf die Füße. "Alle außer Dedue raus hier." Ungewöhnlich energisch scheuchte sie Sylvain, Ingrid, Claude, Ashe und Annette vor die Tür und befahl noch: "Lasst nur Byleth oder Manuela herein, wenn sie ankommen", bevor sie die Tür wieder zuschlug und ans Bett zurückkehrte. Dimitri hatte begonnen, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Dedue nickte ihr dankbar zu, als sie wieder begann, seine Stirn abzutupfen. Unter den geschlossenen Lidern rollte Dimitri die Augen nach oben.

"Er wird von den Geistern der Vergangenheit verfolgt", sagte Dedue verbittert. "Er kann sie nicht loslassen, die Toten. Ihre Gesichter verfolgen ihn in seinen Träumen." Er senkte hilflos den Kopf, hielt die Hand seines wahnsinnigen Prinzen, als dieser erneut von Anfällen geschüttelt wurde.

Mercedes legte das Tuch über Dimitris Stirn und strich zärtlich wie eine Mutter über seine glatte Wange. "Ich kann körperlich nichts für ihn tun", gab sie traurig zu. "Ich werde für ihn beten." Sie kniete sich vor das Bett und faltete die Hände zum Gebet. Lautlos begann sie ihre Fürbitten zu murmeln, nur an der Bewegung ihrer Lippen konnte man noch erkennen, dass sie nicht erstarrt war. Es wurde still in dem kleinen Raum, der eigentlich zur schnellen Behandlung der Patienten gedacht war und an die eigentliche Krankenstation angeschlossen war. Die einzigen Geräusche waren Dimitris pfeifender Atem und sein gelegentliches Wimmern. In trostlosem Schweigen harrten sie an Dimitris Seite aus und warteten auf die Ankunft der Professoren.

\-----------------------------------------

#### Friedhof

Sylvain fand Felix auf dem Friedhof, wo er im Schneidersitz zwischen den Gräbern saß. Er und Ingrid hatten nach der Ankunft von Byleth und Manuela im Krankentrakt begonnen, nach Felix zu suchen, und da saß er nun, nach vorne übergebeugt, die Hände im Schoß liegend. Ingrid hatte gesagt, dass Dimitris Anfall ihn völlig überrumpelt hatte, daher rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten, als er sich der zusammengesackten Gestalt näherte.

"Felix?", fragte Sylvain besorgt. Er ging vor seinem Freund in die Hocke. Ingrid kniete sich neben ihn. Felix sah auf. 

"Was ist?", fragte er mit schwerer Zunge. Seine Augen waren gerötet, aber er wirkte gefasst. Und abweisend wie eh und je. 

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Ingrid. 

"Unnötig."

Sylvain hätte gerne seine Hand genommen, aber er traute sich nicht. Felix würde es nicht wollen, schon gar nicht vor Ingrid. Behutsam fragte er nach: "Und es geht dir gut? Dimitris Zusammenbruch hat uns alle mitgenommen, aber du-"

"Sag nicht seinen Namen", stieß Felix zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Hände krampften sich um seine Knie. Seine Verzweiflung war beinahe physisch spürbar.

"Felix", sagte Ingrid sanft. Sie legte beide Hände auf Felix'. "Wir wissen, was du durchgemacht hast, und wir wissen, dass du es genauso schlecht weggesteckt hast wie seine Hoheit." Felix setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Du kannst jederzeit damit zu mir kommen. Zu uns", korrigierte sie mit einem Blick zu Sylvain, der nur nickte. "Aber jetzt lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Komm mit, du musst etwas essen. Müssen wir alle. Heute waren die Hirsche dran mit Küchendienst, also sollte es auch etwas essbares geben." 

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Felix aus. Der grunzte, aber er rappelte sich ohne ihre Hilfe auf die Füße. Erleichtert stieß Sylvain die Luft in seinen Lungen aus. Er klopfte Felix auf den Rücken, aber die Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken, als Felix ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf. Es war keine Wut, kein Hass darin, nur ein Gefühl, das er noch nie auf Felix' Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das unerwidert blieb. Trotzdem war sein Herz ein kleines bisschen leichter, als sie sich zum Speisesaal aufmachten.

\-------------------------------------------

#### Speisesaal

Der Speisesaal war ungewöhnlich leer, als die drei ihr Essen holen gingen. Nicht nur Dimitri fehlte, Ingrid konnte auch keine Spur von Dedue, Claude, Byleth, Mercedes und Marianne ausmachen. Bei Mercedes wunderte es sie nicht, Claude und Marianne fand sie dagegen seltsam. Sie teilte ihre Beobachtung mit, als sie sich an den Tisch zu Ashe und Annette setzten. 

"Wer weiß, was Claude gerade so treibt", meinte Sylvain schulterzuckend. "Man kennt ihn doch." Er nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Essen und verzog das Gesicht. "Wer war das denn?", nuschelte er durch seinen vollen Mund. "Das Fleisch schmeckt wie das Leder der Pferdesättel." 

Felix stocherte mit der Gabel in seinem Essen. Lustlos schob er ein Stück Fleisch von links nach rechts und warf die Gabel dann wieder hin.

"Ich habe Claude und Dimitri gemeinsam den Trainingsplatz verlassen sehen", meinte er unvermittelt. Alle Anwesenden schauten zu ihm.

"Du meinst, Claude hat etwas damit zu tun?", fragte Ashe leicht ungläubig. Seine Augen waren noch verquollen, aber er hatte sich die grauen Haare gekämmt und umgezogen. 

"Wenn dieser Bastard schuld an Dimitris Zustand ist...", knirschte Ingrid. "Der kann was erleben!"

Ashe schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht. Die beiden", er senkte die Stimme, "hatten ja was miteinander. Oder haben." Er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und nahm schnell einen Schluck aus dem Wasserglas. Annette fiel der Kiefer herab. "Claude?", rief sie etwas zu laut. Am Nachbartisch drehte sich Linhardt zu ihnen um. Sie senkte die Stimme. "Das kann nicht sein. Dimitri würde doch nie-" Sie gestikulierte hilflos, um das Unaussprechliche zu symbolisieren. 

Die anderen tauschten Blicke. "Doch, aber das tut tatsächlich nichts zur Sache." Sylvain stieß Felix an, der ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, aber tatsächlich seine Gabel wieder aufnahm und lustlos einen Bissen zum Mund führte.

"Das könnte auch erklären, warum er eben der erste bei Dimitri war. Vielleicht kam er gar nicht dazu, sondern war dabei", spekulierte Ingrid. "Ich knöpfe mir Claude bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal vor. Was auch immer er im Schilde führt, bei Dimitri ist Schluss. Das muss er doch eigentlich wissen!" Ihr Gesicht war gerötet vor Wut. Sie nahm einen Bissen von ihrer Hähnchenkeule und strich mit dem Handrücken die blonden Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn.

"Ich gehe später auch mal nach Mercedes sehen", kündigte sie an und spuckte dabei kleine Bröckchen über ihren Teller. Sylvain stieß ihr in die Seite, was sie mit einem Tritt gegen seinen Knöchel quittierte.

"Ich gehe nach Dedue sehen", kündigte Ashe tapfer an. Er senkte den Blick auf die Knöchel. "Er steht Dimitri so nahe, er leidet mit ihm." 

"Ich komme mit dir", entschied Annette eifrig. Ihr helles Gemüt ließ sich nicht lange trüben. 

Sie setzten ihr Essen in Stille fort. Als Annette und Ashe fertig waren, hatte Felix nur die Hälfte seines Tellers geschafft. Er wirkte immer noch abwesend. Sylvain überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ihn noch zu einem privaten Gespräch bekommen konnte, ohne dass die anderen Verdacht schöpften. 

"Wir gehen schon mal vor", kündigte Annette an und sprang auf. Ashe stürzte schnell den Rest seines Glases herunter, dann folgte er ihr.   
"Wir sollten Dedue etwas zu essen aufheben", rief er ihr noch nach, als sie schon aus dem Speisesaal lief. Ingrid musste lächeln, dann stand sie auch auf.   
"Ich gehe auch schon mal", sagte sie ernst. "Wir sehen uns später."

Felix wartete, bis sie außer Hörreichweite war, dann schnitt er Sylvain die Worte ab. "Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich zu wenig esse", drohte er. "Du bist nicht meine Mutter!"  
"Richtig", Sylvain lächelte dreckig, "Dann würde ich dich wohl kaum daten."

Felix schnaubte und stieß die Gabel in den Teller. "Daten, hm?", grummelte er. 

"Wie würdest du es nennen?", neckte Sylvain, froh, dass Felix seine Unsicherheit am Essen und nicht an seinem Oberschenkel ausließ. 

"Keine Ahnung", war die knappe Antwort. Sylvain wandte sich seinem Freund zu. "Ich weiß, Fe, du willst es nicht hören, aber mich kümmert dein Wohlergehen. Du kümmerst mich. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich bemuttere, dann iss etwas." Er zögerte kurz, die nächsten Worte lagen schwer auf seiner Zunge. "Ich will dich glücklich sehen, weil ich-"

"Genug", unterbrach Felix ihn. Er schaute finster, aber Sylvain sah die zarte Röte auf seiner Haut. "Halt doch einmal in deinem Leben deine große Klappe." 

"Fe, eines Tages müssen wir über dieses uns reden. Auch wenn ich mit dir grade ganz andere Dinge machen will als reden", zwinkerte er. Verlegen strich er durch seine Haare.  
"Du musst dein Tanzen üben und ich gehe trainieren", kommentierte Felix unbeeindruckt. 

"Sehen wir uns danach in meinem Raum?", wagte Sylvain verzweifelt einen Vorstoß. Kurz war er sich sicher, dass Felix ablehnen und ihn zum Teufel jagen würde, und die Angst vor der Zurückweisung rann wie Kälte durch seine Adern. Aber er hatte Felix unterschätzt.

"In Ordnung", antwortete der. Er stieß seinen Teller von sich. "Zufrieden?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, stand er auf und verließ den Raum mit zügigen Schritten. Sylvain konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Mund ausbreitete. Oh, und wie er das Tanzen üben würde.

\------------------------------------

#### Krankenstation

Ingrid eilte durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer, als sie sich der Tür näherte. Zögerlich klopfte sie gegen das verwitterte Holz. Die Tür schwang einen Spalt auf, und Mercedes schaute heraus. Sie wirkte matt, ausgelaugt, von ihrer normalen herzlichen Ausstrahlung war nicht mehr viel zu merken. Sie ließ Ingrid herein und erklärte leise: "Er ist noch nicht wieder ganz wach, aber er erkennt uns. Versuch keine Fragen zu stellen."

Ingrid umarmte Mercedes kurz und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Dann ließ sie ihre Freundin los und trat an Dimitris Bett.

Dimitri hatte die Augen offen, aber sie blickten gen Decke und waren voller Angst vor Bildern, die nur er sah. Er hielt ein Amulett mit beiden Händen umklammert, was sie schnell als Glenns Brosche erkannte. Ingrid traten die Tränen in die Augen, als schmerzhafte Erinnerungen auch auf sie einstürzten.

"Dimitri", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich bin es. Ingrid." Sie streichelte über seinen Arm. Dimitris Kopf wandte sich traumwandlerisch zu ihr.

"Ingrid", sagte er mit vom Schreien rauher Stimme. "Bist du es wirklich?"

Sie nickte heftig, drückte seinen Arm. "Ich bin es. Halte durch." Sie wischte mit dem Ärmel ihre Tränen ab, dann sah sie, dass Mercedes ihr ein Taschentuch hinhielt. Dankbar putzte sie ihre Nase und trocknete ihre Wangen.

"Er ist tot, nicht wahr?", fragte Dimitri zusammenhanglos. "Sie sind alle tot." Die Qual verwandelte sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht in eine Fratze und mit einem Mal sah Ingrid Dimitris wahres Ich. In einer Weise hatte Felix recht. Das, was Dimitri nach außen war, der aufrechte, korrekte, beherrschte Prinz mit den tadellosen Manieren und dem reservierten Lächeln war eine Maskerade. Aber dahinter war kein wilder Keiler, sondern ein zerrissenes Wesen, dessen Kindheit an der Realität zerbrochen war. Sie selbst hatte Glenn verloren, und es hatte tiefe Narben hinterlassen. Dimitri hatte alles verloren, und es hatte ihn zutiefst verstört zurückgelassen.

"Ich bin da", wiederholte sie. "Ich bleibe bei dir." Und sie kniete vor dem Bett ihres Kronprinzen nieder und weinte, während Mercedes ihr den Rücken rieb.

\----------------------------------


	15. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid macht Claude zur Schnecke, der danach eine interessante Begegnung hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe zu, dieses Kapitel wollte nicht so recht, und deswegen ist es kurz und nicht mein bestes. Wird aber wieder!

### Kapitel 15: Eine unerwartete Begegnung

#### Flur

Claude hatte Ingrid selten so wütend erlebt. Mit ihr umzugehen, war ihm immer schwergefallen, ihre ernsthafte und aufrechte Art kollidierte allzu häufig mit seiner lockeren Weltanschauung. Sie war so gesehen das genaue Gegenteil von Petra, mit der er eben noch über den Unterricht gescherzt hatte. Aber bei Ingrid, so sein Gefühl, konnte er nur das Falsche sagen und tun. Und so, wie sie ihn gerade anbrüllte, hatte er offenbar eine Menge falsch gemacht. Er konnte nicht umhin, sie in ihrer ganzen hitzköpfigen, aufgebrachten Schönheit zu bewundern, als sie wie eine Walküre vor ihm stand und ihn zur Schnecke machte.

"Ingrid", versuchte er sich gegen ihr Gebrüll bemerkbar zu machen und hob besänftigend die Hände. "Ich verstehe dich, es gibt keinen Grund, mein Trommelfell zu malträtieren. Habe ich das richtig aufgefasst, dass du mir die Schuld an Dimitris Zustand gibst?"

Ingrid holte mit puterrotem Kopf Luft. "Du kannst dich nicht rausreden", drohte sie atemlos. "Versuch gar nicht erst, mir zu erzählen, du wüsstest nicht, wovon ich rede. Felix hat euch zusammen gesehen, kurz bevor du ihn 'gefunden' hast." Sie zeigte anklagend auf seine Brust. "Ich weiß, dass zwischen euch etwas vorgefallen ist, das seinen Rückfall ausgelöst hat!" Ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich in seinen Brustkorb, doch dann wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem Mal tat sie Claude leid, als er realisierte, dass sie den Tränen nah war und ihre Wut vor allem dazu diente, ihre Verzweiflung und Verletzung zu maskieren. Er war nur ein passender Blitzableiter. 

Claude trat einen Schritt näher und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Darf ich mich erklären?", fragte er so höflich und ernst, wie er es vermochte. Sie wischte mit einer unmutigen Geste gegen seine Hand, nickte aber.

"Also gut. Aber keine Ausreden." Sie drückte den Rücken durch und hielt ihre Tränen zurück. Claude nahm die Hand von ihrem Arm und bot ihn ihr galant an. "Dann erlaube mir, dich zu einem Ort zu begleiten, an dem wir das in Ruhe besprechen können. Ich will nicht dem ganzen Flur mitteilen müssen, was ich dir sagen möchte." Ein lässiges Zwinkern begleitete sein Angebot, aber seine braunen Augen waren frei von Schelm.

Mit einem kurzen Zögern hakte Ingrid sich unter und begleitete ihn widerstandslos zu einer der Bänke neben den Klassenräumen, die unter anderem eine fantastische Aussicht boten. Claude schenkte dem Panorama keinen zweiten Blick, seine Augen ruhten auf Ingrid, als er sich niederließ und Ingrid sich in sicherem Abstand neben ihn setzte. 

"Du magst denken, ich würde mit jedem an dieser Akademie anbandeln, der zwei Beine besitzt", begann Claude unverblümt. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Rückenlehne und stützte das Gesicht in seine Hand. Ingrid öffnete den Mund, aber er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Ah-ah. Ich rede jetzt." Er wartete ab, bis sie zustimmend nickte, lächelte und neckte "Gutes Mädchen", bevor er wieder ernst wurde und fortfuhr. 

"Also wie gesagt, das sagt man, aber das stimmt nicht. Es ist durchaus richtig, dass ich mit vielen geschlafen habe, aber das waren von beiden Seiten aus eine rein körperliche Angelegenheit. Du kennst mich, keine Verpflichtungen. Mit Dimitri war das etwas anderes, ich gehe nicht ins Detail, das habe ich ihm versprochen. Und entgegen meines Rufs bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage, ein Versprechen zu halten. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Aber lass mich soviel sagen: Er bedeutet mir mehr als die anderen." Claude fiel es schwer, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, und so entstand eine kleine Pause, als er mit seiner Formulierung haderte. "Ich kann das Gefühl nicht sicher benennen. Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe ihn gebeten, mit mir den Tanz für den Wettbewerb zu üben, und dabei sind mit uns etwas die Pferde durchgegangen." 

Ingrid funkelte ihn wütend an, und er lenkte ein: "Nun gut, mit mir. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass ein Verführungsversuch sein Trauma an die Oberfläche bringen könnte! Mit einem Mal verlor er jeglichen Bezug zur Realität." Er strich sich sein Markenzeichen, die geflochtene Strähne, aus dem Gesicht und streckte dann Ingrid eine Hand mit nach oben offener Handfläche hin. "Glaubst du mir?", fragte er bittend, mit einem leicht scherzenden Unterton, um der Frage die Demut zu nehmen. Ingrid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Nicht alles, was du erzählt hast, aber ich belasse es dabei. Trotzdem, du wirst keinen Finger an ihn legen! Warte, bis er zu dir kommt!"

Claude salutierte. "Jawohl, General!" Ingrid murmelte eine unverständliche Beleidigung. "Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass du die Dinge immer nur so ernst nimmst, wie du musst, und dich am Ende mit goldener Zunge aus jedem Problem redest?", stellte sie wütend fest. Claude hob beide Arme in einer Weiß-ich-auch-nicht-Geste und lächelte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand. "Darf ich dich darum bitten, das niemandem zu erzählen? Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Dimitri darf nicht darunter leiden."

Ingrid öffnete übertrieben erstaunt den Mund und rief aus: "Meine Güte! Der große Meistertaktiker Claude gibt einen Fehler zu! Dass ich diesen Tag erleben darf!" Claude lachte. "Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, das 'Meine Güte' sein zu lassen?", tadelte er sanft. Dann küsste er wie ein vollendeter Gentleman ihre Hand. "Danke, meine resolute Generälin." Er erhob sich, während Ingrid errötete und ihre Hand seinem Griff entriss. Sie war wirklich niedlich, wenn sie sich aufregte.

\---------------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

Das Gespräch hing ihm immer nach noch, als Claude um die Ecke Richtung Wohnquartiere lief. Abgelenkt, wie er war, rannte er prompt einem Mann in die Arme. Nicht nur einem Mann, wie er bemerkte, als ihn zwei muskulöse Arme abfingen, es waren zwei Männer. Der eine, etwas kleiner als er selbst, hatte violette Haare und ein Gesicht zum Niederknien, mit mandelförmigen Augen, die von purpurfarbenem Lidschatten hervorgehoben wurden. Unfassbar lange Wimpern strichen über eine blasse Wange, als der Unbekannte ihn irritiert anblinzelte. Der andere, der, in den Claude hinein geprallt war, war über einen Kopf größer und ein wahrer Muskelberg. Nicht wie Raphael, der mit seinen Muskeln jedes Hemd zum Platzen brachte und dem einfach nichts passen wollte, sondern eine Aneinanderreihung von perfekt definierten Bauchmuskeln, die er dank eines offenen Hemdes und der offenen Uniformjacke der Welt präsentierte. Diese Uniform- etwas störte ihn daran. Aber bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sein Blick nach oben gezogen, zu einem kantigen Gesicht mit verwegenen Augen. Sein Haar war mittellang, dunkel, etwas unordentlich, seine Koteletten hätten mal einen Schnitt vertragen, aber das passte zu seinem nachlässigen Look. Was Claudes Augen aber wirklich anzog, waren die Ketten, welche beide trugen. Es waren grobe, schwere Eisenketten, die leise geklirrt hatten, als Claude in den Größeren gelaufen war. Seine Kette lag quer über der definierten Brust. Der kleinere trug die Kette wie eine Schärpe über der Uniform, die Claude verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Individuen, die ihn im Gegenzug zu seiner Musterung ebenfalls begutachteten.

"Du kannst nur Claude sein", ergriff der kleinere der beiden Männer das Wort, mit einer Stimme, die vor Honig und Gift gleichermaßen triefte. Claude kannte sich mit diesem Tonfall aus, beinahe fühlte er sich an sich selbst erinnert.

"In Fleisch und Blut. Mit wem habe ich die zweifellos große Ehre, hier in den Gängen der Akademie zusammenzutreffen?", erwiderte er mit einem wohldosierten Lächeln. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, euch schon einmal getroffen zu haben."

"Richtig", bestätigte der kleinere eine Spur überheblich, aber bevor er zu weiteren Ausführungen ausholen konnte, fiel ihm der Berg ins Wort.   
"Claude?", rief er mit einem tiefen Bass und packte Claude bei der Schulter. "Ich fass es nicht, DER Claude? Erkennst du mich noch? Ich bin's, Balthus! Der beste Kumpel von Holst, dem alten Gauner! Wir haben uns mal getroffen, als wir noch kleine Hosenscheißer waren, mit nichts als Unsinn in der Birne!" Er lachte ein wieherndes Lachen, und tatsächlich kam eine verschwommene Erinnerung zurück. Göttin, das musste Jahrzente zurück liegen. 

"Balthus? Schon mal gehört. Du kommst also aus der Allianz. Ich erinnere mich ganz dumpf", antwortete Claude. Eine interessante Entwicklung, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war besagter Balthus eines Tages spurlos mit der Bezahlung eines Händlers verschwunden und seitdem vermisst. Er nahm sich vor, diese Geschichte später zu recherchieren. Aber gerade interessierte ihn jemand anderes mehr. Er wandte sich der gelangweilten Schönheit wieder zu. "Und mit wem habe ich noch die Ehre?" Er zwinkerte sein berühmtes Zwinkern, das seine Wirkung selten verfehlte, so auch diesmal nicht.  
"Man nennt mich Yuri", ließ sich der Angesprochene zu einer Antwort herab, einen Arm locker in die Hüfte gestemmt, den anderen in einer sehr lorenz-artigen Bewegung zum Gestikulieren ans Kinn gehoben. "Ich bin der Anführer der Schattenwölfe. Wir kommen aus Abyss, aber davon hast du wahrscheinlich noch nichts gehört." Sein Lachen war eine Spur herablassend.

"Habe ich tatsächlich", konterte Claude verschmitzt. "Ich habe die Dokumente der Bibliothek sehr sorgfältig studiert und meine Quellen nachverfolgt. Abyss liegt unter dem Kloster und umfasst alte Abwässerkanäle und Geheimgänge."

"Da hat jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht", lächelte Yuri. Es erreichte seine blassvioletten Augen nicht, die ihn immer noch fixierten. "Schau an. Aber ich würde doch sagen, dass Abwässerkanäle unser Heimat nicht ganz gerecht wird, nicht wahr, Balthie?"

"Nah, manchmal stinkts schon wie in einem Rattennest", polterte Balthus gutmütig. Nicht nur sein Körperbau erinnerte Claude an Raphael, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass dieses Exemplar um einiges mehr kriminelle Energie aufbrachte als sein Goldener-Hirsch-Kollege. Das traf im übrigen auch auf den ominösen Yuri zu.

"Nun, sei es drum", wandte er sich dem eigentlichen Punkt zu. "Was treibt euch lichtscheue Gestalten denn an die Oberfläche und in die Arme von uns langweiligen Akademie-Studenten?" Claude verschränkte die Arme und hob ganz leicht das Kinn. 

Ein Funken Anerkennung blitzte in Yuris Augen auf. "Wir haben Lady Rhea einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abgestattet", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, "und jetzt befinden wir uns auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal, um ihrem überaus freundlichen Angebot nachzukommen, uns unter ihre Schäfchen zu mischen." Man hätte einer Schlange beim Singen lauschen können, das wäre auf das gleiche herausgekommen.

"Nun, dann freue mich mich, euch dorthin begleiten zu können", offerierte Claude gänzlich uneigennützig.

"Klar!", rief Balthus begeistert aus und spannte seinen zugegebenermaßen beeindruckenden Bizeps an. "Kostenloses Essen lass' ich mir doch nicht entgehen! Komm schon, Yuri, du kannst meinem alten Freund Claude ruhig trauen, der is' einer von den Guten." Er machte Anstalten, Claude leicht gegen den Arm zu boxen, aber der wich geschickt aus und machte eine saloppe Verbeugung vor Yuri.  
"Nun denn, so von Hausanführer zu Hausanführer, erlaubt mir, euch den Weg zu weisen", spielte er das Theater weiter. Yuri verdrehte die Augen, selbst das sah elegant bei ihm aus.  
"Lass die Spielchen", meinte er etwas lockerer. "Wir wissen beide, was hier gespielt wird." Er hob eine schmale gezupfte Augenbraue. Claude hätte sogar Wetten darauf angenommen, dass er seine Lippen leicht getönt hatte. Nicht nur die weiblichen Studenten würden ihm zu Füßen liegen.

"Also gut", Claude drehte ihnen provokant den Rücken zu, "dann folgt mir mal, Kollegen." Er hörte das Klacken von Yuris Absätzen auf den Steinfliesen, als dieser der Aufforderung nachkam. 

\--------------------------

#### Speisesaal

"Wer sitzt denn da bei den Hirschen?", fragte Caspar und reckte den Kopf. Er musste sich ordentlich anstrengen, um über seinen Freund hinweg zu schauen, obwohl Linhardt in ein Buch vertieft war, weswegen er ihm einen Stoß in die Seite verpasste. "Hey, Lin! Schau mal, die kenn' ich nicht. Die sehn irgendwie suspekt aus, wenn du mich fragst." Er schaffte es, Linhardt von der Lektüre loszueisen, als er zum Hirsch-Tisch hinüber sah. Ein Funken Interesse blitzte in seinen blauen Augen auf. 

Auch Ferdinand und Edelgard drehten sich nun um und musterten die vier Gestalten, die etwas abseits der Hirsche an deren Tisch saßen. Claude redete mit ihnen und schien sie den anderen vorzustellen, so beugten sich die anderen Hirsche herüber und stellten neugierige Fragen. Hildas Organ war beinahe laut genug, um es im Gemurmel des Speisesaal zu verstehen. 

"Mir scheint, Claude kennt diese abgerissenen Gestalten", bemerkte Hubert unterkühlt. "Was mich nicht wundert, bei seinem Umgang." Ferdinand warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu und sah dann Edelgard fragend an. Die schüttelte nur den Kopf, dass ihre weißen Haare flogen.

"Ich muss passen, ich kenne keine der Neuen. Wobei, das Mädchen mit den blonden Locken kommt mir seltsam vertraut vor..." Sie rieb ihr Kinn mit dem weißen Handschuh und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger nachdenklich gegen ihre Lippen. "Ich komme nicht drauf", schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Teller zu. Hubert legte seine schwarz behandschuhten Finger an sein Kinn und setzte seinen berühmten Adlerblick auf. Gedanklich setzte er einen weiteren Puntk auf die Liste an Dingen, die er Lady Edelgard abnehmen wollte, und nahm sich vor, eine Nachtschicht in der Bibliothek vorzunehmen. Vielleicht würde Ferdinand ihm ja einen Besuch abstatten, so wie neulich... Da hatte er ihn beim Recherchieren der Adelsfamilien des Königreichs überrascht. Hubert ertappte sich beim Lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie Ferdinand ihm einen Kaffee gebraut hatte, und ihn diesem mit gerümpfter Nase auf einem Tablett serviert hatte. Der vollendete Gentleman hatte sogar Zucker und Milch mitgebracht, auch wenn ihm klar gewesen sein musste, dass Hubert seinen Kaffee pur trank. Mehr war seit dem schicksalhaften Tag der Musikprobe nicht passiert, und Hubert fragte sich, ob Ferdinand auf einen Schritt von ihm wartete oder zu schüchtern war, um selbst einen Schritt zu tun. Vielleicht sollte er ihn mal in eine passende Situation manövrieren, um eine Reaktion aus dem Adligen zu kitzeln. Ein teuflisches Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sich ein kurzes Eintauchen in die Fantasie erlaubte.

Hubert wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Runde auflöste. Er ließ seinen halb aufgegessenen Teller stehen und erhob sich, aber ehe er sich in Richtung Bibliothek aufmachen konnte, kam Ferdinand um den Tisch herum auf ihn zu. Ohne Federlesen baute er sich trotz seiner etwas geringeren Körpergröße vor Hubert auf, etwas zu nah für eine rein geschäftliche Angelegenheit.  
"Du hast mir versprochen, mir beim Tanzen zu helfen", wurde er erinnert. Honigfarbene Augen verführten ihn, in Ferdinands Blick zu versinken. Hubert beschloss spontan, die Bibliothek auf den morgigen Tag zu verschieben. Es gab wichtigeres.

\-------------------------------------


	16. Stets der Deine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvix, mehr sage ich nicht :)

### Kapitel 16: Stets der Deine

#### Wohnquartiere

Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür uns Sylvain machte einen Sprung vorwärts. Felix war wirklich gekommen.

"Komm rein", sagte Sylvain und öffnete die Tür, bemüht, sich seine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er fühlte sich komisch, den ganzen Tag schon hatte er an diesen Moment gedacht, und je mehr Zeit er in Denken investiert hatte, desto schlimmer war es geworden. Seine Fantasie war mit ihm durchgegangen, er hatte tausend mögliche Szenarien durchdacht und nun stand Felix einfach in seinem Zimmer, wie schon so viele Abende zuvor, eine kleine Schachtel in den Händen, die er ihm nun mit gesenktem Blick hinhielt. Sylvain wollte nicht die Schachtel nehmen, er wollte Felix nehmen, ihn in den Arm schließen und ihn dann mit den Pralinen füttern, ihm die Schokolade aus den Mundwinkeln lecken...

Er bremste seine Fantasien, bevor sie ihm aus dem Gesicht abzulesen waren. Solche Vorstellungen waren reines Wunschdenken, Felix war nur hier zum Reden. Wenn überhaupt. Und es war immer noch Felix, der trotz seines abgebrühten Verhaltens unerfahren und unsicher war. Sylvain wünschte sich mit einem Mal, ihm nichts voraus zu haben. Das würde es einfacher machen, wären Felix' Erfahrungen auf Augenhöhe mit seinen eigenen. 

Er nahm die kleine, cremefarbene Schachtel aus Felix' Händen, der seine Finger wegzog und vor der Brust verschränkte, als wäre Sylvain eine heiße Herdplatte. Er war definitiv genauso unsicher wie Sylvain, was er von dem Abend zu erwarten hatte. Der hob die Schachtel an sein Gesicht und schnupperte. Es roch dezent schokoladig, ein köstliches Aroma, das ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Zu spät registrierte er, dass vielleicht eine Antwort angemessen wäre. 

"Danke", brachte er gespielt unbekümmert hervor. "Hat Lysithea dich mal wieder zu erziehen versucht?" Er legte die Schachtel auf seinen Tisch und deutete einladend auf sein Bett. Felix, nun auf etwas sichererem Terrain, stöhnte genervt auf.

"Sie ist unbelehrbar", beschwerte er sich. "Ich sage es ihr jedes Mal, dass ich ihren Süßkram nicht will, und jedes Mal preist sie mir andere Vorzüge davon an. Ich bin es satt! Ich mag nun mal nichts Süßes." Sein Blick wanderte an der Wand entlang, als gäbe es dort fantastisches zu sehen.

"Dann solltest du ihr vielleicht erzählen, dass du alles an mich verfütterst", scherzte Sylvain. "Das wird sie schnell davon abhalten." Er trat an seinen Schreibtisch und zog aus der untersten Schublade eine Flasche mit einem goldfarbenen, dickflüssigem Inhalt hervor. Vorsichtig stellte er sie neben die Schachtel auf den Tisch. Das gedämpfte Licht fing sich in der Flüssigkeit und ließ sie verführerisch aufleuchten.

"Was ist das denn?", fragte Felix misstrauisch. Er hatte sich noch nicht bewegt und stand etwas deplaziert mitten im Raum.

"Honig-Frucht-Likör", erklärte Sylvain. "Ich weiß, du trinkst nicht, und schon gar nichts süßes, aber ich, und ich war heute in der Stadt." Felix quittierte das nur mit einem abfälligen Grunzen. Verglich man ihre Lebensstile, so lebte Felix wie ein Asket, während Sylvain ein echter Lebemann war. Er genoss eben die süßen Dinge. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, dachte er, als Felix seine Stiefel auszog und es sich auf Sylvains Bett bequem machte. Mit Erleichterung registrierte der Rotschopf, dass sein Freund genauso viel Platz beanspruchte wie sonst auch und sich dazu direkt eine Decke krallte. Sylvain überlegte kurz, dann entschied er sich für die Pralinen und kraxelte neben Felix aufs Bett. 

Eine unangenehme Stille enstand, während Sylvain fieberhaft überlegte, ob Small Talk jetzt angebracht war oder nicht. Was sagte man sich, wenn man sich am Vormittag zum ersten Mal geküsst und danach kaum mehr ein Wort gewechselt hatte? Felix schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu plagen, seinem zusammengepressten Mund nach zu urteilen. Sylvain beschloss, in die Offensive zu gehen. Irgendwie musste er Felix hinter dem Ofen hervor locken. Und wer hatte Erfahrung darin, eine Stimmung zu retten, wenn nicht der König des Charmes?

"Hey, Fe, hör zu. Es ist wie vorher, okay? Ich werde nicht einfach so über dich herfallen. Ich werde warten, bis du mir signalisierst, was okay ist und was nicht. Du musst dafür nicht mal reden, aber ich werde dich nicht den ganzen Abend anschweigen." Felix errötete, ein wunderbarer Anblick, wie die Farbe seine Wangen hochkroch, und wandte leicht den Kopf ab, sodass seine Haare über sein Profil fielen. "Okay", murmelte er. Sylvain lehnte sich entspannt zurück und breitete seine Arme über den Kissen aus. Innerlich zitterte er vor Unruhe, aber er versuchte es nicht nach außen abzustrahlen.  
"Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du hier bist", verkündete er unbekümmert. "Und zur Not kaue ich dir so lange das Ohr ab, bis du genervt bist und anfängst, mit mir zu streiten. Im übertragenen Sinne, natürlich. Wobei..." Er wackelte provokant mit den Augenbrauen. Die Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. 

"Du Vollidiot", verfluchte Felix ihn halbherzig und warf ein Kissen nach ihm, Sylvain fing es auf. "Eins mehr", triumphierte er und stopfte es in seinen Rücken. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er liebte die vielen Kissen in seinem Bett. Sie füllten die Leere, wenn niemand ihm dort Gesellschaft leistete. 

"Dieb", nannte Felix ihn. "Gauner, Ganove, Betrüger!" Er rollte sich herum, lag jetzt auf dem Bauch, direkt neben Sylvains Hüfte. Dieser konnte sich nicht helfen, er streckte die Hand aus und strich Felix die Strähnen seines blauen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Felix schaute auf und zum ersten Mal kreuzten sich sein kupferfarbenen Augen mit Sylvains braunen. Sylvain war derjenige, der den Blickkontakt brach, er war zu intensiv. Felix' Augen strahlten eine Versuchung aus, und er war nicht sicher, wie lange er widerstehen konnte, dumme Dinge zu tun, wenn er so angeschaut wurde. Er räusperte sich heiser und ließ die Hand auf sein eigenes Bein fallen, wobei er fast die Pralinenschachtel vom Bett stieß. Dankbar für die Ablenkung zog er das cremefarbene Band ab, das viel zu lächerlich breit und lang für solch eine kleine Schachtel war, und klappte den Deckel auf. Acht kleine, schokoladige Köstlichkeiten lagen darin, und Sylvain konnte Lysithea vor sich sehen, wie sie mit ihren kleinen Kinderhänden die Pralinen formte und in Puderzucker rollte. Er nahm eine heraus und führte sie zum Mund, aber eine Hand hielt seinen Arm fest.

"Warte." Felix stützte sich ab und kam auf die Knie, dann nahm er Sylvain die Praline aus der Hand. Sylvain lachte sein Hundert-Watt-Lachen, mehr aus Reflex denn aus der Situation heraus. Eigentlich verwandelten sich ihm grade die Knie in Butter. 

"Wow, Felix, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du-"

"Spar dir deine Sprüche", knurrte Felix, wieder ganz der Alte, aber seine Hand näherte sich immer noch unaufhaltsam Sylvains Mund. Wie paralyisert folgte der der Bewegung von Felix' Hand, die schon so oft ein Schwert gehalten hatte.

"Mund auf", befahl Felix barsch, als die Praline Sylvains Lippen streifte. Sylvain gehorchte, und Felix schob die Praline langsam in seinen Mund. Das schwere, süße Aroma breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus, als die Schokolade in der Wärme anschmolz. Sylvain schloss die Lippen, zu viel Speichel hatte sich angesammelt, und lutschte an der Praline und Felix' Fingern gleichzeitg. Er begann zu schwitzen, obwohl es seiner Gewohnheit entsprechend eher kühl in seinem Zimmer war. Nichts davon hatte er sich je erträumt, er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr er das wollte. Felix starrte auf Sylvains Lippen, schluckte hart, seine Finger warm und nass in Sylvains Mund. Sein Blick war verhangen, seine Lider schwer, die Wangen dezent gerötet, was einen überirdischen Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut bildete. So entrückt, so versunken hatte Sylvain ihn noch nie gesehen. Möge es niemals enden, beschwor er alle göttlichen und irdischen Kräfte. 

Sylvain schluckte die Praline herunter, die intensive Süße betäubte beinahe seinen Mund. Er fuhr mit der Zunge um Felix' Fingerspitzen herum, um die Schokoladenreste abzulecken, und verlor beinahe seinen Verstand über den glühendem Blick, mit dem Felix' Augen seine Lippen verschlangen. Felix murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach "So lange" anhörte.

"Was?", fragte Sylvain etwas benommen nach, als er die Hand aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. Seine Lippen fühlten sich geschwollen an.

"Nichts", kam es rauh zurück. Felix wischte seine Finger an seiner Hose ab, der magische Moment war vorüber. Es tat beinahe physisch weh.

"Geh nicht", flehte Sylvain und streckte die Arme aus.

"Ich gehe doch gar nicht", grummelte Felix. Er haderte kurz mit sich, biss sich auf die Lippe, dann kam er heran und lehnte sich an Sylvains Schulter. Sylvains Herz machte einen Sprung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass in seinem kratzbürstigen, widerspenstigen, schwierigen besten Freund so ein anhänglicher Mensch steckte? 

"Du bist wie eine Katze", sagte er verträumt. "Immer die Krallen ausgefahren, wehe einer guckt dich auch nur falsch an. Aber wem du deine Bauchseite präsentierst, der darf dich kraulen, bis du schnurrst." Er rollte das R tief in der Kehle und kassierte prompt einen Stoß in die Rippen.

"Klappe."

"Es ist wahr, du weißt es", neckte Sylvain.

"Ich will es nicht hören."

"Was willst du dann hören?"

"Küss mich."

"Was?"

"Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen", fauchte Felix. 

"Ich bin dir hörig, Katze", säuselte Sylvain an Felix' Ohr.

Felix sah aus, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Sylvain nun töten oder küssen wollte. Dann entschied er sich für eine Möglichkeit, packte Sylvain beim Kragen, zog ihn zu sich herunter und presste seine Lippen auf Sylvains. Etwas ungeholfen knabberte er an der noch mit Schokolade verschmierten Unterlippe.

"Du schmeckst süß", murrte er an Sylvains Mund. Dieser lächelte in den Kuss hinein. "Dazu sage ich jetzt lieber nichts", murmelte er. Felix vergrub beide Hände in Sylvains rotem Schopf. "Daran hälst du dich doch eh nicht, Tunichtgut."

"Ist das jetzt dein Ding?", neckte Sylvain und küsste Felix Nasenspitze. "Mich mit Schimpfworten zu belegen?" Felix antwortete nicht, stattdessen fuhr er Sylvains Oberarme entlang. "Hör bloß nicht auf damit, Fe", forderte Sylvain. "Nenn mich alle diese Dinge, die so niedlich und versaut aus deinem Mund klingen. Verfluche mich. Beschimpfe mich. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los." Felix grummelte nur. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, und diesmal war der Kuss tiefer, ehrlicher. Sylvain tippte seine Zunge gegen Felix Unterlippe und als dieser ihm entgegen kam, lief ein Schauder seinen Rücken herab. Es fühlte sich so- natürlich an, als wäre das etwas, was sie schon seit Ewigkeiten taten, aber die Sensation kribbelte in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Etwas außer Atem unterbrach er den Kuss.

"Also", räusperte er sich, "sind wir jetzt ein Paar?"

Felix rollte sich auf den Rücken. "Wenn das heißt, dass du der ganzen Welt erzählen willst, was--" er würgte kurz an der Formulierung, "wir hier tun, dann nein." Er kreuzte seine Unterarme über der Stirn. Seine schlanken Halsmuskeln luden zum Küssen ein, und dem konnte Sylvain nicht widerstehen. Währenddessen bewunderte er Felix' Kinn, seine scharfen Gesichtszüge, die prominenten Schlüsselbeine... Der Körper seines Freundes war schon immer schlank, fast drahtig gewesen, aber gegen das gedimmte Licht hätte man Brot mit seinen Kanten schneiden können. Er verlor sich in dem sanften Schwung der Mulde an Felix' Haaransatz und löste einhändig Felix Zopf, sodass die schulterlangen blauen Haare auf das Kissen flossen.

"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?", fragte er, als die Stille sich in die Länge zog. Mit dem Mund arbeitete er sich langsam zu Felix' Ohr vor.

"Gnaaah", machte der, als Sylvain sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm. "Ich sagte- ich- du- keinem erzählen, schon gar nicht-", er biss die Zähne zusammen. "Hrrrngg", zischte er, als eine warme Zunge in seiner Ohrmuscheln auf Wanderschaft ging. Sylvain nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, jeden auch nur erdenklichen Laut aus Felix hervorzukitzeln. MIt allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, falls nötig.

"Also gut", raunte er genüsslich in Felix' Ohr und fühlte seine Geliebten erschauern. "Ich erzähle keinem etwas, wenn du noch nicht bereit bist. Aber wir sollten Dimitri sagen, dass..." Seine Stimme erstarb. Die Kälte schien in den Raum zurückzukehren, die Schwerkraft setzte wieder ein. Sylvain spürte die Realität wieder wie eins von Raphaels Gewichten auf seiner Brust platznehmen. Er seufzte. "Also, wenn er wieder bei sich ist, natürlich", ergänzte er lahm. 

"Wie du meinst." Immerhin, Felix machte keine Anstalten, die Nerven zu verlieren, also schlang Sylvain beide Arme um den Brustkorb des Blauhaarigen und hakte ein Bein bei ihm ein. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Haaren, die nach Sand rochen, nach Staub, und nach Felix.

"Hast du die Tanzschritte geübt?", riss Felix ihn wieder in die brutale Wirklichkeit zurück. Sylvain brummte eine Verneinung in Felix' Haarschopf. "Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit", gab er zu.   
"Du warst faul", stellte Felix trocken fest. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um Sylvain in die Augen zu sehen. "Morgen fragst du Dorothea, und wehe, du kannst am Ende des Tages nicht jeden einzelnen Schritt. Unser Training setzen wir aus bis dahin." Sylvain maulte unwillig, aber er nickte. "Bis dahin ist aber noch jede Menge Zeit", lockte er. Felix gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm.  
"Du bist unersättlich", schimpfte er.

"Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, Fe."

"Willst du noch eine Praline?" 

Es war keine Frage, Felix setzte sich halb auf und angelte die Box zwischen den Kissen hervor. Sylvain fuhr ein heißer Adrenalinstoß durch die Adern, als Felix eine der kleinen Köstlichkeiten herausnahm und nach kurzem Zögern seine Lippen darum schloss. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als Felix sich nach vorne beugte und ihm die Praline übergab. Willenlos öffnete er seinen Mund und spürte Felix Nase an seiner Wange, als der ihm die Praline in den Mund legte. Ein paar Strähnen seiner losen Haare streiften Sylvains Gesicht, als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten. Er fühlte die Praline auf seiner Zunge zergehen, während Felix' sich die Lippen leckte. Alleine das reichte, um Sylvain dazu zu zwingen, etwas Platz zwischen ihre Hüften zu bringen. Er krallte sich in Felix Schultern, als er hart schluckte und nach Luft schnappen musste. Atmen, erinnerte er sich selbst, während Felix erneut begann, seinen Mund mit der Zunge zu erkunden, diesmal mutiger, offensiver, aggressiver. Sylvain ließ ihn machen, gab die Führung ab, als Felix sich halb auf ihn rollte und die Arme neben seinen Hüften abstützte. 

"Vielleicht... schmecken sie doch gar nicht so schlecht", nuschelte sein Freund in sich hinein. Eine hitzige Röte ließ seine Wangen glühen wie sonst nur nach intensivem Sparring. Dann kam bei ihm an, was Felix gesagt hatte.

"Ich wusste es!", triumphierte er siegesbewusst. "Du bist doch ein Süßmaul!" Er wuschelte Felix durch die Haare, konnte nicht genug von den seidigen Strähnen bekommen. Felix verzog den Mund. "Bilde dir bloß nichts drauf ein", wiegelte er ab, aber Sylvain ließ nicht locker. Er fasste unter Felix Bauch hindurch in die Box und nahm eine weitere Praline, hielt sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und lächelte anzüglich.

"Was bekomme ich dafür?", zog er Felix auf. 

"Idiot", schnappte Felix, lehnte sich aber vor und küsste Sylvain auf den Unterkiefer. Dann ließ er von seinem Gesicht ab und nahm ihm wie eine der Kätzchen die Praline mit dem Mund aus den Fingern. Die Art, mit der er die Praline einsaugte und sie dann genüsslich lutschte, ließ Sylvains Ohren rot werden. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig entkorkte er den Likör und schenkte sich ein Glas davon ein. Das Aroma, das in seine Nase stieg, war göttlich, wie eine leuchtende, alkoholisch-süße Blume. Mit dem Glas in der Hand stieg er zurück ins Bett. Felix beobachtete, wie er einen Schluck nahm und anerkennend nickte. Der Händler hatte nicht zuviel versprochen, es war eine Hochzeit der Genüsse. 

"Gib her", befahl Felix und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Kurz sah Felix vor sich, wie er es auf dem Boden ausleerte und ihm einen Vortrag hielt, weniger zu trinken, um nicht wie Manuela zu enden. Aber sein Freund überraschte ihn abermal und nippte vorsichtig, nur um abrupt das Gesicht zu verziehen.

"Das ist widerlich", würgte Felix hervor, als er wieder Luft bekam. Schnell drückte er Sylvain das Glas wieder in die Hand und wischte sich mit einer hilflosen Geste den Mund ab. Sylvain musste lachen, so komisch war der Anblick. Das fand sein Freund wiederum gar nicht lustig.

"Lach nicht so blöde", schnappte er. Sylvains Grinsen wurde breiter. "Klar doch, Katze", neckte er. Felix Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und Sylvain sah unbekümmert dem Sturm entgegen, den er beschworen hatte. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Felix mit einem wütenden Knurren über ihn herfiel, sodass Sylvain gerade noch Zeit hatte, das Glas auf das Holztischchen neben dem Bett abzustellen. Felix versuchte, ihm einen Fausthieb zu verpassen, ein leichter, es war nicht die volle Körperkraft dahinter, aber er war schnell und Sylvain musste sich konzentrieren. Felix' Augen funktelten wie sonst nur im Training, als er einen Weg durch Sylvains Deckung suchte. Normalerweise waren sie sich nicht so nah, und er konnte Felix keuchen hören, sah die flache Brust sich heben und senken.   
Mit einem Keuchen packte er Felix um die Hüfte, setzte seine Körperkraft ein und rollte sie herum, bis er über Felix zu liegen kam. Sein Freund wehrte sich, rangelte mit ihm, als ständen sie sich im Faustkampf gegenüber, drahtige Beine hakten sich um seine muskulösen Oberschenkel und versuchten, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Felix kämpfte wie eine Katze, mit all den schmutzigen Tricks, krallte sich in seine Haare und riss an seinem Kopf, aber er behielt die Oberhand. 

"Lass los, Fe", flüsterte er. Ein wütendes Rucken und Felix funkelte ihn aus weit geöffneten Augen an, die Pupillen beinahe so groß wie seine Iriden. "Lass erst mal mich los, du Biest", knurrte Felix, aber er presste seinen Körper an Sylvains. Der küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. 

"Stets der Deine." Dann gab er Felix' Arme frei, die sich prompt um seinen Rücken schlangen. Sein Herz ging auf, und er tätschelte Felix' Kopf, spielte mit einer blauen Strähne. So gerne er mehr gefordert hätte, er wollte Felix nicht ein für alle Mal verschrecken. Also griff er erneut zu dem Glas, die zweite pure Verführung neben dem Mann in seinem Bett. Der zufällig Felix war. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz fassen.

Felix riss ihm das Glas nach einem Schluck aus der Hand. "Gib her", befahl er ruppig und leerte es in einem tiefen Zug, obwohl ihm sichtlich die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sylvain angelte nach seinem Arm. "Fe, was ist los mit dir? Du trinkst nie etwas!" Felix antwortete nicht, gab ihm nur wortlos das leere Glas zurück, ein Husten unterdrückend. Etwas ratlos schaute Sylvain seinen Freund an, es war wohl der Abend der ersten Male. Schulterzuckend füllte er das Glas nach.

Es wurden mehr als eins, und am Ende verblieb nur ein trauriger Rest in der Flasche. Sylvain fühlte sich luftig, irgendwie leicht, und Felix starrte verträumt in die Kerzenflamme, die Sylvain angezündet hatte und die mit ihrem Flackern zuckende Schatten an die Wand warf. Eigentlich hatte er nicht so viel trinken wollen, um die kostbare Erinnerung nicht zu gefährden, aber die Gefahr hatte bestanden, dass Felix alles alleine trank, also hatte er seinen Teil geleistet. 

Irgendwann war ihm anhand von Felix' beharrlichem Schweigen klar geworden, was los war. Felix war heillos überfordert. Der Kuss, Dimitris Zusammenbruch, der gemeinsame Abend, ihm war es einfach zu viel geworden. Also hatte er zum offensichtlichsten Mittel gegriffen, dem Alkohol. Sylvain hoffte, dass er das am nächsten Morgen nicht bitterlich bereuen würde.

Er gähnte, riss die Kiefer auseinander, als wolle er ein Pferd verschlucken. Es musste schon tief in der Nacht sein, so müde war er. Felix war schon weggenickt, den Kopf auf seinem Bauch, beide Arme um ein Kissen geschlungen. Sylvain lächelte träge. Es war nicht schwer, der Müdigkeit nachzugeben, aber er wollte den Moment auskosten, solange wie irgend möglich. Er platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf Felix' Kopf, streckte sich dann vorsichtig aus und gab sich ebenfalls den Träumen hin.

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war's jetzt erst mal, ich mache eine kleine Schreibpause. Mehr von Sylvix kommt dann, wenn ich wieder Lust habe! Danke fürs Lesen bis hierhin.


	17. Privatvorstellung [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der berühmte Morgen danach.. Ignatz malt... Und etwas Action, Achtung, Explicit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, wer weiterhin nichts von Hubert & Ferdinand wissen will, sollte nach dem Absatz mit Ignatz überspringen!

### Kapitel 17: 

#### Wohnquartiere

Sylvain erwachte, als das Sonnenlicht sein Gesicht erreichte. Er blinzelte und drehte sich weg, noch nicht ganz wach. Dabei stieß er mit dem Kopf gegen etwas festes, was selbst sein Unterbewusstsein als Nicht-Kissen erkannte. Gähnend tastete er nach dem Widerstand und wunderte sich, als der sich bewegte.

"Na endlich", seufzte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Schlagartig kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und Sylvain riss die Augen auf.

"Felix!", nuschelte er. "Du bist noch da." Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig und schwer an. Richtig, sie hatten getrunken, ihn verlangte es nach Wasser und seine Glieder waren schwer. Aber die Erinnerungen an Felix, der ihn begehrlich anstarrte, war die Erfahrung allemal wert.

Felix ruckte seinen Oberschenkel zurecht, auf dem Sylvains Kopf lag, und guckte etwas angefressen. "Ich hatte schwerlich eine Wahl. Du klammerst." Er sah besser aus, als Sylvain gedacht hätte, aber dennoch waren tiefe Ringe unter seinen verquollenen Augen zu erkennen, die gegen das Morgenlicht zusammengekniffen waren.

Sylvain lachte verhalten und stützte sich auf die Unterarme. "Deswegen dürfen meine abendlichen Bekanntschaften auch nicht bleiben", grinste er verschmitzt und streckte den Rücken durch. Er griff nach der Wasserkaraffe, die er immer neben dem Bett stehen hatte, und schüttete sich etwas in den Mund, allerdings ging fast die Hälfte daneben. Felix verschränkte die Arme, sein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ich bin noch hier." Er nahm Sylvain die Karaffe ab und goss sich vorsichtig etwas in den offenen Mund.

"Du bist ja auch keine abendliche Bekanntschaft", stellte Sylvain klar. Er nahm die Karaffe aus Felix' Händen und stellte sie wieder neben das Bett. Mit einer Hand griff er nach Felix' Kinn und drehte es zu sich hin. "Du bist der einzige Mensch, dem ich je erlaubt habe und dem ich je erlauben werde, alles von mir zu sehen." Ihre Augen kreuzten sich, und ein Hauch der Spannung, die gestern abend das Atmen schwerer gemacht hatte, füllte den Raum.

Felix drückte unwirsch seinen Arm weg und entzog sich ihm, aber Sylvain konnte die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen sehen. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

"Du bist unverbesserlich", schimpfte Felix. "Warum mag ich dich überhaupt?"

Sylvain verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. "Weil ich unfassbar attraktiv, charmant und sexy bin?", fragte er mit einem provokanten Augenzwinkern. Felix rollte nur die Augen, aber er ließ sich einen Kuss stehlen, als Sylvain aus dem Bett stieg und Richtung Waschbecken steuerte. 

"Ich muss zum Training", kündigte Felix an, bevor Sylvain eine Chance hatte, ein gemeinsames Frühstück vorzuschlagen. Er wusste selbst, dass Felix nie frühstückte, sondern auf nüchternem Magen trainierte, es war wie ein Ritual, aber es würde ihm schwer fallen, Felix gehen zu lassen. Sein Freund trat neben ihn an das Waschbecken, nahm Sylvains Bürste und begann damit, seine zerzausten Haare herzurichten. Dann streifte er das Haarband von seinem Handgelenk und steckte seine Haare locker hoch.

"Was?", knurrte er, als er Sylvains Blick bemerkte.

"Du siehst toll aus mit offenen Haaren", komplimentierte Sylvain ihn verzaubert und drehte eine Strähne zwischen den Fingern, die dem Zopf entkommen war. 

"Pech", zuckte Felix nur mit den Achseln, "sie sind unpraktisch beim Kämpfen." 

Sylvain lächelte und schlang die Arme von hinten um Felix, zog den Kleineren an sich heran. "Ich bin der glücklichste Mann der Welt, wenn ich dir abends deinen Zopf öffnen darf", flüsterte er in Felix' Ohr. Er spürte den Schwertkämpfer erschauern, als er mit den Händen über die Brust glitt, dann küsste er Felix' Nacken und ließ ihn frei. Felix drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Spur verlegen, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

"Ich sehe dich beim Unterricht."

\-------------------------------

#### Außenhof

Einer, der von dem Drama wenig mitbekommen hatte, war Ignatz. Das lag vor allem daran, dass er die Zeit damit verbrachte, Bernadetta zu beobachten. Nicht aus Interesse, was sie den ganzen Tag lang so trieb, derlei Studien überließ er anderen, sondern aus künstlerischem Interesse. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Bernadetta zu malen. Und da sie, schreckhaft wie sie war, nie freiwillig Modell stehen würde, beobachtete er sie eben unauffällig.

Gerade saß sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz hinter dem Gewächshaus nahe des großen Wasserrads, ein Ort, an dem es nie wirklich still war, und der so versteckt lag, dass sich selten Leute hierhin verirrten. Wie immer redete sie leise mit sich selbst, aber Ignatz konnte es nicht verstehen und war auch ganz froh darum. Immerhin ging es hier nicht darum, ihre Geheimnisse auszuspionieren. Sie sollte nur sein nächstes Motiv werden.

Er skizzierte grob den Himmel mit der roten Malkreide, dann tauschte er sie gegen die schwarze aus. Wie so oft letzlich begann er Bernadettas Umrisse in die Zeichnung einzufügen und schraffierte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht. Das war sein Lieblingsteil, vor allem ihre wilden Haare, die ihr kreuz und quer übers Gesicht hingen. Er musste sich beeilen, das günstige Licht blieb immer nur wenige Minuten, und wenn es dunkel war, kehrte Bernadetta oft in ihr Zimmer zurück. Manchmal wanderte sie auch nachts durch das Kloster, so wurde ihm erzählt. 

Wie von selbst arbeitete er ihre Schultern heraus, die gebeugt waren, so tief saß sie über ihrer Arbeit. Sie strickte, oder häkelte, oder stickte, so genau wusste man es nie. Manchmal hatte sie auch ein Buch dabei, oder ein Notizbuch, wo sie dann ihre Gedanken festhielt. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was sie da schrieb. Vielleicht inspirierte es ihn für sein Gemälde, er sollte mal Sylvain fragen, der hatte mal geprahlt, es gelesen zu haben. Oder war das schon zu offensichtlich?

Bernadetta hatte zu summen begonnen, ihr heller, unmelodischer Gesang übertönte das Wasserrauschen. Ignatz lächelte, als er ihren Oberkörper vollendete und sich den überkreuzten Beinen widmete, die immer eine besondere Herausforderung darstellten. Allzu schnell wirkten sie nicht mehr organisch. Bald hätte er genug Skizzen zusammen, um sich mit einer Leinwand zurückzuziehen und sich ernsthaft ans Malen machen zu können. Er musste nur Byleth entwischen. Und Claude. Und Raphael aus dem Weg gehen... Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und die Kreide verharrte auf dem Papier, als er sich fragte, wie er den Konflikt mit seinem ältesten Freund lösen sollte. 

Seine Konzentration kehrte schlagartig in die Gegenwart zurück, als Bernadetta aufsprang. Ignatz duckte sich tiefer hinter das kleine Mäuerchen, vor dem zusätzlich noch ein Busch wuchs. Wenn sie nicht gerade direkt an ihm vorbeilief, würde sie ihn nicht sehen.

Bernadetta hüpfte sorglos an ihm vorbei, und er richtete sich erleichtert auf, um seine Malsachen zusammen zu suchen. Die Skizze war fast fertig, und er freute sich schon auf die Ölfarben. Er liebte den Geruch, das Geräusch, wenn man sie auf der Leinwand verstrich, die satten Farben, die er zu solch feinen Nuancen mischen konnte. In sicherem Abstand folgte er Bernadetta aus seinem Versteck und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, den Skizzenblock unter dem Arm.

\------------------------------------------------------

#### Musikzimmer

Das Licht wurde immer weniger, und große Teile des Musikzimmers lagen im Schatten. Hubert hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und Ferdinand konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Seit Stunden übte er die schlichten Tanzschritte, es waren nur wenige Figuren, die es zu meistern galt, und langsam ächzten seine Muskeln. Er bewegte sich in die geneigte Drehung und hielt den Rücken gerade. Aber es war Hubert immer noch nicht gut genug. Immer wieder ließ er Ferdinand mit einer Bewegung seines Handgelenks die Sequenzen wiederholen, schüttelte nur den Kopf, wenn Ferdinand kurz zögerte.   
Dennoch, beschweren wollte er sich nicht, obwohl alles in ihm Hubert provozieren, eine Reaktion aus diesem starren Gesicht kitzeln wollte. Ein Kribbeln rann seine Wirbelsäule herab, und er konnte sich ein Schlucken nicht verkneifen. Huberts Blick lag fast physisch auf seinem Adamsapfel. Vielleicht war es Zeit, den Spieß einmal umzudrehen. Ferdinand schloss die Sequenz mit der leichten, schon fast kecken Verbeugung Richtung des imaginären Publikums ab. 

Er linste zur Tür des Musikzimmers, das sie für ihre Probe okkupiert hatten. Sie war geschlossen, wenn auch nicht abgeschlossen. Es würde reichen. Ferdinand ließ sich gespielt erschöpft gegen den Tisch hinter sich fallen und rieb seine kräftigen Oberschenkel. Er wusste um die Wirkung dieser Geste, immerhin waren durch jahrelanges Reiten seine Oberschenkel muskulös und wohlgeformt. 

"Ich fürchte, ich habe mich im Training etwas überhitzt", stöhnte er und streifte kurzerhand die Uniformjacke ab. Dann stützte er die Arme hinter sich ab und legte den Hals leicht in den Nacken, präsentierte seine Kehle dem zu Stein erstarrten Hubert. "Ich benötige eine Pause." Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, sein leises Atmen war das einzige Geräusch, was die Stille füllte. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann räusperte Hubert sich. "Nun, die mögest du bekommen", erwiderte er dann gefasst. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Ferdinand heran. Der sah ihm unschuldig entgegen und schob sich mit einer Hand die verschwitzten Strähnen, die an seiner Stirn klebten, aus dem Gesicht. 

"Ich entschuldige mich- ich bin äußerst unziemlich derangiert", klagte er und ließ den Arm in den Schoß fallen, rieb leicht die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang. Sie kamen in seinen engen Reithosen, die er für das Tanztraining angezogen hatte, wirklich exzellent zur Geltung. Hubert lachte dunkel auf. 

"Du verführst mich", stellte er mit einem düsteren Grinsen fest. "Oder du versuchst es. Jämmerlich. Als würde ich jemals auf solch einen plumpen Trick herein fallen." Die tiefliegenden Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen, Hubert beherrschte diese einschüchternde Mimik perfekt. Ferdinand wusste es besser, als er den Blick offen erwiderte.

"Ich kann eine gewissen Reiz, wenn du mich beleidigst, nicht abstreiten", provozierte er seinen Gegenüber. Er öffnete den obersten Knopf seines weißen Hemds und spielte kurz mit den Rüschen. "Warum einigen wir uns nicht darauf, dieses Theater zu lassen?", schlug Ferdinand vor und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Hubert zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Geste, die er perfektioniert hatte. 

"Theater ist eine Veranstaltung für Leute mit Geschmack", zischte er und ließ seinen Blick abschätzig über Ferdinand gleiten, verharrte an seinem Ausschnitt. "Nicht für Huren." Das letzte Wort fiel in den Raum und polterte kurz auf dem Boden entlang.

"Sag das noch mal", keuchte Ferdinand, der eine Hand Richtung Hose gleiten ließ. Er legte sie ganz leicht auf seine beginnende Erektion und befeuchtete die Lippen mit der Zunge. 

"Hure", wiederholte Hubert mit tiefer Stimme, seine Stimme vibrierte unmerklich. Ferdinand begann, sich selbst durch die Hose zu massieren, sein Körper in Erwartung angespannt. "Nun", sagte er atemlos, "da wir das festgestellt hätten, hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke ablege."

Er ließ kurz von der Beule in seiner Hose ab, um sein Hemd fertig aufzuknöpfen. Immer noch an den Tisch gelehnt, überdehnte er den Oberkörper nach hinten, um seine Brust zu präsentieren. Huberts Blick saugte sich an den Umrissen seiner flachen Brustmuskeln fest, die sich, gestählt durch das tägliche Training mit der Lanze, durchaus sehen lassen konnten. Ferdinand ließ das Hemd achtlos neben dem Tisch fallen und spreizte die Beine etwas weiter, ging minimal in die Knie. Er öffnete den obersten Knopf der Hose und ließ eine Hand hinein gleiten. 

"Gefällt dir das?", reizte er und klemmte die Zunge zwischen die Lippen.

Huberts Blick war nur noch hungrig zu nennen, unverhohlen folgte er der Bewegung mit seinen kalten Bernsteinaugen, in denen nun ein Feuer brannte. Ferdinand übte einen leichten Druck auf seinen Schritt aus, nahm die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und seine Wimpern flatterten. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. 

"Na sieh einer an. Der prüde Ferdinand von Aegir zieht sich aus", brachte Hubert hervor, aber statt gehässig war der Tonfall schwer von Verlangen. Ferdinand streifte die Reithose etwas herunter, sodass seine Oberschenkel zu sehen waren. Seine Erregung war mittlerweile beinahe schmerzhaft und ihn lechzte es danach, sie richtig anzufassen, aber er spielte mit seinen Hüftknochen, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff der Unterhose abzeichneten. Mit dem Daumen reizte er seine Leiste, bis er die Berührung nicht mehr ertrug. Sein vor Lust verhangener Blick traf auf Huberts, während er eine Hand in die Unterhose gleiten ließ und sein steifes Glied ergriff. Er öffnete die Lippen, die sich zu einem lautlosen "Oh" formten, woraufhin Hubert ein Grollen ausstieß. 

Er begann, die Hand seinen Schaft entlang zu bewegen, in einem langsamen Rhythmus, wie er ihn eben noch beim Tanzen inne gehabt hatte. Er spürte die Adern in seinem Penis pulsieren, wie auch das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Die Berührung war umso intensiver, weil er Huberts Blick auf sich spürte, weil er ihm dabei in die Augen sehen konnte. 

Hubert hatte sich nicht gerührt, während er sich ausgezogen hatte. Nun löste er sich aus der Starre, kam noch näher, beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe, und er stützte die Arme rechts und links neben ihn auf den Tisch, ohne Ferdinand zu berühren. Da er etwas größer war, konnte er bequem auf Ferdinand herab sehen. So aufgebaut, füllte er Ferdinands ganzes Sichtfeld aus, und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Hubert lösen - Ferdinand starrte zurück, als er seinen Penis weiter massierte. Er spürte erste feuchte Tropfen an der Spitze und konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Die Luft zwischen ihnen wurde knapp, das letzte bisschen, was noch übrig war, schien im Feuer der Erregung zu verglühen.

"Schneller", befahl Hubert, sein warmer Atem streifte Ferdinands Wange. Erste Schweißperlen rannen Ferdinands Stirn herab, trafen auf sein Kinn und kitzelten die Haut seines Halses. Er gehorchte und erhöhte das Tempo, rieb sich schneller Richtung Höhepunkt. Mit der freien Hand streifte er die Unterhose komplett herunter, und sie beide schauten auf sein freigelegtes Geschlechtsteil, das von rotbraunen Haaren der selben Farbe wie sein Haarschopf umgeben war. Erste kleine Tropfen waren auf der Spitze erkennbar, und es gab ein nasses Geräusch, als Ferdinand mit dem Daumen über die geschwollene Eichel fuhr und sie mit der Hand verteilte. 

Hubert schluckte, sein ausgeprägter Adamsapfel hüpfte. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet, die Falkenaugen auf seine gleitende Hand fixiert. Ferdinand hörte sich selbst stöhnen, 'ch ch ch', kleine erstickte Laute, die er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Seine Hoden begannen zu kribbeln, als sich die Elektrizität an der Basis seines Schafts sammelte. Er spannte die Arschbacken an und packte seinen Schwanz fester.

"Ich- ich- aaaaaaah", stammelte er unkontrolliert. Die Welt wurde für einen kurzen Moment weiß und Ferdinand warf den Kopf zurück, als sich seine Eier zusammenzogen und er mit einem Aufschrei seinen Samen verspritzte. Die klebrigen Fäden trafen auf Huberts Bauch und Hose und liefen seine eigene Hand herab, als er vom Beben des Orgasmus durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Als sich seine Gliedmaßen wieder beruhigt hatten, wurde ihm seine Verletzlichkeit bewusst. Ferdinand erfasste mit einem Mal eine Welle heißer Scham. Mit einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit betrachtete er das Sperma auf seiner Hand. 

Hubert schüttelte die Starre zuerst ab. Er griff in seine Westentasche, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und begann, seine Hand damit abzuwischen. In die Ecke des blitzweißen Stoffs war "H.v.V." eingestickt. Huberts Bewegungen waren konzentriert und sanft, als er ihn von den gröbsten Spuren reinigte und das Taschentuch dann faltete und zurück in die Tasche steckte.

"Eine schöne Bescherung", stellte er kühl fest und sah auf seine verunstalteten Weste herab. Ferdinand setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Hubert ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Kaltes Leder legte sich auf seine Lippen. Ferdinand stockte der Atem, als er den Ausdruck auf Huberts Gesicht sah. Wie ein Adler, der eine Maus erspäht hatte.

"Das machst du wieder gut", Hubert beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund nahe an Ferdinands Ohrmuschel lag. "Mit dem Mund."

Ferdinand schluckte, er konnte nur willenlos nicken. Hubert trat einen Schritt zurück und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, die Unterhose und Hose wieder anzuziehen, aber als er nach seinem Hemd griff, packte er seine Arm. Ferdinand entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen, als Hubert ihn nach unten drückte.

"Auf die Knie", befahl er herrisch. Ferdinand gehorchte, und spürte Adrenalin durch seine Adern schießen, als er sich auf den Steinboden kniete und Hubert die Hand in seine Haare krallte. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf nach vorne gezogen wurde, dann traf sein Gesicht auf den Stoff von Huberts Pluderhose. Er konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er die Härte der Erektion in Huberts Hose spürte. Also hatte ihn die kleine Privatvorstellung nicht ganz kalt gelassen. 

Er atmete tief durch den offenen Mund aus, der an der Beule in der Hose lag, und befeuchtete den glatten Stoff mit seiner warmen Atemluft. Hubert gab keinen Laut von sich, aber der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester. Ferdinand führte beide Hände zum Hosenbund vor sich und hakte die Finger ein. Als keine Gegenwehr kam, zog er die Hose, auf der noch sein eigenes Sperma trocknete, herunter, und legte die schwarze Unterhose frei. Natürlich, als würde Hubert Klamotten anderer Farben besitzen. 

Hubert zuckte zusammen, als Ferdinands Zähne seinen Bauch streiften. Er zog sein Hemd etwas hoch, damit Ferdinand seinen Hosenbund mit den Zähnen greifen und herunter ziehen konnte. Er legte Huberts bereits voll erigierten Penis frei und zögerte kurz, betrachtete ihn einfach nur, bis Hubert ungeduldig wurde.

"Worauf wartest du?", knurrte er und zog unsanft Ferdinands Kopf nach vorne. Der sah mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen nach oben.

"Sag bitte", verlangte er mit dunkler Stimme und ließ die Finger über Huberts nackte Hüfte tanzen. Die Berührung ließ Hubert zittern, brach kleine Risse in die Fassade der Selbstbeherrschung, aber es dauerte, bis er sich durchrang.

"Bitte", spuckte er schließlich aus und holte wie ein Ertrinkender Luft, als Ferdinand seinen Schwanz mit den Lippen antippte. Dann stülpte der Rothaarige die Lippen um die tiefrote Eichel, und Hubert ballte die linke Hand an seinem Bauch zu einer Faust, sodass das Leder des Handschuhs knirschte. Die Mauer bröckelte sichtlich. Ferdinand kostete die Spitze mit der Zunge und warf mit gesenkten Lidern einen Blick Richtung Huberts Gesicht. Er konnte nur das Profil des Kinns sehen, Hubert hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und schaute starr geradeaus. Ferdinand arbeitete sich am exponierten Schaft nach vorne, saugte und schluckte, bis er würgen musste. Er entließ Huberts Glied und schluckte. 

"Zwing mich", sagte er rau. Hubert sah herab, ein wildes Flackern in den Augen. Ferdinand spielte mit seinen Hoden, tastete nach den festen Kugeln, zog sachte an ihnen. Als er sie in den Mund nahm, stöhnte Hubert auf. Die Mauer brach endlich in sich zusammen, enthüllte pures Verlangen, das ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Es befeuerte Ferdinands Bedürfnis nur noch mehr, von Hubert besessen zu werden.

"Fick mich", flüsterte Ferdinand, nahm den Schwanz wieder in den Mund und spielte mit der Zunge daran entlang. Hubert grollte tief in seinem Rachen. 

"Wie du verlangst, so sollst du bekommen!", kündigte er düster an, dann stieß er die Hüfte nach vorne und griff in Ferdinands Nacken, seine Finger gruben sich in seine Halsmuskeln. Dessen Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, als er versuchte, Huberts Schwanz zu schlucken. Vor Anstrengung schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, aber Huberts unterdrücktes Stöhnen entschädigte ihn für alles. 

Er grub die Finger in Huberts flachen Hintern und hielt sich an ihm fest, als der Schwarzmagier ihn in den Mund fickte. Hubert steigerte nun ernsthaft das Tempo, und gerade als Ferdinand dachte, er bekäme wirklich keine Luft mehr, zog Hubert den Schwanz aus seinem Mund, griff ihn mit der linken Hand an der Wurzel und ejakulierte mit einem langgezogenen Wimmern heftig über Ferdinands Gesicht.

Ferdinand spürte das heiße Sperma zäh seine Wangen herunter rinnen. Er keuchte mit offenem Mund und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die Luft schien zu kochen, der Geruch von Sex war überwältigend. Hubert holte ebenfalls tief Luft und stieß sie in einem Schwall wieder aus. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, die andere lag noch lose in Ferdinands Nacken. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte, blickte Ferdinand nach oben. 

"Das hat jemandem gefallen", bemerkte er trocken. Hubert grunzte nur, ihm hatte der Orgasmus nicht die Zunge gelöst. Dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und säuberte erst Ferdinands Gesicht von den gröbsten Spuren und anschließend sich selbst. Mit einem zielsicheren Wurf entsorgte Hubert das besudelte Taschentuch in einen Mülleimer und bot ihm ausdruckslos eine Hand an. Ferdinand legte seine Hand in den Handschuh und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Sie schwiegen sich kurz an, dann beugte Ferdinand sich vor.

"Ich glaube, jemand schuldet mir einen Tee", zog er Hubert auf. Der Magier räusperte sich, dann fand er seine Stimme wieder. "Ich belohne dich nicht für derartige Frechheiten", schoss er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Ferdinand lachte, er konnte die brodelnden Hormone in sich nicht mehr kontrollieren.

"Ich habe die Mühe auf mich genommen und einen exquisiten Kaffee erstanden", lockte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Hubert zog eine der schwarzen, markanten Augenbrauen hoch, sie verschwand fast unter seinen Haaren.

"Nun, das trifft sich", sein Blick ging nach unten, "ich habe einen Tee aus Enbarr importieren lassen. Er traf gestern ein." Eine dezente Röte befleckte die bleichen Wangen, und Ferdinand strich entzückt über hohe Wangenknochen.

"Tanz mit mir", forderte er. Hubert legte eine Hand auf seine nackte Schulter und liebkoste sein Schlüsselbein mit dem Daumen. 

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte er mit kratziger Stimme.

\----------------------------------


	18. Lysitheas Geburtstag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 1 von 3 (?) von Lysitheas Geburtstagsfeier. Ich hatte großen Spaß, die Grenzen mal ein bisschen zu dehnen, deswegen kommen vermehrt moderne Einflüsse vor.  
> Credits gehen an Congradulations, Garreg Mach Alumni von @GhirahimJohnson, seine Modern AU hat mich sehr inspiriert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teil 1/x: Let's start the party!

### Kapitel 18.1: Lysitheas Geburtstag

#### Bibliothek

Die Musik wummerte durch die Bibliothek und füllte jeden Winkel der sonst so stillen Räume mit bassigen Klängen. Für die Musikauswahl war Claude verantwortlich gewesen, es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass nun schlichte, basslastige, dröhnende Klänge bis auf die Gänge hinaus hallten. Claude hatte seine persönliche Lautsprecheranlage zur Verfügung gestellt, und noch irgendwo große Lautsprecher aufgetrieben. Er hatte beinahe eine halbe Stunde benötigt, bis er mit der Aufstellung und der resultierenden Akustik zufrieden war.  
Auf dem Flur standen Hannemann und Manuela, beide mit einem Sektglas ausgestattet, und plauderten angeregt mit Byleth, die sich bereit erklärt hatte, bei der Party ein Auge auf die Studenten zu haben. Sie war es auch gewesen, die Rhea die Erlaubnis abgerungen hatte, Lysitheas 16. Geburtstag in der Bibliothek abhalten zu dürfen. Sie trug ein schlichtes, blaues Kleid mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt, das in krassem Kontrast zu ihrer sonstigen weiten Kleidung stand und ihre Figur schmeichelhaft betonte. Manuela trug ihr übliches Kleid, sie war mutmaßlich nur wegen des Sekts gekommen, den sie Sylvain hatte abschwatzen können. 

Die Empore war mit Lichterketten und Lampions geschmückt, und das warme Licht strahlte bis in den letzten Winkel. Es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass die komplette Bibliothek staubfrei war, und dafür war im wesentlichen Leonie verantwortlich, die sich am frühen Morgen Marianne und Ignatz geschnappt hatte. Gemeinsam waren sie mit nassen Lappen und Eimern bewaffnet dem jahrhundertealten Staub zuleibe gerückt, und das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. 

Claude hatte mit Raphaels Hilfe einige Tische geräumt und zu einer langen Reihe zusammen geschoben, die nun gleichzeitig Bar und Buffet war. Die Küche hatte sich bereit erklärt, einige Wunschgerichte zuzubereiten, und so fanden sich auf der langen Reihe an alten Tischen verschiedene Köstlichkeiten in großen Metallschalen neben einigen alkoholischen Getränken, die Sylvain und Felix am Nachmittag noch im Dorf besorgt hatten. Die Gläser standen in einer großen Kiste neben dem Tisch, und Sylvain ging in seiner Rolle als Barkeeper wahrlich auf. Gerade rührte er in einer Honigmet-Früchte-Mischung und schmeckte sie immer wieder ab. Mit Schwung kippte er noch etwas aus einer kleinen Flasche hinein und nickte dann zufrieden. Felix schaute mit verschränkten Armen bei den Vorbereitungen zu, auf einem Hocker kauernd. 

"Wenn du so weiter machst, bist du betrunken, bevor es los geht", orakelte er und rümpfte die Nase ob des Löffels, den Sylvain wiederholt in die goldbraune Flüssigkeit tauchte. 

"Ach komm schon Fe, das ist die Party des Jahres! Leg mal deine miesepetrige Miene ab und habe etwas Spaß", lachte Sylvain, warf den Löffel in die Luft und fing ihn mit zwei Fingern wieder auf.   
Übermütig legte einen Arm um Felix Schultern, der ihn unwillig abschüttelte. "Lass den Unsinn." Sylvain grinste nur gut gelaunt und begann pfeifend, die bauchigen Weingläser zu polieren. 

Noch war wenig los, es war noch früher Abend und die Sonne schien durch die Fenster herein und erleuchtete die alten Bücher in den hohen Regalen. Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Raphael grunzend schleppte eine Sofagarnitur herein und stellte sie ab. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich den Schweiß ab.

"Ich sage dir, das lässt meine Muskeln schwellen", grölte er über die Musik hinweg in Richtung Hilda, die gerade dabei war, interessiert die Geschenke zu betrachten, die auf einem kleinen Holztisch standen. Bisher waren es nur ein paar Päckchen, deren Schleifen und Bändchen man klar die Arbeit von Hilda ansehen konnte. Tatsächlich war das die einzige Aufgabe gewesen, zu der sie sich wirklich hatte bringen lassen. Die nicht benötigten Tische waren beiseite geräumt worden, um Platz für eine Tanzfläche zu machen, und standen nun gestapelt am Rand und draußen im Flur. 

Hilda drehte sich um. "Ah, Raphael, perfekt. Also, ich dachte mir das so", sie gestikulierte mit ihren Armen, während sie redete, "das Sofa kommt dort hin, und die Sessel an das Regal dort hinten. Wärst du so lieb?" Sie klimperte mit den Augenbrauen, aber das hätte sie sich auch sparen können, Raphael ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und hievte das braunschwarze Sofa an die Stelle, an die Hilda ihn lotste. Sein Shirt spannte kritisch über seinen Brustmuskeln. Währenddessen trug Claude einen weiteren Sessel herein und stellte ihn mit einem lauten Knall ab.

"Hilda!", rief er der Pinkhaarigen zu. Sie ließ Raphael stehen und kam zu Claude herüber.

"Ja, Claude?", flötete sie. Ihr Shirt war über dem Bauch zusammen geknotet in einem vorgetäuschten Arbeitseifer. 

"Kannst du Ignatz bitten, sich mit der Deko zu beeilen? Es geht in einer halben Stunde los, und wir brauchen Hilfe beim Tragen." Er drückte den Rücken durch und dehnte die Arme, bevor er sie ein paar Mal ausschüttelte. Hilda musterte ihn etwas genauer und verzog das Gesicht. 

"Du bist von oben bis unten staubig", kommentierte sie naserümpfend und wischte an seiner Schulter herum, auf der einige Spinnenweben klebten.

"Der Keller hat schon lange keine Menschenseele mehr gesehen", erklärte er achselzuckend. "Ich ziehe mich gleich noch um. Vergiss nicht, Ignatz zu holen, sonst komme ich am Stock zur Party."

"Natürlich", strahlte sie. "Wo ist er denn?" Sie wäre die perfekte Hilfsbereitschaft, es fehlte nur noch, dass sie die Ärmel hochkrempelte. Claude legte einen Finger ans Kinn. 

"Entweder im Klassenzimmer bei den Girlanden oder im Innenhof bei den Blumengestecken. Wahrscheinlich im Klassenzimmer. Und wenn du Lorenz siehst, der soll seinen adeligen Arsch mal zum Helfen herschwingen."

Hilda klatschte in die Hände. "Ich freue mich! Das wird fantastisch. Bis gleich!" Hüftenschwingend verließ sie die Bibliothek und nickte Manuela und Hannemann fröhlich zu. Claude verschnaufte kurz und machte sich dann wieder auf Richtung Keller, wo er die Möbel aufgetrieben hatte, die sie nun statt der üblichen Garnitur aufbauten.

Vor dem Eingang gesellte sich nun Seteth zu den drei Professoren. Er warf einen Blick in die Bibliothek und wandte sich dann Byleth zu. 

"Flayn möchte unbedingt auch kommen", seufzte er. "Ich habe es ihr verboten, aber sie wird nicht auf mich hören. Wenn du sie siehst, sage mir sofort Bescheid! Dann komme ich sie holen."

Manuela nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Nun lass der Kleine doch auch etwas Spaß", gluckste sie sichtlich angeheitert. Es war nicht ihr erstes Glas an diesem Abend, wahrscheinlich auch nicht ihr zweites. Seteth fuhr zornig auf. "Es wird Alkohol ausgeschenkt, und wer weiß, auf was für Ideen diese jungen Leute kommen! Ich werde es nicht erlauben!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass er Manuela am liebsten das Glas aus der Hand geschlagen hätte. Byleth legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich werde auf sie achten", beruhigte sie Seteth. "Aber etwas Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen würde ihr tatsächlich guttun. Sie ist noch nicht so gut in die Klasse integriert, wie ich es mir wünschen würde." 

Seteth lieferte sich kurz ein Blickduell mit Byleth und verlor, denn er verschränkte die Arme und gab ein Brummen von sich. "Von mir aus", knurrte er. "Aber zwei Bedingungen. Erstens, sie trinkt nichts, und zweitens, sie verlässt die Feier um Mitternacht." Kurz sah es aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, aber er ließ es sein. Byleth nickte. "Ich sorge dafür."

Hannemann hatte sein Glas nicht angerührt. Mit düsterer Miene starrte er auf Manuelas leeres Glas, bevor er sich zusammenriss und an seinem Monokel rückte.

"Nun, dann verabschiede ich mich an dieser Stelle", sagte er steif und stellte sein volles Glas auf das Stehtischchen neben dem Eingang. "Ich fürchte doch, ich bin auf solch einer Feier für junge Leute fehl am Platz. Gute Nacht." Er nickte in die Runde, die Geste wurde von Byleth und Seteth erwidert, und schritt den Gang herunter. Er musste Ignatz und Marianne ausweichen, die ihm mit den Armen voll Dekoration entgegen kamen. 

"Guten Abend, Professor!", grüßte Ignatz und schob sich an Byleth vorbei in die Bibliothek. Auch Marianne murmelte eine Begrüßung und gemeinsam begannen sie, Girlanden und Blumenschmuck an den Regalen zu verteilen. Es waren vor allem Lilien, Lysitheas Lieblingsblumen, deren Duft sich in der Bibliothek ausbreitete.

\--------------------------------------

### Kapitel 18.2

#### Claude

Sie wurden gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig. Die Dekoration saß, die Bar war bestückt, alle Tische platziert, und die Musik ein stimmungsvolle Ambient Techno Mischung. Claude schaffte es rechtzeitig , sich umzuziehen, und erschien in einem schwarzen Hemd mit goldenen Applikationen und einer hautengen Hose mit kniehohen Stiefeln, die Haare noch leicht feucht. Hilda pfiff anerkennend, als sie ihn sah, und betrachtete ihn von beiden Seiten.

"Da hat jemand noch etwas vor", neckte sie Claude und spielte mit der geflochtenen Strähne in seiner Stirn. 

"Du siehst aber auch fantastisch aus", gab er gut gelaunt zurück und küsste galant ihre Hand. Hilda trug ein schulterfreies, pinkes Oberteil und einen weißen kurzen Rock, dazu lederne Stiefelletten und riesige Ohrringe aus Rosenquarz, die sie vermutlich selbst angefertigt hatte. Ihre Haare hatte sie geflochten und auf dem Kopf zu einem Kranz hochgesteckt. Sie legte beide Handflächen an ihre Wange und neigte den Kopf. "Zu charmant, Claude", lächelte sie. Ihre Lippen waren mit pinken Lippenstift zu einem kleinen Herz geschminkt, und zusätzlich trug sie eine Kette mit einem herzförmigen Anhänger um den Hals.

"Hast du Lyssie schon gesehen?", fragte Claude und schaute sich um. Er sah Ignatz, der mit Raphael etwas linkisch neben der Bar stand, beide in schlichte Hemden und klassische Stoffhosen gekleidet. Sein Blick wanderte zu Leonie, die Marianne irgendetwas erzählte und dabei wild gestikulierte. Marianne trug ein hochgeschlossenes blaues Kleid mit Rüschen an den Schultern und ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt, aber sie versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter dem blauen Pony, den sie nach vorne gekämmt hatte. Leonie dagegen war burschikos wie immer gekleidet, mit einer Dreiviertelhose, schwarzen Stiefeln und einem ärmellosen Strickpullover, der ihre Arme gut zur Geltung brachte. Lorenz saß alleine auf dem Sofa und starrte in sein Glas. Er trug seine Galauniform, natürlich mit der Rose am Revers. Seine violetten Haare waren sorgsam gescheitelt, und er strich immer wieder mit den behandschuhten Händen die Haare aus seinem Gesicht.

Von Lysithea war nichts zu sehen, stattdessen standen Sylvain und Felix an der Bar. Sylvains Hemd war fast bis zu den Rippen geöffnet und ließ einen guten Blick auf seine glatte Brust zu. Seine Hose war eng, schwarz und aus Leder, die Stiefel in der gleichen Farbe, was seine Beine grandios in Szene setzte. Seine Haare waren sorgfältig auf den ihm eigenen Aus-dem-Bett-Look gestylt, und gerade nahm er einen Schluck aus einem bauchigen Glas, in dem vermutlich etwas von der Bowle war. Um den Hals lag eine zierliche Kette aus Gold, die Claude noch nie gesehen hatte. Felix trug einfach ein schlichtes weißes Hemd und seine übliche Uniformhose. Seine Haare waren etwas ordentlicher als sonst zu einem Knoten am Hinterkopf frisiert, aber außer seinem leeren Schwertgurt trug er keinen Schmuck und schaute finster wie immer, aber da war etwas in seinem Verhalten, was Claude stutzen ließ. Er beschloss, da später nachzuhaken. 

"Wahrscheinlich wird sie noch von Mercedes geschminkt", vermutete Hilda. Claude wandte sich ihr wieder zu. "Die Adler fehlen noch komplett", merkte er an. "Sie hatten doch zugesagt?" 

Hilda nickte. "Alle haben zugesagt", jauchzte sie und drehte sich übermütig im Kreis. 

"Oh schau, da kommen sie schon!", jubelte sie, als Edelgard den Raum betrat, gefolgt von den anderen Adlern. Edelgard blickte sich um und kam dann zu Claude herüber. Sie trug ein rubinrotes Etuikleid mit einem Mandarin-Ausschnitt und ein hauchdünnes Tuch um die Schultern. Ihre Haare waren offen und fielen in leichten Wellen über ihrem Rücken. Sie schaffte es, gleichzeitig gestreng und wirklich sexy auszusehen, was durch ihr dezentes, aber wirksames Makeup unterstrichen wurde.

"Guten Abend, Claude", grüßte sie kühl. Claude deutete eine Verbeugung an und betrachtete dann anerkennend ihr Kleid. "Du siehst umwerfend aus", lobte er anerkennend. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Edelgards Lippen. "Danke." Sie ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Habt ihr das alles selbst dekoriert? Ich bin beeindruckt."

"Natürlich", mischte Hilda sich übermütig ein. "Wir haben den ganzen Tag daran gearbeitet. Ich gehe mal die anderen begrüßen!" Claude hob es des 'wir' eine Augenbraue, aber sie warf ihm nur einen Luftkuss zu, winkte überschwänglich und begab sich zum Eingang, um dort Caspar und Linhardt zu begrüßen, die auch Ashe im Schlepptau hatten. Caspar umarmte sie übermütig und zog sie und Linhardt dann direkt Richtung Bar. Claude beschloss, dass das eine gute Idee war, und hakte sich ohne viel Federlesens bei Edelgard unter. "Du brauchst auf jeden Fall zuallererst etwas zu trinken", verkündete er und führte sie zur Bar. Edelgard spielte das Spiel widerwillig mit.

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du nicht vorhast, uns alle zu vergiften", seufzte sie, als Claude ihr ein Glas reichte. Dieser lachte und stellte sein Glas auf den Holztisch. "Für die Getränke ist Sylvain verantwortlich, ich hatte meine Finger nicht im Spiel. Ehrenwort." Er zwinkerte Edelgard zu und wand sich dann an Sylvain, der gerade Lorenz ein Glas Wein ausschenkte.

"Zweimal die Bowle für mich und die Prinzessin", forderte er und schob die Gläser nach vorne. Sylvain lächelte beiden verschmitzt zu und griff in die große Kiste mit den sauberen Gläsern.   
"Bowle nach Hausrezept", pries er und schöpfte die Bowle aus der großen Schüssel in ihre Gläser. "Wie gewünscht, bitte sehr!" Um ihnen die Gläser zu reichen, musste er sich ziemlich weit über den Tisch beugen, was Claude eine Einsicht auf seinen Bauchnabel gewährte. Claude pfiff anerkennend, was Sylvain mit einem Augenzinkern quittierte. Der Rothaarige stellte die Kelle in die Schüssel zurück und rückte das blitzsaubere Tuch über seinem Unterarm zurecht, jetzt wieder ganz der professionelle Barkeeper. Felix, der hinter Sylvain sah, versuchte Claude mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Edelgard verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie griff nach ihrem Getränk, während Sylvain sich dem lautstark etwas zu Trinken fordernden Caspar zuwandte.

"Was ist das denn?", fragte Edelgard misstrauisch und hob ihr Glas, um hindurchzusehen. Sie roch einmal daran und hob eine schmale Augenbraue. "Riecht interessant."

"Eine Eigenkreation", pries Sylvain an, der Caspar mit zwei Gläsern versorgt hatte und sich wieder seinen 'Kunden' zuwandte. "Probiert es und lasst euch überraschen!"

Claude nippte an dem goldgelben Getränk und nickte dann anerkennend. "Gar nicht übel", gab er augenzwinkernd zu. Edelgard probierte ebenfalls und verzog das Gesicht. "Das ist stark", sie räusperte sich. Claude grinste süffisant. 

"Prost", er stieß sachte sein Glas gegen das ihre. "Auf einen interessanten Abend."

Sie erwiderte den Blick, als sich Ferdinand und Dorothea neben sie an den Tisch lehnten. Er trug ein weinrotes Hemd aus einem dicken Stoff mit langen Ärmeln, eine schwarze Hose und hohe, glänzende Stiefel mit goldenem Saum. Dorothea kam in einem extrem kurzen schwarzen Kleid und einer schwarzen Strumpfhose mit floraler Musterung. Sie hatte die Kappe zugunsten eines Haarreifs abgelegt, an dem eine schwarze Feder befestigt war. Ihre Haare waren eher dezent hochgesteckt und nach hinten gerafft. Sie legte die Arme von hinten um Edelgard und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. Ihr blutroter Lippenstift hinterließ einen Abdruck auf dem Rand. Sie schwenkte die Flüssigkeit im Mund und formte dann einen Kreis mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
"Ich nehme auch etwas von der Bowle", rief sie Sylvain zu, der ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. Ferdinand schüttelte pikiert den Kopf.

"Wie unkultiviert", kritisierte er. "Zu solcherlei Anlässen schenkt man auf Veranstaltungen der Adelshäuser für gewöhnlich Sekt aus."

Dorothea verdrehte die Augen, die Arme noch immer um Edelgards Mitte geschlungen. "Mach dich mal locker, Ferdie. Das ist ein Geburtstag, kein Empfang des Kaisers! Apropos", sie schaute sich um. "Wo ist denn unsere Jüngste überhaupt?" 

Claude zuckte die Schultern und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Bar, um sich lässig gegen die Kante zu lehnen. "Ich habe sie seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen", kommentierte er und schlug ein Bein über das andere. 

"Apropos nicht gesehen", säuselte Dorothea und wandte sich Ferdinand zu. "Wo ist eigentlich dein dunkler Liebhaber?"

Ferdinand wurde puterrot und hätte beinahe seinen Wein fallen lassen. "Wie bitte?"

Dorothea rollte die Augen. "Na, unser Hubie. Wo ist der?" Sie tastete an ihren Haaren und schob eine rutschende Klammer zurück. Ferdinand blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig, und Edelgard sprang ein.  
"Der ist noch unterwegs in meinem Auftrag", erklärte sie kurz angebunden. "Er kommt später, wenn er es schafft." Sie stürzte den Rest des Getränks auf einmal herunter und knallte es dann demonstrativ auf den Tisch. Dorothea und Claude wechselten einen Blick und applaudierten beinahe zeitgleich, und Claude rief:

"Noch ein Glas für unsere Prinzessin!" Sylvain gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. 

"Hast du unser Geschenk schon abgelegt, Liebling?", fragte Edelgard an Dorothea gelehnt. Diese nickte. "Natürlich." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sylvain, der gerade schon wieder an Caspar ausschenkte. Linhardt und Felix standen etwas abgemeldet daneben, und Claude war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Caspar keins der Gläser an Linhardt weiterreichen würde. Das würde noch interessant werden, Caspar neigte bei jeder Gelegenheit dazu, über die Stränge zu schlagen.

Der Blauhaarige war gekleidet wie immer, nur seine Haare waren mit Wachs bearbeitet worden. Linhardt dagegen hatte seine Pluderhose gegen eine dunkelgrüne Stoffhose getauscht und trug eine schwarze Anzugsjacke über einem gleichfarbigen Hemd. Er sah damit direkt drei Jahre älter aus. Sein Zöpfchen war geflochten, allerdings auf eine solch schludrige Art und Weise, dass man Caspar dahinter vermuten musste. Er lächelte still, als Caspar über einen von Sylvains Witzen lachte.

Die Gespräche verebbten, als Lysithea den Raum betrat, in Begleitung von Mercedes, Marianne und Annette. Mercedes hatte einen Korb mit papiernen Päckchen dabei, die sie nun auf dem Tisch neben dem Buffet abstellte und sich zu Felix gesellte. Sie trug ein weißes, knielanges Kleid und ein golden gesäumtes Tuch um die Schultern, ihre Haare lagen offen in lockeren Wellen über ihrem Rücken. Sie war dezent geschminkt und sah wahrhaft aus wie eine Heilige. Annette beeilte sich, sich zu ihr zu stellen und verschränkte verlegen die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Mercedes hatte sie offenbar zu einem kurzen, dunkelblauen Trapezkleid überredet, das locker an ihr herabfiel. Ihre Haare waren statt der kindlichen Zöpfe zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, das Haarband ebenfalls blau und mit kleinen Steinen besetzt. Ihre großen, orangen Augen wurden durch blaue und schwarze Akzente betont, ihre Lippen mit weinrotem Lippenstift kontrastierten das Nachtblau des Kleids. Claude bemerkte, dass Ashe Annette etwas zu lange anstarrte, und schmunzelte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die kleine, tollpatschige Annette so strahlen konnte?

Ashe war eher unauffällig gekleidet, er kombinierte ein schlichtes Hemd mit einer etwas zu großen Hose und normalen Stiefeln. Sein graues Haar war zerzaust wie üblich, neben den Damen wirkte er wie ein Schuljunge.

Lysithea selbst trug ein violettes Kleid mit weit ausgestelltem Rock und schwarzen Puffärmeln. Ihre Beine steckten in weißen Strumpfhosen, an den Füßen hatte sie schwarze Riemchensandalen. Die Haare hatte Mercedes ihr an den Seiten entlang nach hinten geflochten, der Pony war nach hinten gesteckt und wurde mit einem goldenen Reif an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Ihre Augen wurden durch rauchschwarzes Makeup betont, die Lippen durch dunkelvioletten Lippenstift, der dem unschuldigen Outfit eine verruchte Note hinzufügte. Sie lächelte verlegen, da alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Eine erwartungsvolle Stille breitete sich aus, untermalt von der pulsierenden Musik. Sein Einsatz.

Claude stieß sich ab und hob sein Glas. "Auf das Geburtstagskind", rief er und alle Anwesenden prosteten ihr zu. Lysithea lächelte beschämt. "Vielen Dank!", antwortete sie und begann die Geburtstagswünsche aller entgegen zu nehmen. Die erste Gratulantin war Hilda, die ihr um den Hals fiel und sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. 

Währenddessen trafen auch Petra, Ingrid und Dimitri ein und legten ihre Geschenke zu den übrigen. Dimitri schaute sich unsicher im Raum um, bis sein Blick Claudes einfing. Sie nickten sich zu, und Claude schürzte anerkennend die Lippen. Dimitri hatte ein langärmeliges mitternachtsblaues Hemd mit silberner Bestickung an, dazu trug er den marineblauen Mantel über der Schulter, der mit dem Abzeichen der Hausführer an seiner Brust befestigt war. Über seine Brust verlief eine silberne Schärpe mit einem Löwenkopf als Schnalle, die mit seinem silbernen Waffengurt harmonierte. Seine Hose war schwarz und eng geschnitten, dazu steckten seine Beine in kniehohen schwarze Stiefel mit flachen Absätzen und silbernen Schnallen. Die Haare hatte er unangetastet gelassen, die blonden Strähnen hingen in seine Stirn. Claude gab ihm einen Fingerzeig.

Dimitri kam zu ihm herüber, lehnte aber das Glas ab, das Sylvain ihm hinhielt. "Danke, aber ich soll noch nichts trinken", begründete er und stellte sich neben Claude. Edelgard nickte ihm steif zu, was er förmlich erwiderte, dann zog sie Dorothea Richtung Tanzfläche. Dimitri seufzte leise und rieb seine Stirn.

"Kopfschmerzen?", erkundigte sich Claude und stellte sein leeres Glas ab. Dimitri nickte nur als Antwort. "Ich werde nicht lange bleiben", kündigte er an. Claude legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Kein Problem, da haben wir alle Verständnis für", sagte er, während er Dimitris Arm drückte. Dimitri sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen oder tun, aber da kam Petra herangewirbelt und fiel Claude in ihrer typisch stürmischen Art um den Hals. 

"Claude! Ich habe so viel Spaß an Feiern! Ich habe viel Neugier, wie Menschen in Fódlan Geburtstag feiern." Er lachte sie an und fasste sie an den Schultern, um sie auf Armlänge von sich zu halten. Petra trug ein traditionell wirkendes Wickelkleid aus bunt gemustertem Stoff, das überall mit Troddeln und Schnüren verziert war. Es gab mehr frei von ihrem Ausschnitt, als es verbarg, und als er den Arm hob und sie einmal im Kreis drehen ließ, sah er, dass sie einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt hatte. Ihre Füße steckten in Sandaletten mit Keilabsatz, die sie mutig mit kniehohen Stulpen kombiniert hatte. Ihre langen violetten Haare waren offen und lockten sich über ihren Schultern. Sie hatte jede Menge kleiner Ringe und Strähnen hinein gebunden. 

"Wahrscheinlich anders als ihr", schäkerte er und ließ die Hand durch ihre Haare gleiten. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

"Wir tanzen ganz viel", bedeutete ihr Claude mit einem Zwinkern. "Darf ich bitten?"

Petra bejahte und mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu Dimitri stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Irgendjemand war so nett, die Musik lauter aufzudrehen, und Claude zeigte Petra ein paar Schritte. Es war ein moderner Tanz, nicht wie der, den er für den Wettbewerb lernen musste, aber er schien der geborene Tänzer zu sein, und Petra lernte schnell. 

Dimitri beobachtete die beiden neidisch, wie sie über die Tanzfläche wirbelten. Claudes ganze Ausstrahlung an diesem Abend war purer Sexappeal, keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich dem entziehen. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich zur Bar um und stützte die Unterarme auf den Tisch. Eine Person trat an seine Seite und spiegelte seine Pose. Ingrid lehnte sich neben ihm an den Tisch, ließ sich von Sylvain ein Glas reichen und senkte den Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie hatte auf ein Kleid verzichtet und steckte in einer klassischen einfarbigen Kombination aus Bluse und gerade geschnittener Stoffhose, die sie mit Lederstiefeletten kombiniert hatte. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgesteckt, einzig ein paar geflochtene Strähnen werteten die Frisur auf.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie behutsam. Dimitri erwiderte kurz ihren besorgten Blick, bevor er zur anderen Seite schaute.

"Ich komme zurecht, vielen Dank", antwortete er höflich. Ingrid schien kurz etwas erwidern zu wollen, aber dann fing sie einen warnenden Blick von Sylvain auf und nickte nur. Ein kurzer Moment der Stille entstand.

"Ich-- gehe dann mal gucken, ob jemand tanzen will", erklärte sie, griff nach ihrem Glas und entfernte sich. Dimitri starrte kurz noch auf die Maserung des Holzes, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte sich in einen freien Sessel, um dem Treiben mit starrer Miene zu folgen.

\--------------------------------


	19. Lysitheas Geburtstag II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Feier ist noch nicht zu Ende! Es ist Zeit, auch für weniger beachtete Charaktere zu scheinen.

### Kapitel 19: Lysitheas Geburtstag II

#### Bibliothek

_Dorothea_

Edelgard seufzte. "Liebling, ich bin müde." Sie warf mit einer herrischen Geste ihre Haare zurück. "Ich setze mich für einen Moment an den Rand." Kein Wunder, in der letzten Nacht hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit herum gewälzt. Dorothea war klug genug, nicht nachzuhaken, Edelgard reagierte immer abweisend, wenn es um die Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit ging. Sie waren zu der stillschweigenden Übereinkunft gekommen, diese Kapitel vorerst auszublenden.

Edelgard legte Dorothea einen karminroten Handschuh an auf die Wange und küsste sie zart, bevor sie sich am Rand auf ein Sofa fallen ließ und in ihrem Täschchen nach einem Lippenstift wühlte. Dorothea beschloss, dass es Zeit war, etwas Leben in die Feier zu bringen.

"Ich will Karaoke singen", rief sie Claude über die wummernde Musik hinweg zu. Der ließ Petra los und verbeugte sich formvollendet vor ihr, bevor er Dorothea einen Daumen nach oben zeigte und sich an den Tanzenden vorbei in Richtung Dorothea wand.

"Kein Problem, ich bin vorbereitet", versicherte er grinsend. Petra kam von hinten angesprungen, schlang die Arme um Claude und hängte sich an ihn, sodass er sie lachend huckepack nahm. Dorothea zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu. "Wann bist du mal nicht vorbereitet?", raunte sie halblaut. Er streckte ihr nur die Zunge heraus.

"Was ist Karaoke? Ist das Singen ohne Lied?", fragte Petra und jauchzte, als Claude sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte und ihre Haare flogen. Die kleinen Perlen klackten aneinander.

"Nein, Liebling, das ist Singen, wenn du nur die Melodie hast", erklärte Dorothea lachend. 

"Gut, dann halte dich bereit, ich setze das auf und hole dir ein Mikrofon." Petra sprang von seinem Rücken und er küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er zur Musikanlage hinauf stieg. Petra stürzte wieder auf die Tanzfläche, sie war nicht zu bremsen in ihrer Begeisterung, und der leichte Stoff ihres Kleides wirbelte übermütig um sie herum. Dorothea beschloss, einen Gesangspartner zu finden. Sie machte Ingrid am Rand ausfindig und packte sie spontan bei den Händen.

"Singst du mit mir Karaoke?", fragte sie aufgeregt und zog die sich sträubende Ingrid mit sich. Als Bühne dienten einige massive Holztische, und Raphael war so nett, sein Essen kurz alleine zu lassen, um Dorothea und Ingrid hinauf zu heben.

"Nein, ich singe nicht, ganz sicher nicht!", protestierte Ingrid. Sie machte Anstalten, wieder herunterzuspringen, aber Claude stellte bereits das Mikro vor den beiden hin und salutierte zackig.

"Deine Bühne, Diva!" Dorothea warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu, und als die ersten Takte eines bekannten Liedes durch den Raum tönten, legte Dorothea einen Arm um Ingrids Schultern. Gemeinsam stimmten sie die ersten Takte an, Dorothea klar und textsicher, Ingrid noch zögerlich. Caspar sprang auf und pfiff und jubelte. Petra schloss sich ihm an, und zusammen sangen sie lautstark und sehr misstönend mit, während Dorothea sich elegant auf der Bühne wiegte. Sie war sichtlich in ihrem Element, und ihr Elan taute auch Ingrid auf. Am Ende schmetterten gemeinsam den Refrain so inbrünstig, dass sie nach Ende des Liedes Standing Ovations bekamen. Irgendjemand warf eine rote Rose, die Dorothea auffing.

\----------------------------------------

_Sylvain_

Sylvain applaudierte frenetisch ob Dorotheas Performance, die mit wechselnden Partnern eine grandiose Darstellung nach der anderen ablieferte. Gerade war Ferdinand das bedauernswerte Opfer, das sie zu ihrem Nebendarsteller auserkoren hatte, und der arme Mann gab sein bestes, mit seinem klangvollen Tenor gegen ihren kraftvollen Sopran anzusingen. Vor der improvisierten Bühne tanzten Caspar und Petra, wobei das eher dem Wüten eines Derwisches ähnelte, so wild sprangen die beiden umeinander. Claude wirbelte Lysithea herum, die sichtlich angeheitert lachte und jauchzte. 

Die letzten Takte des Liedes verklangen, und beide Sänger rangen nach Luft, als sie endlich die letzte qualvolle Note fallen lassen konnten. Dorothea verbeugte sich und Ferdinand stieg mit schamesrotem Gesicht von der Bühne herunter. Ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen steuerte er die Bar an und lehnte sich tief über den Tresen.

"Starkes Stück, Ferdinand", lobte Sylvain, aber der Rothaarige vergrub den Kopf tief in den Armen und gestikulierte nur mit den Fingern etwas, was nach einem Strudel aussah. Sylvain musste nicht nachfragen, er schenkte etwas von dem schweren, dunkelroten Wein aus, an dem er einmal genippt hatte, und schob das Glas mit zwei Fingern auf Ferdinand zu.

Ferdinand hob das Gesicht und nahm das Glas in die Hände, schwenkte es kurz, dann toastete er Sylvain stumm zu und stieß sich von der Bar ab. Gedankenverloren folgten Sylvains Augen ihm, bis er hinter einem breiten Pfeiler verschwand.

Er wischte sich die Finger ab und drehte sich zu Felix um. Sein Freund folgte dem Treiben mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, auf dem Tisch sitzend, ein Knie aufgestellt. In seinen Augen lag ein Hauch Frust, begleitet von jeder Menge Überdruss und einer Note Neid. Sylvain wusste sehr gut, dass Felix nicht aus sich heraus kommen konnte, nicht von sich aus. Die Schale war zu sorgfältig aufgebaut, um sie wie einen Mantel abzulegen, doch so einfach würde er ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. 

Sylvain warf das Handtuch auf den Tisch und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Er war bereits ganz am Anfang auf Wasser umgestiegen, zum einen, weil er konzentriert bleiben musste, wenn er weiterhin die Gläser der Feiernden treffen wollte, und zum anderen, weil Felix nicht mittrank. Der glückliche Moment letzte Nacht, da hatte Felix die Kontrolle an ihn abgegeben, aber in aller Öffentlichkeit würde er sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Sylvain konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Felix überhaupt mitgekommen war, immerhin hatte es eine halbe Stunde seiner Überredungskünste gebraucht. Felix war nahezu immun gegen seine Engelszungen gewesen, aber das Argument, dass Sylvain schließlich hier sein würde, hatte ihn dann doch dazu gebracht, widerwillig einzulenken. 

"Okay, Pause", verkündete er. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen lehnte er sich neben Felix an den Tisch und ließ den Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen.

Lorenz schien gerade Leonie auf die Nerven zu gehen, die mit einem Glas Wein an einer Bücherleiter lehnte und gelangweilt an ihrem Gürtel zupfte. Ab und zu nickte sie zustimmend, wenn Lorenz sich mal wieder besonders nah zu ihr herüber lehnte und sie Zustimmung heischend ansah. Mercedes und Annette saßen auf einem der Tische und plauderten, während sie Kekse knabberten. Gerade gesellte Ashe sich zu den beiden und hockte sich dazu. Er fing Sylvains Blick auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, das Kinn zu Felix deutend. Sylvain hob einen Daumen, Alles bestens, und Ashe erwiderte die Geste erleichtert. Dann wandte er sich Mercedes Keksen zu und Sylvain sah sich weiter um. 

Von Caspar und Linhardt fehlte jede Spur, ebenso von Hubert und Bernadetta. Bei letzterer war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie überhaupt auftauchte, man würde sie schon mit Gewalt zwingen müssen. Hubert, so hatte er am Rande mitbekommen, war noch unterwegs, in welcher kruden Mission auch immer. Caspar und Linhardt jedoch hatte er eben noch gesehen, zumindest Caspar. Vielleicht waren sie kurz frische Luft schnappen. 

Ingrid hatte sich nach ihrer Gesangseinlage einen Teller mit Essen genommen, den sie mit sichtlichem Genuss vertilgte. Dabei unterhielt sie sich angeregt mit Raphael, der mit vollem Mund kaute und wahrscheinlich dabei war, das Essen im Alleingang zu verschlingen. Ignatz saß mit angezogenen Knien neben ihm und skizzierte etwas auf einen Skizzenblock, die Stirn konzentriert gerunzelt. Just in dem Moment warf Ingrid einen Blick auf das Bild und kommentierte etwas, woraufhin Ignatz nickte und sie anlächelte. 

Marianne sah er nicht, wahrscheinlich war sie schon gegangen. Hilda drehte sich versunken auf der Tanzfläche, die Arme über dem Kopf, die Augen halb geschlossen. Wenn er bedachte, wie viele Gläser er ihr alleine ausgeschenkt hatte, war das nicht weiter verwunderlich. Ferdinand lehnte alleine an einem Pfeiler und sprach seinem Wein zu, seine Ohren waren noch immer rot. Bewusst vermied er es, zu Dimitri zu schauen, der noch immer wie der wandelnde Tod aussah, trotz des schönen Putz'. Keine Uniform, keine Körperhaltung konnte darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie tief enttäuscht er darüber war, dass Claude ihn nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Sylvain hatte genug von der Szene mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass Dimitri mehr an Claude lag, als er je offen zugeben würde. 

"Genug gesehen?", kam Felix Stimme von links. Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung seines Freundes und ein Glücksgefühl blubberte in ihm hoch. Felix beobachtete ihn mit einem missmutigem Zug um den Mundwinkel, als Sylvain breit lächelte. Er trat auf Felix zu und stemmte die Arme rechts und links von dessen Oberschenkeln auf den Tisch, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. "Oh ja", murmelte er. Felix stieß ihm die flache Hand vor die Brust. 

"Was soll das", fauchte er. Oh, welch ein Spaß war es, ihn zu necken, zu beobachten, wie sich die rosa Tönung seiner Wangen langsam auf seinen Hals und seine Ohren ausbreitete, nur weil Sylvain ihm nahe kam.

"Du hast mir einen Tanz versprochen", erinnerte Sylvain ihn mit gesenkter Stimme. Was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn man Felix' loses Versprechen, mit ihm zu "üben" durchgehen ließe.  
"Bitte, tanz mit mir." Er legte eine Hand an Felix Hüfte, der prompt unter seiner Berührung erstarrte. 

"Ganz sicher nicht", knurrte er, aber die Wut war aufgesetzt. "Lass mich los!" In seiner Stimme lag ein winziger Hauch Schrille, aber Sylvain wollte tanzen. Er hatte den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet, auf die Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen. Es galt, ein Nein zu einem Ja zu machen. 

"Oh nein, Felix. Da musst du durch. Ein Tanz", hauchte er. Wilde Panik machte sich in Felix' Augen breit, die hektisch nach rechts und links flackerten. 

"Sie gucken alle schon", zischte er und lehnte sich soweit an die Wand zurück, wie er konnte, versuchte verzweifelt vorzugeben, dass sie ein ganz normales, unverfängliches Gespräch führten. Sylvain richtete sich auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und streckte die Hand aus. Er riskierte einen Seitenblick und fing den Blick von Dimitri auf, der wenig überrascht aussah. Wie auch, schließlich wussten sowohl er als auch Claude aus erster Hand, was Sylvain so lange beschäftigt hatte, da lag es nahe, eins und eins zusammen zu rechnen.

"Sollen sie doch. Bitte, Fe", ein sardonisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, "oder möchtest du, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie falle?" Es war Erpressung, zugegeben. Felix wurde jetzt richtig rot, ob vor Wut oder vor Scham war nicht zu erkennen, und dann stand er tatsächlich auf.

"Von mir aus, wenn du dann Ruhe gibst", nuschelte er, einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den er normalerweise nur kurz vor der Schlacht aufsetzte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung riss er seinen Schwertgurt von der Hüfte, knallte ihn auf den Tisch und marschierte an Sylvains ausgestrecktem Arm vorbei. Dieser grinste in sich hinein und folgte Felix auf die Tanzfläche. Der stellte sich mit abwehrend verschränkten Armen mitten unter die Tanzenden und wartete, nervös auf den Ballen wippend. Sylvain fand es sehr attraktiv, wie er ihm breitbeinig seine Rückansicht präsentierte, und schlenderte demonstrativ gelassen hinter Felix her. 

Claude zog eine Augenbraue hoch und tippte mit zwei Fingern an die Stirn, bevor er Sylvain zuzwinkerte und die Tanzfläche räumte. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er Sylvain auf die Schulter, der ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken mitgab, man verstand sich. Felix ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sich umdrehte und Sylvain entgegen starrte. Es war ein Tunnelblick, er ignorierte die erstaunten Gesichter rechts und links, besonders Lysithea, die innegehalten hatte und verdattert die Szenerie verfolgte. Hoffentlich würde er nicht zu viele Herzen brechen, wenn er Felix jezt ganz offiziell für sich beanspruchte, und Sylvain musste ein schwachsinniges Grinsen unterdrücken ob dieser Aussicht. 

Er zog mit sanfter Gewalt Felix' Arme auseinander, setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf und raunte: "Ganz entspannt", dann legte er beide Hände an Felix' Hüften und zog ihn mit einem Ruck an sich heran. Felix schmolz für einen winzigen Moment in seine Arme, dann stieß er sich resolut ab und tastete mit den Fingern nach Sylvains Schultern. Vom Rand kam irgendwo ein Pfeifen, während Felix noch röter wurde und schließlich seine Arme um Sylvains Nacken legte. Er ließ etwa eine Handbreit Abstand, nicht zu unangenehm, aber auch nicht zu nah.

"Dafür wirst du bluten", drohte er mit erhitztem Gesicht. Sylvain zuckte gelassen die Schulter. "Das nehme ich auf mich."

Mit einem Mal wechselte die Musik, das basslastige elektronische Dröhnen wich ruhigeren, sanften Klängen, immer noch mit synthetischen Anklängen, aber deutlich melodischer. Sylvain schmunzelte, das war ganz klar Claudes Handschrift. Er machte einen ersten Schritt und begann, den stocksteifen Felix über die Tanzfläche zu schieben. Sie benötigten einige Schritte, bei denen Sylvain wortwörtlich Felix' Beine vom Boden lösen musste, dann gab Felix auf. Wortlos passte er sich seiner Führung an und sie fanden einen langsamen Rhythmus in Einklang mit der Musik. Sylvain beugte sich vor.

"Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm", wisperte er in Felix' Ohr. Dieser starrte beharrlich durch ihn hindurch, die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst. Sylvain konnte die Anspannung in seinem Rücken fühlen, die verkrampften harten Muskelstränge, und fuhr sie mit den Händen sachte entlang. Felix reagierte auf die Berührung, kam ein Stück näher, sodass die ersten Strähnen seines Ponys Sylvains Kinn streichelten.

"Ich würde lieber eine Horde Monster bekämpfen. Alleine. Mit einem Übungsschwert", kommentierte Felix säuerlich und krallte eine Hand in Sylvains Schulter, als Sylvain aus Versehen Felix' Hintern mit der Hand streifte. 

"Ich wusste, es gefällt dir, Katze", flirtete Sylvain und fing einen blitzenden Blick von Felix. "Du siehst übrigens toll aus heute." Sein Tonfall war ernsthaft, trotz seines spöttischen Grinsens, ungeachtet dessen trat Felix ihm mit voller Absicht auf den Fuß. Sylvain festigte den Griff um Felix Taille, der Abstand schrumpfte auf einen Hauch zusammen. 

"Treib's nicht zu weit!", Felix sah aus, als wäre er kurz vor dem Platzen. Dennoch, er wehrte sich nicht, und sein Griff spielte mit den roten Locken in Sylvains Nacken. Dann kniff er die Lippen zusammen und senkte die Augen auf die Höhe von Sylvains Kragen. "Du aber auch", presste er hervor, und sein Blick wanderte an Sylvain herab und verharrte auf dem Bund der schwarzglänzenden Lederhose. Sylvain lachte und legte seine Stirn an Felix'. "Du bist süß", sagte er zärtlich. 

"Ich hasse dich", bekam er nur als Antwort, aber Felix' Hand, die nicht in seinen Haaren lag, glitt zu seinem unteren Rücken hinunter. Sylvain spürte eine wilde Mischung aus Gefühlen durch seine Adern tanzen, und sein Blick blieb an Felix' Mund kleben. 

"Ich will dich küssen", flüsterte er, viel zu leise für die laute Musik, die man durch den Holzboden hindurch spüren konnte. Felix hörte es trotzdem, denn er schaute auf, und bei dem heißen Blick, mit dem seine Augen tief in Sylvains Innere schauten, wurden ihm die Knie weich. Felix Lippen öffneten sich, nur einen winzigen Spalt, vielleicht hatte er einfach nur antworten wollen, aber Sylvain überbrückte rasch die Entfernung und verschloss Felix' Mund mit seinen eigenem.

\-----------------------

_Ingrid, Claude_

"Ich fasse es nicht!" Ingrid hätte beinahe ihr Glas über Ignatz' Skizzen geschüttet. Der schrak von seiner Zeichnung hoch und schaute sich um, als hätte er vergessen, wo er war. Was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag. 

"Wie bitte?", fragte er verwundert, und Ingrid deutete als Antwort nur anklagend auf die Tanzfläche, wo Sylvain mit Felix tanzte. Einem sehr verlegenen, nervösen Felix, der seinen Kopf in Sylvains Hals vergraben hatte. Ihr sprunghafter Freund fing ihren wütenden Blick auf und besaß die Courage, sie breit anzugrinsen. Ingrid zeigte ihm mit finsterem Blick einen Vogel und als Sylvain nur offensichtlich verliebt lächelte, schwang sie herum und nahm eine Gabel in die Hand, die vor ihr auf dem leeren Teller lag. Sie drehte sie kurz in der Hand, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es das wert war, einen Eklat zu verursachen, indem sie Sylvain vor Zeugen die drei Zinken in den Hals stieß. 

"Er hätte mir ja wenigstens etwas sagen können!", keifte sie und stieß die Gabel heftiger als nötig in den Tisch. Ignatz riskierte nur einen kurzen Blick und vertiefte sich dann wieder in seiner Zeichnung, es war diesmal ein Naturmotiv mit einem verfallenen Farmhaus.

"Aber nein, ich bin mal wieder die letzte, die alles erfährt. Wahrscheinlich weiß es inzwischen sogar Ashes Katze!" Wütend zog sie die Gabel wieder aus dem Tisch und pfefferte sie quer über den Tisch.  
"Hoppla", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme, "ist da mit jemandem nicht gut Kirschen essen?" 

Claude trat von hinten heran und platzierte sich neben ihr auf der Bank. Er schwang ein Bein über die Sitzfläche, so dass er rittlings darauf saß, das Gesicht zu Ingrid gewandt, und stütze einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, die personifizierte Aufmerksamkeit. Ingrid kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er wirklich attraktiv war in der legeren Kleidung. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich underdressed, obwohl Mercedes sie sogar zu etwas Schminke überredet hatte. Verlegen fühlte sie nach ihren Haaren, aber die waren streng hochgesteckt und ließen keine Strähnen übrig, an denen sie hätte drehen können, also ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken. 

"Lass den beiden ihren Spaß", meinte Claude gelassen und suchte ihren Blick. Ingrid grunzte nur. Sie wollte auf etwas wütend sein!

"Claude, wo bist du heute eigentlich nicht?", fragte sie halb im Scherz, während sie Sylvain mit Blicken erdolchte. Claude drehte ihr Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung und lächelte sie breit an. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Kinn und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs nach oben. 

"Ich bin quasi der Gastgeber, es ist meine Pflicht, für das Wohlergehen meiner Gäste zu sorgen", fabulierte er. Bevor Ingrid darauf etwas erwidern konnte, guckte er sich suchend um. "War Raphael nicht eben noch bei euch?", fragte er verwundert und rieb seine Nasenwurzel, während er nach seinem halb vollen Glas griff.

"Den hat Caspar zum Armdrücken überredet", murmelte Ignatz abwesend. Claude prustete beinahe seine Bowle über den Tisch und hielt sich die Nase zu. "Wie besoffen war er, dass er denkt, eine Chance zu haben?", fragte er nasal. Ignatz zuckte nur die Schultern und wühlte in seinen Bleistiften. Claude legte den Kopf schief und musterte seinen Kameraden gründlich.

"Du solltest auch mal tanzen, Ignatz. Etwas Spaß haben", schlug er munter vor. Das stieß bei Ignatz nicht gerade auf Begeisterung.

"Ich kann nicht tanzen, und es will auch keiner mit mir tanzen", lehnte er ab. Ingrid legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich tanze auch nicht", bekräftigte sie und durchbohrte Claude mit ihrem Blick, der prompt besänftigend die Hände hob. "War nur eine Idee. Bitte friss mich nicht!" Ingrid wollte schon etwas wenig Nettes erwidern, aber sie wurde unterbrochen.

Von der anderen Seite des Raums kamen ein lautes Krachen und dann Jubelschreie, als Raphael Caspar mühelos im Armdrücken besiegte. Das ließ Caspar nicht auf sich sitzen und stürzte sich mit einem Kriegsschrei auf Raphael, der jedoch keine Mühe hatte, den zwei Köpfe kleineren Caspar auf einer Armlänge Abstand zu halten. Claude grinste. 

"Caspar lässt heute auch nichts aus", kommentierte er. Er schaute lächelnd zu, wie die beiden Kontrahenten miteinander rangelten und Raphael Caspar in den Schwitzkasten nahm, bevor er ihn schlussendlich freiließ. Beide lachten befreit, als wären sie ganz manntypisch etwas Energie losgeworden. Sie umarmten sich kurz und stießen dann auf den Frieden an. 

"Hoffentlich versucht er jetzt nicht auch noch, irgendjemanden unter den Tisch zu trinken. Sonst sehen wir ihn erst in drei Tagen wieder", orakelte Ingrid düster. Claude nickte zustimmend. "Vielleicht hat Linhardt ihn ja erzogen".

"Der schläft schon", sagte Petra, als sie sich in den Schneidersitz vor die Bank fallen ließ. Sie war verschwitzt, aber sie sah umwerfend aus mit ihren roten Wangen und den wilden Haaren. "Er hatte große Müdigkeit nach dem ersten Glas Bowle. Ich glaube, er liegt oben", sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger Richtung Empore. 

"Natürlich", kommentierte Ingrid stöhnend. "Was auch sonst. Dann dürfen die Adler schon mal überlegen, wer Caspar später vom Fußboden kratzt." Sie rollte einen von Ignatz' Bleistiften in den Fingern und klopfte einen Takt damit auf dem Holz, bis Ignatz ihn aus ihrer Hand pflückte. 

Petra legte fragend den Kopf schief. "Hat der Fußboden Klebrigkeit?", fragte sie verwirrt. Claude brach in Lachen aus. "Du bist süß, Petra", attestierte er ihr. "Komm her." 

Als Petra aufstand, um sich vor ihm auf die Bank zu setzen, verdrehte Ingrid die Augen und wandte sich demonstrativ desinteressiert wieder Ignatz zu, um ihn über seine Farben auszufragen. Dieser antwortete knapp, aber er lächelte, als Ingrid ihm einen Stift anreichte. Claude schlang die Arme um Petra und steckte die Nase in ihre Haare. Sie lächelte und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Claude schmunzelte, wer Petra nicht mal im Bett erlebt hatte, würde wahrscheinlich bis an sein Lebensende glauben, dass sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Er griff vor ihrem Gesicht in die kräftigen Haare und teilte drei Strähnen ab. Mit geübten Fingern flocht er sie blind zu einem Zopf, wie er ihn selbst trug, und Petra klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

"Jetzt können wir Zwillinge sein!", freute sie sich.

Claude pflanzte einen Kuss auf Petras Schopf. "Na klar, Liebling."

\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, das war es noch nicht!   
> Ne, das war eine Lüge, es tut mir nicht leid, es hat unfassbar viel Spaß gemacht, das alles zu schreiben. Hoffe, ihr lest es auch gerne!


	20. Lysitheas Geburtstag III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter mit der wilden Party! Ja, irgendwie ist sie schon der Höhepunkt bisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teil III von IX, don't stop the party!

### Kapitel 20: Lysitheas Geburtstag III

#### Bibliothek

_Dedue_

Dedue betrat die Bibliothek, die von Musik, Lachen und Bewegung pulsierte. In der Mitte befand sich eine freie Fläche, auf der Mitstudenten tanzten. An der rechten Seite war eine Bar aufgebaut, hinter der Sylvain stand und Edelgard aus einer gigantischen Schale ein Glas abfüllte. Auf der anderen Seite war aus alten Sofas eine Sitzgruppe angeordnet und dort erspähte er Dimitri, der mit überschlagenen Beinen in einem schwarzbraunen Sessel saß und an einem Glas nippte, vermutlich mit Wasser gefüllt. Mühelos bahnte Dedue sich einen Weg über die Tanzfläche und blieb vor dem Sessel stehen, in dem Dimitri versunken war. Sein Herr starrte geistesabwesend ins Leere und bemerkte Dedues Ankunft nicht.

"Fühlt ihr euch nicht wohl, Eure Hoheit?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme, die mühelos die durchdringenden Klänge von Claudes Musik übertönte. Dimitri erschrak und sah auf.  
"Dedue! Ja, alles bestens. Aber ich werde nicht mehr lange bleiben, denke ich. Mich plagen noch Kopfschmerzen." Dimitris Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, und seine Stirn war in angestrengte Falten gelegt. Dedue bemerkte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Hand, das Wasser schwappte im Glas gegen den Rand.

"Ihr solltet euch schonen", bemerkte Dedue und hob ganz leicht eine Augenbraue. "Warum seid ihr dann noch hier?" Dimitris Blick irrte in Richtung Tanzfläche und über die Paare, die sich darauf drehten, hinweg.

"Nun, das- Ich gebe zu, ich weiß es auch nicht", murmelte er. Dedue hatte die starke Vermutung, dass er sich etwas von dieser Feier erhofft hatte. Dedue bot ihm eine Hand an.

"Begebt Euch zur Ruhe, Hoheit. Überfordert euch nicht." Dimitri zögerte kurz, dann packte er kurzentschlossen Dedues Pranke und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Vorsichtig richtete Dedue Dimitris blauen Gala-Mantel, der sich verdreht hatte, was Dimitri mit mühsam erworbener Geduld über sich ergehen ließ. Er war es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass Dedue ihn bemutterte. 

"Und du willst nicht mitfeiern, Dedue? Es gibt keinen Grund, meinetwegen fernzubleiben."

Dedue schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin auf derlei Veranstaltungen nicht erwünscht. Lasst uns gehen, Euer Hoheit." Ganz abgesehen davon trug er seine alltägliche Kleidung, die mit all ihren Falten und Flecken nicht mit den auf Hochglanz polierten Kleidern der Anwesenden mithalten konnte.

Dimitri runzelte sichtlich verstimmt die Augenbrauen, ließ das Gesagte aber unkommentiert. Dimitri machte sich schweren Schrittes auf den Weg zum Ausgang, Dedue hielt sich leicht hinter ihm. Es war ihm einfach in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, wie das auf stolze Leute wie Felix wirken mochte. Es war ihm egal.

In dem Moment, in dem sie die Wendeltreppe zur Empore passierten, kam Claude von der Seite auf Dimitri zu und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Dimitri stoppte ab, Dedue bemerkte den winzigen Unterschied, wie er dastand. Claude stützte eine Hand in die Seite, sein Hemd war geöffnet, die bronzene Haut glänzte vom Schweiß im Licht der Lampions. Dedue war sich der Wirkung dessen auf Dimitri durchaus bewusst, obwohl dieser es nie explizit ausgesprochen hatte. 

"Moooment, Euer Prinzlichkeit! Ihr geht nicht, bevor ihr mir nicht einen Tanz geliefert habt." Claudes Stimme troff wie Honig von seinen geröteten Lippen. Dimitri öffnete den Mund zu einem halbherzigen Einwand, aber Claude legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund. "Oh nein, ich will keine Widerrede hören. Einen Tanz, dann bist du entlassen." Er lächelte charmant und bot Dimitri seine Hand. "Du darfst auch führen."

Dimitri warf Dedue einen hilflosen Blick zu, aber er ergriff die Hand und ließ sich von Claude auf die Tanzfläche führen. Lysithea jubelte verzückt, als Claude die Arme um seine Hoheit schlang. Sie gaben ein hinreißendes Paar ab, und Dedues Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem leisen Lächeln. Was immer Dimitri half, er würde dem nicht im Wege stehen, auch wenn es hieße, weiter auf dieser Feier auszuharren. 

"Dedue? Willst du dich nicht zu uns gesellen?", rief Mercedes von hinten. "Wir haben Kekse, und es gibt auch Wasser." Sie klang gewohnt heiter und herzlich.

Dedue drehte sich zu ihr um. Mercedes, Annette und Ashe saßen dicht gedrängt auf einem Tisch an der Wand, auf Mercedes Schoß lag ein Päckchen mit allerlei Gebäck. Er suchte Annettes Blick, und war überrascht, sie in einem königsblauen Kleid zu sehen. Annette errötete prompt, hob aber bestätigend die Wasserkaraffe, und Dedue nickte langsam. Nach einem Blick zu Dimitri, der noch mit Claude auf der Tanzfläche zugange war, schritt er zu der Gruppe herüber.

"Vielen Dank", sagte er höflich und nahm das ihm dargebotene Glas Wasser. Es wirkte winzig in seinen großen braunen Händen. Er ließ seinen Blick über Annettes Kleid wandern.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er schlicht, und Annette wurde puterrot. Sie strich verlegen über den glatten Stoff. "Ich habe es mit Mercie zusammen ausgesucht", erzählte sie hibbelig und rutschte auf ihrem Platz herum. "Wir waren einen ganzen Nachmittag in der Stadt zum Einkaufen, und es hat mir sofort gefallen." Sie verstummte und warf Dedue einen verschämten Blick zu. Er räusperte sich und eine dezente Röte machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit.

"Nun... darf ich dich zu einem Tanz auffordern?", fragte er und Mercedes musste lachen, als Annette begeistert aufsprang und fast über ihre eigenen Schuhe stolperte. Die Absätze waren gefährlich hoch, wie er bemerkte, Annette reichte ihm aber trotzdem nur bis zur Brust.

"Ja, gerne, ich versuche nur, dir nicht auf die Füße zu treten, du weißt, wie ungeschickt ich bin. Aber ich habe viel geübt und-" Sie brach ab und strich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Ohren leuchteten rot, und sie ergriff etwas beschämt, aber breit lächelnd den Arm, den Dedue ihr darbot. Mercedes nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, und sie ließ sich von Dedue auf die Tanzfläche führen.

\----------------------------------

_Byleth_

Byleth betrat den Raum und schaute sich prüfend um. Noch waren keine größere Katastrophen zu verzeichnen, der Boden sah sauber aus, niemand lag bewusstlos in der Ecke und es hatte auch noch keiner eine Schlägerei angefangen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ergab, dass es auch noch recht früh war, etwa 10 Uhr. Byleth steuerte Richtung Buffet und bediente sich bei den vorbereiteten Speisen. Mit einem Teller in der einen und einem Glas in der anderen Hand navigierte sie geschickt durch die leeren Flaschen, die mittlerweile größere Teile des Bodens bedeckten. Sie hockte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe der gewundenen Treppe, die auf die Empore führte, und begann zu essen. Das Essen war mittlerweile kalt, aber das war nicht weiter störend, da es sich um ein süßes Gericht handelte. 

Auf der Tanzfläche tanzten Annette und Dedue zu einem langsameren Liebeslied, zwar in züchtigem Abstand, aber dennoch unverkennbar verlegen. Annette sah wundervoll aus in dem blauen Kleid, sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, und der sonst so stoische Dedue lächelte verzaubert auf sie herab. Immer wieder schaute sie verlegen zu ihm herauf, nur um dann verschämt den Blick wieder auf seinen Brustkorb zu senken. Byleth bemerkte Ashes neidische Blicke, die immer wieder zu Annette hinüberirrten. Der Ärmste war einfach zu schüchtern.

Direkt neben den beiden stolperten Claude und Dimitri über die freie Fläche, Claude lachte so heftig über etwas, dass Dimitri ihn auffangen musste. Byleth hatte den Kronprinzen selten so lachen gesehen, und Claude wirkte ausgelassen, wie er sich von Dimitri drehen und herumwirbeln ließ. Sie zogen definitiv die Blicke auf sich, aber da waren sie nicht die einzigen.

Denn auch Felix und Sylvain tanzten, und bei ihnen war der Abstand nicht mehr ganz so züchtig. Byleth grinste in sich hinein, als sie von dem Brot abbiss. Wenn man es genau nahm, hätte zwischen die beiden nicht mal mehr ein Blatt gepasst, und Sylvain lächelte über beide Ohren, während Felix sein Gesicht in Sylvains Schulter vergraben hatte. Byleth hatte beide noch nie so glücklich gesehen.

\--------------------------------------------

_Ignatz_

Ignatz trat einen Schritt zurück, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Stirnrunzelnd legte er eine Hand an sein Kinn.

"Heb den rechten Arm etwas höher", bat er Petra. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihm für eine Studie Modell zu stehen, und schräg saß auf einem kleinen runden Hocker, die Beine überschlagen. Ihre Arme hatte sie über den Kopf gelegt, sodass ihre Unterarme sich hinter ihrem Rücken trafen, den sie auf seine Anweisung hin leicht überstreckt hatte. Den Kopf musste er noch richten, aber der Rest passte jetzt.

"Mache ich das mit Richtigkeit?", fragte Petra, als Ignatz sich ihr wieder näherte.

"Perfekt", lobte er. "Nicht bewegen! Folge meiner Anweisung." Mit der Hand griff er nach Petras Kinn und hob es leicht an. Ihre Haut war warm, und schnell nahm er die Hand wieder weg  
"Bleib genau so", befahl er und sie lächelte. "Es hat Anstrengung, aber ich werde es halten", erwiderte Petra. Ignatz zog seinen Stuhl ein paar Meter vom Tisch weg, auf wenige Meter an Petra heran, und griff seinen Block. Sorgfältig trennte er die vorige Skizze heraus und verstaute sie in der Mappe auf dem Tisch, in der sich schon einige Blätter angesammelt hatten an diesem Abend. Nach kurzer Überlegung wählte er einen groben, weichen Bleistift und begann, Petras Körperlinien zu skizzieren. 

Er fing an ihrem Hals an und warf grob ein paar Linien dort hin, wo der Kopf später sein würde, dann arbeitete er sich an den Armen entlang. Petras Achselhöhlen waren glatt, die Tattoos um ihre Oberarme kamen gut zur Geltung. Im sanften Licht der Lampions schimmerte ihre Haut golden, beinahe von innen heraus, und Ignatz hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass sie zu einer Statue ihrer selbst transformierte. Auf dem Papier entstanden ihre Ellenbogen, dann machte sein Stift kehrt, um die Schlüsselbeine herauszuarbeiten. Ignatz versank völlig in dem vertrauten Kratzen des Bleistifts auf dem Papier, das er unter der Musik mehr spürte als hörte. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zu Petra, die geduldig ausharrte und noch keine Ermüdungsanzeichen zeigte.

Jetzt wurde es schwieriger. Sorgsam umriss er ihre Brüste, die in dem Kleid ausgezeichnet zur Geltung kamen. Petra hatte tolle Brüste, fest und rund, und er wurde etwas rot, während er sie studierte. Der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides war V-förmig und tief, und Ignatz tat sich schwer damit, das auf angemessene Art und Weise zu Papier zu bringen.

"Du machst das toll, Petra!", kommentierte Ashe von hinten. Ignatz hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich zu ihm gesellt hatte. Der kleine Bogenschütze hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gehockt, die Beine an die Brust gezogen, und beobachtete Ignatz beim Malen. Sein Blick war melancholisch, und er schien trotz seines Lobes nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Petra lächelte hinreißend, bewegte sich aber nicht.  
"Das wird ein wundervolles Bild!", kam Mercedes begeisterte Stimme von der anderen Seite. Sie saß auf dem Tisch und ließ die Beine baumeln, das weiße Kleid um sie ausgebreitet, ein Päckchen mit Keksen im Schoß. Ignatz warf ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Modell. Er schraffierte einige Schatten, um dem Oberkörper mehr Tiefe zu geben, und widmete sich dann Petras Bauch. Sie trug einen breiten Stoffgürtel, der ihr Wickelkleid schloss und mit kleinen Steinen verziert war. Zum Glück musste er die Farben nicht malen, er hätte Stunden alleine an den kleinen Edelsteinen gesessen, die das Licht in alle Farben brachen. Ein leises Bedauern wallte in ihm auf, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er genau das wollte. Er wollte Petra stundenlang malen.

Ihre Hüfte war einfach, ein großzügiger Schwung mit dem Bleistift. Die Rundung ihres Hintern auf dem Hocker ging nahtlos in ihre Beine über. Der Schlitz vorne im Kleid, das etwa bis zu ihren Kniescheiben reichte, ließ ihren nackten Oberschenkel hervorschauen. All das bannte er gewissenhaft auf Papier, fing Petras natürliche Eleganz in der Bewegung seines Bleistifts ein. Er spürte, wie er in einen Fluss kam, plötzlich fühlte Malen sich wie das normalste der Welt an. Claude hatte diesen Zustand einmal seine Trance genannt, da er dabei völlig sein Zeitgefühl verlor und nicht mehr ansprechbar war. 

Ignatz arbeitete sorgfältig an der Form ihrer Waden, dann umriss er die Füße, die Schuhe würde er am Ende ergänzen. Zum Glück hatte er sie überreden können, die Stulpen abzulegen, ihre natürliche Beinform war sehr ästhetisch. Zufrieden mit dem Körper (er hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten, menschliche Proportionen zu treffen, aber das wurde mit der Übung besser) wandte er sich der leeren Stelle zu, die ihr Gesicht werden sollte. Hier kam es mehr als sonst darauf an, dass der Künstler die Seele der Person einfing, sonst blieb jedes noch so technisch sauber ausgeführte Portrait leblos.   
"Jetzt schau mich an!", gab er die nächste Anweisung, und sein Modell zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ist das Anschauen nicht, was ich tue?", fragte sie ihn.

"Nein, ich meine, versuche ein bisschen-", er stockte und spürte seine Wangen warm werden, "verführerisch zu schauen."

"Ich habe kein Wissen, wie das geht", sagte Petra ratlos. Ignatz warf Mercedes einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Die nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und tätschelte seine Schulter, keine Spur peinliche Berührtheit.

"Also, zuerst: Du öffnest den Mund ein ganz bisschen, lass die Lippen locker", druckste er, ohne Petra in die Augen zu sehen, und drehte nervös den Stift in den Fingern. Petra schloss die Augen, atmete durch und entspannte ihr Gesicht, dann öffnete sie ganz leicht den Mund, ihre glänzenden Lippen gingen einen winzigen Spalt auseinander.

"Genau", krächzte Ignatz. Und jetzt schaust du mich an und machst die Augen nur halb auf. Etwas mehr. Perfekt." 

Der Blick ging ihm durch und durch. Er spürte, wie seine Finger zu zittern begannen, und wünschte sich sehnlichst, alleine zu sein, ohne die neugierigen Blicke von Ashe und Mercedes über seiner Schulter. Mit einem Räuspern rieb er seine Handgelenke, dann hob er den Block wieder an. Unter seinen Strichen entstand erst Petras Kinn, dann ihre Wangen und ein Ohr, in dem ein kleiner Stecker steckte. Besondere Sorgfalt wandte er auf das violette Mal unter ihren Augen, das ihrem Gesicht diese unverwechselbare, exotische Note gab. Er umriss die Stirn, schraffierte den Haaransatz und konzentrierte sich dann auf die losen Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht einrahmten. Bei Haaren war immer eine Schwierigkeit, man dufte sie nicht zu verspielt wirken lassen, das nahm dem Bild die Erotik, aber zu flach sollten sie auch nicht wirken.

"Wow, Ignatz", staunte Ingrid, die mit einem Schwung Gläsern von der Bar kam und die Getränke auf dem Tisch abstellte. Anerkennend musterte sie seine Skizze. "Du hast sie unfassbar gut getroffen!"

"Er hat wirklich Talent", bestätigte Ashe und biss in einen von Mercedes Keksen. Ignatz konnte nur raten, wie viele Mercedes davon gebacken hatte, der Nachschub schien endlos zu sein, und das, wo sich schon Raphael und Caspar daran bedient hatten. Mercedes bemerkte seinen Blick und bot ihm die Dose dar, und er griff dankbar hinein und schob sich den Keks in den Mund.

Kauend wandte er sich wieder Petra zu und fühlte seine Kehle trocken werden. Ihre Pose war etwas nachlässiger geworden, weniger steif, und es wirkte beinahe lasziv, wie sie sich auf dem Stuhl räkelte. Nur für ihn. Er würgte den Keks hinunter und verschluckte sich prompt daran, musste husten. Mercedes reichte ihm aufmerksam sein Glas, und er lächelte sie an, was sie engelsgleich erwiderte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, nahm er die Brillengläser ab und polierte sie mit seinem Ärmel, bevor er sie unter Petras aufmerksamen Blick wieder aufsetzte. 

Mit einem dünneren Bleistift zeichnete er Petras Lippen nach, verwandte besondere Anstrengung darauf, das Glänzen zu akzentuieren. Als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, widmete er sich ihrer Nase, und bemerkte beim Zeichnen zum ersten Mal, dass Petra eine Stupsnase hatte. Sie war unfassbar niedlich. Das Blut schoss in seine Ohren, und er beeilte sich, mit den Augen fortzufahren. Die Augen waren das Kernstück des Bildes, eines jeden Portraits, und Ignatz nahm sich Zeit, die Vorlage zu studieren. Petra schaute ihn unverwandt an, die violetten Augen brannte sich in seine, und er rückte nervös die Brille zurecht. Ihre Wimpern entstanden auf dem Blatt, dann ihre Augenbrauen, die großen runden Augäpfel, die Iriden, denen er mit der grauen Farbe nicht gerecht werden konnte, die geweiteten Pupillen... und dann war ihr Gesicht fertig. Viel zu früh setzte er den Stift ab und sah auf.

"Du kannst die Arme herunter nehmen", sagte er verlegen. "Mir fehlen nur noch die Füße."

Petra atmete auf und ließ die Arme in den Schoß fallen, bevor sie sich vorbeugte, einen Katzenbuckel machte, ihre Arme zu den Füßen streckte und Ignatz einen tiefen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt gewährte. Gütige Göttin. Rasch senkte er den Blick auf seinen Block, aber es fiel ihm schwer, die Zeichnung zu fokussieren. Er machte ein paar Alibi-Striche, bis Petra sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, und riskierte einen Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Ein katzengleiches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, und rasch wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Füßen zu. 

Länger als nötig widmete er sich den Details von Petras Schuhen. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick weg von den eleganten Sandalen und ihre Beine entlang, die sie locker nach vorne ausgestreckt hatte. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Mercedes hinter ihm mit Ingrid scherzte, wie sie versuchten, Ashe aufzumuntern, er sah nur noch Petra.

"Fertig", hörte er sich irgendwann sagen und legte den Bleistift beiseite. Mit trockenem Mund sah er zu, wie Petra aufsprang und neugierig auf das Bild schaute, dass er ihr entgegen hielt. Sie schlug begeistert die Hände vor der Brust zusammen.

"Oh Ignatz, das hat solche Kunst-, wie heißt das? Kunstkönnen?"

"Kunstfertigkeit", half Mercedes aus, die vom Tisch herabrutschte und ebenfalls schaute. "Wirklich, das ist beeindruckend! In solch kurzer Zeit!"

Ignatz wurde ob des ganzen Lobs ganz warm, und er druckste: "Danke. Petra war ein tolles Modell, sie hat sich kein einziges Mal bewegt." 

Petra gluckste fröhlich. "Schau, jetzt habe ich Zittern in meinen Armen", rief sie und streckte ihren Arm aus. "Und mein Rücken wurde ganz steif vom vielen Heben von den Armen." Sie verhakte die Finger und streckte die Arme von sich, dass es knackte. 

"Ignatz, muss jetzt Bewegung haben. Ich will Tanzen!", sagte sie beiläufig mit einem offenen Lächeln, das ihn völlig außer Gefecht setzte. Seine Kehle wurde eng. Hatte sie ihn gerade aufgefordert?

"N-natürlich", stammelte er und ruckte an seiner Brille, die gerade jetzt beschlossen hatte, seine Nase herabzurutschen. Schnell verstaute er seine Bleistifte und die Zeichnung in seiner Ledertasche, während Petra ungeduldig auf den Füßen wippte. Kaum war er fertig, packte sie resolut seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Ingrid leicht entsetzt. Mercedes lächelte verschmitzt.

"Ich glaube, die beiden brauchen kurz etwas Zeit für sich", stellte sie fest und faltete die Hände wie zum Gebet. "Noch jemand Kekse?"

\--------------------------------------------


	21. Lysitheas Geburtstag IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht die Party... fragt nicht wie viel da noch kommt, ich habe keine Ahnung, dafür viel Spaß!

### Kapitel 21

#### Bibliothek

_Byleth_

Byleth beschloss, da hier alles in Ordnung war, noch mal vor der Tür nachzusehen. Wenn sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, hatte Lysithea eben den Raum verlassen und war noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Sie erhob sich, streifte ihr Kleid glatt und stellte den Teller in die Kiste mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr. Gerade kam Claude von der Tanzfläche und stieg an ihr vorbei die Treppe herauf, er grüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken. 

"Hi, Prof!" Dann hielt er inne, machte er kehrt und blieb neben ihr stehen. "Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte er schelmisch und bot ihr die Hand. Byleth schüttelte den Kopf, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt.

"Heute nicht", lehnte sie freundlich ab. Claude hob die Arme zur Seite. "Nun, ich akzeptiere, aber nur, wenn ich auf dem Ball einen Tanz bekomme!"

Byleth nickte mit einem leisen Lächeln. Claude fuhr sich durch die Haare und grinste. "Deal. Dann noch viel Spaß, Prof!" Und er wandte sich wieder zur Treppe.

Byleth passierte die leere Bar, wo Lorenz sich gerade etwas Wein nachschenkte. Er hatte gerötete Wangen, und Byleth blieb neben ihm stehen und folgte seinen unbeholfenen Versuchen, sein Glas wieder zu füllen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie angemessen besorgt. Lorenz fuhr herum.

"Ja, natürlich, alles- oh Professor, guten Abend. Es geht mir bestens, danke der Nachfrage. Sehr nobel von Euch..." Er griff hastig nach seinem vollen Weinglas und verschüttete etwas auf dem Tisch. "Ich entschuldige mich." Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und verschwand in den hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek. Sie schaute ihm kurz nach und setzte dann schulterzuckend ihren Weg fort.

Vor der Tür lief Byleth in Hubert, der gerade ankam. Er sah aus wie ein Assassine, der gerade von einem Auftrag zurückkehrte, funktionale schwarze Kleidung, schwarze lederne Handschuhe und einen langen Umhang, der auf dem Boden streifte. Er fixierte Byleth mit seinen gelben Augen und neigte den Kopf zu einer Begrüßung.

"Gute Nacht, Professor. Darf ich fragen, ob Ihr Ferdinand gesehen habt?"

Byleth überlegte, dann nickte sie. "Er ist drinnen und trinkt."

Hubert nickte kühl. "Danke." Er trat an ihr vorbei durch die Türöffnung und erspähte Ferdinand an dem Pfeiler. Byleth schritt weiter in den dunklen Gang hinaus und ließ die laute Musik hinter sich, eine wohltuende Stille breitete sich aus. Sie passierte die Lehrerbüros, die abgeschlossen waren, und stieg die Treppe zum Hof herab.

\---------------------------------

_Claude_

Claude erreichte den Treppenabsatz der Empore und lehnte sich für einen Moment an das Geländer. Versonnen betrachtete er das Treiben, während die Musik durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Eine Welle der Nostalgie durchflutete ihn, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte wieso. Vielleicht, weil ihm bewusst war, dass solche Feiern seltene Gelegenheiten waren, von denen es nicht mehr viele geben würde. Bald schon bekämen sie ihren Abschluss, und dann würden sich ihre Wege trennen und sie über ganz Fódlan verstreuen. Dann wären sie erwachsen.

Die Lampions tauchten die Bibliothek in oranges Licht und es wirkte beinahe, als würde ein großes Lagerfeuer in ihrer Mitte brennen. Ignatz hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, die Girlanden und Blumen passten sich organisch in die Architektur ein. Die Bar war nicht mehr besetzt, da Sylvain mit Felix auf der Tanzfläche war. Wobei, inzwischen waren sie eher neben der Tanzfläche. Sylvain stand mit dem Rücken gegen einen hölzernen Balken gelehnt, die eine Hand zwischen Felix Schulterblättern, die andere an seinem Hintern. Felix lehnte in seinen Armen und hatte die Finger in Sylvains Oberschenkel, in dieses heiße, schwarze Leder gegraben. Sie küssten sich, und Claude hob etwas verblüfft eine Augenbraue. Das war nicht gerade, was man einen keuschen Kuss nannte. Dafür, dass es laut seinen Informationen Felix' erste Beziehung war, ging er ganz schön ran. Aber irgendwo konnte er es nachvollziehen, Sylvain sah an diesem Abend wahrhaft zum Anbeißen aus. 

Er beobachtete, wie Hubert den Raum betrat und kurz stehen blieb, bevor er Ferdinand zusammengesunken an einer Säule erblickte. Hubert steuerte zielsicher auf ihn zu und packte ihn beim Arm, um ihn zielsicher zu einem Sofa zu schleifen. Ferdinand wehrte sich kaum, er hatte wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut. 

Dorothea war mittlerweile eingeschlafen, den Kopf auf Edelgards Schoß, die langen Beine über die Sofalehne gelegt. Ihre Schuhe lagen neben dem Sofa, und Edelgard strich ihr durchs Haar, während sie an einem Glas nippte, wahrscheinlich Wasser.

"Claude?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Claude löste die Hände vom Geländer und drehte sich zu der kleineren Person um, die schwankend aus dem Dunkel auftauchte. 

"Caspar", erwiderte er überrascht. "Wo ist Linhardt?"

Caspar hatte gerötete Wangen und glasige Augen. Auf seiner Wange leuchteten ein paar grünblaue Flecken. Er taumelte einen Schritt auf Claude zu, der ihn überrascht am Arm packte. "Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

"Claude, 'ne Frage", nuschelte Caspar. "Wie machst du es, also, ich habe gesehen..." Seine Arme fuchtelten durch die Luft irgendwo an Claude vorbei.

Claude unterbrach ihn. "Ich glaube, du brauchst frische Luft, du bist sturzbesoffen. Trifft sich, ich brauche jetzt dringend eine Zigarette." 

Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, als Caspar sich schwer an ihn lehnte und irgendetwas unverständliches brabbelte. Kurz entschlossen schlang einen Arm um Caspars' schmale Hüfte und legte sich dessen schlaffen Arm über die Schulter. Er sah sich um, ob Linhardt in der Nähe war, aber von dem Grünhaarigen war nichts zu sehen in dem schlechten Licht. Vielleicht lag er irgendwo auf einem Sofa und schlief. 

Mehr schlecht als recht schleppte er Caspar die schmale Treppe herunter, was sich durchaus als schwierig herausstellte bei dessen eingeschränkten motorischen Fähigkeiten. Claude musste Caspar beinahe tragen, und trotz dessen geringerer Körpergröße wäre ihm Linhardt lieber gewesen. Der Betrunkene stöhnte von Zeit zu Zeit auf und Claude warf ihm einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu, immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass er ihm gleich auf die Füße kotzte. 

Am unteren Treppenabsatz pausierte er kurz, um zu Luft zu kommen. Hilda kam ihm entgegen, das Kleid derangiert, verschwitzt und strahlend. Sie glupschte ihn an und schaute zwischen ihm und Caspar hin und her.

"Ooooh", jauchzte sie dann und lachte etwas dümmlich. Sie tippte einen Finger an die Stirn und beugte sich zu ihm vor, wobei sie beinahe vorne übergekippt wäre. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stützte sie sich ein einem Stuhl ab.

"Er ist betrunken. Du übrigens auch", bemerkte Claude geistreich und als Hilda ihn nur verständnislos ansah, fuhr er fort: "Ich bringe ihn an die frische Luft, kommst du mit?" Aber auch Hilda hatte es mit dem Alkohol deutlich übertrieben, so schloss er detektivisch aus ihren glasigen Augen.

"Neeein, ich habe so viel Spaaaaß", sang die Pinkhaarige mit verwaschener Aussprache und setzte sich breitbeinig über den Stuhl, was ihren Rock gefährlich weit hochrutschen ließ. Sie schlang beide Arme um die Stuhllehne und legte die Wange darauf. Claude seufzte.

"Leonie?", rief er in Richtung des orangehaarigen Mädchens, das sich gerade etwas zu Essen stibitzt hatte und sich nun nach ihm umdrehte. "Kannst du dich um Hilda kümmern und aufpassen, dass sie nichts mehr trinkt? Ich bringe Caspar an die frische Luft."

Leonie nickte mitleidig und deutete mit dem Kinn Richtung Ausgang. "Geh ruhig", forderte sie ihn auf. "Ich behalte sie im Auge." Er nickte ihr dankend zu, und Leonie hockte sich auf einen Tisch, um ihren Teller zu essen.

Claude schleifte und schleppte Caspar in den Innenhof und stellte fest, dass er dort nicht alleine war. Lysithea saß auf dem Boden, neben ihr hockte Byleth, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Claude ließ Caspar zu Boden gleiten und bewegte die schmerzenden Schultern.

"Prinzessin, was machst du hier draußen? Geh wieder rein, das ist dein Abend!", richtete er das Wort an Lysithea, die trotzig aufschaute. Die ersten Strähnen ihres schneeweißen Ponys hatten sich aus der Frisur gelöst und hingen in ihr Gesicht. 

"Es ist zu laut", maulte sie. "Und alle sind betrunken." Wie immer, wenn sie wütend war oder schmollte, presste sie die Lippen zusammen. 

Claude schmunzelte und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, um ihr die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. "Dann dreh die Musik leiser und trink selbst. Komm schon, deinen Abend willst du doch nicht verpassen!" Er gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs, was sie mit einem wütenden Blick erwiderte.

"Ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr", fauchte sie und schlug unwirsch nach ihm. Er fing ihr Hand ab und zog an ihr. 

"Richtig, und deswegen wirst du jetzt feiern wie eine Erwachsene. Ab mit dir."

Murrend gehorchte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Alleine stapfte sie zurück in Richtung der wummernden Musik, die man selbst hier draußen noch dumpf hören konnte. Claude atmete auf und zog eine Zigarette aus der Hosentasche. Er steckte sie an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und atmete einmal durch. Byleth gesellte sich zu ihm, und gemeinsam betrachteten sie den Hof, der in nächtlichem Frieden lag. Die Nacht war lauwarm, der Vollmond erhellte die Rasenflächen und schnitt tiefe, gezackte Schatten aus. Die Stille wurde von Caspars Würgegeräuschen gestört, der seinen Mageninhalt großzügig in den Blumenrabatten verteilte.

Richtig, deswegen war er ja hier. Er ging neben Caspar in die Hocke und klopfte auf seinen Rücken, während der auf allen vieren auf dem Rasen kniete und sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. "Besser?", fragte er. Statt einer Antwort würgte Caspar erneut. Byleth seufzte und rieb Caspars Schulter.

"Hat er es wieder mal übertrieben", stellte sie trocken fest. "Geh ruhig wieder hinein, ich bleibe hier, bis es ihm besser geht." Claude nickte ihr dankend zu. 

"Ich schulde dir was, Prof." Er gab Caspar ein paar aufmunternde Klapse auf den Rücken und stellte sich in einiger Entfernung an den Teich, um die Zigarette in Ruhe zu Ende zu rauchen. 

"Na wen haben wir denn da", ertönte eine Stimme wie flüssige Schokolade hinter ihm. Er brauchte kurz, dann erkannte er den schmalen Schatten, der neben ihm auftauchte. 

"Yuri, richtig?", erwiderte er und bot dem attraktiven Mann mit den violetten Haaren seine Zigarette an. Yuri lehnte dankend ab und kreuzte die Arme vor dem Bauch, als er kritisch einen Blick zu Caspar hinüber warf, der immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Rasen kniete, aber immerhin aufgehört hatte, zu würgen. "Was treibt dich hierher?"

Yuri warf die violetten Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich hörte von einer Feier", begann er, aber Claude unterbrach ihn direkt. "Von wem? Ihr lebt in Abyss, habt keinen Unterricht. Nicht mal ich wusste von euch, nicht direkt zumindest." Er nahm einen weiteren Zug und wartete auf Yuris Antwort. Der ließ sich Zeit.

"Ich gehe nicht auf die Details ein, aber ich habe meine Quellen", erklärte er dann langsam. "Und als Balthus hörte, dass die Hirsche da sind, war er nicht zu bremsen." Sein Blick glitt über die stumme Szenerie, das bleiche Mondlicht sickerte immer noch durch die Wolken, die sich am Himmel zusammenschoben. "Und es tut gut, ab und zu mal raus zu kommen. Nicht nur aus den _Abwässerkanälen_ ", seine Stimme hatte eine spöttische Färbung bei der Referenz, "sondern auch unter Menschen. Wir sollen Kontakt soweit möglich vermeiden. Aber Rhea hat uns erlaubt, heute hier zu sein, und das nutzen wir."

"Ach darum ging es neulich", schloss Claude und klopfte die Zigarette über dem buckeligen Kopfsteinpflaster aus. Yuri nickte nur. Sein fliederfarbener Lidschatten glänzte im Mondlicht, ließen die langen Wimpern noch dunkler wirken. Nach einer kurzen schweigsamen Pause fragte er: "Und warum bist du dann nicht drinnen bei den anderen?"

Yuri verzog den Mundwinkeln zu einem Lächeln, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden, schätze ich", antwortete er dann. Claude stieß eine kleine Rauchwolke aus, der sie versonnen hinterher schauten. Etwas an der Art der Unterhaltung bespielte die Saiten in ihm und er warf einen prüfenden Seitenblick, nur um einem schweren Blick aus graublauen Augen zu begegnen. Es war schwer, Yuri zu lesen, er umgab sich mit einem Schleier aus glitzerndem Schein, aber von seinem wahren, echten Sein war nichts zu sehen. Claude würde es nie zugeben, aber er hatte eine Schwäche für rätselhafte Charaktere. Das hatte ihn anfangs auch an Dimitri angezogen, ganz abgesehen von dessen körperlichen Vorzügen hatte er das Geheimnis gewittert. Und bei Yuri stank es nach Geheimnis. 

"Sollen wir wieder hinein gehen?", fragte er. "Ich bin mir sicher, du willst dich ein paar Menschen vorstellen. Und tanzen, versteht sich." Er lächelte sein Good-Boy-Lächeln, und es zeigte Wirkung, denn Yuris Augen blitzten interessiert auf. 

"Mit Vergnügen", er funkelte Claude an und beschrieb einen Halbkreis mit seinem Arm, bevor er ihn auf seine Brust legte. Claude fiel auf, dass er die gleiche Uniform trug wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, aber an Yuri sah sie so distinguiert aus, dass er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten bei einer derartigen Feier tragen konnte.

Dann warf er die glühende Kippe auf den Boden, zerdrückte sie unter seinen Stiefeln und sie stiegen die Stufen Richtung Bibliothek wieder hinauf.

\-----------------------------------------  
 _Sylvain ___

__Die Feier wurde wilder, und nicht nur der Alkohol rauschte durch Sylvains Adern. Eine gehörige Mischung Adrenalin peitschte ihn auf, als er Dorothea herumwirbelte, die den Kopf zurückwarf, ihn bei beiden Händen packte und sich nach hinten lehnte. Sylvain stemmte die Beine in den Boden und drehte sich, immer schneller, bis ihm schwindelig wurde und er sie lachend entwischen ließ. Sie stolperte lachend durch die Gegend, der Schwindel verhinderte, dass sie noch gerade gehen konnte. Sylvain warf schnell einen prüfenden Blick Richtung Felix, der am Rand stand, die Arme verschränkt, aber mit einem warmen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der ihm die Schmetterlinge im Bauch flattern ließ. Er warf seinem Liebsten einen Handkuss zu und lächelte ob der Farbe, die sich auf Felix' Wangen breit machte, aber dann stürzte Dorothea in in einem Wirbel aus schwarzem Stoff wieder auf ihn zu und er verlor Felix aus den Augen._ _

__Die vier Fremden, die neulich zu Gast im Speisesaal gewesen waren, hatten die Party ordentlich aufgemischt. Ein wahrer Hühne namens Balthus, den nach einer halben Stunde alle Baltie nannten, weil Hilda es in höchsten Tönen kreischte, und mit dessen Bauchmuskeln man Zitronen hätte auspressen können; ein kleinerer, schmalerer Typ mit fuchsartigen Augen und dem Schalk im Nacken; eine Adelige, die ein derart schrilles Lachen hatte, dass Sylvain beschlossen hatte, sie nicht zu mögen, und eine ruhige Rothaarige, die sich ihm als Hapi vorgestellt hatte. Die blonde Adelige, Constance war ihr Name, hatte es sofort geschafft, sich zum Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit zu machen, und gerade tanzte sie mit Hubert, an den Ferdinand sie weitergegeben hatte, wahrscheinlich aus Rache für den ersten Tanz, zu dem Hubert ihn mit einem diabolischen Grinsen geschubst hatte._ _

__Hapi hatte Dimitri zu einem Tanz überredet, auch wenn der Sylvain über ihre Schulter hinweg hilflose Blicke zuwarf. Dieser Mann war so unfähig mit Frauen, dass es schmerzte. Hapi sah darüber nicht zu unglücklich aus, sie schien der gelassene Typ zu sein und ertrug es stoisch, dass Dimitri sie vor sich hielt wie ein Tablett voller Gläser. Sylvains Blick traf auf Claude, der neben der Tanzfläche lehnte und sich mit Yuri unterhielt, und sie tauschten ein Grinsen. Wahrscheinlich gab er grade brühwarm alle Details über jeden einzelnen seiner Mitstudenten an Yuri weiter, so geheimnisvoll, wie dieser lächelte.  
Balthus versuchte anscheinend, Leonie unter den Tisch zu trinken, die für Hilda eingesprungen war. Lady Goneril, so hatte er gehört, war schon länger indisponiert, wahrscheinlich schlief sie auf einem der Sofas auf der Empore ihren Rausch aus. Dort, wo auch Linhardt und Caspar lagen, eingekuschelt wie Katzenbabys. Er hatte Claude geholfen, Caspar nach oben zu tragen, als Byleth ihn vor der Tür abgeliefert, ihnen viel Spaß gewünscht hatte und dann gegangen war. _ _

__Leonie stellte krachend das Glas vor sich ab und riss die Arme in die Höhe, als Balthus seines nur halb schaffte. Angefeuert von Lysithea sprang sie auf, nur leicht schwankend, und fiel einem völlig überraschten Lorenz um den Hals, der dem unbeteiligt Spektakel zugesehen hatte._ _

__Dorothea forderte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, und sie wären in ihrer Trunkenheit beinahe mit Ignatz und Petra zusammen gestoßen. Er hatte aufgehört, bei den beiden zu zählen, der wievielte Tanz es mittlerweile war, aber eines konnte er mit seiner jahrelangenn Erfahrung sagen: Zwischen den beiden knisterte es gehörig. Ebenso wie zwischen Annette und Dedue, erinnerte er sich, die beiden saßen irgendwo am Rand auf einem Sofa, Annette hatte den Kopf in Dedues Schoß gelegt, sodass ihre nackten Beine über die Lehne baumelten._ _

__Dorothea stürzte an ihm vorbei._ _

__"Edel", krakeelte sie und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals, als hätten sie sich ewig nicht gesehen. Edelgard lachte und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, dann musste sie einen Ausfallschritt machen, weil Dorothea Schlagseite bekam und schwer an Edelgards Nacken zog._ _

__"Ich glaube, wir brauchen mal eine Pause", sagte sie und lächelte ob des Gähnens, das aus Dorotheas Mund kam. Sylvain zwinkerte ihr zu. "Kein Problem", meinte er flott und wurde sich im gleichen Atemzug bewusst, dass sich Edelgard noch nie so nahbar gezeigt hatte. Sie tauschten ein Lächeln, dann geleitete die kaiserliche Thronfolgerin ihre bürgerliche Geliebte von der Tanzfläche, und Sylvain nutze die Gelegenheit, um zu Felix herüber zu huschen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Sein blauhaariger Freund hatte Gesellschaft von Lysithea bekommen, und es machte Sylvain froh zu sehen, dass deren Beziehung nicht komplett zerstört war. Sie beäugte ihn neugierig, als er Felix auf den Mund küsste und dann zu ihr herüber grinste._ _

__"Fantastische Party, Lyssie!", lobte er überschwänglich. "Endlich bist du auch im Club der Erwachsenen und darfst all die verbotenen Dinge tun, die dir nie jemand-"_ _

__"Sei still!", fiel Lysithea ihm ins Wort. "Es reicht, das Claude mich ständig aufzieht, ich brauche nicht noch einen von der Sorte!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite, was wirklich niedlich wirkte, aber natürlich würde er sich hüten, ihr das zu sagen. Ihm lag etwas an seiner Haut._ _

__Felix gluckste, ein Laut, der Sylvains Herz einen Hüpfer machen ließ. "Der kann gar nicht anders", sagte er zu Lysithea gewandt, als läge er gerade nicht in Sylvains Arme geschmiegt. Er wandte den Blick wieder zu Sylvain und sah ihm bedeutungsvoll in die Augen. "Große Klappe, mal schauen, was dahinter ist."_ _

__Sylvain musste schlucken und lachte nervös. "Wer bist du und was hast du mit Felix gemacht?", fragte er scherzhaft. Felix verzog die Lippen zu einem Raubtierlächeln, dann lehnte er sich vor. Er musste sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um Sylvain zu küssen, was ziemlich sexy war._ _

__"Ugh. Ich lasse euch mal alleine", kicherte Lysithea und verdrückte sich._ _

__\-----------------------------------------_ _


	22. Wie ein Gemälde [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz x Petra, das ist alles. [E]-Rating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war auf Anregung eines Freundes und, nun ja. Explicit-Warnung!!

### Kapitel 22

#### Turm der Göttin

Ignatz hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so lebendig gefühlt, und das, obwohl er seinen Skizzenblock nach der Zeichnung von Petra nicht noch einmal angefasst hatte. Es war, als wäre ein impressionistisches Gemälde zum Leben erwacht und er hinein gestiegen. Er hatte den ganzen Abend mit ihr getanzt, mit ihr gelacht, geredet und sogar etwas getrunken. Der Alkohol prickelte übermütig durch seine Adern und er hätte hüpfen können. Petra zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her, sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihm etwas zu zeigen, und er hatte nicht wiedersprochen, obwohl er keine Ahnung, wohin sie ihn brachte. Er wäre ihr auch in den nächtlichen Wald gefolgt, ohne nachzufragen.

Das Mondlicht schien durch die hohen Bogenfenster, während sie durch die engen Gänge eilten, und schließlich wurde Ignatz klar, wohin sie gingen. Der Göttinnenturm. Jetzt ergab es auch einen Sinn, dass Petra von einer "Aussicht" gesprochen hatte, hörte er sich selbst denken. 

"Komm schnell!", rief Petra ungeduldig und nahm die ersten Stufen mit einer eleganten Grazie, von der Ignatz nur träumen konnte. Von der er träumen würde, da war er sich sicher, als seine Augen zu ihrem Hintern abrutschten, der sich dank der Treppe genau auf Augenhöhe befand. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und fokussierte die abgetretenen Steinstufen unter sich, um nicht zu stolpern.   
Sie erreichten den oberen Treppenabsatz, Ignatz bereits etwas außer Atem, Petra zeigte keine Ermüdungserscheinungen, ungeachtet ihrer hohen Schuhe, die mit jedem Schritt laut klackten. Mit einem übermütigen Schwung drehte sie sich zu ihm um, das Kleid flog hoch. Ignatz wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gefallen und erfasste gerade noch so das Geländer. 

"Wir haben die Aussicht jetzt", rief Petra aufgeregt. Ignatz folgte ihr, während sie schon tiefer in die verwinkelten Räumlichkeiten des Turm vordrang. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, mit einem Skizzenblock hierher zurückzukehren und einige Lichtstudien anzufertigen. Das Mondlicht sickerte in den Raum durch hohe, efeubewachsene Fenster, malte helle Streifen auf den unebenen Steinboden. Überall waren seltsam geformte Schatten, die sich in die Ecken drückten und an den Wänden empor krochen. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Boden, während er die aquamarine Dunkelheit durchschritt.

Petra wartete in einer kleinen Nische auf ihn, die einen Auslass nach draußen hatte, aber im Prinzip nicht viel mehr als eine Schießscharte war. Er musste sich an ihr vorbei zwängen, um einen Blick hinaus werfen zu können, und versuchte den Umstand zu ignorieren, dass sich ihre Brüste warm an seinem Arm anfühlten. 

Die Aussicht raubte ihm den Atem. Es ging steil hinab, der Turm stand auf einem Felsvorsprung, und sie befanden sich am höchsten Punkt mit Blick in das Tal, das sich vor ihnen öffnete. Auf beiden Seiten umrahmt von sanften Hügeln, die aussahen wie mit einem Pinsel dahingeworfen, schlängelte sich ein silbriger Fluss durch die Landschaft. Das Bild wirkte statisch und dynamisch zugleich, und Ignatz saugte jedes Detail in sich auf, der Möglichkeit beraubt, es direkt auf Papier zu bannen. Der Vollmond hing am Himmel wie ein überreifer Pfirsich, er wirkte viel zu groß für die ausgebreitete Landschaft.   
"Es ist- wunderschön", brachte er nach gefühlt fünf Minuten hervor. Nervös rückte er an der Brille, als er sich zu Petra umwandte. Sie stand direkt hinter ihm, ein rätselhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen, als sie sich nach vorne lehnte und ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte. Unter dem sanften Druck ihrer Hand wich er immer weiter zurück, bis er den Absatz der Nische in den Kniekehlen spürte und sich mit einem Ruck hinsetzte. Petra legte die zweite Hand auf seine Schulter, den Daumen an seinem Hals, und Ignatz holte zitternd Luft, ein lautes Geräusch in der nächtlichen Stille. 

Petra kam noch näher, schwang ein Bein über seine Knie und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Ignatz wagte es nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, es wäre nur ein Traum, aber ihre Oberschenkel an seiner Hüfte fühlten sich sehr real an. Zaghaft legte er die Arme um ihre Taille und versuchte, nicht auf die Brüste zu schauen, die sich direkt auf Höhe seiner Augen befanden.

"Du hast mich gemalt mit Ernsthaftigkeit", sagte Petra mit aufrichtiger Stimme. "Ich möchte etwas zurückgeben dafür." Es war typisch Petra, selbst in solch einer kompromittierenden Situation ehrlich und geradeheraus zu sprechen, vielleicht ein Erbe ihrer Brigid-Gene.

Ignatz wusste, das wäre der Moment, wo er dankend ablehnen sollte, und ihr höflich erklären müsste, dass er keinen One-Night-Stand suchte. Aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen schaute er zu ihr auf, und sie nahm ihm behutsam die Brille ab, um sie in eine Nische zu legen, in der früher vermutlich mal eine Laterne gestanden hatte. Dann legte sie beide Hände um sein Gesicht und begann ihn zu küssen. 

Ignatz hatte noch nie eine Frau geküsst, und er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Lippen, aber Petra war geduldig mit ihm. Sanft und doch fordernd zupften ihre Lippen an seiner Unterlippe, saugten, sandten wohlige Schauer an seinem Rückgrat herab. 

Ignatz hatte keine Ahnung, wo das hinführen würde, aber er spürte, dass er es verzweifelt wollte. Und sein Körper auch, wurde ihm unangenehm bewusst. Es war ihm peinlich, wie unerfahren er war, dass ihn schon ihre Küsse so erregten, aber seine einzigen Erfahrungen in derlei Hinsicht beschränkten sich auf gelegentliche Sitzungen mit sich selbst, in denen er zu verschämt war ob der Bedürfnisse seines Körpers, um sich wirklich eine Fantasie zu erlauben. 

Nun hatte er ihren Körper gemalt, und jede ihrer Rundungen erschien ihm vertraut. Was er eben noch aus einer professionellen Perspektive betrachtet hatte (nun, er hatte es zumindest versucht), durfte er nun erfühlen. Und Petra war nicht schüchtern, wie sie über ihm thronte, ihre Haare streichelten sein Gesicht. Es roch nach wilden Blumen, ein fremder, aufregender Geruch, der in ihm eine Vision von blühenden Feldern auf einer fernen Insel wachrief. 

Mit einer bestimmten Bewegung griff Petra nach seinem Arm. Sie ließ ihre Hand an ihm herabgleiten, umfasste sanft sein Handgelenk und unterbrach ihren Kuss, um ihre Lippen auf seinen Handballen zu drücken. Ignatz sah wie paralysiert zu, als sie seine Hand auf ihre Brust dirigierte. 

"Habe keine Schüchternheit, mich anzufassen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und gab seiner Hand einen leichten Druck. Ihre Brust war fest und rund unter dem dünnen Kleid, der kleine runde Nippel stellte sich unter der Berührung auf, als er ihn versehentlich streifte. In ihm wallte das Bedürfnis auf, sich zu entschuldigen, aber Petra gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und lächelte ermutigend, also wiederholte er die Bewegung und beobachtete, wie sich Gänsehaut auf ihren nackten Armen bildete. 

Ignatz beschloss, seine Bedenken fallen zu lassen und legte einen Arm um Petras Taille, zog sie näher heran, und oh! Ihr Schoß streifte seine wachsende Erregung, was ihn absolut und unwiederruflich verrückt machte. Sie atmeten beide scharf ein. Petra war ein wahres Gemälde, ihre rosa Lippen leicht geöffnet, sie legte beide Hände in Ignatz' Nacken und bewegte sich an ihm, kleine Kreise, die Ignatz die Augen nach oben verdrehen ließen.

Und dann warf sie in einer flüssigen Bewegung die Haare zurück, die kleinen Perlen schimmerten auf, und streifte die Träger ihres Kleids ab, sodass es bis zu ihren Hüften herunter rutschte, wo der Gürtel das einzige war, was eine komplette Entblößung verhinderte. Ignatz biss sich auf die Zunge und strich mit einer Hand über ihre nackte Haut. Sie hatte einen kleinen Metallring im Bauchnabel, und er starrte ein bisschen zu lange darauf, bevor seine Hand sich um ihre nackte Brust legte. Er betete das Gefühl von warmer Haut unter seiner Hand an, und verlor sich in dem Anblick ihrer sanft wippenden Brüste.

"Petra", brachte er hervor, und sie lächelte auf ihn herab. Dann begann sie, seinen Hals zu küssen, und es setzte ihn in Flammen, jedes Mal, wenn ihre Zunge gegen die empfindliche Seite tippte oder in der Mulde unter seinem Ohr verweilte. Er hatte sich nicht länger im Griff, keuchte und machte ein jammerndes Geräusch bei jedem Atemzug unter der Berührung, die ihn zum Äußersten reizte. Petra beugte sich tiefer, knöpfte sein Hemd auf, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schulter, bevor ihr Mund folgte und sich seine Schlüsselbeine entlang saugte.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass sie ihm das Hemd auszog und es beiseite warf, zu gefangen war er in der Sensation ihrer Zunge, die jetzt seine eigenen Brustwarzen neckte. Göttin, wer hätte gedacht, dass man an einem Punkt seines Körpers so empfindlich sein konnte! Die Erregung schoss direkt in seine Lenden und ließ ihn hilflos die Hüfte hochstoßen. 

Petra glitt von seinem Schoß und ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit ließ ihn hilflos zucken, aber dann öffnete sie seine Hose. Er schaute ungläubig dabei zu, wie sie da kniete, ihre violetten Haare fielen zu beiden Seiten über ihre Schulter bis hinab zu ihrem nackten Busen, als sie sich vorbeugte und die Spitze seines Schwanzes in den Mund nahm. 

"Hrgggghaaa", stöhnte er, und irgendwo in einer entfernten Ecke seines Gehirns machte ein interessiertes Männchen mit einem Stift eine weitere Anmerkung in seinem Notizblock: macht animalische Geräusche beim Sex. Nicht, dass es ihn gerade kümmern würde.

Petra bewegte sich nicht, eine Hand lag um die Wurzel seines Schwanzes, und sie übte stetigen Druck aus. Später wurde ihm klar, dass sie verhindert hatte, dass er sofort kam ob der warmen, nassen Empfindung ihres Mundes. Die andere Hand nutzte sie, um die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang zu fahren, und ihn in ein zitterndes und bettelndes Durcheinander zu verwandeln. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da jede Menge Unsinn aus seinem Mund kam, ihr Name war sicher auch darunter, denn ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie begann, den Kopf zu bewegen. Erst nur um die Eichel, sie rieb ihre Zunge an der empfindlichen Ritze in der Mitte, dann etwas mehr, als sie sich sein Glied tiefer in den Mund schob. Ignatz war nicht außerordentlich gut gebaut, wenn man ihn mit anderen Männern an der Akademie verglich, wahrscheinlich sogar im unteren Durchschnitt, und es war sein Segen, denn mit einem Mal stießen ihre Lippen gegen ihre eigenen Finger, die noch immer fest um die Wurzel geschlossen waren. Und wie auch immer sie das bewerkstelligte, ihre Zunge umschmeichelte seine Länge, während seine Eichel gegen ihren Rachen drückte und ihn so komplett stimulierte.   
"Ah - aaah", machte er mit hoher Stimme, als sie ihn langsam wieder entließ und die kalte Abendluft auf der speichelnassen Haut prickelte, dann bewegte sie sich wieder nach vorne. Ignatz ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, er konnte nichts von ihr erreichen, war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert in seiner Erregung. Petra wusste das, und sie nutzte es, denn sie nahm beide Hände von ihm und legte sie an ihre Brüste, reizte ihre eigenen Brustwarzen, während sie ihn blies. Und dann warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, die Augenlieder halb gesenkt, als sie ihn tief schluckte, und das war der Moment, in dem er wusste, dass er das nicht viel länger aushalten würde.

"A-a-aachtung", krächzte er, aber es war bereits zu spät, der Orgasmus traf ihn mit voller Wucht und ließ ihn wortwörtlich Sterne sehen. Petra legte die Finger an seine Eier, massierte sie sanft, als sie sich zusammenzogen; sein Penis pulsierte in ihrem Mund und pumpte seinen Samen direkt in ihren Rachen, und Petra lächelte. Sie schluckte, was ihm einen weiteren zitternden Seufzer abrang, und saugte auch die letzten Reste Sperma aus ihm heraus, bevor sie ihn entließ und sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund abwischte. Er atmete durch, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwach und knochenlos an, und er kehrte nur langsam wieder in die kühle, zugige Realität der Nacht zurück.

Petra schloss seine Hose, dann kniete sie sich zurück auf die Fersen und stand in einer flüssigen Bewegung auf, um ihm eine Hand zu bieten. Ignatz ergriff sie verwirrt, irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet, aber er wurde überrascht, denn sie zog ihn hoch, drehte ihn um und nahm seinen Platz ein.

"Möchtest du Befriedigung für mich geben?", fragte sie in diesem unschuldigen Akzent, und ja, er wollte, er wollte so sehr. Atemlos beobachtete er, wie sie mit den Händen unter ihr Kleid griff und ihr Höschen auszog, es beiseite warf und dann den Gürtel lockerte, nur so viel, dass er einen kleinen Blick erhaschen konnte. Zögerlich machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie ergriff seine Hand, zog ihn näher heran und dirigierte sie unter ihr Kleid, spreizte die Beine, als er die Handfläche auf ihren Oberschenkel legte und sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete.

"Ich habe noch nie...", begann er zögernd, aber sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Ich werde dir Anleitung geben." Er bewunderte die Forschheit, mit der sie ihre Wünsche durchsetzte, ebenso wie er die makellose Haut bewunderte. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die vielen kleinen Tattoos auf, kleine halbrunde Male aus violetter Farbe, die dem in ihrem Gesicht ähnelten.

Ihre Hand zog seine näher, dann berührten seine Fingerspitzen etwas warmes, feuchtes. Petra öffnete den Mund, ihre Zungenspitze berührte die Oberlippe, und Ignatz fühlte vorsichtig weiter. Er ertastete einen kleinen Knubbel, und als er probeweise darüber rieb, spürte er ihre Beine und Bauchmuskeln als Antwort zittern. Eine zweite Hand berührte seine, sie nahm seine Finger und ließ sie etwas tiefer gleiten, und dann drang er in sie ein. 

Petra stöhnte auf, der erste Laut, den sie an diesem Abend von sich gab, und er wollte mehr davon hören, viel mehr. Sie bog den Kopf zurück, als er den Zeigefinger in sie hinein gleiten ließ. Sie war bereits feucht, und es machte ein nasses Geräusch, als er den Finger zurück zog, um dann mutig einen zweiten hinzuzufügen. Petra keuchte erneut, stemmte beide Arme rechts und links gegen die Wand und drückte die Brust heraus. Wenn er sie jemals noch einmal malen würde, schoss Ignatz durch den Kopf, dann so, von einer Froschperspektive, den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass die Haare über ihren Rücken flossen, beide Büste, die sich gegen das Licht wie kleine Kegel abhoben, die Arme zu den Seiten ausgebreitet, als wäre sie ein Kreuz.

Er bewegte die Finger probehalber etwas, und Petra bebte erneut auf.

"Schneller", forderte sie und kippte die Hüfte leicht nach oben, sodass er leichter herankam. Ignatz beschloss, dass er ihr lange genug die Regie überlassen hatte, und legte den freien Arm um ihren Rücken, drehte sich leicht zur Seite und senkte das Gesicht auf ihren flachen Bauch, während seine Finger sie stimulierten. Was auch immer er da tat, es schien ihr zu gefallen, also machte er einfach weiter, stieß mit beiden Fingern in sie hinein. Gleichzeitig tippte er mit der Zunge den silbernen Ring an, umspielte ihn, und ihr Stöhnen wurde abgehackter, höher, lauter. 

Versuchshalber krümmte er die Finger, streifte etwas raues in ihr und Petra schrie auf, kontrahierte um ihn, als ihr Orgasmus in Schüben durch sie hindurch pulsierte, während er sie festhielt. Er spürte, wie ihre Bauchmuskeln an seiner Wange steinhart wurden, als sie die Wellen auskostete, sich um seine Finger zusammen krümmte, bis die Zuckungen schließlich verebbten und er seine Hand aus ihr zurückzog. Sie waren bedeckt mit etwas, was seinem Sperma sehr ähnlich sah, und er zog beschämt ein Taschentuch aus der Hose, um sie abzuwischen. 

Schweigend zogen sie sich an, und Ignatz begann schon, sich damit abzufinden, dass es an dieser Stelle vorbei sein würde. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er das nicht wollte. Er konnte, er durfte es nicht dabei belassen, es sollte nicht damit enden. Er wollte Petra weiterhin malen, er wollte sie zu seiner Muse machen, denn schon jetzt hatte sie ihn inspiriert. 

"Kommst du gleich noch mit auf mein Zimmer?", fragte er mutig, und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. "Ich werde dir folgen", erwiderte sie, als sie ihren Gürtel zuschnürte, und keine Worte hatte ihn je glücklicher gemacht.

\-------------------------------------------


	23. Schachmatt mein Prinz [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri besucht Claude nach der Party und _sie spielen Schach_. [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka sie haben Sex. Wer das nicht mag, ist hier wahrscheinlich langsam falsch ^^

### Kapitel 20: Schachmatt mein Prinz

#### Wohnquartiere

_Dimitri_

Dimitri legte die Hand an die Holztür und zögerte. Es war fünf Uhr morgens, ob Claude wirklich noch wach war? Mit der flachen Hand tappte er zaghaft gegen die Tür, ganz vorsichtig, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Gang lag im Dunkel, aber wahrscheinlich waren die anderen auch bereits in ihren Quartieren.

Es war kurz still, dann näherten sich Schritte der Tür, und sie schwang mit einem Knarzen auf. Claude lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und lächelte Dimitri entgegen, und es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Dimitris Herz in die Hände genommen. Dimitri konnte nicht anders, er lächelte zurück. 

"Guten Abend, Claude", grüßte er höflich. Nein, zu steif, schalt er sich sofort. Unauffällig rieb er seine angespannten Oberschenkel.

"Abend? Die Sonne geht gleich auf", schmunzelte Claude, aber Dimitri fiel auf, dass Claude noch immer das Outfit von der Feier trug, die vor einer halben Stunde zu Ende gegangen war. Es war lächerlich unreif, aber Dimitris Blick wanderte an dem schwarzen Hemd herab, dessen oberste Knöpfe geöffnet waren, bis auf diese Hose, von der er den ganzen Abend seine Blicke nicht hatte lassen können. Als Claude ein unterdrücktes Glucksen von sich gab, hob er schnell den Blick zu Claudes Gesicht, nur um dort ein blendendes Lächeln zu sehen, das seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen ließ. 

"Willst du nicht hereinkommen?", fragte Claude und stieß die Tür etwas auf, während er sich umwandte und ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein machte. Dimitri kam der Aufforderung nach und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, bevor er sich verlegen Claude zuwandte. Das Zimmer war unaufgeräumt, auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Bücher, ein Haufen Klamotten lag auf dem einzigen Stuhl, und waren das Äxte auf dem Boden? Das einzige, was ordentlich wirkte, war ein Regalbrett, auf dem verschiedene Fläschchen und Tuben standen, die meisten mit einem Etikett beschriftet.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", entschuldigte er sich und nestelte nervös an seinem Ärmel. 

"Nein, keine Sorge", erwiderte Claude fröhlich. "Ich war dabei, mir Schach beizubringen." Mit einer Geste seines Armes wies er schwungvoll in Richtung Bett, auf dem ein hölzernes Schachbrett lag, die Figuren in der Grundstellung angeordnet. Daneben lag aufgeschlagen ein Buch. Dimitri ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass das etwas... arrangiert wirkte.

"Ich bin gekommen, weil... Ich wollte auf dein Angebot neulich zurückkommen." Dimitri spürte, wie sich unter Claudes aufmerksamen grünen Augen seine Wangen rot färbten. "Du weißt schon..."

Claude lächelte, es war, als ginge die Sonne im Zimmer auf. Sein Lächeln war ehrlich, offen, viel sanfter als das übliche maskenhafte Grinsen, das er oft in der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte. Dimitri spürte, wie er automatisch zurück lächelte.

"In der Reihenfolge?", neckte er, ruderte aber hastig zurück, als er den Ausdruck auf Dimitris Gesicht sah. "Kein Druck, was immer du willst." Er hob die Hände und ließ sie auf Dimitris breite Schultern sinken. 

"Ich brauche Gesellschaft", gab Dimitri zu, es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu öffnen. Er rieb mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe den ganzen Abend-" Er stockte, rang nach Worten. Claude drückte sanft seine Schultern.

"Verstehe", erwiderte er. "Du beherrschst nicht zufällig das Schachspielen?" Er ließ Dimitris Schultern los und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, auf die Unterarme gestützt. "Ich mag der Meister des Reißbretts sein, aber ein Novize des Schachbretts." Er klopfte einladend neben sich, und Dimitri trat zögerlich auf das Bett zu. 

"Ein wenig, es wurde mir als Kind schon beigebracht. Gustave war der Meinung, dass es dem Taktikverständnis zugute kommt", berichtete er. "Ich bin gerne behilflich, wo ich kann."

Claude lehnte sich zurück und nahm das Buch auf, ein Bein lässig aufgestellt. Dimitri schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunter und kniete sich vor das breite Bett, um seine Stiefel aufzuschnallen.  
Claude sah von seinem Buch auf, und Dimitri spürte den Blick förmlich über seinen Körper wandern. Dimitris Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und er konzentrierte sich auf das glatte Leder unter seinen Fingern.

"Gustave..."

"Mein Privatlehrer. Er hat mich unterrichtet." Dimitri zog einen Stiefel ab und begann an dem anderen, die Schnallen und Schlaufen aufzuschnüren. Er war froh, dass ihm der komplizierte Verschluss gerade etwas zu tun gab, und atmete flach, um seinen Puls zu kontrollieren. 

"Hattest du als Kind viel Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen?", fragte Claude und griff eine Figur vom Spielfeld, um sie in den Fingern zu drehen. Es war der schwarze König. 

Dimitri strich durch seine blonden Strähnen und überlegte. "Zu ausgewählten, ja. Felix, Ingrid und Sylvain waren meine engsten Freunde, und sind es bis heute. Hin und wieder kam auch Besuch, aber es waren im wesentlichen wir vier." Der zweite Stiefel war offen und landete neben dem ersten. Zurückhaltend setzte Dimitri sich neben Claude auf die Bettkante und wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen.  
"Mach es dir bequem", bot Claude mit einer einladenden Geste an. Dimitri löste das Abzeichen von seiner Brust und faltete den Mantel sorgfältig zusammen. Er legte ihn auf seine Stiefel, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und die Beine baumeln ließ. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen.

Eine angenehme Stille machte sich breit, nur das gelegentliche Blättern von Claude war zu hören. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, und die ersten Vögel begannen zögerlich zu singen. Es war wirklich friedlich, und Dimitri ließ die Entspannung zu. Es tat gut, so gut, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lösen, dass er sich zurück sinken ließ und einen Arm hinter den Kopf legte. Als er die Augen wieder aufklappte, bemerkte er, wie Claude ihn betrachtete. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und starrte stattdessen an die hölzerne Decke. 

"Wie entscheidet man sich für eine Eröffnung?", hörte er Claude fragen. Er drehte den Kopf zu dem Hausanführer der Hirsche, der nachdenklich mit der Königsfigur gegen seine Lippen tippte, das Buch lässig mit der anderen Hand haltend.

"Es gibt gewisse Standard-Eröffnungen", rezitierte Dimitri die Lektionen, die Gustave ihm damals gegeben hatte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich in die Zeit zurück versetzt, in der Gustave ihn jeden Morgen zum Training abgeholt hatte. Der Theorie-Unterricht hatte ihm damals keinen Spaß gemacht, aber Schach hatte ihn irgendwie fasziniert. Gedankenverloren fuhr er fort.

"Es ist wie ein Tanz, bei dem die Schritte bekannt sind. Der Spieler mit den weißen Figuren entscheidet über den Beginn, ob er einem offensiven oder defensiven Spielstil folgt." Er wurde leicht abgelenkt, weil Claude begonnen hatte, nachdenklich an der Figur zu nibbeln. Es traf ihn jedes Mal hart in die Magengrube, wie attraktiv Claude war. Wo war er stehen geblieben?

"Und dann folgt man den etablierten Zügen, bis einer entscheidet, einen offensiven Zug zu machen. Ab da ist das Spiel offen." 

Claude warf Dimitri einen Blick zu, den er nicht deuten konnte. Dann legte er die Figur beiseite, drehte das Buch herum, legte es beiseite, rollte sich auf den Bauch, sodass er direkt neben Dimitri lag, sein Arm berührte Dimitris Seite. Dimitri zog überrascht Luft durch die Zähne ein und hielt den Atem an.

"Ich spiele schwarz", murmelte Claude, als seine Hand federleicht über Dimitris Brust strich. Dimitri schluckte, ein lautes Klacken in der morgendlichen Stille. Vorsichtig legte er den freien Arm über den Bauch auf Claudes Schulter, ließ die Hand über den skulpturierten Hals streichen. Einmal mehr bewunderte er Claudes makellose, narbenfreie Haut, auf der seine Hand grob und ungelenk wirkte. Dieser schaute ihn abwartend an, und Dimitri realisierte, dass eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde. Er sagte das erste, was ihm einfiel.

"Bauer auf e4", stieß er hervor und ließ die Hand in Claudes Nacken gleiten, als der näher kam. 

"Ich nehme das als ja", grinste Claude, dann trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Dimitri konnte Claudes Haut riechen, ein Hauch von Piniennadeln, so vermutete er. Es war ein unschuldiger, vorsichtiger Kuss, ganz anders als neulich im Pavillon, und Dimitri wurde auch klar wieso, als Claude den Kuss unterbrach, den Augenkontakt suchte und die Hand zur Faust ballte.

"Bevor ich mich wieder vor Ingrid verantworten muss, und das war kein Spaß, hier die Bedingungen: Erstens", er hob den Zeigefinger, "wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wenn sich irgendwas falsch anfühlt oder wenn du nicht weiter gehen willst, sagst du Stopp. Ich weiß, das letzte Mal, als wir in dieser Situation waren, hatte andere Voraussetzungen, deswegen definieren wir unsere Spielweise jetzt neu. Ich will dich nicht noch mal mit Felix zusammen zur Krankenstation tragen müssen." Seine Miene war ungewohnt ernst bei der Erinnerung, und Dimitri biss sich peinlich berührt auf die Wange. 

"Und zweitens", er hob auch den Mittelfinger, "du bleibst über Nacht. Oder besser, über Tag", ein Blick Richtung Fenster, durch das trübes Morgendämmern herein sickerte. "Erlaube dir eine Pause. Hier drinnen bist du Dimitri, mehr nicht." Seine beiden Finger tippten auf Dimitris Brust, warteten sein Nicken ab. Dann glitt ein verruchtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. "Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich dich währenddessen 'Euer Hoheit' nenne. Das letzte Mal fandest du das äußerst anregend..." Ein schamloses Zwinkern.

Dimitri wurde schon wieder rot. Eigentlich war er keine schüchterne Person, aber die schonungslose Offenheit von Claude trieb ihn stets an seine Grenzen. Er klärte seine Kehle, um ein gepresstes "Einverstanden" hervorzubringen. Claude lachte, die Leichtigkeit kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück und vertrieb die ernste Stimmung zwischen ihnen. 

"Du bist so schön, wenn du rot wirst." Er rutschte etwas näher an Dimitri heran und legte nun wirklich seinen Arm über dessen Taille, vergrub die Finger in seiner Hüfte. Dimitri ging die Luft aus, er musste heftig einatmen, dann nahm er den Arm aus seinem Nacken, legte beide Hände um Claudes lächerlich schönes Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich heran. Claudes Strähne streifte seine Wange, als sie sich wieder küssten, diesmal ungeduldiger, intensiver. Dimitri bemerkte, dass Claude sich zurück hielt, wahrscheinlich um ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, das Tempo vorzugeben. Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durchfuhr ihm und gab ihm Mut, weiter zu gehen.

Mit der Zunge tippte er gegen Claudes Lippen, die sich prompt teilten. Warmer Atem floss in seinen Mund, er spürte das Prickeln von Alkohol auf seiner Zunge, als Claudes Zunge an ihr entlang strich. Dimitri verstärkte den Druck auf Claudes Nacken und jener fackelte nicht lange, begann mit geschickter Zunge, Dimitris Mund zu erforschen.

"Ich könnte das den ganzen Tag machen", murmelte er an seinem Mund, die Lippen feucht von Speichel. Dimitri brummte in Einverständnis und erschauerte unter dem sanften Streicheln von Claudes Fingern auf seiner Hüfte, während ihre Münder einen langsamen Rhythmus fanden. Claude war ein guter Küsser, das konnte Dimitri auch ohne viel Erfahrung sagen, und er überließ ihm im wesentlichen die Führung.

Dimitri gab seinem Verlangen nach und strich endlich mit den Händen den Rücken entlang, auf den er den ganzen Abend geschaut hatte, fühlte den körperwarmen Seidenstoff, und legte dann seine Hände um Claudes Hintern in dieser verdammt engen Hose. Claude winkelte ein Bein an und hakte es unter Dimitris Oberschenkel, sodass sein Schritt an Dimitris Hüfte zu liegen kam. Der Kronprinz biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht aufzustöhnen, und krallte die Hände in Claudes Arsch.

"Vorsichtig", hauchte Claude an seiner Wange. "Wir wollen doch keine blauen Flecken verursachen, oder?"

"Verzeihung", stammelte Dimitri beschämt und legte seine Hände stattdessen rechts und links auf das Bett, aber Claude schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die geflochtene Strähne Dimitris Stirn traf. 

"Oh nein, ich will sie genau da", forderte er. "Ich weiß, dass du dich im Griff hast. Na los!" Ungeduld hatte sich in Claudes Stimme geschlichen, und Dimitri beeilte sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Vorsichtig schloss er seine großen Hände um Claudes Pobacken und verfluchte seine eigene Ungeschicklichkeit. Aus ihm würde nie solch ein sensibler, zärtlicher Liebhaber werden. Zum Glück konnte Claude als kräftiger Mann etwas aushalten, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Er wurde abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Claudes warmer, weicher Mund sein Kinn entlang strich und dann seinen Hals liebkoste. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmete er dem Adamsapfel, was Dimitri ein atemloses Keuchen abrang. Er spürte Claudes Lächeln mehr, als er es sah, und nahm eine Hand von der schwarzen Hose, um sie in Claudes Haaren zu vergraben. Das Gefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen war nicht mehr das beste, Jahre des Trainings mit der Lanze hatten sie rau und unempfindlich gemacht, nichtsdestotrotz schmeichelten die braunen Haare seinen Finger. Claude machte einen genüsslichen Laut an seinem Hals, und Dimitri erinnerte sich, dass er es mochte, etwas härter angefasst zu werden. Er verstärkte den Griff in den Haaren und drückte Claude sanft gegen seine Kehle.

"Dimitri", flüsterte Claude an seinem Hals, saugte sanft an der weichen Haut, fuhr mit der Zunge in kleinen Kreisen über die harten Sehnen, die hervortraten, was Dimitri dazu brachte, sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Unwillkürlich bog er den Rücken durch, Sein ganzer Körper stand mit einem Mal in Flammen unter Claudes kundigen Lippen. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem lautlosen Aufschrei.

"Lass es raus", forderte Claude, die Finger rastlos über seine Bauchmuskeln streichend, "sei laut. Halt dich bloß nicht zurück." Das Grün seiner Augen war dunkler geworden, die Pupillen geweitet, und Dimitri wollte ihn mehr denn je. Mit einem Ruck drehte er Claude auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn, eine Hand noch in seinen Haaren, den anderen Arm auf die Matratze gestützt. Claude strich über seinen Bizeps, in seinen Augen blitzte unverkennbar Verlangen auf. Dimitri bewegte sich nach vorne, um Claudes Schlüsselbein zu erreichen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihre Hüften zusammenkrachten. Beide stöhnten einstimmig auf, Dimitri verhaltener, Claude hemmungsloser. Der Bogenschütze schlang die Beine um Dimitris Hüfte und kippte die Hüfte, und Dimitri sah Sterne.

"Hnnnngh", stöhnte er gepresst, als Claude sich wie eine Katze an ihm rieb, den Kopf übermütig zurückgeworfen, sodass er Dimitri seine Kehle präsentierte. Es war zu wenig, viel zu wenig, und Dimitri griff nach Claudes Kragen, um mit der Zunge die flachen Brustmuskeln zu erreichen. Er schmeckte nichts, die Haut war einfach nur glatt und warm, aber es war köstlicher als jede Mahlzeit, die er je gehabt hatte. Dimitri zeichnete eine Spur entlang der Schlüsselbeine und weiter hinunter, zog den lästigen Stoff aus dem Weg-

Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch riss das Hemd unter Dimitris Hand entzwei. Beide erstarrten in der Bewegung, Dimitri erschrocken, Claude amüsiert.

"Das wollte ich eh ausziehen", scherzte er.

"Ich- Verzeihung. Das Hemd war wirklich schön", murmelte Dimitri mit Schamesröte im Gesicht und öffnete die Faust, um den schwarzen Stofffetzen loszulassen.

"Keine Sorge, es war nicht mein letztes", zwinkerte Claude, "und wenn du schon dabei bist, bring es zu Ende. Aber lass die Hose ganz, bitte."

Nun - anscheinend stand Claude auf starke Typen. Dimitri handelte wie von selbst, pinnte mit einer Hand beide Arme von Claude hinter seinem Kopf auf das Kissen und packte mit der anderen Hand das demolierte Hemd. Claude keuchte, als Dimitri das Hemd mit einer Hand herunter zog, vom Reißen des Stoffs untermalt. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung warf er den schwarzen Stoff vom Bett und begann ernsthaft, an der braunen Haut zu saugen. Claude wand sich hilflos unter der Berührung, die Arme immer noch hinter dem Kopf fixiert, und als Dimitri einen Nippel mit den Lippen umschloss, war es endgültig vorbei mit seiner Zurückhaltung. 

"Bitte, Dimitri", keuchte der Anführer der Hirsche abgehackt, "die Hose." Da mochte es jemand, dominiert zu werden. Dimitri speicherte das in seinem Hinterkopf ab, beachtete Claudes Flehen nicht, er küsste sich die Rippen entlang, dann die Bauchmuskeln. Seine Erektion erreichte ein Stadium, das man schmerzhaft nennen müsste, aber Dimitri war brennende Muskeln und ächzende Gliedmaßen gewöhnt. 

Claude hatte wieder begonnen, sich an ihm zu bewegen, und Dimitri war schließlich gezwungen, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen, um sich nicht zu blamieren. Er ließ Claudes Arme los und glitt zurück in eine kniende Position. Claude lag vor ihm, die Körperhaltung offen und einladend, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig. Ein sündiges Lächeln glitt über seine roten, geschwollenen Lippen.

"Womit die Frage nach dem Spielstil geklärt wäre", bemerkte er schelmisch. "Du hast mit deiner Dame direkt meinen König Schach gesetzt." Eine Hand glitt hinunter Richtung Schritt, und Dimitri errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln, als ihm klar wurde, wie das gemeint war. Claude lachte. "Ah, da ist der schüchterne Dimitri wieder. Ich muss sagen, ich liebe die andere Seite an dir, aber diese ist einfach süß." 

Er hob bedeutsam eine Augenbraue und zwinkerte.

Dimitri wollte etwas Schlagfertiges erwidern, aber ihm fiel partout nichts ein, insbesondere, da Claudes Hand begonnen hatte, mit seinem eigenen Hosenbund zu spielen. Die langen Finger lösten geschickt die Gürtelschnalle, und betont langsam drückte Claude seine Hose nach unten. Seine Hüftknochen wurden sichtbar, Dimitri schob die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne. 

"Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?", fragte Claude mit einer Stimme aus flüssigem Honig, seine Hand glitt in die enge schwarze Hose. Dimitri hatte kurz Angst, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber er erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, zu atmen. Ohne den Blick von Claudes Lenden abzuwenden, knöpfte er sein eigenes Hemd auf und streifte es nach hinten ab. Er rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, bis er im Grunde zwischen Claudes Beinen kniete, und der stellte prompt die Knie auf und drückte die Fersen in Dimitris Hintern.

"Sag was", forderte Claude ihn auf, als er wie hypnotisiert einfach immer weiter auf die Hand starrte, die unaussprechliche Dinge unter dem Stoff der Hose tat. Dimitri öffnete den Mund, suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. "Du bist... habe ich nicht verdient... hör nicht auf.. will-" 

Er bemerkte selbst, dass er Stuss redete, aber geradeaus denken war ihm nicht mehr möglich. Ein heiseres Lachen kam zur Antwort, dann zog Claude die Hand aus der Hose und legte sie ihm auf die Brust. 

"Du hast all das verdient", hauchte er zärtlich. Die Hand massierte lose seine Brustmuskeln, dann seine Bauchmuskeln, und Dimitri schloss flatternd die Augen. "Weiß am Zug", drang durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren zu ihm durch. 

Es war eine Einladung, und der Kronprinz von Faerghus hatte kein Bestreben, sie zu ignorieren. Vorsichtig, um nicht noch etwas kaputt zu machen, hakte er seine Zeigefinger in die Hose und zog sie herab. Claude folgte den Bewegungen seiner Finger, bis die Hose mit einem Rascheln zu Boden fiel, dann glitt sein Blick genüsslich wieder hinauf. Dimitri zögerte, wand sich unter dem intensiven Blick. 

"Schüchtern, Eure Hoheit?", neckte Claude und stieß einen Finger in Dimitris Sixpack, obwohl er es war, der entblößt vor ihm lag. Dimitri legte die Hände auf Claudes Hüften, und wurde mit einem Seufzen belohnt. "Claude", stöhnte er rau.

"Ja, Eure Hoheit?" Der laszive Blick erhöhte den Druck gefährlich. "Wollt ihr Euch nicht auch ausziehen?" 

Claude hakte einen Zeigefinger in Dimitris Gürtel und richtete sich halb auf, sodass seine Bauchmuskeln unter der bronzenen Haut anschwollen. Dimitri schluckte und rutschte kurz vom Bett, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Normalerweise wäre es ihm unangenehm gewesen, aber der Anblick von Claude, der seine eigene Hose von den Beinen streifte, ließ ihn seinen eigenen Namen vergessen. Er folgte jeder einzelnen Bewegung, während der Anführer der Hirsche sich wieder hinlegte, ein Bein angewinkelt, und ihm einen guten Blick auf so ziemlich alles gewährte. Claude ließ die Augen an ihm herab wandern, und er biss sich klar auf die Lippe. Es machte Dimitri verlegen, so gemustert zu werden, also kniete er sich wieder hin.

"Also, da wären wir", begann Claude bedeutsam. "Nackt und erregt, wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deutete." Dieser Sohn eines Hundes, selbst jetzt konnte er sich ein Zwinkern nicht verkneifen. "Welches Schachmatt darf es denn sein? Turm und Dame? König und Läufer?" Er hob einen Arm hinter den Kopf und bettete den Kopf darauf.

Dimitri sammelte seine Konzentration. "Ich glaube, das hat Gustave mir nicht beigebracht", quetschte er wenig geistreich hervor, aber Claude lachte trotzdem darüber. "Lassen wir es langsam angehen", beschloss er. "Die Figuren stehen in Position." Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu dem Schachbrett, das ungerührt neben ihnen lag, schwarz und weiß standen sich immer noch gegenüber. Dimitri hatte keine Zeit, sich näher mit der Sylbolkraft dieses Bilds auseinander zu setzen, denn Claude hatte beschlossen, aktiv zu werden.

Seine schlanken Finger schlossen sich um Dimitris Schwanz, und Dimitri ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, dass es knirschte. Verdammt, es war zu lange her. Er packte Claudes Oberschenkel und zog ihn zu sich heran, dessen lange Beine rechts und links von ihm gespreizt. Es bereitete ihm keine Mühe, Claude hochzuheben und auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, sodass er eine Hand unter seinem Hintern und die andere in seinem Nacken legen konnte. In diesem Moment dankte er der Göttin für seine Stärke und seine großen Hände, um nichts in der Welt hätte er diesen Anblick missen wollen, wie Claudes Gesicht über seinem schwebte, die grünen Augen aufgerissen, die Nasenflügel aufgebläht.

Claude schlang die Beine um seinen Rücken und stöhnte kehlig ob der Berührung. "Dimitri..." Er schloss halb die Augen, und eine Zungenspitze erschien zwischen seinen Lippen. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, als er den freien Arm um Dimitris Schulter schlang und sie mit der anderen Hand gemeinsam stimulierte. Er bewegte seinen Arsch hemmungslos gegen Dimitri, und es kostete den Prinzen alle Konzentration, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. 

"Warte", keuchte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Nah dran." Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, als er angestrengt versuchte, das Brennen in seinen Hoden zurückzuhalten. 

Claude zog sofort die Hand weg und legte sie ebenfalls um Dimitris Nacken, verschränkte die Unterarme, um einen besseren Halt zu haben, und dann begann er, seinen Hintern hungrig gegen Dimitris Glied zu reiben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Dimitri verlor sich im Leuchten der hellgrünen Ringe um die großen Pupillen, als Claude den Mund öffnete und begann, seinen Namen zu stöhnen. Das Licht fing sich in dem kleinen Goldohrring, der bei jeder Bewegung aufblitzte. 

"Dimitri... Dimi... Bitte..." Die geflochtene Strähne wippte im Rhythmus von Claudes Bewegung, und Dimitri konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, er öffnete den Mund und begann, kehlig zu stöhnen, jedes Mal, wenn Claudes Schwanz gegen seinen Bauch stieß. Beinahe überraschte ihn, dass er sich dessen überhaupt nicht schämte, aber vielleicht war das nicht möglich, wenn er seinen Penis zwischen Claudes Arschbacken gerieben bekam. Er war laut, viel zu laut, aber es war ihm egal, weil Claudes Atem sein Gesicht traf, weil seine muskulösen Oberarme gegen die Sehnen in seinem Hals rieben. Der Hirsch wimmerte, als Dimitris Hand in seine Haare griff und sein Gesicht an Claudes Schulter presste, um seine Laute zu ersticken.

Es war zu viel, eine Überstimulation. Dimitri ballte die Hand in Claudes Haar zur Faust, die andere hinterließ vermutlich Male an Claudes Hüfte, dann verkrampften sich seine Unterleibsmuskeln und er kam heftiger denn je, am ganzen Körper zitternd. Claude verdrehte die Augen nach oben, keuchte seinen Namen und folgte, verteilte seinen Samen auf Dimitris Brust und Bauch. 

Die Luft dampfte und ihrer beide Körper bebten, als Dimitri verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo sich seine Körperteile befanden. Claude pumpte heftig, aber er lächelte, und es war blendend. Das Licht, das ihn von hinten beleuchtete, ließ seine Haut golden glänzen. Er lehnte vorwärts und küsste Dimitri, ein langsamer, intensiver Kuss, der das Nachbrennen in Dimitris Körper anfachte. Es war für die Rückkehr in die Realität nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Claude ihm das Gehirn durch die Zunge heraussaugte, aber Dimitri hatte es nicht eilig. Der anbrechende Tag war auf einmal ganz weit weg, die Professoren hatten sie an diesem Sonntag von ihren Pflichten befreit. 

Die Sonne schien mittlerweile durch das Zimmer, und langsam kehrten die Sinneseindrücke zu Dimitri zurück. Vorsichtig löste er die Hand aus Claudes Haaren, beugte sich vor und legte ihn auf der Matratze ab. Claude zog träge an seinem Arm, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und Dimitri nahm die Einladung an, legte sich neben Claude und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er klebte, sie waren beide feucht und verschwitzt, aber es war ihm nie egaler gewesen. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel ihn. Er spürte noch, wie Claude ihm durch die Haare strich, dann fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

\--------------------------------------


	24. Der Morgen danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Morgen danach müssen einige Leute mit neuen Erkenntnissen leben.

### Kapitel 21: Der Morgen danach

#### Wohnquartiere

Leonie hämmerte heftig gegen Claudes Tür, aber wie zuvor bekam sie keine Antwort. Die Tür starrte einfach nur zurück und verhöhnte ihre Versuche, den Anführer der Goldenen Hirsche aus seinem Raum zu bekommen, mit stummer Stoik.

"Claude, bist du da noch drin? Weißt du, wie spät es ist?", brüllte sie gegen das sture Holz an. Sie wartete eine Antwort ab, es blieb aber still im Zimmer ihres Anführers, deswegen schlug sie ein weiteres Mal die flache Hand gegen die Tür, mehr frustriert als ernsthaft klopfend. 

"Lass gut sein, Leonie", seufzte Lysithea. Sie sah müder aus als gewöhnlich, nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, wann die Feier zu Ende gegangen war. Es ließ sie älter wirken, die tiefen Augenringe und die nachlässig zusammengebundenen Haare.

Leonie war versucht, der Tür einen Tritt zu geben, aber sie ließ es bleiben, schließlich konnte die am allerwenigsten etwas dafür. Sie verschränkte die Arme. "Heute hat ihn noch niemand gesehen, nicht einmal der Torwächter, und du weißt, der bekommt es mit, wenn man das Kloster verlässt." 

"Dann schläft er seinen Rausch aus", Lysithea warf hilflos die Arme in die Luft. "Das haben wir alle."

Sie klang sogar älter, dachte Leonie, als sie sich von Claudes Tür abstieß und nach nebenan ging.

"Du weißt, dass er das Klassentreffen vor dem Abendessen nicht einfach so ausfallen lassen würde", entgegnete Leonie beharrlich. Es war zehn vor halb fünf, und normalerweise trafen sie sich um vier, aber weder Claude noch Lorenz waren im Klassensaal aufgetaucht. Apropos.

"Vielleicht weiß Lorenz etwas", überlegte sie hoffnungsvoll und klopfte mit den Knöcheln an dessen Zimmertür. Sie erwartete nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort, aber die Tür schwang tatsächlich auf. 

Ein abgestandener Geruch kam ihr entgegen. Lorenz sah gar nicht gut aus. Er trug noch etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Pyjama aussah, und seine Haare waren ungekämmt. Er hielt sich den Kopf, allerdings weniger theatralisch und mehr schmerzgepeinigt, und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Klassenkameraden ohne den Lidstrich sah, den er normalerweise aufgetragen hatte. Selbst seine Rose fehlte, irgendwie hatte Leonie immer geglaubt, er würde sie selbst im Bett tragen. 

"In welcher Angelegenheit ist mein Rat vonnöten?", fragte Lorenz in dem üblichen hochgestochenen Ton, der aber nicht über seine angestrengt zusammengekniffenen Augen hinweg täuschen konnte. "Ist meine Anwesenheit nicht erforderlich, so bitte ich darum, mich in Frieden zu lassen." Das war das Maximum an Unhöflichkeit, zu dem Lorenz imstande war, dessen war Leonie sich ziemlich sicher. Schließlich war er der einzige Mensch, den sie kannte, der sie mit den blumigsten Worten beleidigen konnte.

"Hast du das Klassentreffen vergessen? Warum hat hier jeder außer mir vergessen, dass wir uns sonntags im Hirschsaal treffen?", beschwerte sich Leonie und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die kurzen orangen Haare. Lorenz machte den Mund auf zu einer Erwiderung, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. "Weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin: Hast du Claude heute schon gesehen?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen wurde Lorenz puterrot. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Hals, wie um die Röte zu verbergen, die sich fleckig auf der hellen Haut breitmachte.

"Nein, und ich wünsche auch nicht- Er ist mir heute noch nicht begegnet!", stotterte Lorenz wenig überzeugend. Sein Blick flackerte unruhig Richtung Zimmerwand, wich Leonies prüfendem Blick aus.   
"Das klingt aber anders", bohrte sie nach. "Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Lorenz holte Luft, als wäre es sein letzter Atemzug, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Mit zitternden Fingern goss er etwas Tee in eine durchscheinende Tasse und stellte die Kanne dann wieder ab. Es roch dezent nach Rosenblüten, natürlich, aber der muffige Geruch blieb. Resolut riss sie das kleine Fenster auf und erwartete beinahe einen empörten Einwand.

"Lorenz? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Leonie besorgt, als sie keine Antwort erhielt. Der Mann mit den violetten Haaren straffte den Rücken und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Es gebührt sich nicht!", stieß er verzweifelt hervor. Leonie legte den Kopf schräg, jetzt komplett verwirrt, und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. So kam sie nicht weiter.

"Was gebührt sich nicht?" Sie gab Lysithea ein Zeichen und schloss Lorenz' Tür hinter sich, dann trat sie an den aufgelösten Klassenkameraden heran. 

"Setz dich hin und erzähl mir alles", insistiere sie mit sanfterer Stimme und streckte bittend eine Hand aus. "Wir trinken einen Tee zusammen."

Lorenz schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Ich bin kaum in der Verfassung, einen Gast mit Tee zu bewirten", widersprach er. Leonie seufzte. Da war er wieder, der verstockte Adelige.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Formalitäten nötig sind, wenn eine Freundin nach dem Befinden fragt", entgegnete sie und nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Sie wusste sehr wohl, wie heilig Lorenz sein Teeritual war, wie teuer die Zutaten und wie erlesen das Geschirr, aber sie beschloss, sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Lorenz verfolgte ihre Aktion mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Panik.

"Diese Tasse eignet sich schwerlich-" setzte er empört an, wurde aber wiederum von Leonie unterbrochen. "Sie ist so gut wie jede andere." Sie griff nach der Kanne und schenkte sich etwas von dem Tee ein, der bestenfalls noch lauwarm war. Dann bediente sie sich großzügig an der Zuckerkanne, was Lorenz zu einem weiteren entsetzten Keuchen bewegte. Schließlich pflanzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und reichte ihm seine Tasse.

"Bitte sehr. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache." Mit einem viel zu kleinen Löffel rührte sie in ihrem Tee, und betrachtete, wie sich die Zuckerkörner auflösten.

Lorenz stand kurz mit einem beinahe schon komisch wirkenden Ausdruck des Entsetzens vor ihr, die mandelförmigen Augen ungläubig geweitet, dann resignierte er und platzierte sich auf die Kante seines Betts, die Knie sittsam geschlossen.

"Ich bin bereit, über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit hinwegzusehen", bemerkte Lorenz gestelzt und hüstelte verlegen, bevor er endlich zu reden begann. 

"Ich, nun..." Er setzte neu an und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Ich kehrte am Morgen gegen vier Uhr in mein Zimmer zurück, etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Claude, als sich die Gesellschaft zerstreute. Ich benötigte noch einige Zeit, bis ich mit zu Bette begeben konnte und so schlief ich noch nicht, als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte." Leonie ahnte schlimmstes, als Lorenz die Tasse beiseite stellte, sein Gesicht in den Händen barg und gedämpft weiterredete. Da lag also der Hase begraben.

"Ich erkannte die Stimme nicht, aber es handelte sich um einen Mann", berichtete Lorenz. "Ich dachte, vielleicht handelte es sich um ein organisatorisches Treffen, denn man hörte eine gedämpfte Unterhaltung, aber dann..."

Sie sah, wie er schluckte, hilflos nach Worten rang, um das Ungeheuerliche auszusprechen, und in dem Moment tat Lorenz ihr wirklich leid. Der arme Mann schien überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben, schon gar nicht von Claudes vividem Nachtleben. 

"Du hast gehört, wie Claude einen Mann gevögelt hat", beendete sie Lorenz' Satz schonungslos und bekam einen zutiefst entsetzten Blick, der ihren Verdacht bestätigte. Leonie lehnte sich zurück und überschlug die Beine. Sie war noch nie ein Freund davon gewesen, ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, was sie immer wieder frontal mit Lorenz kollidieren ließ, und zum ersten Mal verstand sie, warum.

"In welcher Welt lebst du, Lorenz? Das war nicht das erste Mal, nicht das letzte Mal und wenn du gestern nicht nur in dein Weinglas gestarrt hast, musst du mitbekommen haben, mit wem Claude so getanzt hat."

"Aber-", setzte Lorenz hilflos an, seine Hände ringend, ein Bild der Jämmerlichkeit. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie bei einem Fisch, den sie gerade aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. "Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!" Und in seiner Welt stimmte das vermutlich auch.

Leonie wurde bewusst, dass Lorenz tatsächlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte von dem, was neben dem Unterrichtsalltag an dieser Akademie vor sich ging. Wenn er ein Gespräch nach einer Minute auf die Politik der Allianz lenkte, geschah das nicht aus dem Willen, seinen Gegenüber zu langweilen oder zu bekehren, er lebte schlicht und ergreifend in einer Blase, die alle anderen Themen ausklammerte. Sie hatte gestern seinen endlosen Ausführungen gelauscht, was sein Vater bereits alles erreicht hatte, während zwei Pfeiler weiter Sylvain Felix die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hatte. Lorenz hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, das auch nur zu bemerken. Claude hatte sogar mal in einem sehr betrunkenen Zustand versucht, Lorenz anzuflirten, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, was das nach der Schlacht der Adler und Löwen gewesen. Lorenz war darauf nicht eingegangen, und langsam wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe klar. 

"Es tut mir leid, Lorenz, aber Claude hatte ein sehr aktives Sexualleben hier an der Akademie, mit Männern und Frauen. Das ist gemeinhin bekannt." Sie trank ihren Tee aus, der natürlich viel zu süß war. "Und wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deute, war der nächtliche Besuch Dimitri."

"D-der Kronprinz von Faerghus?", würgte Lorenz hervor, seine Augen quollen beinahe aus ihren Höhlen.

"Eben der. Zumindest hat er gestern abend Claude mit Blicken aufgefressen, sofern ich das mitbekommen habe." Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis, Lorenz weitere Aufklärung in Sachen schwule Beziehungen zu geben, deswegen beschloss sie, ihn erstmal mit seinem Schock alleine zu lassen. Er würde schon nicht daran ersticken, hoffentlich. 

"Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich muss unseren Hausherren aus seinem Bett werfen, damit er wenigstens zum Abendessen kommt. Danke für den Tee."

Leonie stellte die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum, nicht ohne einen Stoßseufzer auszustoßen, und ließ den völlig perplexen Lorenz in seinem Zimmer zurück.

\------------------------------------------

#### Hirschsaal

Claude erschien eine Stunde zu spät im Hirschsaal. Das lag vor allem daran, dass er noch ausgiebig gebadet hatte, nachdem Dimitri aus seinem Quartier geschlüpft war. So sehr er den Sex und das gemeinsame Einschlafen genossen hatte (und der Sex war wirklich gut gewesen), so wenig mochte er es, sich am Morgen danach schmutzig zu fühlen. Eigentlich vermied er das beharrlich, aber eigentlich war er auch der Gast und nicht der Gastgeber, sodass er vor Tagesanbruch in sein Quartier zurückkehren und sich säubern konnte. Diesmal war alles etwas anders gekommen.

Dimitri schien es nicht gestört zu haben, er war schon wach gewesen, als Claude die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, und sein Lächeln hatte ihn für das klebrige Gefühl mehr als entschädigt. Als er daran dachte, machte sich eine ungewohnte Empfindung in seiner Brustgegend breit. Es war ungewöhnlich schwer gewesen, Dimitri gehen zu lassen, und inzwischen vermisste er ihn regelrecht. Natürlich war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie sich erneut trafen, keiner von beiden hatte das spezifiziert, aber Claude wollte zum ersten Mal, dass ein nächtlicher Bettpartner zu ihm zurück kehrte, weil es einfach nicht genug war. 

Claude grinste in sich hinein. Das klang fast, als wünschte er, der berüchtigte Claude von Riegan, sich eine Beziehung... Er war kein Typ für Beziehungen, das hatte er sich immer eingeredet. Zu vielfältig waren seine Interessen, zu interessant die Auswahl, um sich festzulegen, aber bei Dimitri war das etwas anderes. Er war nicht bereit, ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen. Der Kronprinz von Faerghus zog ihn an wie kein anderer, und das nicht nur auf einer körperlichen Ebene, so lange er sich das auch eingeredet hatte.

Leonie knallte die Hand vor ihm auf den Tisch und wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum. Claude schreckte aus seinen rosafarbenen Gedanken hoch und fokussierte mühsam auf ihre aufgebracht blitzenden Augen.

"Hey! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Claude? Ich habe dich was gefragt!" Leonie funkelte ihn wütend an, aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sie die einzig Nüchterne zu sein schien. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren dagegen noch ziemlich mitgenommen von der nächtlichen Feier. Hilda hing mehr auf ihrem Stuhl, als dass sie saß, rot geränderte Augen und zerzauste pinke Haare, ihre Anwesenheit war definitiv nicht ihr Verdienst, sondern vermutlich Lysitheas, die völlig übermüdet aussah. Was wenig überraschend war, Claude wusste aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass sie an normalen Tagen spätestens um 10 im Bett war, und gestern hatte sie zu den letzten gehört, die gegangen war. Byleth hatte sie um 4 Uhr morgens höflich gebeten, zu einem Ende zu kommen, und sogar mitgeholfen, die letzten Studenten aus den Ecken zu kratzen und auf den Weg zu den Quartieren zu bringen. Er musste sich noch einmal bei ihr bedanken.

Raphael schien einen massiven Kater zu haben, er hatte noch kein einziges Mal gelacht, und das verhieß wahrhaft nichts gutes. Ignatz saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl und starrte ins Leere, er reagierte nicht, wenn man ihn ansprach, obwohl Marianne es schon mehrfach versucht hatte. Marianne war tatsächlich frisch, sie war nur kurz auf der Feier gewesen, aber sie war still wie immer und trug somit auch nicht viel zu der Konversation bei. Fehlte noch Lorenz, der stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl saß und den Blickkontakt zu den Anwesenden scheute wie ein gebranntes Kind das Feuer. Claudes Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt. Was lag denn da im Argen?

"Entschuldige, Leonie, aber vielleicht sollten wir die wichtigen Themen auf morgen vertagen", gähnte Claude und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Wir sind alle etwas müde. Oder verkatert. Oder beides." Er nickte etwas übertrieben mit dem Kinn Richtung Hilda, die ihm lahm den Mittelfinger zeigte. 

Lysithea verdrehte die roten Augen, aber mit weniger Enthusiasmus als sonst. 

"Das ändert nichts daran, dass jemand die Bibliothek aufräumen muss" erwiderte Leonie beharrlich, und Claude musste zugeben, dass er das komplett verdrängt hatte. 

"Wir können die anderen Klassen um Hilfe fragen", überlegte er und kippelte auf seinem Stuhl, die Beine gegen den Tisch gestemmt. "Dimitri hilft bestimmt, wenn ich ihn höflich bitte."

Leonie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ihr Blick schnellte zwischen Claude und Lorenz hin und her. "Das kann ich mir denken", kommentierte sie spitz, und Claude fragte sich, ob sie irgendetwas ahnte. Er warf einen Blick zu Lorenz hinüber und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wieso sein Nachbar aussah wie ein Gespenst.

"Oh nein", rutschte ihm heraus. Er grinste Leonie entschuldigend an. "Waren wir wohl doch nicht allzu leise." Obwohl Lorenz ihm leid tat, konnte er sich ein Zwinkern in dessen Richtung nicht verkneifen. Lorenz lief rot an und stand auf, zur trägen Verwunderung der ahnungslosen Klassenkameraden. Wenn da keine seiner berühmten Standpauken drohte.

"Es ist deines Standes als Erbe von Haus Riegan nicht angemessen, und es wird Konsequenzen haben! Ich werde meinem Vater von deinen Verfehlungen berichten, und er wird es im Rat der Anführer zur Sprache bringen. Dann wirst du sehen, wohin dein liederliches Verhalten dich führt!", schnarrte er ohne Luft zu holen, den Zeigefinger anklagend auf Claude gerichtet.

"Warte, warte, Moment mal", schaltete Hilda sich ein und zog sich an der Stuhllehne empor. "Was hast du angestellt, Claude?" So verkatert sie auch sein mochte, die Neugier siegte offensichtlich, denn sie legte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme auf dem Tisch, in Erwartung einer spannenden Geschichte. Claude zwinkerte ihr zu und sie öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen "Oooooh!", offenbar reichte ihre alkoholisierte Gehirnkapazität noch, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. 

Lysithea war der Konversation mit grimmiger Miene gefolgt, ihr Blick wanderte zwischen den Beteiligten hin und her. Jetzt stützte sie den Kopf in ihre kleine Hand und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich ahne schlimmstes..."

"Dafür bist du definitiv zu jung, Liebling!", säuselte Hilda, musste aber husten, was die Wirkung ihrer Worte zunichte machte. Claude sah die drohende Katastrophe in Lysitheas Gesicht heraufziehen und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. 

"Können wir uns darauf einigen, mein Sexleben nicht in der Klasse zu diskutieren? Danke. Und jetzt gehen wir erst mal Abendessen, bevor wir uns um das Aufräumen kümmern."

\----------------------------------------------

#### Speisesaal

Dimitri wusste in dem Moment, als er den Speisesaal betrat, dass es ein Spießrutenlauf werden würde. 

Als er an Morgen mit Claude im Arm erwacht war, oder besser gesagt am Nachmittag, in die Laken eingewickelt, Claudes warmer Rücken an seine Brust gepresst, friedlich schlummernd, da hatte er einen Frieden verspürt wie lange nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so lang und tief geschlafen hatte, und es war ihm schlicht noch nie passiert, dass er morgens nicht hatte aufstehen wollen. Er hatte Claude beim Aufwachen beobachtet, dessen schläfriges Gähnen, die übernächtigten grünen Augen, und lächelte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken daran.

"Angenehme Nacht gehabt, Eure Hoheit?", fragte Sylvain, als Dimitri sich mit einem Teller eines undefinierbaren Essens an den Tisch mit den übrigen Löwen setzte. Sein Tonfall war bestenfalls anzüglich, und Dimitri schoss einen Blick zu ihm herüber. Felix spießte ein Stück Fleisch mit der Gabel auf und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, Felix! 

"Wie kommst du darauf?", antwortete er so gefasst wie möglich, und spürte seine Ohren verräterisch rot werden. Schnell schaufelte er eine Gabel in den Mund und war froh, nichts zu schmecken, es sah alles ziemlich verkocht aus. Wahrscheinlich hatten Caspar und Linhardt wieder Küchendienst gehabt, die waren berühmt dafür, das Essen auf dem Herd zu vergessen.

"Nun", erwiderte Sylvain gedehnt, ein dreckiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, "du und Claude, ihr wart jetzt nicht gerade leise." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Nicht nur Dimitri verschluckte sich heftig an seinem Essen. Ingrid japste "Wie bitte?", Annette verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser und musste von Mercedes auf den Rücken geklopft bekommen, und der arme Ashe sah aus, als wolle er am liebsten direkt im Boden versinken. Der einzige, der keine Miene verzog, war Dedue, er schlug ungerührt auf Dimitris Rücken, als er heftig hustete, aber der zählte nun wirklich nicht (jeder andere hätte sich wahrscheinlich die Rippen an dem Tisch gebrochen, so kräftig, wie Dedue zuschlug, aber Dimitri bemerkte es kaum). Felix stieß Sylvain einen Ellenbogen in die Seite, und Dimitri wurde schlagartig klar, warum beide Bescheid wussten. Anscheinend hatten sie die Nacht in Felix' Zimmer verbracht, das direkt neben seinem eigenen lag. Er wollte lieber nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken, wie es um die Dicke der Wände stand.

"Danke, Sylvain", keuchte Dimitri, als er wieder reden konnte. "War es wirklich nötig, dass jeder am Tisch Details über mein Sexualleben kennt?" Er wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab und mied die konsternierten Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden.

"Warte, warte, warte: Claude?", japste Annette, während Mercedes ihr immer noch den Rücken rieb. "Der Claude?" Sie tastete nach ihrem Wasserglas und hätte es beinahe umgeworfen, aber Dedue konnte es gerade noch retten.

"Welcher denn sonst", lachte Sylvain. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so laut werden kannst, Dimitri." Er hatte seinen Spaß, soviel stand fest. Selbst Felix wurde ein bisschen rot, ein seltener Anblick. Ingrid bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen und grummelte etwas Unflätiges in Sylvains Richtung. 

Annette sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten in Ohnmacht fallen. Ashe war vermutlich schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, so weiß wie er im Gesicht war.

"Sylvain, es reicht", knurrte Dimitri. "Ich frage dich und Felix auch nicht nach letzter Nacht."

Das wirkte. Sylvain klappte den Mund zu, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, das er in letzter Zeit öfter trug. Felix fand plötzlich seine Bohnen sehr interessant.

"Apropos!", fuhr Ingrid auf und Sylvain zog vorausschauend den Kopf ein. "Ihr habt euch nicht zufällig bemüßigt gesehen, mich einzuweihen?" Sie starrte erst Felix und dann Sylvain nieder, die sich beste Mühe gaben, ihr Essen zu sezieren. "Nein, ich erfahre es als letzte!"

"Reg dich nicht auf", brummte Felix. "Er hatte Angst, den Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen", er nickte Richtung Sylvain. Der sah ihn verwundert von der Seite an. "Stimmt doch gar nicht?", protestierte der Rothaarige, aber sein vorsichtiger Blick Richtung Ingrid strafte ihn Lügen. Seine Miene hellte auf, als er sah, dass sie nachsichtig lächelte. 

"Dann sind wir ja alle zufrieden", schloss Mercedes mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. Sie erhob sich. "Ich begebe mich zum Gebet in die Kathedrale. Wir sehen uns beim Unterricht, Dimitri!" Ihr merkte man die lange Nacht nicht an, aber wenn Dimitri sich richtig erinnerte, war sie auch eine der ersten gewesen, die sich entschuldigt hatten. Sie hatte Ashe mitgenommen, mit dem Dimitri am vergangenen Abend gar nicht geredet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihn später noch einmal stellen.

Die Runde löste sich auf, und Dimitri atmete erleichtert auf. 

"Begleitest du mich zum Training, Dedue?", fragte er, und der Duscurer nickte ruhig. "Ja, Eure Hoheit." Auf ihn war eben Verlass. 

\------------------------------------------


	25. Reitstunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wird von Byleth zu einer Reitstunde gezwungen, und Sylvain bietet sich ganz uneigennützig an, zu helfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es geht wirklich um Pferde. Völlig harmlos ;)

### Kapitel 25: Reitstunde

#### Stall

Byleth hatte Sylvain schon mehrfach ermahnt, sein Reittraining nicht zu sehr zu vernachlässigen, und jetzt machte sie tatsächlich ernst. Warum sie ihn allerdings gerade mit Felix eingeteilt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Der stand mit grimmigem Blick und verschränkten Armen vor dem Stall und weigerte sich, einen Schritt über die Schwelle zu treten. Man mochte es nicht denken, aber Felix hatte tatsächlich Angst vor Pferden. Er brauchte als Schwertkämpfer auch eigentlich keine Reitfähigkeit, aber Byleth hatte einfach nur delphisch gelächelt und etwas von Beintraining gefaselt, bevor sie die wöchentlichen Aufgaben eingeteilt hatte. Und das Reittraining umfasste nun mal das Striegeln, Satteln und Reiten von Pferden. 

"Komm, Fe, sie fressen dich nicht, versprochen", lockte Sylvain mit Engelszungen. Er stand schon im Stall und versuchte Felix dazu zu überreden, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. "Sie sind ganz harmlos, sie fressen nur Heu und Äpfel!" Zum Beweis schlug er seiner Stute, die er bereits im Vorraum angebunden hatte, kräftig auf die Flanke. Sie schnaubte nur gelangweilt und schnoberte an Sylvains Rücken auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Felix' Gesichtsausdruck war schon fast komisch, aber Sylvain konnte die Panik hindurchflackern sehen. So kamen sie nicht weiter. 

Er vergewisserte sich, dass Lucina richtig angebunden war, und trat dann an die Stalltür heran, deren obere Klappe tagsüber geöffnet war, sodass die Pferde hinaus auf die sandige Fläche schauen konnten. Er stützte die Unterarme auf das Holz und grinste in Felix' finsteres Gesicht.

"Okay, Vorschlag, machen wir es so. Ich striegele Lucina, und währenddessen gewöhnst du dich an sie. Wenn ich fertig bin, kommst du hier rein und wir satteln sie gemeinsam, in Ordnung?" Versöhnlich streckte er die Hand nach Felix aus. Sein Freund raufte sich die Haare, die zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden waren und schaute sich um, aber außer Marianne und Ferdinand war niemand anwesend, und beide waren gerade hinten im Stall beschäftigt.

"Widerliche Biester", knurrte Felix, auch wenn er es nicht so meinte. Er war viel zu stolz, zuzugeben, dass sie ihm Angst machten mit ihren großen Zähnen, den Beinen, die einem Menschen ohne Probleme mit einem Tritt die Knochen brechen konnten, und der - nun, der tierischen Unkontrollierbarkeit. Sylvain wusste das, seit sie klein waren, aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass Felix das überwunden hätte, da er es nie mehr zur Sprache gebracht hatte.

"Nix da", widersprach Sylvain und tippte den Zeigefinger auf Felix' Nase. "Du wirst sehen, vor Ende des Tages sitzt du auf ihrem Rücken. Ich bringe dir das Reiten schon noch bei." Er konnte sich das halblaute "Das wirst du noch brauchen" nicht verkneifen. Felix stieß einen Stoßseufzer aus und machte auf den Fersen kehrt.

"Warte, Felix", rief Sylvain und angelte nach dem Arm seines Freundes. Er erwischte Felix beim Ärmel und zog ihn zurück, sodass er die Arme von hinten um seinen Hals legen konnte. "So schnell entkommst du mir nicht. Wenn du brav bist...", murmelte er halblaut und strich mit der Nase an Felix' Ohr entlang, "habe ich vielleicht eine kleine Überraschung für dich heute abend."

Felix erstarrte. "Du bist unersättlich, oder?" Aber trotz seines gespielt verächtlichen Tonfalls klang er keineswegs abgeneigt. Im Gegenteil, er drehte sich in Sylvains Umarmung um, aber statt eines Kusses bekam Sylvain einen Nasenstüber.

"Autsch", jammerte er und fiel auf die Knie, eine Hand theatralisch an den Rand der Stalltür geklammert. "Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen!" Theatralisch schaute er zu Felix auf und krallte eine Hand über der Brust in sein weißes Hemd.

"Das war deine Nase, Idiot", entgegnete Felix trocken, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Seine Körperhaltung hatte sich etwas entspannt, und Sylvain gratulierte sich innerlich. Er zog sich mit einem Ruck hoch und gab Felix übermütig einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich von ihm ab- und Lucina zuwandte.

"Na meine Süße", gurrte er und streichelte ihre kleine Blesse. Lucina drehte die Ohren nach vorne und ließ sich von ihm am Hals kraulen. "Bist du meine Süße oder nicht, hm?" Ohne hinzusehen, wedelte mit einer Hand er in Felix' Richtung.

"Gib mir mal den Striegel. Er hängt innen direkt neben der Tür." Keine Reaktion. Als er aufsah, starrte Felix ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, der ihm verdächtig bekannt vorkam.   
"Was ist? Da kommst du doch wohl dran?", fragte er und musste lachte, weil Lucina ihn den Kopf in den Bauch stieß. Ihre weichen Nüstern streiften seinen Schritt und Sylvain erinnerte sich schlagartig daran, dass Reithosen sehr eng waren. "Felix?" Er hielt Lucina mit den Händen davon ab, ihn weiter zu beschnuppern, und liebkoste ihre helle Nase. 

Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf, und er lachte verzückt auf. "Sag bloß, du bist eifersüchtig. Auf ein Pferd!" Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen, Felix verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte, aber seine Wangen färbten sich rot. 

"Ich nenne dich den ganzen Tag Süßer, wenn du mich am Leben lässt, versprochen!", witzelte Sylvain. Felix wandte den Blick ab, lehnte sich über die Stalltür und angelte nach dem Striegel, aber er war definitiv verlegen. "Unsinn", grummelte er. Sylvain zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und gestikulierte mit der Hand in Richtung Tür.

"Na, gib das Teil schon her, Süßer", flirtete er, und bekam prompt einen Striegel gegen die Seite. "Na, da ist ja jemand gewalttätig", kommentierte er und hob die Bürste auf. "Ich nehme das als Zuneigungsbekundung." Er zwinkerte Felix zu, der sich locker an die Stalltür lehnte, zufrieden lächelnd, und Sylvains spürte ein warmes Blubbern in sich aufsteigen. Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich noch nicht an diese Gefühle gewöhnt hatte, aber jeder Morgen, an dem Felix neben ihm aufwachte (oder, er neben Felix), war eine völlig neue Erfahrung. 

Er drehte sich zu Lucina, um sein dümmliches Lächeln zu verbergen, und begann seine Stute zu striegeln. Der große, schwarze Körper vor ihm beruhigte ihn normalerweise, aber er konnte Felix' Blick auf seinem Rücken spüren. Die langen Striche mit der Bürste, das leise Rascheln, wenn Lucina das Gewicht verlagerte, das sanfte Schnauben bekamen eine neue Qualität durch Felix' Aufmerksamkeit. Es war wie ein heiliges Ritual, und mit einem Mal konnte er Felix' Eifersucht verstehen. Die Bindung zwischen Reiter und Pferd wurde durch so etwas simples wie das Bürsten gestärkt. Er musste daran denken, wie er neulich Felix' Haar gebürstet hatte, und schluckte. 

"Willst du mir nicht helfen?", fragte er mit einem blitzenden Lächeln über die Schulter und sah gerade noch, wie Felix' Blick sich von seinem Hintern löste. Uhh. 

"Da rein?" Aber Felix öffnete bereits die Stalltür und trat in den staubigen Trakt ein. Das Sonnenlicht schien durch die Ritzen im Holz und ließ den Staub golden aufleuchten, das sah man von außen nicht. Sylvain erwischte Felix dabei, wie er gedankenverloren der Spur der Sonnenstrahlen durch die Luft folgte, ein offenes Gesicht, das man selten bei ihm sah.

"Hier, nimm den." Auffordernd streckte er seinem Freund den Striegel hin, und der griff zögernd zu und betrachtete das verdächtige Gerät. Sylvain strich Lucina durch die Mähne, als sie neugierig den Kopf nach Felix umwandte, und legte die Hand auf ihren Hals. "Lucina, Felix. Felix, Lucina. So, jetzt kennt ihr euch. Komm her." 

Felix machte einige zögerliche Schritte vorwärts, die Bürste abwehrend von sich streckend. Es war die gleiche abwehrende Haltung, die er auf dem Trainingsplatz einnahm, wenn er mit Dimitri kämpfte, der einzige, der ihm im Training das Wasser reichen konnte. Sylvain behielt eine Hand auf Lucinas Hals, aber die andere legte er an Felix' Hüfte, als dieser schließlich neben ihn trat.

"Das war doch gar nicht so schwer!", neckte er. "Du... darfst sie jetzt anfassen." Er zwinkerte Felix zu, der sich zu einen verächtlichen Blick herabließ, bevor er die Bürste hob und sie zögerlich auf Lucinas Fell legte. Sein unruhiger Blick flackerte über den großen Körper vor ihm, taxierte Lucina wie einen Feind.

"Etwas - Bewegung wäre hilfreich", merkte Sylvain grinsend an, als Felix verharrte. Sein Tonfall wurde eine Spur anzüglicher. "Fang langsam an, bis du dich damit wohlfühlst." Er legte die freie Hand auf Felix' Rücken und rieb sanft die verspannten Muskeln. Felix' Fingerknöchel an der Bürste wurden weiß. Er begann, die Bürste Richtung Kruppe zu bewegen, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Sylvain nickte aufmunternd. 

"Genau. Sie mag das, siehst du?" Lucina hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und einen Huf aufgestellt, was allerdings auch Sylvains Hand an ihrem Hals geschuldet sein konnte. 

"Schau, dass du sie gleichmäßig und kräftig abreibst", fuhr er fort, als Felix sicherer wurde. Er rückte ein Stück näher an Felix heran, ließ seine Hand an dessen Taille gleiten.

"Lass das", fauchte Felix. 

"Was, Süßer?"

"Du lenkst mich ab."

"Das ist bedauerlich", antwortete Sylvain ohne eine Spur von Reue. "Aber du bist hier, um das Reiten zu lernen, oder?" Diesmal schlug er wirklich einen lasziven Unterton an, der Felix in der Bewegung innehalten ließ. 

"Du gottverdammter Bastard-" Dann fuhr Felix herum, ließ die Bürste und offensichtlich auch jegliche Vorsicht fallen, indem er ihn gegen einen Holzbalken schubste. Zum Glück war Lucina nicht schreckhaft, sie zuckte nur mit den Ohren ob der plötzlichen Bewegung. Sylvain lachte atemlos auf, die Nasenspitze nur Zentimeter von Felix' erregtem Gesicht entfernt.

"Ich mag es, wenn du herrisch bist", schnurrte er. "Küsst du mich jetzt endlich?"

Felix ließ sich nicht lange bitten, grub seine Finger in seinen Hintern, offenbar war Sylvain nicht der einzige mit einer Fixierung auf enge Reithosen. Sylvain stöhnte in Felix' Mund, als sein forscher Freund ein Knie zwischen seine Beine drückte. Wo kam dieser neue Felix her? Er verdrehte Sylvain gehörig den Kopf, soviel war sicher. Felix hatte das Küssen schnell gelernt, und er würde ein gelehriger Schüler für weitere Lektionen sein... Sylvain bemerkte, wie er hart wurde, und er war nicht sicher, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wenn in dem Moment nicht Mariannes Kopf in der Nachbarbox erschienen wäre.

"Sylvain? Hast du Dortes - - Oh." Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht-", sie geriet ins Stottern, doch Felix hatte Sylvain schon losgelassen und einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie gebracht, desorientierter Blick und erhitzte Wangen. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus, aber Sylvain riss sich zusammen und glitt um Lucina herum. "Was suchst du?", fragte er und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. 

"Sein Zaumzeug, ich dachte vielleicht hättest du das nach dem Einölen falsch einsortiert", erwiderte sie mit gesenktem Blick, die Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt. "Verzeih, das war ein dummer Gedanke."

"Alles gut", beruhigte Sylvain sie. "Wir, äh, wollten eh gerade Lucina satteln, ich schaue in der Sattelkammer nach, ob ich es sehe." 

"Danke, ich gehe dann mal wieder..." Und weg war sie.

Entschuldigend klopfte er zweimal auf die Boxenwand und stieß sich dann ab.

"Wo waren wir?", sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ach ja. Reitunterricht." Er ignorierte den wütend-hungrigen Blick, den Felix ihm zuwarf, und steuerte auf die Sattelkammer zu, die auf der anderen Seite der Boxen lag. 

"Mal sehen", murmelte er vor sich hin und strich die Reihe der Sättel entlang, bis er Lucinas Sattel gefunden hatte. Sie war eine kleinere Stute im Vergleich zu den massiven Schlachtpferden, auf denen beispielsweise die Erzritter unterwegs waren und eher für leichte Panzerung geeignet, wie ein Bogenritter sie bekam. Ihre Stärke waren Schnelle und Wendigkeit, das hatte ihre Rasse (sie war ein Andalusier, was man vor allem an ihrem elegant gebogenen Hals erkannte, aber sie hatte definitiv auch etwas Vollblut-Blut, da sie auf der Kurzstrecke alle anderen Pferde abhängen konnte) so in sich. Fragte man Sylvain, so war sie das schönste Pferd im Stall, aber wer Ferdinand fragte, würde eine andere Antwort bekommen, und Marianne hatte eine schon fast krankhafte Fixierung auf ihren Dorte, den sie täglich verwöhnte.

Er warf einen Kontrollblick zu Felix, der wiederum misstrauisch Lucina im Auge behielt, und hievte den Sattel vom Bock. Mit einem Keuchen wuchtete er das schwere Teil in die Box, und Lucina reagierte direkt, sie wusste, was das bedeutete, und die Aussicht auf Bewegung versetzte sie Aufregung. Felix wich an die seitliche Wand der Box zurück, aber Sylvain schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Komm her, du musst wissen, wie das gemacht wird", befahl er. "Und das Teil wird langsam schwer, ich wäre dir also verbunden,wenn du dich schnell entscheidest." Er hob das schwere Leder leicht an, um seine Brustmuskeln zur Geltung zu bringen, und grinste breit. Felix rollte die Augen, aber er kam wieder näher und sah aufmerksam zu, als Sylvain den Sattel über Lucinas Rücken hievte. Kurz entschlossen packte er Felix Handgelenk und führte es an das Leder. Felix wehrte sich nicht, hörte aufmerksam zu, als Sylvain begann zu erklären.

"Der Sattel ist an das Pferd angepasst, also musst du nichts anderes machen, als sicherstellen, dass er sitzt. Wenn er scheuert, kann es sein, dass das Pferd dich abwirft, und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?" Er zwinkerte Felix zu, der ihm einen genervten Blick schenkte. "Alles, was du tun musst, ist diesen breiten Gurt hier schließen, aber nicht zu fest."

Sylvain griff unter Lucinas Bauch und langte nach dem anderen Ende des Gurts, das er durch die Schlaufe führte und festzurrte. Er schob seine Hand zwischen den Gurt und den Bauch des Pferdes und demonstrierte den Abstand. "Eine Handbreit solltest du lassen, damit das Pferd atmen kann." Er klopfte Lucina auf die Flanke und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

"So, und jetzt rauf mit dir." Felix sah ihn entsetzt an. 

"Hier drinnen?", fragte er und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Ja, ich will, dass du erst mal ein Gefühl für das Pferd bekommst. Ich zäume sie gleich auf, aber Anfänger neigen dazu, sich am Zügel festzuhalten, und das mögen Pferde gar nicht. Dafür ist der Sattelknauf da. Ich zeige es dir."

Er stellte sich hinter Felix und nahm dessen linke Hand, führte sie zum Sattelknauf. Felix schien unentschlossen, ob er wütend, ängstlich oder peinlich berührt sein sollte und schluckte seinen Einwand herunter.

"Leg die rechte Hand auf den Sattel, und jetzt stellst du das linke Bein in den Steigbügel." Felix war etwas kleiner als Sylvain, deswegen fiel es ihm schwerer, aber schließlich hatte er einen Stiefel in den Steigbügel bekommen. "Und jetzt?", presste er hervor. 

"Jetzt schwingst du deinen Knackarsch über den Pferderücken", raunte Sylvain in Felix' Ohr und gab ihm einen Klaps auf besagten Hintern. Er lachte über Felix gequetschten Fluch, dann stieß sein blauhaariger Freund sich ab und schaffte es im ersten Versuch, das rechte Bein über Lucinas Rücken zu schwingen. Ungläubig klammerte er sich am Sattelknauf fest und drückte instinktiv die Oberschenkel gegen Lucinas Flanken, was diese dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. 

"Hooo", beruhigte Sylvain sie und legte eine Hand auf Felix' Oberschenkel. "Lass locker, sonst gibts du ihr Hilfen. Sitzt du bequem?" Er ließ die Hand einen Tick zu weit nach oben gleiten, während er Felix unschuldig anschaute. 

"Ja, du verlogener Mistkerl", knurrte Felix, aber er folgte der Anweisung und entspannte sich ein Stück. Lucina scharrte mit einem Huf, aber sie hielt still. Sylvain gab Felix einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. 

"Okay ihr Süßen, bleibt genau so, ich hole das Zaumzeug", ordnete er an und schenkte Felix ein Zwinkern, bevor er wieder in die Sattelkammer sprang und Lucinas Zaumzeug hervor holte. Mit den Lederriemen in der Hand kehrte er zurück, Felix saß noch immer oben und hatte beide Hände am Sattelknauf. Soweit, so gut. Mit geübten Handgriffen zäumte Sylvain Lucina auf, sie waren ein eingespieltes Team und das klappte wie geschmiert. Er warf den Zügel nach hinten über ihren Kopf und hob mahnend einen Zeigefinger. 

"Pfoten weg", kommandierte er und Felix rollte genervt die Augen. 

"Ja, ich habs verstanden. Ich bin nicht blöd-" Dann sog er erschrocken die Luft ein und bückte sich über den Widerrist, presste die Oberschenkel in die Pauschen, als Sylvain das Seil um Lucinas Hals löste und die Stute einige Schritte nach vorne machte. Sylvain schmunzelte ob des Anblicks, aber tatsächlich schlug Felix sich gar nicht so schlecht. Er führte Lucina zur Stalltür und ging um ihren Kopf herum, um den Hebel anzuheben.

"Warte!", sagte Felix leicht panisch. Sylvain ließ die Tür aufschwingen und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen um, lehnte sich betont gelassen an den Rahmen, eine Hand lose in Lucinas Kehlriemen.   
"Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach da rausschicken!", beschwerte sich Felix mit einem wütenden Schnauben. Sylvain legte den Kopf schief. "Ach, nicht? Na gut, weil du es bist." Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und trat neben Lucina, sah zu Felix herauf. 

"Achtung", warnte er, dann zog er Felix' Stiefel aus dem Steigbügel, nahm Anlauf und schwang sich hinter Felix auf das Pferd. Eigentlich war so ein Sattel nicht für zwei Personen konstruiert, und er wusste, es würde unbequem werden, aber wenn sie heute irgendwo hin kommen wollten, hatte er keine Wahl. Felix grunzte überrascht und versteifte sich, als Sylvain um ihn herum langte und die Zügel aufnahm.  
"Entspann dich", raunte er in Felix' Nacken. "Nimm die Knie ein bisschen nach oben, ich führe." Zugegeben, insgeheim genoss er es, seinen Freund derart zu provozieren. Felix ließ die Schultern fallen und lehnte sich nach hinten in die Umarmung. 

"Du verlogener Mistkerl", fluchte er, jedoch in einem Tonfall, der nahelegte, dass er lieber etwas anderes gesagt hätte. Sylvain vergrub die Nase in Felix' Haaren, um sein Lachen zu ersticken. Dann drückte er die Fersen in Lucinas Flanke und lenkte sie auf den Sandplatz hinaus. Dort trainierte Ingrid gerade mit einem Pegasus Start und Landung, immer wieder ließ sie ihn abheben und drückte ihn direkt wieder Richtung Boden. 

Ingrid beherrschte die Pegasi wie keine andere, egal, wie wild die geflügelten Pferde sonst waren, bei ihr wurden sie zu handzahmen Lämmchen. Ihre Haltung war exzellent, der Rücken gerade, die Beine eng am Körper geklemmt, die Hände in den Lenkriemen. Bei Pegasi nutzte man kein klassisches Zaumzeug, zu groß war die Gefahr, sich zu verheddern, stattdessen war ein System aus Riemen an ihrem Hals angebracht, und je nach Art der mühsam antrainierten Signale wussten die Tiere genau, was man von ihnen wollte. Damit das in den Wirren einer Schlacht auch klappte, war Training essentiell, zumal es auch nicht ganz einfach war, parallel noch eine Waffe zu führen. Nicht umsonst war das Pegasusreiten neben dem Wyvernreiten die höchste Kunst, und nicht viele schafften es, diese Klasse zu meistern.   
Ingrid hob eine Hand, bevor sie den nächsten Sturzflug einleitete und den erschöpften Pegasus ausgaloppieren ließ. Er faltete die Flügel, als sie ihn in einem Trab Richtung Stall gehen ließ und elegant absprang.

"Felix auf einem Pferd", rief sie zu ihnen herüber. Mit geübten Griffen nahm sie die Gurte ab und begann, den verschwitzten Pegasus mit Stroh abzureiben. "Dass ich das erleben darf!"

Felix murmelte eine Verwünschung. Sylvain gab ihm keinen Raum für eine passende Antwort, mit einem sanften Schenkeldruck ließ er Lucina antraben. Darauf hatte Lucina gewartet, mit raumgreifenden Schritten fiel sie in einen flotten Trab, der den Sand aufspritzen ließ. Felix machte einen erschrockenen Laut und klammerte die Hände fester an den Sattelknauf. 

Der Trab war für einen Reiter die forderndste Gangart, denn das Pferd schwankte am stärksten, aber er wollte nicht direkt in den Galopp wechseln, um Lucina erst ordentlich aufzuwärmen. Bei zwei Reitern hatte es den interessanten Nebeneffekt, dass sie ordentlich gegeneinander geschüttelt wurden, wenn sie sich nicht im vollkommenen Einklang bewegten, und Sylvain konnte nicht abstreiten, dass das einen Effekt auf ihn hatte. Felix musste es bemerken, denn seine Ohren röteten sich leicht. Nur dass er diesmal hoffentlich nicht davonrennen und die Nacht unter einem Stein im Wald verbringen würde. Wobei, bei ihm wusste man nie so genau.

Tatsächlich wurde der Trab so unbequem, weil der Sattel in seinen Hintern drückte und Sylvain beim besten Willen nicht weiter nach vorne rücken konnte, dass er Lucina in einen gemächlichen Galopp versetzte. Sie war ein schnelles Pferd, wenn sie frei rennen durfte, aber gerade musste sie sich noch bremsen, denn er wollte, dass Felix sich mit den Bewegungsmustern vertraut machen konnte. Das schien ganz ordentlich zu funktionieren, und Lucina schien mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht auch klar zu kommen, also gab er die Zügel frei und ließ sie rennen. 

\----------------------------------------------------


	26. Eine flauschige Überraschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain hat Felix eine Überraschung versprochen, und die soll er bekommen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Mal aus Felix' Sicht, und es schrieb sich tatsächlich wie von selbst. Felix ist ein fantastischer Charakter, auch wenn ich ihn noch einen Tick lieber durch Sylvains Augen sehe!

### Kapitel 26: Eine flauschige Überraschung

#### Wohnquartiere

_Felix_

Felix konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, seit sie vom Reittraining zurück gekehrt waren. Verflucht, er konnte sich seit Tagen kaum konzentrieren, und wessen Schuld war das? Sylvain hatte fröhlich pfeifend das Pferd abgesattelt und ihm immer wieder bedeutsame Seitenblicke zugeworfen.

Eine Überraschung, hatte er gesagt. Und Felix musste zugeben, er hatte große Angst vor Sylvains Überraschungen. Denn Sylvains Gehirn schien nur zu zweierlei Anstrengungen in der Lage zu sein: sehr dumme Ideen, und sehr dumme Ideen mit anderen Leuten. Ihm, in diesem Falle.

Da! Er tat es schon wieder. Er drängte sich einfach wie ein ungebetener Gast in Felix' Gedanken, fläzte sich breitbeinig hin und grinste ihn mit diesem breiten Lachen an, das Felix' Knie weich werden ließ.  
Felix hatte sich nie ernsthaft Gedanken über seine Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen gemacht. Er hatte immer an Sylvain gesehen, was er nicht wollte, und was er wollte, denn Sylvain war immer beides gewesen. Er war ihm der beste Freund gewesen, den er haben konnte, immer an seiner Seite, immer da, egal, wie biestig Felix sich verhalten hatte. Selbst bei.... der Sache mit Glenn hatte Sylvain ihm ein Stückweit das Leben zurück gegeben, indem er sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Sylvain war der Grund gewesen, morgens aufzustehen.

Andererseits hatte sein Freund schon immer einen Hang zum Sprunghaften gehabt, und ganz besonders mit den Frauen. Im Nachhinein konnte er es sich nicht erklären, und er hatte Sylvain auch nicht gefragt, aus Angst vor einer Antwort, die ihm nicht gefiel. Es passte ihm nicht, in der Rolle des Unerfahrenen zu sein, denn Felix kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ungern die Kontrolle abgab. Sylvain, der Bastard, wusste das, aber er ließ ihm keine Wahl, holte ihn immer wieder aus der sicheren Zone, die er um sich aufbaute, und wühlte direkt in seinem Innersten herum.

Wie es passiert war, wie sie von Freunden zu... naja, mehr geworden waren (er weigerte sich, so etwas wie Liebhaber oder Partner zu denken), wusste er selbst nicht. Irgendwie war ihm im Grunde schon immer klar gewesen, dass ihre Freundschaft tiefer ging, nur hatten sie da nie drüber geredet. Wie auch, es schüttelte ihn schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Als es dann einfach... passiert war, benötigte es eh keine großen Worte mehr. Und irgendwie hatte Sylvain es geschafft, dass die ganze Akademie Bescheid wusste, und es niemanden kümmerte. 

Und nach der heutigen Reitstunde war ihm schon klar, dass es irgendwie weiter gehen musste. Sylvain würde sich nicht ewig mit Küssen zufrieden geben wollen, wenn man seine lebhafte Historie betrachtete. Und Felix hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass er keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen hatte! Selbst Dimitri war ja offensichtlich erfahrener als er selbst, wenn man die Nacht bedachte, in der... Oh, ganz übles Terrain. Felix war es so unangenehm gewesen, dass er vorgegeben hatte, zu schlafen, und in dieser Nacht war nicht mehr passiert, außer dass Sylvain ihn im Arm gehalten hatte. Er war gut darin, Felix Halt zu geben, aber das würde er ihm natürlich niemals sagen. Er dachte zurück an die Reitstunde, die wilde Freude, die er verspürt hatte, als sie über die Felder gejagt waren, und Sylvain hatte ihn fest gehalten. Wahrscheinlich würde er Pferde nie mögen, aber es reichte, dass Sylvain sie mochte.

Verflucht. Er vertrödelte viel zu viel Zeit. Eigentlich wollte er vor dem Training noch Ingrid dabei helfen, die Trainingswaffen zu reinigen, aber das konnte er vergessen, wenn er es zum Abendessen schaffen wollte. Hoffentlich war Dimitri noch am Trainieren, er brauchte eine Herausforderung.

Schnell griff Felix nach seinem Schwertgurt und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig, die Ritter der Seiros waren zu irgendeiner Mission ausgerückt und das Kloster in den Händen von Mönchen und Studenten gelassen. Wunderbare Idee, wenn man ihn fragte, aber man fragte ihn ja nicht. Nicht, dass er sich konkret Sorgen um einen Überfall machte, aber Vorsicht schadete nie.

Raschen Schrittes bog er auf den Sandplatz ein und, tatsächlich, da war Dimitri, der heftig mit einer Lanze auf eine Strohpuppe eindrosch. Die hatte schon Löcher, die Füllung quoll an allen Seiten heraus. Es war in Dimitris Übungsrunden nicht ungewöhnlich, eine oder zwei der bedauernswerten Puppen zu demolieren, sodass man dazu übergegangen war, sie nur noch rudimentär aus alten Säcken zu formen, und ein paar der Kinder, die im Kloster herum rannten, füllten sie mit Stroh und verdienten sich so ein paar Süßigkeiten dazu.

"Dimitri", rief er halblaut. "Lust zu trainieren?"

Der Kronprinz stieß die Lanze ein letztes Mal gegen die Puppe, dann unterbrach er und drehte sich zu Felix um.

"Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie", erwiderte er. Mit einem Ärmel wischte er sich den Schweiß aus den Augen, dann schwang er die Lanze ein paar Mal herum, bevor er sie gegen ein Übungsschwert tauschte. Eitler Gockel.

"Ich war beim Reittraining." Felix wählte sein eigenes Schwert aus, widmete der Entscheidung etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig. Dimitri lachte.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so witzig sein kannst", sagte er dann mit seiner königlichen Herablassung, die er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkte. Felix starrte nur finster zurück, das konnte er gut, und Dimitri legte den Kopf schief. "Warte, das war kein Witz? Du und Reiten?"

Felix griff ohne Vorwarnung an, aber natürlich war Dimitri vorbereitet. Er war immer vorbereitet, es war Felix nahezu unmöglich, ihn mal ohne Deckung zu erwischen. Das lag auch daran, dass sie sich so lange schon kannten, aber Felix wusste, dass Dimitri ihm auch übernatürliche Reflexe voraus hatte. Heute schien er aber etwas nachlässig, einen Bruchteil langsamer als üblich in seinen Paraden. Die eigenen Angriffe führte er nicht blitzsauber, und es gelang Felix zweimal beinahe, ihn zu treffen. Beinahe. 

"Byleth hat mich zum Reittraining eingeteilt", erklärte er knapp, bereits etwas außer Atem.

"Aber du hasst Pferde!", erwiderte Dimitri und blockte eine Serie schneller Angriffe auf seine Hüfte ab. 

"Es ging", kürzte Felix ab. Dimitri schaute nur ungläubig, aber er schluckte es. Felix konnte die Verwirrung leider nicht für sich nutzen, und schließlich fing Dimitri sich, und Felix verlor den Boden, den er gutgemacht hatte. Er focht auf verlorenem Posten, bis Dimitri schließlich das Schwert an seine Kehle legte. 

"Du bist abgelenkt", stellte der Kronprinz nüchtern fest.

"Du auch." Felix warf mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Schwert auf den staubigen Boden und wandte sich ab, um seinen Mantel einzusammeln. 

"Sylvain, oder?" Dimitri legte den Finger in die Wunde. Felix grummelte eine Zustimmung und wollte den Übungsplatz bereits verlassen, aber Dimitri erwischte ihn am Arm. Er packte fest zu, und Felix blieb notgedrungen stehen, gegen Dimitris pure Körperkraft kam er nicht an, und die Blöße, in dessen Griff zu zappeln wie ein hilfloses Kätzchen würde er sich nicht geben.

"Du bist ihm wichtig, Felix. Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich anschaut." Dimitri kam einen Schritt heran, ohne ihn aus dem Schraubstock zu entlassen, den er seinen Arm nannte. "Vermassel es nicht, verstanden?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war auf eine widerliche Art und Weise besorgt. Als ob der irgendwas wusste.

"Halt dich da raus", knurrte Felix. "Außerdem gibt es nichts zu vermasseln. Lässt du mich jetzt los?" Wütend funkelte er Dimitri an, der zweifelnd zurück schaute und ihn dann los ließ.  
"Kümmer dich lieber um Claude", trat Felix hinterher und wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan, denn Dimitris Gesicht zeigte plötzlich die ganze Palette an Verliebtheitssyndromen, von Glück über Angst, Zweifel und Hoffnung. 

"Ok, ok, verschone mich", er hob abwehrend beide Hände, bevor Dimitri auf die Idee kommen konnte, sein Herz bei ihm auszuschütten. "Ich muss los." Und mit diesen Worten glitt er durch den Torbogen und verließ den Trainingsplatz.

\----------------------------------------

#### Wohnquartiere

Es war lächerlich, absolut lächerlich. Felix wusste nicht mal mehr, was er zum Abendessen gegessen hatte, und die ganze Zeit hatte Sylvain grinsend und scherzend neben ihm gesessen, als ob nichts wäre. Als ob er Felix nicht eine Überraschung versprochen hätte, und Felix hatte schon fast zu hoffen gewagt, er hätte es einfach vergessen, aber dann griff Sylvain seinen Arm, als sie sich erhoben. 

"Halbe Stunde, mein Zimmer", raunte er in Felix Ohr, und das hatte gereicht, um ein nervöses Wrack aus ihm zu machen. Jetzt stand er bestimmt schon seit fünf Minuten vor Sylvains Tür, und eine Horrorvorstellung nach der anderen tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Was auch immer Sylvain sich ausgedacht hatte, es würde die Hölle werden. Es gab nur eines, was Felix mehr hasste, als Geschenke, und das waren Überraschungen. Er hatte es lieber planbar. 

Von drinnen kamen Geräusche, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, und dann Sylvains leise Stimme. Mit wem redete der Schuft da? Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und klopfte heftig gegen die Tür. Das Gemurmel verstummte

"Moment, wir sind gleich soweit", drang dann Sylvains Stimme an sein Ohr. Wir? Felix war kurz davor, die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber dann ging die Tür auf. Sylvain lächelte über beide Ohren und ergriff seine Hand, zog ihn in das Zimmer. Felix folgte, etwas perplex. Es war nicht ganz, was er erwartet hatte (zum Glück), Sylvain war alleine und das Zimmer sah aus wie immer. Ein kurzer Check ergab, dass Sylvain auch vollständig bekleidet war und- etwas im Arm hielt? 

"Schau, da ist er schon", säuselte Sylvain und wiegte das Etwas, das über verdächtig rotes Fell, spitze Ohren und eine kleine, rosafarbene Nase verfügte. Ein Kätzchen. Ein Kätzchen mit rostrotem Fell, das Sylvain ihm jetzt entgegen hielt. "Das ist Felix. Sag hi zu Felix, Kätzchen! Oh, und sag hi zu Kätzchen, Kätzchen." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, während Felix wie angewurzelt dastand und auf das maulende Fellknäuel in Sylvains Griff schaute. Die Überraschung war eine Katze.

"Sylvain", begann er unheilsschwer. "Du schenkst mir eine Katze?" Seine Stimme war viel zu schrill am Ende, aber Sylvain nickte nur, völlig gebannt von der Ausstrahlung seines maunzenden Geschenks. 

"Sie hat noch keinen Namen, ich dachte mir, du überlegst dir einen. Sie ist für dich, gut, für uns beide irgendwie..." Er barg das kleine Wesen in der Armbeuge, strich mit seinen großen Händen über ihren kleinen Kopf, und Felix musste jäh schlucken. Sylvain wäre ein guter Vater, der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er wäre der Vater, von dem er immer geträumt hat, von dem auch er selbst immer geträumt hatte. Die Art Vater, die mit einem Pferde stehlen ging, und zu dem man immer mit einem aufgeschlagenen Knie kommen konnte. Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand aus und hielt eine Fingerlänge vor dem Kätzchen inne. 

"Du magst sie", flüsterte Sylvain, und Felix konnte nicht anders als nicken, entwaffnet von seiner Vision. Das Kätzchen schnupperte aus der sicheren Geborgenheit von Sylvains Armen an seinen Fingern, und akzeptierte es, dass er die Finger auf den runden Kopf legte. Ihre Fellfarbe war fast wie Sylvains Haare, ging ihm auf. Das war kein Zufall, ganz sicher nicht. 

"Also, wie nennen wir sie?", fragte Sylvain aufgeregt, als hätte er grade das größte Päckchen von allen zum Geburtstag bekommen. Felix strich mit den Fingerknöcheln über das Köpfchen und spürte das Schnurren mehr, als dass er es hörte. Er trat noch näher heran, legte die andere Hand auf Sylvains Arm, plötzlich durstig nach der Berührung seines rothaarigen Freundes. 

"Hier, nimm sie mal", sagte Sylvain unvermittelt und legte den warmen Körper in Felix Arme. "Was..." Ungeschickt fasste er zu, dann fand er einen Griff und schaute verwirrt auf. Sylvain war zum Schreibtisch gegangen und wühlte darin herum.

"Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nur geben, wenn du dein Geschenk nicht willst, aber ich kann nicht anders - ah." Er zog eine kleine Flasche hervor, und Felix erkannte sie sofort. 

"Dein bevorzugtes Waffenöl", lächelte Sylvain verlegen und hielt die Flasche in seine Richtung, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Felix beide Arme voll hatte und sie nicht entgegen nehmen konnte. Es war schwer, an genau diese Sorte zu kommen, und Felix freute sich wirklich, aber irgendwas ließ ihn böses ahnen. 

"Sylvain, warum machst du mir Geschenke?", fragte er misstrauisch. Sylvain stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und raufte mit der anderen Hand die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf, ein klares Anzeichen, dass er verlegen war. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

"Ich habe es dir versprochen", entgegnete sein Freund lahm, aber er merkte selbst, wie das klang, und korrigierte sich hastig. "Gut, vielleicht war es die Idee von Claude. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie man jemandem eine Freude macht, und er sagte: 'Ein persönliches Geschenk'. Ich habe noch nie jemanden etwas persönliches geschenkt, also haben wir überlegt, und vielleicht haben wir es übertrieben..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und er verstummte kleinlaut. Felix sah auf die kleine Katze herab und hob dann langsam den Blick wieder, behielt so lange wie möglich eine neutrale Miene bei, um Sylvain noch etwas zappeln zu lassen, bis er doch schmunzeln musste.

"Also Claude nenne ich sie nicht", entgegnete er trocken. Dann überwand er sich und fügte noch ein leises "Danke" hinzu.

Sylvains Strahlen war alle Mühen wert. Er stellte die Flasche beiseite und schloss beide, Felix und Kätzchen, übermütig in die Arme. Felix konnte seine Haare riechen und barg den Kopf an Sylvains Schulter. Der strich ihm überrascht über den Kopf und zog das Haarband ab, sodass der Zopf sich löste und ihm die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Ein leises Miauen erinnerte beide schlagartig daran, dass sie nicht alleine waren, und sie schraken auseinander. Die kleine Katze zappelte, und Felix setzte sie behutsam auf den Boden, wo sie Richtung Fenster wackelte.

"Wir nennen sie Rusty", beschloss er und folgte der frisch Getauften mit den Augen, bis sie das helle Flackern erreichte, das die Kerze auf den Boden zeichnete. Felix hockte sich hin und beobachtete, wie sie mit ihren Pfötchen auf dem Lichtmuster herumtappte und dann gähnte, sodass ihre kleinen Zähnchen aufblitzten. Er musste schon wieder lächeln und verfluchte seine eigene Sentimentalität, die ihn so angreifbar machte. Sylvain schaute ihn nur an, und irgendwann wurde es ihm zu dumm.

"Was? Klebt mir was im Gesicht?", warf er ihm entgegen und glitt geschmeidig in den aufrechten Stand zurück. Er warf die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und war nicht ganz darauf vorbereitet, dass Sylvain ihm um den Hals fiel. 

"Felix", flüsterte er nur, und Felix legte automatisch die Arme um Sylvain. Dann nahm Sylvain sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen. Es wirkte, als wollte er irgendwas unerträglich Romantisches sagen, so einen typischen Sylvain-Satz, der klang, als würden Rosen aus seinem Mund quellen, deswegen schnitt Felix ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss ab. Sylvain atmete überrascht ein, dann küsste er zurück. 

Es versetzte Felix immer noch in einen Ausnahmezustand, sein ganzer Körper war hellwach. Seine Wahrnehmung schärfte sich, wie sonst nur im Kampf, er hörte das leise Knistern der Kerzenflamme, spürte die kleinen Knoten in Sylvains Hemd, roch dessen Haut, ein sauberer Geruch, wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade erst gebadet. Und er schmeckte ihn, auf seiner Zunge. Es machte ihm Angst, wie sehr er mehr wollte, wie er sich selbst vergaß, wenn Sylvains Zunge mit seiner spielte. Zu wissen, dass es Sylvain nicht anders ging, brachte ihn förmlich um den Verstand, aber er traute sich nicht, ihm das zu sagen. Weil er nicht wusste, ob er damit umgehen konnte. Verdammt, waren alle Beziehungen so kompliziert? 

Mit einem unwirschen Geräusch ließ er Sylvain los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er fing einen überraschten Blick von Sylvain auf und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Eine lange Pause entstand, anscheinend wartete Sylvain auf seine Erklärung. Ok, er konnte das. Wenn er ein Monster in kleine Scheiben schneiden konnte, dann würde er ja wohl ehrlich sein können.

"Hör zu", spuckte er aus, aber dann gingen ihm einfach die Worte aus. Hilflos starrte er geradeaus, und irgendwas in seinem Blick ließ Sylvain einen Schritt vorwärts machen und seine Hand nehmen.  
"Fe", sagte sein Freund zärtlich. "Hey, Kätzchen. Kein Druck, okay? Ich wollte dir einfach nur eine Freude machen. Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Und du hast dich heute gut geschlagen mit Lucina, bald mag die dich lieber als mich." Er lachte verhalten und drückte Felix' Hand. Der Blick aus seinen braunen Augen machte Felix verlegen. 

"Sie ist immer noch viel zu groß", murrte er, aber tatsächlich erinnerte er sich gerne an den Morgen. Sylvain hatte ihm die sanfte Seite der Tiere gezeigt, die er bisher nur als furchteinflößende Kampfmaschinen kannte, und vielleicht reichte das. 

"Dafür gibt es ja jetzt Rusty", sagte Sylvain und warf einen verliebten Blick zu dem Fellknäuel, das sich auf dem Boden zusammen gerollt hatte. Er war einfach lächerlich attraktiv, der sanfte Schwung seiner Lippen im Profil, die aristokratische Nase, die in der Gautier-Familie liegen musste, die wuscheligen roten Haare... Felix erwischte sich schon wieder beim Starren und wandte schnell den Blick ab.  
"Sylvain?"

"Ja, Süßer?" Jetzt bekam er das blendende Lächeln ab, das ihn beinahe physisch traf, als hätte ihm jemand ein Übungsschwert gegen die Brust geschlagen. Gottverflucht.

"Können wir über etwas reden?"

"Was immer dir beliebt", antwortete Sylvain, immer noch unschuldig lächelnd. Felix bekam das Bedürfnis, ihm die Finger um den Hals zu legen. Er atmete tief ein.

"Du und Claude... war das mal... ein Ding?" Nicht ganz die Frage, die er eigentlich stellen wollte, aber nah genug dran.

Sylvain war einen winzigen Moment überrascht, dann riss er sich zusammen und strich sich durch die Haare.

"Ich, wir..." Er wurde definitiv rot. Sohn einer Hündin.

"Also ja", Felix verschränkte die Arme. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er denken sollte. Es war irgendwo klar gewesen, weder Claude noch Sylvain ließen eine Gelegenheit am Wegesrand liegen. Aber es riss sein Herz entzwei, sich vorzustellen, wie Claude in Sylvains Armen gelegen hatte. Dass Sylvain mit vielen Frauen zusammen gewesen war, damit hatte er sich notgedrungen abgefunden, aber es traf ihn tief, dass er auch Erfahrung mit Männern hatte. Ob er geklungen hatte wie...

"Hey, Fe!" Sylvain wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. "Es war nur eine Nacht, nichts ernstes. Und es ist schon ewig her. Hey."

Er griff nach Felix' Schulter, und Felix unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, seinen Arm wegzuschlagen und aus dem Raum zu stürmen.

"Und," quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "war das der einzige- Mann..." Jetzt wurde er auch noch rot, spürte das Blut in seine Wangen schießen. Seine verdammten verräterischen Körpersignale! Als wäre er ein Dreizehnjähriger.

Sylvain atmete erleichtert aus und nickte. "Ich war betrunken, und er wusste, was er will. Es bedeutet nichts für uns, okay?" Sein Blick bohrte sich in Felix, und Felix wollte ihm so gerne glauben. 

"Ich glaube, Dimitri ist der erste, der ihn ernsthaft interessiert", spekulierte Sylvain fröhlich weiter. "Und Dimitri, na ja- " Er lachte glucksend auf und brachte Felix' Ohren zum Brennen. Das war eigentlich etwas, über das er jetzt gerade nicht so gerne nachdenken wollte. Eigentlich nie wieder, wenn er es bedachte. Nicht, wenn es diese Gefühle in ihm hervor brachte, die er nicht bekämpfen konnte.

"Felix", fragte Sylvain viel zu zärtlich. Wenn er diesen Blick in seinen braunen Augen hatte, hätte Felix zu allem ja gesagt. "Du bist der einzige, den ich will, okay? Vergiss die anderen." Felix konnte dem bittenden Blick nicht standhalten und senkte den Kopf. Er starrte auf Sylvains Stiefel, während keine der Antworten sich richtig anfühlte. 

"Von mir aus", antwortete er schließlich, es kam harscher heraus, als er wollte. Sylvain lächelte trotzdem, als wären Felix spontan Katzenohren gewachsen. 

\------------------------------------------------


	27. Küchendienst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette muss mit Dimitri zusammen ein Abendessen kochen. Können sie eine Katastrophe abwenden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ein simpler Mensch. Verzeiht mir.

### Kapitel 27: Küchendienst

#### Küche

Annette war mit Dimitri zum Küchendienst eingeteilt, und sie hatte ernsthaft Angst, dass einer von ihnen das nicht überleben würde. Schon in normalem Zustand war Dimitri in der Küche nicht zu gebrauchen, aber in seinem verliebten Zustand konnte sie wahrscheinlich froh sein, wenn die Küche nicht in die Luft flog. Und sie selbst... Sie war selbst ohne scharfe oder heiße Gegenstände in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe eine Gefahr für sich und andere. 

Und zu spät war er auch. Annette lehnte an der Arbeitsplatte in der Mitte der Küche, in sicherem Abstand zu den Kochplatten, den Messern an der Wand und zerbrechlichem Geschirr. Sie wartete nun schon seit zehn Minuten, und so langsam müssten sie wirklich anfangen.

Endlich hörte sie Schritte und ihr Hausanführer tauchte in der Tür auf. Er lächelte, und Annette kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass er ein wirklich schönes Lächeln hatte, wenn er fröhlich war. Er war ein ganz anderer Mensch als während seines Zusammenbruchs, und Annette konnte eine gewisse Erleichterung nicht abschütteln, dass Claude ihm so guttat, auch wenn Sylvain die Details gerne hätte aussparen können.

"Guten Abend, Annette", grüßte er höflich und legte die Hand wie zu einer Verbeugung an den Bauch. Annette deutete einen Knicks an und lächelte ihn dann fröhlich an. "Guten Abend, Dimitri!" Es war ein lange gepflegter Scherz zwischen ihnen, seit Annette bei ihrer ersten Begegnung so aufgeregt gewesen war, dass sie geknickst hatte, was Dimitri damals sehr verlegen gemacht hatte. Aber nach einigen Unterrichtsstunden hatten sie die Förmlichkeiten weitestgehend abgelegt, alle außer Ashe, der Dimitri beharrlich weiter mit 'Eure Hoheit' grüßte.

"Wir sollten direkt anfangen, ich entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung", sagte er reumütig und griff nach einem Messer. Das war sein Part, Annette übernahm stets das Gemüse. Das sie noch nicht geholt hatte, wie ihr siedheißend einfiel.

"Ich gehe die Zutaten holen!", sprudelte sie hervor und hüpfte Richtung Vorratskammer. Wo stand noch mal das frische Gemüse? Ach ja, direkt hinter-

"Aaaah, diese blöden Fässer!", rief sie, denn natürlich war ihr von irgendwo ein Fass zwischen die Beine gesprungen. Dimitri steckte den Kopf in die Vorratskammer.

"Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?", hakte er besorgt nach und reichte ihr eine Hand.

"Nein, nein, ich bin nur gestolpert", antwortete sie und ergriff die dargebotene Hilfe. Verlegen wischte sie sich den Staub von den Knien, die schon ganz fleckig und zerbeult waren vom vielen Hinfallen. Ihre verdammte Ungeschicktheit!

Dimitri half ihr, die Kisten mit den Zwiebeln aus der Kammer zu tragen, und diesmal achtete sie penibel darauf, dass nichts in ihrem Weg war, schließlich wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie den Rest der Zeit damit verbrachten, auf den Knien rutschend herumrollendes Gemüse aufzusammeln.

Letztlich waren alle Grundzutaten beisammen, die in jedem Gericht benötigt wurden, und sie begann sie unter fließendem Wasser abzuwaschen und von den grünen Blättern zu befreien. Das konnte sie halbwegs, obwohl sie im Gewächshaus Unkraut nicht von Gemüse unterscheiden konnte, aber wenigstens konnte man sich mit einer Zwiebel nicht den Finger abhacken.

"Was machen wir heute?", fragte Dimitri, als er begann, die erste Zwiebel in Scheiben zu schneiden, die Annette ihm bereit gelegt hatte. Er war der einzige Mensch, den Annette kannte, den das nie zum Weinen brachte. 

"Ähm.. Daphnel-Eintopf", las Annette die Liste vor und atmete erleichtert aus. Das klang machbar, im Prinzip war es nur ein Eintopf mit Zwiebeln, Gemüse und Fleisch. 

"Oh, Claude mag das", rutschte es Dimitri heraus und errötete unvermittelt, den Blick auf das Brett gesenkt. Annette erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder an das Frühstück und wurde ebenfalls rot, als sie fragte: "Und du?" 

Dimitri warf ihr einen dankbaren Seitenblick zu, bevor er die Zwiebeln in eine Schüssel schob. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. 

"Es ist sicher ein sehr delikates Gericht", sagte er dann unbestimmt. Sie reichte ihm eine Karotte, und er begann gedankenverloren, sie in Scheiben zu schneiden. "Ich glaube nur, es ist-"

"Dimitri!", unterbrach Annette und gestikulierte in Richtung Brett. "Du hast vergessen, die Karotte zu schälen!"

Dimitri sah sie an und dann wieder auf die Bescherung herab. "Oh", sagte er etwas ratlos.

"Egal, merkt schon keiner", seufzte Annette. Das begann ja wunderbar, und das schlimmste stand ihnen noch bevor. 

Sie stellte sich vor den Herd und griff zögernd nach dem Feuerzeug. "Du schaffst das", murmelte sie. Schnell rekaptulierte sie Dedues Anweisungen ('Lege griffbereit, was du brauchst, damit du keinen Schritt vergisst') und stellte sicher, dass alles neben dem Herd stand: Pfanne, Öl, Feuer.

Mit einem entschlossenen Griff drehte sie den Öffner und entzündete das Feuerzeug. Es fauchte, dann entflammte blaues Feuer unter dem Gitterrost des Herdes. Obwohl das völlig normal war, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus. Beinahe hätte sie das Feuerzeug fallen gelassen und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. Ihr Herz schlug schon wieder viel zu schnell für solch eine alltägliche Aufgabe.   
"Du kannst das, es ist nur eine Küche", redete sie sich selbst zu und packte die Pfanne mit beiden Händen. Sie war aus massivem Metall und ziemlich schwer. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass derjenige, der diese Küche eingerichtet hatte, ein Mann gewesen war. Ein großer, wenn man bedachte, dass der Herd bei ihr fast auf Brusthöhe war. Annette ächzte, als sie die Pfanne anhob, vielleicht hätte sie sich mal Raphael oder Caspar bei deren Übungen anschließen sollen.

"Warte, lass mich das machen", Dimitri kam mit der Schüssel voll Zwiebeln herüber und stellte sie neben dem Herd ab. Sie ließ erleichtert die Pfanne los und beobachtete neidisch, wie er das schwere Metallgerät mit einer Hand auf das Feuer hob.

"Bei dir sieht immer das so leicht aus", staunte Annette. Dimitris Stärke war legendär, aber sie im Alltag vorgeführt zu bekommen, hatte etwas einschüchterndes. Leider machte sie ihn nicht zu einem besseren Koch.

"Ja, aber da enden meine Kompetenzen auch schon", erwiderte der Kronprinz und starrte ratlos die Pfanne an. Annette griff zögerlich nach dem Öl.

"Dedue hat mir das erklärt", begann sie und schüttete etwas Öl in die Pfanne. Hm, vielleicht war mehr besser. Sie gab noch einen ordentlichen Schuss hinzu.

"Wir warten, bis das Öl heiß ist und dann geben wir die Zwiebeln hinein. Und dann..." Nachdenklich kratzte sie ihren Hinterkopf. Da fehlte doch noch irgendetwas? Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich Dedue Arbeitsschritte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

"Na, da komme ich ja gerade noch rechtzeitig!", sagte eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide fuhren überrascht herum, und da lehnte Claude im Türrahmen. Was hatte der denn in der Küche zu suchen?

Dimitri schien genauso überrascht wie Annette und hob unwillkürlich eine Hand, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ. "Claude? Ich hatte dich nicht hier erwartet, was...?" Trotzdem konnte er ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, das von Claude erwidert wurde, bevor er Annette zuzwinkerte. Annette spürte prompt ihre Wangen rot werden, und wie eigentlich immer, wenn Claude anwesend war, machte sich eine gewisse Nervosität in ihr breit. Er war einfach zu charmant, und ließ sie sich tölpelhaft und unreif fühlen. 

"Ich rette euch vor dem sicheren Flammentod", witzelte Claude und band sich eine Schürze um, bevor er sich zu ihnen gesellte. "Ach, und ich rette mein Abendessen. Ich habe nämlich gesehen, was es gibt, und einen ziemlich Hunger." Er strich Dimitri mit einem Daumen über die Wange, und Annette wand beschämt den Kopf ab und errötete. Sie hatte sich noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass ihr Hausanführer, der immer so ernsthaft und integer gewesen war, jetzt Claudes Liebhaber war.

"Und natürlich hoffe ich auf ein kleines Ständchen von dir, Annette", wandte sich ihr der Anführer der Goldenen Hirsche zu und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Obwohl Annette sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob er sie nicht einfach nur aufzog, freute es sie, dass er sich daran erinnerte, und sie nickte eifrig.

"Ich habe da noch eins über ein nächtliches Lagerfeuer, vielleicht passt das ja?", schlug sie vor, und Claude legte nachdenklich einen Finger an das Kinn. "Ja, besser als du denkst", antwortete er dann und schaute schon wieder Dimitri an. Der hatte immer noch dieses verlegene Lächelm auf seinem Gesicht, und dann lehnte Claude sich nach vorne, legte eine Hand auf Dimitris Schürze und küsste ihn.

Annette fragte sich, welchen Spruch sie wirken musste, damit sich der Boden unter ihr auftat, aber vermutlich wäre das noch gefährlicher als ihre Kochkünste. Kurzerhand beschloss sie, sich um die völlig vernachlässigten Zwiebeln zu kümmern. Vorsichtig schüttete sie den Inhalt der Schüssel in die Pfanne und zuckte prompt zurück. Es fauchte und zischte wie ein ganzes Schlangennest, und das Öl spritzte in alle Richtungen. Claude und Dimitri fuhren auseinander und zogen die Köpfe ein.

"Hoppla! Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-". rief Annette, leicht panisch, und wedelte hilflos mit den Händen. Claude schaltete am schnellsten, sprang heran und schnappte sich den Deckel, um ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung auf die Pfanne zu knallen. Jetzt war das Zischen dumpfer.

"Also, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du die Küche so wörtlich in Brand setzten wolltest", kommentierte er grinsend. 

"Es tut mir leid", rief sie hibbelig. "Bei Dedue war das anders!" Der Zwiebeldampf stieg ihr in die Augen und sie musste husten. Mit der Hand wedelte sie die Schwaden fort, die ihre Augen zum Tränen brachten. Claude nieste heftig und machte vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

"Okay, folgendermaßen: Ich kümmere mich um die Pfanne, und Dimitri zerteilt das Fleisch. Annette, bekommst du es hin, die restliche Karotte zu schneiden?"

Sie nickte tapfer und Claude schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Nur Mut, wer solch inspirierende Lieder schreiben kann, der wird doch wohl mit einer harmlosen Karotte fertig!"

Dimitri nahm das Fleischmesser von der Wand und begann, von den bereits fertig gehäuteten und ausgenommenen Kaninchen die verwertbaren Stücke abzuschneiden. Es war eine blutige Arbeit, und Annette war froh, dass beim Küchendienst immer mindestens ein Mann eingeteilt war, der diese Tätigkeit übernehmen konnte. Wenn man nicht gerade mit Linhardt eingeteilt war.

Sie griff sich das kleinste Messer, das sie finden konnte. Es war immer noch länger als ihre eigene Hand, und sie erschauderte, als die Klinge im Schein des Herdfeuers aufblitzte.

"Es war bei Nacht am Lagerfeuer", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme zu singen und setzte das Messer an. Zu spät erinnerte sie sich, dass auch diese Karotte noch nicht geschält war, aber sie beschloss, dass es jetzt auch egal war.

Hinter ihr fluchte Claude, als er den Deckel öffnete. Sie hielt erschrocken inne, ließ das Messer aber nicht aus den Augen.

"Einfach weitersingen, Annette!", rief Claude und rührte mit irgendetwas in der Pfanne, dass es nur so zischte. Annette sang lauter.

_"... Flammen knistern, rascheln, rauschen,  
verschlingen jeden Halm,  
ich sitze so gern' draußen  
auf meiner kleinen Alm..."_

Endlich war die Karotte geschafft. Sie legte das Messer beiseite, und als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie Claudes belustigten Blick.

"Was ist eine Alm?", fragte er. Dimtri brachte das Fleisch, und er nahm es ihm mit einem Lächeln ab.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber Wiese hätte sich nicht gereimt", erwiderte Annette und wurde leicht rot unter Claudes spöttischem Blick. 

"Na, solange es nichts ist, was des nachts aus der Erde kriecht...", flachste er. Dimitri schaute irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. 

"Annette schreibt wirklich schöne Lieder, wusstest du das nicht?", ergänzte Claude und schenkte Annette ein konspiratives Zwinkern, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie deswegen oder wegen des Lobes errötete.

"In der Tat, sie hat es nie erwähnt", stellte Dimitri schmunzelnd fest und streifte Claudes Arm wie zufällig mit der Hand. Claude hob mahnend einen Zeigefinger und schwenkte ihn vor Dimitris Gesicht.

"Der Koch wird nicht abgelenkt, sonst gibt's versalzenes oder verbranntes Essen", mahnte er augenzwinkernd und griff sich die Schüssel mit dem Fleisch. Es war eine gewaltige Menge, und nachdem alles in der Pfanne gelandet war, musste Dimitri das Umrühren übernehmen. 

Claude hatte währenddessen seinen Spaß dran, all die verschiedenen Gewürze durchzusehen und Annette zu fragen, ob er dieses oder jenes Gewürz in das Gericht tun dürfte. Es war ihr wirklich unangenehm, aber sie kannte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Gewürze, und warscheinlich wäre eine Katastrophe passiert, hätte man ihr auch nur den Salzstreuer gegeben. Insofern war sie wirklich dankbar für Claudes Rettung, und Dimitri auch, so glücklich, wie er lächelte.

"Annette, willst du nicht das Ende des Liedes auch mit uns teilen?", fragte ihr Kronprinz, und sie wäre fast über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert, als sie die Karotten zu Dimitri herüber trug.

"Es hat noch kein Ende", erklärte sie aufgedreht und hüpfte auf der Stelle neben dem Herd auf und ab, bevor sie sich ermahnte, dass das kindisch war. Claude lachte, er brachte die Gewürztöpfe und begann, sie löffelweise in das Gericht zu schütten. Ein intensiver Geruch machte sich breit, den sie wiedererkannte. 

"Das riecht wie bei Ingrids Oma!", rief sie und schnupperte, aber es war unmöglich, die einzelnen Aromen auseinader zu halten. Claude zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

"Dann habe ich wohl die richtigen erwischt", frotzelte er. Dimitri legte den Kopf schräg. "Du magst das Gericht", richtete er das Wort an Claude, "warum?" Er sah seinen Freund ernsthaft an und schüttelte seine Schulter aus, die mittlerweile vom vielem Rühren schmerzen musste. Annette beneidete ihn nicht.

Claude erwiderte den Blick und dachte dann nach. "Also, zum einen ist es ein simples Gericht, es steht und fällt mit der Komposition der Gewürze", antwortete er ernsthaft. "Und zum anderen erinnert es mich an ein Gericht aus meiner Kindheit." 

Dimitri nickte, zufrieden mit der Antwort und griff den Kochlöffel fester. Das Fleisch zischte, aber irgendwie...

"Sag mal, Claude", fragte Annette zögerlich, "fehlt da nicht noch Wasser?"

"Oh", rief Claude und schlug sich gegen die Stirn, "die Brühe. Peinlich, die hätte ich fast vergessen. Kippt schon einmal die Karotten hinein, ich hole einen Krug." Er verschwand in der Vorratskammer. 

Dimitri lächelte in sich hinein, und Annette wippte verlegen auf den Fußballen.

"Bitte übernimm kurz den Kochlöffel", bat Dimitri sie höflich, und sie beeilte sich, ihm die schwere Kelle abzunehmen, damit er die Karotten in die Pfanne kippen konnte. Es fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an, und plötzlich freute sie sich auf das nächste Mal, das sie mit Dedue kochen konnte.

"Achtung, das wird jetzt etwas feucht", warnte Claude mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln Richtung Dimitri (der prompt rot wurde, warum auch immer), und goss dann die Brühe in die Pfanne. Eine Dampfwolke schoss empor, und Annette ließ den Löffel in die Pfanne fallen und machte einen Satz rückwärts.

"Herrje, bist du schreckhaft", stellte Claude fest und fischte den Löffel aus der Pfanne, in der es lebhaft blubberte. Dimitri verkniff sich ein Lächeln und konstatierte: "Ich bedaure, das sagen zu müssen, aber wir haben schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Ich bin eine Katastrophe als Koch."

Claude lachte auf. "Hätte ich beinahe nicht bemerkt." Annette sah verlegen, aber fröhlich lächelnd zu, wie er Dimitri einen Kuss gab, ohne den Löffel loszulassen. Hoffentlich hatte er das Essen schon gesalzen.

\------------------------------------------


	28. Ein verführerischer Plan [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix möchte sich gerne für Sylvains Geschenk revanchieren.  
> Explicit-Content #Sylvix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl es um Sex geht, war das ein emotionales Kapitel für mich.

### Kapitel 25: Ein verführerischer Plan [E]

#### Wohnquartiere

_Claude_

Es war noch recht früh am Tag, als es an Claudes Tür klopfte, also würde es wohl nicht Dimitri sein. Claude wischte seine Hände an dem bereits durchfeuchteten Tuch ab und drehte das Fläschchen zu, bevor er es beiseite stellte, in sicherem Abstand zur Tischkante. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, erwartete er sonst keinen Besuch, aber der Gast hatte so energisch geklopft, dass es wohl etwas wichtiges sein musste.

Claude öffnete die Tür und wurde überrascht. Wen auch immer er erwartet hatte, Felix war nicht darunter. Der blauhaarige Schwertkämpfer stand in einem Meter Abstand vor der Tür, als hätte er es sich nach dem Klopfen anders überlegt, und fixierte ihn mit seinen kupferfarbenen Augen. Claude machte einen Schritt zurück und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. 

"Felix! Komm rein", sagte er fröhlich. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch um und beugte sich über die Arbeitsfläche. Hinter ihm betrat Felix zögerlich sein Zimmer betrat und schaute sich um. Claude wandte seine Aumerksamkeit wieder den Fläschchen zu und prüfte erneut, dass er die richtige Substanz erwischt hatte. Er sollte das besser nicht vermasseln, wenn die Dosierung nicht stimmte, könnte es böse enden. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass seine ruhmreiche Karriere als Giftmischer zu Ende wäre, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Konzentriert reihte er alle Zutaten vor sich auf und stellte den steinernen Tiegel bereit.

"Ich brauche deinen Rat", kam es schließlich von Felix. Ungewöhnlich genug, dass er Claude aufsuchte, aber das waren ganz neue Töne. Ob es etwas mit Sylvains Frage neulich zu tun hatte? Der hatte ihn aufgesucht mit der Frage, wie er Felix eine Freude machen konnte, und sie waren etwas eskaliert auf der Suche nach einer passenden Antwort. Anhand der Tatsache, dass Felix jetzt in seiner Tür stand, schloss er, dass es ihm sogar sehr gefallen haben musste.

"Was darf es denn sein? Ich stehe dir gerne in allen Fragen zur Verfügung", erwiderte er und entkorkte ein kleines Fläschchen, bevor er prüfend daran roch. Es schien noch gut zu sein, also tropfte er vorsichtig drei Tropfen in den Tiegel. 

"Sylvain hat mir ein Kätzchen geschenkt, und ich will mich revanchieren", antwortete Felix trocken, und Claude grinste in sich hinein. Treffer.

"Hat es dir also gefallen?", fragte er neugierig. Mit einem Metallstab rührte er die Flüssigkeit in seinem Tiegel um, die begonnen hatte, kleine Bläschen zu bilden.

"Ich weiß, dass du deine Finger im Spiel hattest", schnappte Felix, bevor er etwas weicher hinzufügte: "Er hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, und ich möchte ihm auch etwas schenken, aber mir fällt nichts ein."  
Claude stellte den Tiegel beiseite und drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Hintern gegen die Schreibtischkante. Felix stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen in der Mitte des Raums und starrte aus dem Fenster. Oh ja, Claude verstand, was Sylvain an ihm fand, Felix hatte etwas raues, wildes an sich, dass einen sofort anzog, obwohl er es mit seinem Verhalten stets auf das Gegenteil anlegte. 

"Und jetzt willst du von mir wissen, was Sylvain gefällt?", stieß er zum Kern des Themas vor. Felix umklammerte seine Ellenbogen fester. Claude konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Oder willst du wissen, worauf er steht?", fragte er, als Felix nichts antwortete, und sein Gegenüber errötete heftig. Wenn das mal nicht interessant wurde! Claude war mehr als glücklich, zwischen beiden eine Vermittlerrolle einzunehmen.

"Kein Problem", begann Claude beschwingt, "in der Hinsicht hast du den Richtigen gefragt. Aber eine Sache muss ich wissen-", er legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein und beugte er sich verschwörerisch zu Felix vor. "Wie weit seid ihr über das Küssen hinaus gekommen?"

Felix konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als er antwortete. "Gar nicht."

Claude zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das wurde ja immer besser.

"Und du willst ihn verführen", schloss er unverblümt. Felix schoss einen drohenden Blick auf ihn ab, aber sein verbissenes Schweigen war Antwort genug. Er war so herrlich unschuldig, und ebenso ahnungslos, aber diesen Zustand konnten sie ändern. Und Claude war nur zu gerne bereit, etwas Hilfestellung zu leisten.

"Das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig werden", schmunzelte er. "So, wie er dich in den letzten Tagen mit den Augen vernascht hat. Vielleicht sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass diese Augen auch etwas zu sehen bekommen." Er stieß sich ab und ging einen Schritt auf Felix zu, der ihm misstrauisch entgegen sah. Seine Augen folgten Claude, als er Felix umrundete und fachmännisch musterte. Ein Plan nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an, aber die Frage war, wie er Felix dazu brachte, sich darauf einzulassen, ohne dass dieser ihm den Kopf abriss. Claude legte nachdenklich einen Finger an sein Kinn und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Unterlippe.

"Meine Idee wird meinem Ruf bedauerlicherweise nicht gerecht, sie ist nämlich nicht sonderlich raffiniert: Du ziehst etwas an, das Sylvain absolut verrückt macht, und lädst ihn in dein Zimmer ein. Dann hältst du ihn etwas hin, bis er sich fragt, ob du das mit Absicht machst. Und dann", er setzte ein durchtriebenes Grinsen auf, "lässt du ihn die Arbeit machen. Sylvain liebt es, klare Ansagen zu bekommen. Wenn du diesen süßen Mund auch für etwas anderes nutzen kannst, als ihn wütend zusammen zu pressen, mach das. Rede mit ihm, je direkter, desto besser." 

Felix reagierte, wie er erwartet hatte: er schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich soll mich also auftakeln wie ein gottverdammtes leichtes Mädchen? Ist das alles, was dir einfällt, Claude?" Aber er war noch da, und Claude hatte seinen Kopf noch auf den Schultern, also nahm er es als gutes Zeichen. Er hob schulterzuckend die Arme und lächelte unbefangen.

"Willst du ihn verführen oder nicht? Ach, und noch etwas: mach dir keine Gedanken um deine Unerfahrenheit. Es ist Teil deines Reizes." Ein aufreizendes Zwinkern brachte ihm einen giftigen Blick von Felix ein. 

"Du bist unmöglich", knurrte Felix. Claude deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

"Ein 'Danke, Claude' reicht. Ach, und noch etwas." Er drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um und öffnete eine Schublade. "Das hier werdet ihr früher oder später brauchen." Blind griff er in die Schublade und förderte ein kleines Fläschchen zutage, dass er Felix lässig zuwarf. Der fing es und betrachtete es misstrauisch.

"Mein bevorzugtes Öl. Muss ich dir erklären, wofür es ist?", fragte Claude süffisant. Felix wurde rot über beide Ohren und starrte die Flasche an, als würde sie sich jeden Moment in ein gefährliches Tier verwandeln. Claude hoffte inständig, dass er den Inhalt der Flasche nicht in das nächste Blumenbeet gießen würde, es war nämlich schwer zu besorgen. Er beschloss, zumindest ein paar Ratschläge weiter zu geben, immerhin war Felix noch Jungfrau. 

"Stelle sicher, dass er dich ausreichend vorbereitet vor dem ersten Mal", wies er Felix ungeniert an. "Es wird wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft werden, aber wenn er dich ordentlich weitet, wirst du es genießen können. Vielleicht schadet es auch nicht, vorher mal zu üben." Felix' Blick war dazu geeignet, ein Dämonisches Biest jaulend in die Flucht zu jagen, deswegen fügte er vorsichtshalber hinzu: "Alleine". Felix blieb verdächtig still, weswegen er hinzufügte: "Wenn du das noch nicht willst, wird Sylvain das verstehen, aber besser, es sagt dir jetzt schon jemand." 

Besser, er ließ Felix Zeit, er die Informationen zu verdauen, deswegen wandte Claude sich wieder seinem Tiegel zu. Das Blubbern hatte aufgehört, also konnte er fortfahren. Mit dem Spatel testete er die Zähflüssigkeit und nickte zufrieden. Gespannt wartete er ab, ob Felix den Köder schlucken würde.

"Verflucht seist du Claude", murmelte Felix und atmete ein paar Mal hörbar durch. 

"Na schön. Was soll ich anziehen?", fragte er schließlich, und es klang weniger nach einer Frage als nach einem Befehl. Claude verbiss sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Er entnahm ein Pülverchen aus dem Regal an der Wand und schüttete es vorsichtig auf einen Löffel. Auf diese Frage hatte er gewartet, denn insgeheim hatte er sich schon etwas für Felix überlegt, immerhin wusste er genaustens Bescheid über Sylvains Vorlieben.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich eine enge Hose und Überkniestiefel anziehen. Bein betonende Stiefel machen Sylvain verrückt, das weiß ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle." Er warf Felix einen verschmitzten Blick zu. "Dazu vielleicht einen Rollkragenpullover, der deine Arme frei lässt. Und die Haare lässt du offen." Er rührte das Pulver unter, bis die Flüssigkeit zu einer dicken Paste wurde, die er mit dem Löffel formen konnte. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis es abgekühlt war. 

"Kannst du mich in die Stadt begleiten?", fragte Felix leise. "Wenn ich schon Geld für eine dumme Idee verschwende, will ich wenigstens das Richtige kaufen." Claude drehte sich um, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

"Natürlich, Felix. Wir wollen ja, dass Sylvain die Überraschung seines Lebens bekommt, nicht?" Er zwinkerte anzüglich, was Felix dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu rollen, aber seine Wangen waren immer noch rot gefleckt.

"Klappe, Claude."

"War mir ein Vergnügen."

\---------------------------------

_Sylvain_

Sylvain war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie im Leben nervöser gewesen war. Seit Felix ihn am Morgen nach dem Frühstück am Ärmel gepackt hatte und ihm "Heute Abend, mein Zimmer" ins Ohr gezischt hatte, bevor er ihn stehen gelassen hatte und verschwunden war, seit diesem Zeitpunkt war Sylvain nicht mehr in der Lage, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Felix hatte sich beim Unterricht nichts anmerken lassen und nur knappe Worte mit ihm gewechselt, und Sylvains Fantasie spielte absolut verrückt. 

Und jetzt war es Abend. Sylvain stand vor Felix' Tür und das war eine neue Situation für ihn, normalerweise war er der, an dessen Tür geklopft wurde. Nervös krempelte er einen Ärmel hoch und dann wieder herunter, nur um dann wieder daran zu zupfen.

Er hatte sicherlich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Kleiderschrank zugebracht, und immer wieder Outfits gewechselt. Einerseits hatte er schon die Hoffnung, dass Felix mehr im Sinne hatte als nur die neusten Taktiken ihrer Bataillone durchzusprechen, andererseits wollte er auch nicht komplett overdressed erscheinen, immerhin gab Felix nicht besonders viel auf Kleidung. So hatte er die schwarze Lederhose verworfen und stattdessen eine bequemere Stoffhose gewählt. Dazu kombinierte er ein schlichtes Hemd, dessen Schnitt seine Schultern breiter wirken ließ. Sogar auf seine Haare hatte er mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich verwendet, sich aber letztlich doch einfach mit den Händen hindurch gefahren und sie in den wuscheligen Look gebracht, den er üblicherweise trug, und den zumindest die Frauen immer attraktiv gefunden hatten. Nur dass gerade Felix auf ihn wartete.

Tief durchatmend klopfte er gegen die Tür. Felix hatte heute Rusty, und er vermisste sie jetzt schon. 

Schritte näherten sich der Tür, und dann öffnete Felix die Tür.

Und Sylvain wusste seinen Namen nicht mehr. Felix' Haare fielen über seine Schultern, waren aber mit einer silbernen Spange aus seinem Gesicht geklemmt. Er trug einen grauen ärmellosen Rollkragenpullover, der seine sehnigen Arme auf eine beinahe unanständige Art und Weise entblößte. Um einen Oberarm war ein Lederband geschnallt, ohne ersichtlichen Zweck, aber es ließ Sylvain trocken schlucken. Aber was ihn wirklich an seiner Sicht zweifeln ließ, waren Felix Beine. Sie steckten in einer petrolblauen Hose, die tief auf den Hüften saß, einen braunen Gürtel und-- und hautenge Stiefel, die bis über seine Oberschenkel gingen. Sie bestanden aus einem ledernen Part, in dem seine Füße steckten, und einem Part aus festem dunkelblauen Stoff, der darüber gezogen war und bis zu Felix' Oberschenkeln ging, wo sie auf beiden Seiten mit Lederbändern festgeschnallt waren, ähnlich dem um Felix' Arm.

"Kommst du rein?", fragte Felix, als wäre nichts, und wandte sich ab. Sylvain war selten sprachlos, aber in dem Moment, in dem er Felix' Arsch in dieser Hose sah, verwandelte sich sein Gehirn in eine sabbernde Masse Nonsens. Keine Chance, dass er nicht wusste, was das mit ihm anstellte. 

Er stolperte ein paar Schritte in den Raum, und es war ihm peinlich, wie wenig seine Beine ihm gehorchten, aber Felix bückte sich nach Rusty und sah nicht hin. Oh Gott. Sylvain musste den Blick abwenden, und definitiv schoss das Blut gerade in Bereiche, die nicht für geistreiche Konversation gedacht waren.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Felix, immer noch in diesem völlig beherrschten, neutralen Ton, als wäre Byleth zu Besuch und er rechnete mit einer Standpauke. Er hatte Rusty auf dem Arm, die mit ihren kleinen Pfoten zappelte und maunzte.

"Ja", brachte Sylvain hervor. War diese heisere Stimme seine eigene?

"Nimm sie mal", befahl Felix und drückte ihm Rusty in die Hände. Er wandte sich seinem Schreibtisch zu, auf dem ein paar Flaschen und zwei Gläser standen. Okay, was auch immer dieses Treffen war, es war definitiv kein Zufall, denn Sylvain erkannte ein paar der Etiketten als seine Lieblingsgetränke, mit und ohne Alkohol. Außerdem war der Schreibtisch ordentlich aufgeräumt, und er hatte seine Waffensammlung weggeräumt, die normalerweise im ganzen Raum verteilt war. Die spartanische Leere von Felix' Zimmer hatte Sylvain nie gestört, sie entsprach schließlich seinem Wesen, aber jetzt wirkte es anders. Minimalistisch. Außerdem hatte er Kerzen aufgestellt, und Felix stellte nie Kerzen auf. 

Er beschloss, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, sondern streichelte stattdessen Rusty, die prompt zu schnurren begann. Sie verwöhnten sie beide gleichermaßen, und jeden Tag bildete Sylvain sich aufs Neue ein, dass sie gewachsen war, obwohl erst wenige Tage vergangen waren, seit er sie aufgenommen hatte.

Felix goss mit medizinischer Präzision zwei Gläser ein und stellte die Flasche wieder hin. Die Art, wie sich seine Armmuskeln dabei anspannten, machte Sylvain ganz aufgedreht, und seine Streichelbewegungen wurden zerfahrener. Felix hatte während der ersten Jahre der Akademie den Sprung vom Kind zum Mann gemacht, und Sylvain war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann er Felix das letzte Mal oberkörperfrei gesehen hatte, aber angesichts der Schultermuskulatur, die Felix anspannte, als er beide Gläser aufnahm, vermutete er, dass es schon länger her sein musste.

Er balancierte Rusty auf einem Arm (sie war noch so klein, dass man sie in die Armbeuge legen konnte) und nahm mit dem anderen das Glas entgegen. Es hätte auch Brackwasser darin sein können, er hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Eigentlich eine Verschwendung des schönen Getränks, dachte er, als er sein Glas sanft gegen Felix' stieß, aber sein Gehirn war mit wichtigeren Fragen beschäftigt. Zum Beispiel, ob Felix' Hals schon immer so elegant ausgesehen hatte. 

Er stürzte einen großen Schluck hinunter und gab Felix das Glas dann zurück, weil Rusty begonnen hatte, mit ihren winzigen Krallen seinen Arm zu bearbeiten. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Pfoten aus seinem Hemd und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

"Wie geht es ihr heute?", fragte er, einfach um etwas belangloses zu fragen, das nicht zu sehr nach 'Ich will dich, hier und jetzt, nackt auf dem Bett' klang. 

"Gut", Felix zuckte mit den Schultern. Das sollte verboten werden, beschloss Sylvain spontan. Hatte ihm jemand etwas ins Abendessen getan?

"Gut", wiederholte er blöde. Ihm, Sylvain, dem Charmeur mit der goldenen Zunge, fiel beim besten Willen nichts mehr ein, um ein normales Gespräch zu führen.

"Ich habe gehört, du hast heute Autoritäts-Einzeltraining von Byleth bekommen", begann Felix beiläufig. "Schon vorbereitet, Tänzer zu werden?"

Da legte er den Finger in eine Wunde, und es wirkte wie eine kalte Dusche. Sylvain hatte das Training bisher sträflich vernachlässigt, und obwohl er sich darauf freute, für die Blauen Löwen anzutreten, war ihm doch gehörig mulmig zumute bei dem Gedanken, seine bisherige Klasse aufzugeben und künftig in einer der angesehensten Support-Klassen zu kämpfen. Er würde definitiv seine schwarze Magie trainieren müssen, und einiges in weißer Magie aufholen. Es hieße allerdings auch, Lucina aufzugeben, da er das Pferd als Tänzer nicht mehr benötigen würde, und das schmerzte beinahe am meisten.  
"Ja. Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass es deswegen war. Sie meinte, die Soldaten mögen mich zwar, aber sie respektieren mich noch nicht." Er wollte eigentlich gerade nicht darüber nachzudenken, aber Felix schien seine eigene Vorstellung zu haben, wie er das Gespräch gestalten wollte. 

"Du hast die nötige Autorität schon", stellte Felix nüchtern fest. "Dir fehlt nur die Ernsthaftigkeit, sie auch durchzusetzen." Und damit hatte er vermutlich recht. Sylvain konnte seine ungezwungene Art auch auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht ablegen, vermutlich, weil er sonst nicht mit dem Sterben dort zurecht käme. Er war keiner der Typen wie Felix oder Dimitri, die in einem Tunnel kämpften, in einer Art Trance, aus der sie sich danach einfach lösten, ohne dass es sichtbare Spuren hinterließ. Sylvain musste dem Tod ins Gesicht lachen, um seinem düsterem Griff zu entkommen.

"Können wir das Thema lassen?", versuchte er sich an einem Lächeln, das aber ziemlich schief geriet. Rusty maunzte empört, begann zu zappeln, und er ließ sie vorsichtig herab, damit sie davon wackeln konnte.

"Klar", entgegnete Felix und strich sich durch die Haare. Es war eine derart erotische Geste, dass Sylvain nicht anders konnte, als sich zu fragen, ob er sie vor einem Spiegel geübt hatte. Eine Pause entstand, in der sie einfach voreinander standen, beide den Blickkontakt vermeidend.

"Felix", begann Sylvain, aber die Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen, als Felix sein Glas in einem Zug austrank und es dann auf den Schreibtisch knallte, dass die Flaschen schepperten.  
"Verdammt", fluchte er. Sylvain zog alarmiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was ist los, Süßer?"

"Claude hat nichts davon gesagt, worüber wir reden sollen", fauchte Felix und starrte in die Kerzen, sein Gesicht halb im Profil. Claude? Das erklärte allerdings einiges. Deswegen war Felix so angezogen, und deswegen auch die Getränke.

"Du hast Claude gefragt, dir hiermit zu helfen?", hakte er ungläubig nach. Felix funkelte ihn an und nickte dann. Er errötete sogar, als er zugab: "Er hat mir geholfen, diese Kleidung auszusuchen." 

Felix strich abwesend über seine Oberschenkel. Das ganze war ein Plan, ganz und gar kein Zufall. Es hatte Vorbereitung gekostet. Er hatte Claude um Hilfe gefragt. Er wollte ihn verführen.

Nun, das war ihm mit Bravour gelungen.

Sylvain beschloss, dass er genug gehört hatte. Mit einem Schritt überbrückte er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und packte Felix bei den Oberarmen. Dieser öffnete überrascht den Mund, aber Sylvain ließ ihm keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen. Ihre Lippen krachten zusammen, es klirrte bedenklich, als Felix gegen den Tisch stieß. Es kümmerte sie nicht, Sylvains Hände strichen über Felix' Oberkörper, während er ihn küsste.

Felix schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken und krallte sich haltsuchend in den Stoff seines Hemds, als Sylvain ihn nach hinten drückte. Sein Mund öffnete sich hungrig und Sylvain wurde überrascht von der Heftigkeit, mit der Felix ihn zurück küsste. Er ließ eine Hand zu Felix' Hintern gleiten und wurde mit einem unterdrückten Aufatmen in seinem Mund belohnt. Es machte ihn wahrhaft närrisch, wie sich Felix' Körper gegen seinen eigenen drückte. Gelobt sei Claude, der dies auf den Weg gebracht hatte!

"Felix", stieß Sylvain hervor und küsste wahllos seine Wange, seinen Hals, seine Kehle, als Felix den Kopf zurück bog. "Sag mir, dass du das hier willst." Er musste sichergehen, musste es aus Felix' Mund hören, dass er nicht der einzige war, der den Anderen begehrte.

Er wurde von Felix' Lachen überrascht, von dem der Hals unter seinen Lippen bebte. "Also hatte Claude recht", stellte Felix genüsslich fest. "Du magst es, wenn man Klartext mit dir redet."

Wo auch immer dieser selbstbewusste Felix herkam, Sylvain würde nicht nachfragen. Mal sehen, wie weit es mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein her war. 

"Süßer, noch bevor Mitternacht herum ist, wirst du meinen Namen schreien", murmelte er an Felix' Hals, und er spürte dessen Erröten mehr, als er es sah. Ah, das war sein Junge.

"Werden wir ja sehen, wer hier schreit", knurrte Felix zurück und biss sich im gleichen Atemzug heftig auf die Lippe, als Sylvain sein Ohr mit den Lippen und Zähnen bearbeitete. Es war eine der ersten Sachen, die Sylvain über Felix' Körper gelernt hatte, dass seine Ohren unfassbar empfindlich waren, und jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit, das auszureizen. Mit einer Hand strich er die blauen Strähnen aus dem Weg, während die andere über den ledernen Gurt um Felix' Oberschenkel rieb.

"Willst du nicht laut sein für mich, Felix?", flüsterte er und tunkte eine Zunge in Felix' Ohrmuschel, wie es Rusty mit ihrer Milchschüssel tat.

"Gottverdammt", fluchte Felix atemlos und nahm eine Hand aus Sylvains Nacken, um sie über seinen Mund zu legen, jedes Geräusch zu verhindern. Es gelang ihm nicht, ein scharfes Lufteinziehen belohnte Sylvain für ein zartes Streichen über Felix' Leiste in dieser unanständigen Hose. 

Sylvain hätte ewig so weiter machen können, aber Felix' Körper drückte gegen seinen, und er war definitiv so hart wie er selbst. 

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zog er Felix vom Tisch weg und dirigierte ihn Richtung Bett. Letztlich war es aber Felix, der an seinem Hemd zog, sodass sie gemeinsam auf das Bett fielen. Sylvain ergriff die Gelegenheit und kniete sich über Felix Beine, strich mit beiden Händen die Stiefel entlang, die Felix' lange Beine auf solch eine unanständige Art und Weise betonten.   
"Claude, der Mistkerl", grinste er. "Ich schulde ihm wohl was." 

Felix verschränkte die Arme, als Sylvain auf alle Viere gestützt näher kam, und sah ihm trotzig entgegen. Keine bewusste, eher eine unwillkürliche Bewegung, wie es schien. Felix wirkte beinahe verunsichert, wie er da vor ihm lag, als sei seine Planung des Abends nicht über das Erreichen des Betts hinaus gegangen, und wahrscheinlich war dem genau so. Sylvain rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sein Freund keinerlei Erfahrung mit Männern vorzuweisen hatte, wenn überhaupt. Und grade versuchte er, seinen deutlich erfahreneren Liebhaber zu verführen, ohne zu wissen, wo das hinführen würde.

"Entspann dich, Fe", beruhigte er seinen Freund zärtlich. "Ich mache nichts, was du nicht willst. Ich will, dass du dich gut fühlst." Er lächelte Felix an und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, liebkoste seinen Kiefer mit dem Daumen. Es wirkte, denn Felix entspannte die Schultermuskulatur und lehnte den Kopf ganz leicht in seinen Griff.

"Dann mach", knurrte er, das Kinn stolz erhoben, und es ließ ein brennendes Verlangen durch Sylvains Körper schießen.

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Kätzchen", säuselte er und richtete auf Felix' Oberschenkeln kniend seinen Oberkörper auf. Mit langsamen Bewegungen begann er, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Beeil dich gefälligst", forderte Felix, die Arme immer noch verschränkt, aber auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ungezähmtes Verlangen breit, und seine Fingerknöchel färbten sich weiß.

"Na, wer wird denn hier ungeduldig?" Sylvain öffnete den letzten Knopf und streifte sein Hemd ab. Felix' Blick glitt über seinen Oberkörper, aber in seinem Blick waren keine Emotionen lesbar. Noch hatte er sich gut im Griff. 

Sylvain ließ beide Hände unter den Rollkragenpullover fahren und schob ihn bis zu Felix' Brust hoch. Nach einem lasziven Blick (den er solange vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte, bis er ihn perfektionierte) senkte er seinen Mund auf die weiche Haut, unter der sich Felix' Bauchmuskeln anspannte, als sein Liebhaber unter der Berührung erzitterte. Sein Liebhaber, dachte er erneut. Er genoss, wie das in seinem Kopf nachklang.

Felix war wunderschön, seine milchfarbene Haut schimmerte im Kerzenlicht, darunter zeichneten sich blasse blaue Adern und sehnige Muskeln ab, und Sylvain konnte gar nicht genug von der glatten Haut bekommen. Er ließ seine Zunge um den Bauchnabel kreisen und spürte Felix' Oberschenkel unter seinen zucken. Mit beiden Handflächen rieb er über eine schmale Taille, spürte ihn in Anspannung schaudern, und dippte die Zunge in Felix' Bauchnabel.

Ein prüfender Blick ergab, dass Felix die Arme rechts und links in die Matratze gestützt hatte und ihn mit verbissener Miene beobachtete. Seine Wangenknochen traten hervor, so fest hielt er die Kiefer zusammen gepresst, um jeden Laut zu vermeiden. Sylvain lächelte herausfordernd.

"Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Süßer?", stichelte er, ließ die Hände tiefer wandern, bis sie auf Felix' Hüftknochen zu ruhen kamen.

"Verflucht, Sylvain..." Mehr bekam Felix nicht heraus, er atmete zischend ein, als Sylvain mit den Daumen seine Beine auseinander drückte und die Oberschenkelinnenseite in kleinen Kreisen massierte. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick, die Röte, die sich auf seinem Hals ausbreitete, die geballten Fäusten, die halb geschlossenen Augen, halb verdeckt von mitternachtsblauen Haaren. Sylvain konnte nicht anders, er glitt nach vorne und küsste Felix, die Arme auf beide Seiten von dessen Brust gestützt. 

Es wurde ein chaotischer Kuss, Felix schlang beide Arme um Sylvains nackten Rücken und ein Bein um seine Hüfte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Körperkontakt herzustellen. Es kostete Sylvain einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, ihn nicht in die Matratze zu drücken und sich an seinem Schritt zu reiben, aber er hatte andere Pläne. 

Felix schnappte nach Luft, als Sylvain den Kuss unterbrach, einen wilden Blick in den Augen. Es war der selbe Blick, den er auf dem Trainingsplatz einem angreifenden Gegner schenkte, bevor er mit ihm das Schwert kreuzte. Der Blick sagte 'Komm her, wenn du dich traust, ich bin bereit für dich'. Sylvain lächelte sein Tausend-Watt-Lächeln, aber es war nur für Felix.

Sylvain küsste ihn nochmal, mehr ein kurzes Antippen der Lippen, bevor er Felix den Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf zog. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, um Felix' Oberkörper zu betrachten, flache Brustmuskeln, die von seinen Schlüsselbeinen eingerahmt wurden, die wiederum in die Schultern übergingen. Keine breiten Schultern, aber auch keine weiblichen Formen. Sylvain hätte den ganzen Tag damit zubringen können, jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang mit der Zunge zu verfolgen, aber sein Körper wurde langsam ungeduldig. 

"Genug gestarrt?" Felix fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, die der Pullover in Unordnung gebracht hatte, zog die Spange heraus, wahrscheinlich um zu verhindern, dass sie im Eifer des Gefechts zwischen die Fronten geriet. Er bot sich Sylvain geradezu dar, und wer wäre er diesem Angebot zu wiederstehen.

"Ich werde nie wieder genug von dir haben, Fe", erwiderte Sylvain und entlockte Felix tatsächlich ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen, als er sein Gesicht in dessen Achselhöhle vergrub und die empfindliche Haut mit der Zunge reizte. Anscheinend hatte Felix sogar Zeit darauf verwandt, sich zu rasieren, dachte er, während er an der Höhle saugte, die so intensiv nach Felix roch. Felix stöhnte wieder, beide Arme über das Gesicht gelegt, hilflos unter den Eindrücken von Sylvains saugendem Mund.

Oh Gott, er wollte mehr von diesem Felix hören. Aufreizend langsam küsste er sich dessen Seite entlang, weiter herunter, nur um dann kurz über dem Gürtel umzukehren. Felix hatte Gänsehaut bekommen, und die Hände, die locker in Sylvains Nacken lagen, hatten begonnen, leicht zu zittern.

"Gnaaah", stieß Felix hervor, denn Sylvain hatte seinen Nippel erreicht und begann, ihn mit dem Mund zu bearbeiten, bis er sich aufstellte. Felix griff in seine Haare und spreizte in einer unbewussten Bewegung die Beine, warf den Kopf zur Seite, während Sylvain hingebungsvoll an dem harten Knubbel saugte. Offensichtlich war er da sehr empfindlich, und es ließ Sylvains eigene Erregung schmerzhaft anschwellen, wie sein Mund Felix' Selbstbeherrschung langsam, aber sicher zersetzte. Er saugte sanft an der bronzenen Haut um den Nippel und entlockte Felix ein weiteres Grollen, das Sylvain zum Lachen brachte.

"Sylvain", keuchte Felix, irgendwo zwischen wütend und geil, "ich- aaaah..." Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte die Arme durch, zog an der Grenze zum Schmerz an Sylvains Haaren.

"Ja, Süßer? Ich glaube, da fehlt noch ein Wort", murmelte Sylvain und verlegte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere, vernachlässigte Brustwarze.

"Mehr, ich brauche-", ein jammerndes Einatmen beendete den Halbsatz, und Felix' Bauchmuskeln spannten sich verzweifelt an, als er sich hilflos unter Sylvains kundiger Zunge krümmte. 

"Das war nicht das Wort, Kätzchen", Sylvain klang bedächtiger, als er eigentlich war. Sein eigenes Blut pulsierte in seinen Ohren, und er vermied jeden Blick unter Felix' Gürtellinie. In dem Moment war er dankbar, sich nicht für die Lederhose entschieden zu haben, denn schon die Stoffhose war noch enger als üblich.

Felix hatte begonnen, Verwünschungen zu murmeln, immer wieder unterbrochen von atemlosem Aufkeuchen, wenn Sylvain den Nippel mit den Zähnen streifte. Der endlose Strom an Obszönitäten aus diesem verführerischen Mund peitschte Sylvain auf, er würde das nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn Felix nicht...

"Bitte", stieß Felix endlich hervor, in einem Tonfall, der durchblicken ließ, dass er völlig zugrunde gerichtet war, und das war Sylvains Kommando.

"Das war doch gar nicht so schwer", stichelte Sylvain provokativ, bevor er zwischen Felix' Beine rutschte und sie rechts und links von sich positionierte. Felix nahm die Hände aus seinem Nacken und ließ sich nach hinten gegen ein Kissen fallen, die Arme nach oben angewinkelt, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem raschen Rhythmus. 

Sylvain legte die Hände auf die Gürtelschnalle und warf einen fragenden Blick nach oben, nur um sicherzugehen. Felix hatte die Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und erwiderte den Blick. Es ließ Sylvain wieder einmal staunen, dass sie wirklich hier waren, dass sie das wirklich taten.

"Du bist so schön, Felix", sagte Sylvain, während er sanft über das Leder strich, seine Hände hinunter zu den Stiefelkrempen gleiten ließ. Sein Ton schmolz in etwas Weiches, Bittendes, Dunkleres. "Lass mich dich hören. Ich will alles von dir sehen. Ich will wissen, was du magst, wie du stöhnst, wovon du kommst." Es trieb Felix die Röte bis auf die Brust, sein roter Mund öffnete sich in Antizipation, und Sylvain wartete nicht länger. 

Er öffnete Felix' Gürtelschnalle, lockerte den ledernen Gurt und streifte Felix die Hose von der Hüfte, soweit es ging. Keine Chance, dass er Felix die Stiefel ausziehen lassen würde. Vielleicht würde er ihn eines Tages bitten, nur diese Stiefel für ihn anzuziehen, und sonst nichts, aber gerade würde Felix ihn für diese Bitte wahrscheinlich erwürgen, und Sylvain würde ihn nicht länger warten lassen.

Felix war hart. Sylvain legte beide Hände unter Felix' Hintern und platzierte einen Kuss auf der roten Spitze, der Felix ein Wimmern entlockte. Sogar Felix' Schamhaare hatten einen blauen Schimmer, registrierte er am Rande, und die Information versickerte irgendwo in seinem Gehirn, das sich langsam, aber sicher wieder dem sabbernden Urzustand annäherte. 

Er hatte wenig Vergleiche, immerhin war Claude der einzige Mann, mit dem er über Küssen hinaus gekommen war (und ergänzend müsste gesagt werden, dass sie nichts ausgelassen hatten, da Claude körperlich nicht zu verachten, vor allem aber willig und ausdauernd gewesen war), aber Felix' Penis war einfach perfekt. Er tippte mit der Zunge gegen die geschwollene Eichel, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm wie eine der Pralinen neulich und hingebungsvoll daran lutschte.

"Sylvain", rutschte es Felix heraus, bevor er sich schnell auf den Handrücken biss und die Brust durchdrückte, sodass sein Rücken von der Matratze abhob. Es war ein Bild, das sich in Sylvains Gedächtnis brannte, während er mit der Zunge seinen Schaft herab fuhr. Seine roten Haare kitzelten Felix Hoden, während er seine Zunge wieder und wieder über Felix' erigiertes Glied gleiten ließ. Ein weiteres, gehetztes, drängendes "Sylvain" war die Belohnung.

"Ja, Süßer?", antwortete er und küsste sich über Felix' Oberschenkel, was diesem ein ersticktes Keuchen entlockte. Er wartete geduldig ab, bis Felix sich überwand.

"Ich will dich anfassen", knurrte sein Freund. "Zieh dich aus." 

Sylvain grinste in sich hinein und ließ von Felix ab, um der Aufforderung nachzukommen. 

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Süßer", neckte er. Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und streifte seine eigene Hose ab. Er machte eine kleine Show daraus, strich über seine Brustmuskeln, über seinen Bauch, widerstand aber dem verzweifelten Bedürfnis, sich selbst anzufassen. Felix schaute ihn hungrig an, folgte jeder Bewegung mit den Augen, was Sylvain zu einem aufreizenden Zwinkern veranlasste.  
"Gefällt's dir, Fraldarius?", neckte er und strich durch seine Haare, spannte die Muskeln an.

"Klappe, Gautier", fauchte Felix und wandte beschämt den Blick ab, begann, seine Beinkleidung ebenfalls loszuwerden. Fahrig streifte er erst die Stiefel und dann die Hose ab. Na, das würden sie ja sehen. Felix hielt überrascht inne, als Sylvain vor dem Bett niederging und die Stiefel wieder vom Boden aufsammelte.

"Zieh sie wieder an", bat er und lächelte sein chamantestes Lächeln, als kniete er nicht gerade nackt und verlangend vor dem Bett. Felix schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber er ließ sich die oberschenkelhohen Stiefel widerstandslos überstreifen. 

Es war das Bild aus seiner Fantasie, von der er voher gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr er sie wollte, und Sylvain blieb noch kurz vor dem Bett auf den Knien, um jedes Detail in sich aufzusaugen, bis Felix ungeduldig grunzte. Sylvain verbiss sich ein Lächeln.

Eine Position zu finden, war gar nicht so einfach, und sie endeten damit, dass Sylvain flach auf dem Bett liegend Felix auf alle Viere über sich dirigierte, sodass er ihn mit dem Mund befriedigen konnte, beide Hände in Felix' Oberschenkel gegraben, während Felix erst zögerlich und dann immer mutiger seine Hand über Sylvains Penis gleiten ließ. Schon die bloße Berührung ließ Sylvain die Fersen in die Matratze graben. 

Felix' Haare kitzelten auf Sylvains Bauch, ein Umstand, der ihn sich schmerzhaft wünschen ließ, Felix ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Andererseits hatte diese Position den nicht zu vernachlässigenden Vorteil, dass Felix seinen Mund dazu benutzen konnte, die Laute von sich zu geben, die Sylvain endgültig rasend machten.

Felix hatte den Dreh beunruhigend schnell raus, passte sich Sylvains Rhythmus an, ließ den Daumen über die Spitze gleiten, um die kleinem Tropfen dort abzufangen, die in immer größerer Menge hervor quollen. Er scheute sich auch nicht, fest zuzugreifen und tatsächlich Druck auszuüben. Sylvain reagierte mit einem Stöhnen, Felix' Schwanz tief in seinem Rachen, was auf diesen nicht ohne Wirkung blieb.   
Dass Felix sich seinem eigenen Höhepunkt bereits näherte, merkte man zum einen daran, dass er immer wieder kleine, abgehackte 'ah's von sich gab, und zum anderen daran, weil seine Oberschenkel sich immer wieder anspannten, wenn Sylvain ihn besonders tief in den Mund nahm (was nicht besonders viel hieß, da Felix nicht schlecht bestückt war und Sylvain ihn schlichtweg nicht schlucken konnte, aber man musste ja Raum zum Üben lassen). 

Claude hatte ihm damals die Grundlagen gezeigt, und er hatte kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Kenntnisse anzuwenden, aber er merkte schnell, was Felix verrückt machte, und er nutzte dieses Wissen schamlos aus. So fand er heraus, dass Felix es mochte, wenn er die Eichel mit der Zunge rieb. Felix' Stöhnen wurde lauter, und jeder Laut sandte einen Blitz direkt in Sylvains Schwanz.

Felix' Hand erhöhte das Tempo, und gerade, als er ihn signalisieren wollte, etwas langsamer zu machen, warf Felix dem Kopf in den Nacken.

"Sylvain, Achtung, aaaaah-", stöhnte er, und dann kam er in Sylvains Mund. Der Geschmack des heißen Spermas auf seiner Zunge und der Druck seiner Hand füllten Sylvains Wahrnehmung, und er schluckte, was ihm gegeben wurde, während Felix unter dem Eindruck des Orgasmus zitterte und stöhnte. Schnell ließ Sylvain Felix aus seinem Mund gleiten und griff nach dessen Handgelenk, um die Stimulation zu stoppen.

"Dreh dich um und schau mich an, Felix. Lass mich dich sehen, wenn ich komme", verlangte er, und Felix drehte sich um, das Gesicht erhitzt, den Mund geöffnet, die strähnigen Haare fielen über seine Wangen. Er setzte sich zwischen Sylvains Schenkel und legte die schlanken Finger erneut um Sylvains Schwanz, nahm sein Tempo wieder auf. 

Sylvain krallte die Arme in das Kissen unter seinem Hinterkopf und versuchte, das Unvermeidliche noch etwas hinauszuzögern, damit er Felix noch etwas länger bewundern konnte in seiner zarten Verletzlichkeit, in die die Befriedigung seinen verschlossenen Freund versetzt hatte.

"Bitte, Süßer, sag mir, was du von mir willst", flehte er. "Ich will es hören!"

Felix schluckte, sein Adamsapfel trat hervor. "Komm für mich, Sylvain, bitte", wisperte er, hob den Blick zu Sylvains Gesicht, die Iriden halb unter langen Wimpern versteckt, und das reichte aus, um Sylvain über die Kante zu stoßen. Felix' Namen stöhnend stieß er die Hüfte in die Hand seines Freundes, als er seinen Samen über Felix' Hand und seinen Bauch pumpte. Er rann über seine Bauchmuskeln, und Felix sah beinahe fasziniert zu, bevor er seinen Griff löste und sein Blick sich verdüsterte. 

"Was soll das bitte", fauchte er, und Sylvain zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte ja eine derartige Reaktion erwartet, aber der abrupte Wechsel von erotisch zu verschlossen erwischte ihn dennoch.  
"Hey, Süßer, ganz ruhig", beruhigte er Felix und setzte sich auf. "Hast du irgendwo einen Lappen?"

Felix streckte die (saubere) Hand aus und funkelte ihn an. Sylvain ignorierte den Blick und begann, in der Kommode neben dem Bett zu kramen. Er förderte einen weißen Stofflappen zutage und begann, erst Felix' Hand und dann seinen Bauch zu säubern. Kommentarlos sprang Felix auf und raufte sich die Haare, drehte eine Runde durch den Raum. Schließlich ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett fallen und erdolchte Sylvain mit Blicken.

"Sylvain, du Mistkerl", fluchte er. Sylvain warf das Tuch dann zielsicher in den leeren Bottich neben dem Waschbecken. Zärtlich griff er nach Felix' Schultern und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Felix ließ es widerwillig geschehen, auch, dass Sylvain sein Kinn auf Felix' Schulter legte, er starrte düster auf den Teppichboden.

"Alles in Ordnung", summte Sylvain, "kein Grund, auszurasten. Du warst fantastisch." Er küsste Felix' Schulter, bis dieser zu ihm herum fuhr.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!", schleuderte er ihm in hilfloser Wut entgegen.

"Wolltest du es oder nicht?", fragte Sylvain schlicht und bekam einen weiteren tödlichen Blick ab. "Ich erinnere mich da an einen gewissen Jemand, der mich verführt hat, indem er diese unartigen Stiefel angezogen hat", er nickte Richtung Felix' Beine, die noch immer in der oberschenkelhohen Sünde steckten.

"Was soll ich dazu sagen", schnaubte Felix, aber seine Wut verrauchte in dem Maße, in dem seine Ohren sich rot färbten, und er versteckte das Gesicht in Sylvains Schulter. Sylvain lächelte süffisant und erwiderte: "Lass mich überlegen - Vielleicht 'Sylvain, lass uns das bald noch mal machen'? Oder 'Sylvain, ab jetzt ziehe ich jeden Tag diese Stiefel an'? Oder-"

"Du bist wahrhaft unersättlich. Gieriger Idiot", wurde in Sylvains Schulter genuschelt. Felix klang schon fast wieder normal, als kehrte er langsam in seine Komfortzone zurück.

"Aber gib zu, du hast es auch genossen", zog Sylvain ihn auf. Er kassierte einen Faustschlag in seine Bauchmuskeln, aber die Kraft dahinter fehlte, sodass es ihn zum Lachen brachte. "Ich nehme das als 'Ja, Sylvain, du warst großartig'", raunte er in Felix' Ohr.

"Es wäre das erste Mal, dass ich das sage."

"Oh Kätzchen, das trifft mich schwer", jammerte Sylvain und vergrub die Nase in Felix' verschwitzten Haaren. 

"Gib dir mehr Mühe", spottete Felix, und Sylvain grinste in sich hinein.

"Ich komme darauf zurück", erwiderte er, und es war ein Versprechen, den er mit einem Kuss auf Felix' Scheitel besiegelte. Dann ließ er Felix los und legte er sich rücklings auf das Bett. Er sog den Anblick in sich auf, wie er da saß, so erstrebenswert, ein Bein angewinkelt, die Arme um die Oberschenkel geschlungen, die Haare sein Gesicht verdeckend. Felix bemerkte seinen huldigenden Blick und wurde schon wieder rot. 

Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen, dann gab Felix auf und kroch zu Sylvain, halb auf dessen Seite gebettet, den Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhend. Sylvain legte einen Arm über Felix' Rücken und musste gähnen. Es war ein Reflex, Sex machte ihn immer müde, zumindest wenn er sich die Ruhe danach gönnte.

"Warte mal", sagte Felix plötzlich und hob den Kopf, um Sylvain entsetzt anzusehen. "Hat die Katze alles mit angesehen?"

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß noch nicht, wann es weitergeht, ich bitte um Geduld!

**Author's Note:**

> Letztes Update: 17.05.20 Fehlerkorrektur und kleinere Ergänzungen  
> Weitere Kapitel in Arbeit


End file.
